×îó ×àíã è Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà
by bacumo
Summary: ×îó îòïðàâëÿåòñÿ çà ïîêóïêàìè â Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê, ãäå âñòðå÷àåò Ãàððè, êîòîðîãî âûãíàëè èç äîìà. Ýòà âñòðå÷à ìåíÿåò âñþ åå äàëüíåéøóþ æèçíü....
1. Ãëàâà 1 Íîâàÿ ïîäðóãà

Ãëàâà 1 

…Îíà áåæàëà ïî òðîïèíêå, ïåòëÿþùåé ìåæäó âûñîêèõ òåìíûõ äåðåâüåâ, ñïîòûêàëàñü î êîðíè, ïðåäàòåëüñêè òîð÷àùèå èç-ïîä çåìëè, ïàäàëà, âíîâü ïîäíèìàëàñü è áåæàëà äàëüøå. Îíà ïðîäèðàëàñü ñêâîçü ãóñòîé êóñòàðíèê, öåïëÿâøèéñÿ ãèáêèìè êîëþ÷èìè âåòâÿìè çà åå îäåæäó. Îíà êàðàáêàëàñü ïî ñêëîíó õîëìà, ðàñêèñøåìó îò íåïðåðûâíî ìîðîñÿùåãî äîæäÿ, ïîñêàëüçûâàëàñü, óâÿçàÿ â ãðÿçè ÷óòü ëè íå ïî ùèêîëîòêó. Îíà ñêàòèëàñü ïî îñûïàâøåìóñÿ ñêëîíó îâðàãà, áîëüíî óäàðèâøèñü îá îñòðûå êàìíè, óñòèëàâøèå åãî äíî. Îíà ïåðåáðàëàñü ÷åðåç ðó÷åé, âûìîêíóâ è çàìåðçíóâ îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Äàëåêî-äàëåêî âïåðåäè, îíà óâèäåëà òóñêëîå ñâåòëîå ïÿòíî, íî ó íåå óæå íå îñòàâàëîñü ñèë. Íîãè áîëüøå íå äåðæàëè åå, îíà óñòàëî ðóõíóëà íè÷êîì íà çåìëþ. Òàì, âïåðåäè, çà ñòåíîé äîæäÿ, îíà âèäåëà ñâåò, ëüþùèéñÿ èç îêíà. Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî íå ñìîãëà. Âíåçàïíî åå íàêðûëà çâåíÿùàÿ òèøèíà. Íåò, äîæäü òàê è ïðîäîëæàë ëèòü, âåòåð øåâåëèë ëèñòâó äåðåâüåâ, íî îíà íå ñëûøàëà íè çâóêà.

– Ïðîñòè, – ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. – ß íå ñìîãëà…

×îó ïðîñíóëàñü îòòîãî, ÷òî åé â ãëàçà óäàðèë ëó÷ ñâåòà, ïðîðâàâøèéñÿ â ùåëü ìåæäó ïîëóîòêðûòûìè çàíàâåñêàìè. Îíà âñòàëà ñ ïîñòåëè è ïî-êîøà÷üè ïîòÿíóëàñü âñåì òåëîì. Çà îêíîì ÿðêî ñâåòèëî óòðåííåå ñîëíöå, ùåáåòàëè ïòèöû, íà íåáå íè îáëà÷êà – ïîãîäà îáåùàëà áûòü ïðîñòî çàìå÷àòåëüíîé. Íó ïî÷åìó åé òàê òîñêëèâî è òàê ïóñòî íà äóøå? Ñåäðèê… Íåò. Ýòà áîëü óæå ñòèõëà. Íå ïðîøëà ñîâñåì, íåò, íî çàòàèëàñü ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå åå ñåðäöà, íàïîìèíàÿ î ñåáå èíîãäà ñâåòëîé ãðóñòüþ. Åé ÷òî-òî ñíèëîñü… Îíà çàäóì÷èâî ïîäîøëà ê ñòîëó, ãäå ñòîÿë êîìïüþòåð, ðàññåÿíî ñìàõíóëà ïûëü ñ ìîíèòîðà. Çà ïðîøåäøèå äâå íåäåëè êàíèêóë îíà òàê è íå óäîñóæèëàñü íè ðàçó åãî âêëþ÷èòü. Ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî êîðåøêàì êíèã, ñòîÿùèì íà ïîëêå, çà÷åì-òî îòêðûëà øêàô ñ îäåæäîé è ñíîâà åãî çàêðûëà… Íåò, íå âñïîìíèòü. ×îó îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä çåðêàëîì.

– À òû âñå õîðîøååøü, – ñêàçàëî åé çåðêàëî.

×îó óëûáíóëàñü, íî óëûáêà âûøëà êàêàÿ-òî íååñòåñòâåííàÿ. Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ïðîøëà â âàííóþ.

Êîãäà îíà íàêîíåö ñïóñòèëàñü íà êóõíþ, áîëüøèå êàìèííûå ÷àñû ïîêàçûâàëè «à çàâòðàê óæå îñòûë». ×îó ïðî÷èòàëà çàïèñêó íà ñòîëå, îñòàâëåííóþ ðîäèòåëÿìè, ðàçîãðåëà çàâòðàê è óñåëàñü çà ñòîë, äåðæà â îäíîé ðóêå ëîæêó, à â äðóãîé ñâåæèé íîìåð «Åæåäíåâíîãî Ïðîðîêà». Î Âîëäåìîðòå îïÿòü íå áûëî íè ñëîâà, çàòî íà ïîñëåäíåé ñòðàíèöå îíà óâèäåëà ìàëåíüêîå ðåêëàìíîå îáúÿâëåíèå: «Õîõìàãàçèí Óìíèêîâ Óèçëè. Âñå äëÿ âîëøåáíûõ ðîçûãðûøåé è âîëøåáíûå ðîçûãðûøè äëÿ âñåõ. Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê 73».

«Ýòî äîëæíî áûòü áëèçíåöû Óèçëè! Ìîæåò áûòü ñõîäèòü, íåìíîãî ðàçâåÿòüñÿ? Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó ÷òî ÿ î íèõ çíàþ, òàì äîëæíî áûòü íå ïðîñòî âåñåëî, à âåñåëî â êâàäðàòå!», - ïîäóìàëà ×îó äîïèâàÿ ÷àé. Îäíàêî, êîãäà îíà îòêðûëà ìåòàëëè÷åñêóþ áàíêó, ñòîÿâøóþ íà êàìèííîé ïîëêå ðÿäîì ñ ÷àñàìè, òî îáíàðóæèëà ÷òî êðóæàíîé ìóêè ñîâñåì íå îñòàëîñü. ×îó íå ïðèâûêëà ìåíÿòü ñâîèõ ðåøåíèé, ïîýòîìó ïåðåîäåëàñü â ñâîè ëþáèìûå ðàñêëåøåííûå äæèíñû è áåëóþ áëóçêó è îòïðàâèëàñü ê áëèæàéøåé ñòàíöèè ìåòðî. 

Ñïóñòÿ ñîðîê ìèíóò, îíà, îãëÿíóâøèñü ïî ñòîðîíàì ïðîñêîëüçíóëà â áàð «Äûðÿâûé êîòåë», ïðîéäÿ ÷åðåç êîòîðûé îêàçàëàñü íàêîíåö  â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå. Ïðîéäÿ ìèìî ìàãàçèíîâ «Êîòëû» è «Òîðãîâîãî öåíòðà «Ñîâû», îíà óâèäåëà ÷òî ïðåä «Ìåòëàìè íà ëþáîé âêóñ» îïÿòü òîëïèòñÿ íàðîä. Çàèíòðèãîâàííàÿ, ×îó ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê íèì, è ïðîòèñíóâøèñü âïåðåä çàìåðëà îò âîñõèùåíèÿ. Â âèòðèíå, íà çîëîòîé ïîäñòàâêå ñòîÿëà ïîòðÿñàþùå êðàñèâàÿ ìåòëà. Â êîìïîçèòíîé ðóêîÿòè ñìåøèâàëèñü âîëîêíà òèñà, êðàñíîãî äåðåâà è êëåíà, ñðàùåííûå â îäíî öåëîå. ×åðåç ðàâíûå ïðîìåæóòêè íà ðóêîÿòü èñïåùðåííóþ ðóíàìè áûëè íàäåòû çîëîòûå è ñåðåáðÿíûå êîëüöà. Ïðóòüÿ òðåõ âèäîâ èñêðèëèñü – ïðèãëÿäåâøèñü ìîæíî áûëî çàìåòèòü ÷òî íà êàæäûé ïðóòèê òîæå íàäåòû ìàëþñåíüêèå êîëå÷êè. Íî áîëüøå âñåãî ×îó ïîðàçèëà íàäïèñü íà òàáëè÷êå ïåðåä ìåòëîé: «Ìèëëåíèóì. Ñâåðõñêîðîñòíàÿ ìåòëà. Ëèöàì ìëàäøå 16 è ñòàðøå 55 ëåò óïðàâëåíèå ìåòëîé çàïðåùåíî, â ñâÿçè ñ ñîáëþäåíèåì ìåð áåçîïàñíîñòè». Ïîëþáîâàâøèñü ñ ïîë÷àñà ìåòëîé, ×îó âñïîìíèëà î öåëè ñâîåé ïîåçäêè, è ñòàëà âûáèðàòüñÿ íàðóæó. Çàäóìàâøèñü î ìåòëå îíà íåîæèäàííî ñ êåì-òî ñòîëêíóëàñü.

– Ãåðìèîíà?! – Îáðàäîâàíî âîñêëèêíóëà îíà, óçíàâ çíàêîìîå ëèöî.

– ×îó? Ïðèâåò! À ÿ òåáÿ ñðàçó è íå óçíàëà â ìàãëîâñêîé-òî îäåæäå! – óäèâèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäíèìàÿ îáðîíåííûå êíèãè.

– Äà ó íàñ äîìà êðóæàíàÿ ìóêà çàêîí÷èëàñü, – ñìóòèëàñü ×îó, – âîò è ïðèøëîñü íà ìåòðî äîáèðàòüñÿ. 

– À òû çäåñü æèâåøü? Â Ëîíäîíå?

– Äà. Ó ìîèõ ðîäèòåëåé äîì íà îêðàèíå.

– Âîò çäîðîâî! ß òîæå çäåñü æèâó. 

– Òû íèêóäà íå òîðîïèøüñÿ? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

– Äà â îáùåì íåò. ß çà íîâîé êíèãîé ïî àðèôìàíòèêå ïðèåõàëà, – Ãåðìèîíà ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà êíèãó ñòðàíèö íà âîñåìüñîò. – Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, çäåñü öåëûõ 3 ãëàâû ïî òåîðèè ÷èñåë!

– Ìîæåò òîãäà çàéäåì â êàôå? Ïîáîëòàåì?

Ãåðìèîíà ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëàñü è äåâóøêè çàíÿëè ñòîëèê â ëåòíåì êàôå íåïîäàëåêó. Çàêàçàâ óñëàäýëü è ïèðîæíûõ, îíè ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà è ðàññìåÿëèñü.

– Äà, ïîïðàâèòüñÿ íàì ïîêà íå ãðîçèò, òàê ÷òî ïàðà – òðîéêà ïèðîæíûõ íàì àáñîëþòíî íå ïîâðåäèò, – çàìåòèëà ×îó.

– Àáñîëþòíî ñ òîáîé ñîãëàñíà.

Äåâóøêè ïðèíÿëèñü çà åäó, åñëè ìîæíî òàê íàçâàòü ïîãëîùåíèå ôàíòàñòè÷åñêèõ ïðîèçâåäåíèé èñêóññòâà èç êðåìà è âçáèòûõ ñëèâîê, êëóáíèêè è ìàðìåëàäà è ïðî÷èõ äðóãèõ âêóñíîñòåé.

- ß ñëûøàëà, ÷òî òû ñîáèðàëàñü â Áîëãàðèþ? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîìðà÷íåëà.

- Äà, è äàæå åçäèëà. Íî íå ñìîãëà òàì ïðîæèòü è äâóõ äíåé. – Îíà âçäîõíóëà. – È êàê ëþäè ìîãóò áûòü òàêèìè… òàêèìè… ëèöåïðèÿòíûìè!

- À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Ñíà÷àëà âñå áûëî õîðîøî, ìû ñ Âèêòîðîì îáúåçäèëè âñå êíèæíûå ìàãàçèíû, áûëè â íåñêîëüêèõ ìóçåÿõ, à ïîòîì… 

Ãåðìèîíà çàìîë÷àëà, ïîñìîòðåëà íà ×îó è ãîðüêî âçäîõíóëà. 

- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ìàãëîðîæäåííàÿ. Äàæå íå ïîëóêðîâêà. Âå÷åðîì Âèêòîð ïîâåç ìåíÿ íà îçåðî. Òàì áûëà óñòðîåíà âå÷åðèíêà. È òû ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, îí ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû ÿ ñêàçàëà åãî äðóçüÿì, ÷òî ÿ èç ñòàðèííîãî ðîäà âîëøåáíèêîâ. Îí ìåíÿ ñòûäèëñÿ!!!

Îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó íà ðóêè è ðàçðûäàëàñü.

- À ÿ òî äóìàëà… - ñêâîçü ñëåçû ïðîäîëæèëà îíà, - ÷òî îí íå òàêîé, ÷òî ÿ íàêîíåö-òî âñòðåòèëà òîãî, êòî… Íå çíàþ, ïî÷åìó ÿ òåáå ýòî ãîâîðþ…

- Íó, íå ïëà÷ü, - ×îó ïîäîäâèíóëàñü ê Ãåðìèîíå, îáíÿëà åå è ïîïûòàëàñü óòåøèòü. – Ðàç òàê, òî îí òåáÿ íå ñòîèò. ß ïîíèìàþ, âñåãäà áîëüíî, êîãäà îáìàíûâàåøüñÿ â ëó÷øèõ ÷óâñòâàõ. Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ òàê, òû åùå íàéäåøü òîãî, êòî áóäåò ëþáèòü òåáÿ òàêîé êàêàÿ òû åñòü. Òû æå êðàñèâàÿ, óìíàÿ è ñðàçó âèäíî, ÷òî ó òåáÿ áîëüøîå ÷èñòîå ñåðäöå.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêîèëàñü è çàòèõëà. Ïîòîì ïîäíÿëà êðàñíûå îò ñëåç ãëàçà, âçãëÿíóëà íà ×îó, è ñêàçàëà.

- Ñïàñèáî. Çíàåøü, èíîãäà òàê íóæíà ïîäðóãà, êîòîðîé ìîæíî ðàññêàçàòü îáî âñåì. Ó ìåíÿ êîíå÷íî åñòü äðóçüÿ – Ðîí, Ãàððè, íî ñ íèìè æå íå îáî âñåì ïîãîâîðèøü. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî åñëè áû ÿ èì ðàññêàçàëà ïðî Âèêòîðà, òî â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå, îíè áû ïðåäëîæèëè åãî ïîáèòü.

- À â õóäøåì – îáðàäîâàëèñü áû, - óëûáíóëàñü ×îó. – ß áû ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñòàëà äëÿ òåáÿ ïîäðóãîé, - äîáàâèëà îíà.

- Ïðàâäà! – îáðàäîâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è ïðîòÿíóëà åé ðóêó. – Ïîäðóãè?

- Ïîäðóãè!

- À êàê òû? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – À òî ÷òî-òî ÿ ðàñïóñòèëà íþíè, à âåäü ó òåáÿ áîëüøå ïîâîäîâ äëÿ ýòîãî.

- Òû î Ñåäðèêå? – ïîãðóñòíåëà ×îó. – Íå çíàþ, äàæå, ÷òî òåáå ñêàçàòü. ß, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íå óâåðåíà, ÷òî ÿ åãî ëþáèëà. Äà, íàâåðíîå áûëà âëþáëåíà, íî áûòü ìîæåò ïðîñòî íå õâàòèëî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ýòè ÷óâñòâà ïåðåðîñëè â ëþáîâü. À òåïåðü óæå… Áóäü ïðîêëÿò ýòîò óáèéöà! – Îíà ñòèñíóëà êóëàêè.

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó Òîãî-êîãî-íåëüçÿ-íàçûâàòü?

×îó êèâíóëà.

- Êîãî æå åùå?

- Ãàððè, êàæåòñÿ, âèíèò ñåáÿ â åãî ñìåðòè. Îí ïðåäëîæèë Ñåäðèêó âçÿòüñÿ çà êóáîê âìåñòå, è òàê îíè îáà ïåðåíåñëèñü èç ëàáèðèíòà ê Âîë.. íó òû ïîíÿëà.

- Òàê âîò, ïî÷åìó îí ìåíÿ èçáåãàë… À ÿ-òî äóìàëà… Íåò, ÿ âîâñå åãî íå âèíþ. ß åùå íå âñòðå÷àëà òàêîãî õðàáðîãî è ÷åñòíîãî ÷åëîâåêà, êàê Ãàððè. Îí ñèëüíî ïåðåæèâàë?

- Äà. Çíàåøü, åñëè áû òû åìó íàïèñàëà, ÿ äóìàþ îí áûë áû ðàä. Òåì áîëåå åìó çàïðåòèëè ïîêèäàòü äîì ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå äî íà÷àëà àâãóñòà. Ýòî â ñâÿçè ñ ñàìà-çíàåøü-êåì. Êñòàòè, ðàç ÿ óæå ñþäà âûáðàëàñü, íàäî áû ïîäûñêàòü åìó ïîäàðîê íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ.

- À ó íåãî ñêîðî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ?

- 31 èþëÿ. Ìåíüøå, ÷åì ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè.

- Äà, - ×îó âñïîìíèëà öåëü ñâîåãî âèçèòà â Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê, - òû çíàåøü, ÷òî Óèçëè îòêðûëè çäåñü ñâîé Õîõìàãàçèí? ß ïðî÷èòàëà èõ îáúÿâëåíèå â ãàçåòå.

- ß óæå òàì áûëà, - Ãåðìèîíà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé. – Êó÷à ãëóïûõ ïðèêîëîâ, òîëïà íàðîäó, ëó÷øå áû ó÷åáîé çàíÿëèñü.

- À ÿ, ïîæàëóé, âñå æå çàãëÿíó.

Äåâóøêè îáìåíÿëèñü òåëåôîíàìè, îáíÿëèñü, ïîîáåùàëè äðóã äðóãó çâîíèòü è ïîïðîùàëèñü.


	2. Ãëàâà 2 Îëåíü è äåìåíòîðû

Ãëàâà 2 

×îó îòïðàâèëàñü ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ìàãàçèíó Óèçëè, êàê âäðóã îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ïîòÿíóëî õîëîäîì. ×îó çàîçèðàëàñü, è óâèäåëà, êàê ïî âñåé óëèöå ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ ôèãóðû, çàêóòàííûå â òåìíî-ñåðûå ïëàùè. Õîëîä óñèëèëñÿ, êàçàëîñü ÷òî îí ïðîáèðàåòñÿ ïîä êîæó, â ãðóäü, â ñàìîå ñåðäöå…

«Ýòî æå… äåìåíòîðû!» - ïîíÿëà ×îó. «Íî ÷òî îíè çäåñü äåëàþò? Îíè æå äîëæíû îõðàíÿòü Àçêàáàí?!»

Åé âäðóã ñòàëî ñòðàøíî, çàõîòåëîñü êóäà-òî áåæàòü, êðè÷àòü, îòêóäà-òî äîíåññÿ õðèïëûé âîé. Îíà ñíîâà îãëÿäåëàñü. Âîêðóã öàðèëà ïàíèêà. Ëþäè ìåòàëèñü ïî óëèöå, ïûòàÿñü óáåæàòü îò çëîâåùèõ óãëîâàòûõ ôèãóð, ñïîòûêàëèñü, ñòàëêèâàëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì è ïàäàëè. Òî òóò, òî òàì äåìåíòîðû ïðèñàñûâàëèñü ê ñâîèì æåðòâàì è ðàçäàâàëñÿ ñòðàøíûé õëþïàþùèé çâóê.

«Îíè âûñàñûâàþò èç ëþäåé äóøè!!» - íà ×îó íàâàëèëàñü êàêàÿ-òî òÿæåñòü, íå ôèçè÷åñêàÿ íî äóøåâíàÿ. Âíåçàïíî îíà îùóòèëà, êàê áóäòî åå êîëüíóëè â ñåðäöå ñîñóëüêîé. Ñëåâà ïîñëûøàëñÿ øîðîõ. ×îó ïîâåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà ïðèáëèæàþùåãîñÿ ê íåé äåìåíòîðà.

Îíà âñêèíóëà ðóêó ñ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé è êðèêíóëà:

- Ñòóïåôàé! Èìïåäèìåíòî!

Áåñïîëåçíî. Íà äåìåíòîðà åå çàêëèíàíèÿ íå îêàçàëè íèêàêîãî äåéñòâèÿ. Åé ïîñëûøàëñÿ êàêîé-òî êðèê, õîëîä õëûíóë ïðÿìî â åå ìîçã, íàêàòèëà ÷åðíîòà, îíà óïàëà è ñìîòðåëà, ÷óâñòâîâàëà êàê ê íåé ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ ñìåðòü.

Â ýòîò ñàìûé ìîìåíò, ìåæäó íåé è äåìåíòîðîì âîçíèêëà êàêàÿ-òî ñåðåáðèñòàÿ òåíü. Õîëîä ìîìåíòàëüíî îòñòóïèë, à òåíü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â îãðîìíîãî ñåðåáðÿíîãî îëåíÿ, ïîäíÿâøåãîñÿ íà äûáû, çàìîëîòèâøåãî ïåðåäíèìè íîãàìè, à çàòåì óãðîæàþùå íàêëîíèâøåãî â íàïðàâëåíèè äåìåíòîðà âåòâèñòûå ðîãà, ïîëûõàâøèå îñëåïèòåëüíûì áåëûì ñâåòîì.

×îó îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò îëåíÿ è ïîñìîòðåëà íàçàä. Òàì ñòîÿë Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! Â ÷åðíûõ áðþêàõ è ÷åðíîé æå ðóáàøêå, âûòÿíóâøèéñÿ â ñòðóíó è íàïðÿæåííûé äî ïðåäåëà, îí ïîêàçàëñÿ äåâóøêå ãîðàçäî âûøå. Â åãî ðóêå ñãóñòêîì ñåðåáðÿíîãî ïëàìåíè ñèÿëà ïàëî÷êà.

Äåìåíòîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîáåæàë, îëåíü ïðåñëåäîâàë åãî ïî ïÿòàì. Íî òóò, ê äåìåíòîðó ïîäîøëà ïîìîùü. Äðóãèå äåìåíòîðû áðîñèëè ñâîèõ æåðòâ è âñòàëè ñòåíîé. Ñíà÷àëà äåñÿòîê, ïîòîì äðóãîé, è âîò óæå âñå äåìåíòîðû, ÷òî áûëè íà óëèöå ìåäëåííî, íî íåóìîëèìî ïðèáëèæàëèñü ê ×îó è Ãàððè. 

Ñåðåáðÿíûé îëåíü ìåòàëñÿ âçàä è âïåðåä, óäàðÿë êîïûòàìè è ðîãàìè, îäèí çà äðóãèì äåìåíòîðû ïàäàëè, ïîâåðæåííûå èì, íî íà ìåñòî óïàâøåãî âñòàâàëè òðîå äðóãèõ.

Ãàððè ïîêà÷íóëñÿ. Ïî åãî ëèöó òåêëè êàïëè ïîòà, îí ñ òðóäîì ñäåðæèâàë íàòèñê äåìåíòîðîâ, íî ïîêà äåðæàëñÿ. ×îó ïîäíÿëàñü ñ ìîñòîâîé, ïîäîøëà ê Ãàððè è îáõâàòèëà åãî ðóêàìè, ïûòàÿñü õîòü êàê-òî ïîìî÷ü åìó, ïåðåäàòü õîòÿ áû ÷àñòü ñâîåé ñèëû.

Îëåíü çàñèÿë íà ìãíîâåíèå åùå ÿð÷å, íî ñíîâà ïîòóñêíåë, ñíîâà âñïûõíóë, è ïîòóñêíåë îïÿòü. Òàê, ñëîâíî ïóëüñèðóÿ â òàêò óäàðàì ñåðäöà îí ñðàæàëñÿ ñ äåìåíòîðàìè. Ñðàæàëñÿ, íî øàã çà øàãîì îòñòóïàë.

- Äåðæèñü, Ãàððè, äåðæèñü, - øåïòàëà ×îó, âñå êðåï÷å è êðåï÷å ïðèæèìàÿñü ê íåìó, îòäàâàÿ åìó îñòàòêè ñâîåãî òåïëà, âåäü åãî êîæà áûëà õîëîäíà êàê ëåä.

- Ïðîñòè, ×îó… ÿ áîëüøå… íå âûäåðæó… - âûäîõíóë Ãàððè.

- Íå ñäàâàéñÿ, - îòâåòèëà ×îó. – ß çíàþ, òû ñïðàâèøüñÿ, âåäü òû ñàìûé âåëèêèé ìàã â ìèðå, òû äîëæåí âûñòîÿòü.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò ïî âñåé óëèöå ðàçäàëèñü õëîïêè – ýòî àïïàðèðîâàëè àâðîðû, ñðàçó æå ðèíóâøèåñÿ íà äåìåíòîðîâ.

- Ýêñïåêòî Ïàòðîíóì, - ñëûøàëîñü îòîâñþäó, è âåçäå âîçíèêàëè ñåðåáðèñòûå òåíè, íàïàäàâøèå íà äåìåíòîðîâ, íî íè îäíà èç íèõ íå áûëà òàêîé ÿðêîé, êàê îëåíü Ãàððè.

È äåìåíòîðû ïîáåæàëè. Íå âñå, ìíîãèå ïàäàëè ïîä íàòèñêîì ïàòðîíóñîâ è èõ óíè÷òîæàëè àâðîðû, íî ìíîãèì óäàëîñü ñêðûòüñÿ â ïåðåóëêàõ. Àâðîðû ïðåñëåäîâàëè èõ,  è âñêîðå óëèöà îïóñòåëà.

Ãàððè îïóñòèë ðóêó è óïàë áû, åñëè áû åãî íå îáíèìàëà ×îó. Îíà ïîìîãëà åìó äîéòè äî êàôå, ãäå îí áåñïîìîùíî ðóõíóë íà ñòóë.

- Ïîäîæäè, ÿ ñåé÷àñ, - ×îó ñáåãàëà ê ñòîéêå è âçÿëà íåñêîëüêî øîêîëàäîê, îñòàâèâ äåíüãè íà ïðèëàâêå – ïðîäàâöà íå áûëî âèäíî.

Âåðíóâøèñü, îíà ñêîðìèëà øîêîëàä Ãàððè, ó êîòîðîãî íå áûëî ñèë ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ åå çàáîòå. Ïîäîæäàâ, ïîêà îí ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ, äåâóøêà ñêàçàëà:

- Ãàððè, ñïàñèáî îãðîìíîå, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ñïàñ, íî ñêàæè, ÷òî òû òóò äåëàåøü? Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà ìíå, ÷òî òåáå îïàñíî âûõîäèòü èç äîìà, òàê êàê çà òîáîé îõîòèòñÿ ñàì-çíàåøü-êòî.

Ãàððè óñòàëî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå, è îòâåòèë:

- Äà çíàþ, çíàþ. Íî ÿ íè÷åãî íå ìîã ïîäåëàòü – ìåíÿ âûãíàëè èç äîìà.

- Êàê?!

- Äà âîò òàê. Ïîíèìàåøü, ÿ æèâó… æèë ñ òåòåé, äÿäåé è èõ ñûíîì. È, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, æèòüÿ òàì íå áûëî íèêàêîãî. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî îíè íåíàâèäÿò âñå ÷òî ñâÿçàíî ñ âîëøåáñòâîì, «íåíîðìàëüíîñòüþ», êàê îíè åãî íàçûâàþò, è ñîîòâåòñòâåííî ëþòîé íåíàâèñòüþ íåíàâèäÿò ìåíÿ, êàê åãî îëèöåòâîðåíèå. Íî ýòî áûëî áû íå òàê ñòðàøíî, íî òî ÷òî îíè ãîâîðÿò î ìîèõ ðîäèòåëÿõ!.. È íå òîëüêî îíè, íî è âñå äàëüíèå ðîäñòâåííèêè è áëèçêèå çíàêîìûå. ß íå âûäåðæàë ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàíèÿ î÷åðåäíîé ðîäñòâåííèöû, êîòîðàÿ ñêàçàëà î ìîåé ìàòåðè, ÷òî… â îáùåì, íåâàæíî. Âàæíî, ÷òî ÿ ñîðâàëñÿ è ïðåâðàòèë åå â ñâèíüþ, êîòîðîé ñîáñòâåííî îíà è ÿâëÿåòñÿ. Ñòðàííî, - ãîðüêî óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè, - íà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà òàê íå ïîëó÷àëîñü. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ âåðíóë åå ïîòîì îáðàòíî, íî íè÷åãî èçìåíèòü áûëî óæå íåëüçÿ. Òåòÿ ñ äÿäåé çàÿâèëè, ÷òî çíàòü ìåíÿ áîëüøå íå æåëàþò è… åùå ìíîãî ÷åãî, è âûñòàâèëè çà äâåðü. Áóêëþ, íó, ìîþ ñîâó ÿ â÷åðà îòïðàâèë ê Ðîíó ñ ïèñüìîì, ïîýòîìó ìíå íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êàê ïîéòè ñþäà. Ìíå ïðîñòî íåêóäà áûëî áîëüøå èäòè!

- Âîò ÷òî, Ãàððè, - ×îó ìîëíèåíîñíî ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå, - Òû ìîæåøü ïîæèòü ïîêà ó ìåíÿ. À òàì ìû ñâÿæåìñÿ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì è ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåì.

- Äà ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê-òî íå ëîâêî… ß õîòåë ïîæèòü â «Äûðÿâîì Êîòëå»…, - ñìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð! – ñêàçàëà ×îó ñî Ñíåéïîâñêèìè èíòîíàöèÿìè. Ãàððè àæ âçäðîãíóë, îò íåîæèäàííîñòè. – Âû õîòü ïîäóìàëè, ÷òî ýòî – ïåðâîå ìåñòî, ãäå âàñ áóäåò èñêàòü Âîëäåìîðò?

Ãàððè ðàçâåë ðóêàìè.

- Ãàððè, - ëàñêîâî óëûáíóëàñü ×îó, - ìîé äîì, ýòî òî íåìíîãîå, ÷åì ÿ õîòü êàê-òî ìîãó îòïëàòèòü òåáå çà ñïàñåíèå ìîåé æèçíè. – Îíà âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó è çàãëÿíóëà åìó â ãëàçà. – Ñîãëàøàéñÿ.

- Äà ÿ… ñ ðàäîñòüþ… - íå ñìîã óñòîÿòü ïåðåä ñòîëü ìàññèðîâàííîé àòàêîé Ãàððè.

Âñêîðå îíè óæå äâèãàëèñü ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê äîìó ×îó. Îíà âçÿëà Ãàððè ïîä ðóêó è ðàññìåÿëàñü, óâèäåâ, ÷òî îí ñìóòèëñÿ. Åé âäðóã ñòàëî êàê-òî ëåãêî íà äóøå, ñëîâíî êàêîé-òî îãðîìíûé õîëîäíûé êèðïè÷ íàêîíåö-òî ñâàëèëñÿ ñ åå ñåðäöà. Îíà äàâíî óæå íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ òàêîé… ñ÷àñòëèâîé. Åé íå õîòåëîñü çàäóìûâàòüñÿ ñåé÷àñ î ïðè÷èíàõ òàêèõ îùóùåíèé, ×îó ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàëàñü ïðîãóëêîé. Âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè íå çíàë, ãäå îíà æèâåò, äåâóøêà ðåøèëà ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ íåìíîãî ïåøêîì, âûéäÿ èç ìåòðî çà íåñêîëüêî îñòàíîâîê äî ñâîåãî äîìà.

Âå÷åðåëî, âîò óæå íà óëèöàõ íà÷àëè çàæèãàòüñÿ ôîíàðè. ×îó ðàçâëåêàëà Ãàððè ðàññêàçàìè î ñëó÷àÿõ èç ñâîåé æèçíè, ñâÿçûâàÿ èõ ñ òîé èëè èíîé óëî÷êîé, äîìîì èëè äðóãîé ìåñòíîé äîñòîïðèìå÷àòåëüíîñòüþ, óñòðîèâ åìó ñâîåîáðàçíóþ ýêñêóðñèþ ïî ñâîåìó äåòñòâó. Íåïðèíóæäåííûé ðàçãîâîð çàñòàâèë Ãàððè íàêîíåö-òî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ è îòáðîñèòü âñå ñâîè çàáîòû â ñòîðîíó. Íó, ïî÷òè âñå… Îäíà ìûñëü âñå æå íå äàâàëà åìó ïîêîÿ è ãðûçëà åãî èçíóòðè äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí, íàêîíåö íå ðåøèëñÿ.

- ×îó,.. – íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àë îí, çàìåäëèâ øàã.

- Äà? – Äåâóøêà îñòàíîâèëàñü è ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó. Åé íðàâèëîñü, ÷òî îíè áûëè îäíîãî ðîñòà, ÷òî îíà ìîãëà òàê ëåãêî çàãëÿíóòü â åãî ãëàçà… åñëè áû îíè íå áûëè îïóùåíû âíèç, è íå èçó÷àëè íîñêè áîòèíîê.

- ß íå çíàþ, ñìîæåøü ëè òû ìåíÿ ïðîñòèòü, íî õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî î÷åíü ñîæàëåþ î ãèáåëè Ñåäðèêà. Åñëè áû ÿ ìîã âîñêðåñèòü åãî, îòäàâ ñâîþ æèçíü… Ïðîñòè, ýòî ìîÿ âèíà, ÷òî îí ïîãèá. – âûïàëèë îí íà îäíîì äûõàíèè, çíàÿ, ÷òî åñëè îñòàíîâèòñÿ òî íå ñìîæåò äîãîâîðèòü.

×îó íåæíî âçÿëà åãî çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîäíÿëà åãî ãîëîâó, ÷òîáû ñìîòðåòü ïðÿìî â åãî ãëàçà. Â åãî âçãëÿäå áûëà áîëü, íàäåæäà è åùå ÷òî-òî, ÷åìó ×îó íå íàøëà íàçâàíèÿ, íî ÷òî çàñòàâëÿëî ÷àùå áèòüñÿ åå ñåðäöå.

- Ãàððè, - ïðîíèêíîâåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, - íå íåñè ÷åïóõó. Òîëüêî îäèí ÷åëîâåê âèíîâàò â ñìåðòè Ñåäðèêà – Âîëäåìîðò.

- Íî âåäü ýòî ÿ ïðåäëîæèë Ñåäðèêó âçÿòüñÿ çà êóáîê îäíîâðåìåííî… - ñîâñåì òèõî ñêàçàë Ãàððè è ïîïûòàëñÿ îïóñòèòü âçãëÿä, íî ×îó íå äàëà åìó ýòî ñäåëàòü.

- ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîùàòü òåáå òâîå áëàãîðîäñòâî, ÷åñòü è ñêðîìíîñòü, - ñåðüåçíî îòâåòèëà åìó ×îó. – Òû ñäåëàë âñå ÷òî ìîã, è äàæå áîëüøå ÷åì äðóãîé áû íà òâîåì ìåñòå, âåðíóâ òåëî Ñåäðèêà â Õîãâàðö. ß íå âèíþ òåáÿ íè â ÷åì. Ñêàæè, òâîè ðîäèòåëè âèíèëè áû òåáÿ, çà òî ÷òî îíè ïîãèáëè, à òû âûæèë?

- ß äóìàþ íåò.

- Âîò è ñàì, ïåðåñòàíü âèíèòü ñåáÿ. – Îíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî âîëîñàì, îòêèíóâ èõ ñî ëáà. – Íå âèíè ñåáÿ çà òî, ÷òî òû âûæèë.

- Ìíå èíîãäà òàê òÿæåëî, ÷òî âñå âîêðóã âèäÿò âî ìíå òîëüêî ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë! – âûðâàëîñü ó Ãàððè.

- Æèòü âñåãäà íåïðîñòî. Âûøå íîñ! – óëûáíóëàñü ×îó. – Ìû ïî÷òè ïðèøëè. Äàâàé ïîòîðîïèìñÿ, à òî ìîè ðîäèòåëè áóäóò áåñïîêîèòüñÿ.

Âñêîðå îíè ïîäîøëè ê æèâîé èçãîðîäè, çà êîòîðîé âèäíåëñÿ áîëüøîé äâóõýòàæíûé îñîáíÿê â âèêòîðèàíñêîì ñòèëå, âåñü óâèòûé ïëþùîì. ×îó îòêðûëà êàëèòêó è îíè ïðîøëè ÷åðåç çåëåíóþ ëóæàéêó ïî âûëîæåííîé áóëûæíèêîì äîðîæêå.

×îó îòêðûëà äâåðü è ïðîâåëà Ãàððè âíóòðü äîìà. Åå ðîäèòåëè áûëè â ãîñòèíîé, îòåö, ìóæ÷èíà ñðåäíèõ ëåò ñ âîñòî÷íîé âíåøíîñòüþ, ÷èòàë ãàçåòó, à ìàìà, âûñîêàÿ áëîíäèíêà, ñìîòðåëà ÷òî-òî ïî òåëåâèçîðó. Óñëûøàâ øàãè îíè îáåðíóëèñü.

- Ìàìà, ïàïà, ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü âàì ìîåãî äðóãà, Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà.

Ãëàçà åå ìàìû àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ñêîëüçíóëè ê øðàìó íà ëáó Ãàððè, îòåö æå íåâîçìóòèìî ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë åãî:

- Äîáðî ïîæàëîâàòü â íàø äîì, ìîëîäîé ÷åëîâåê.

- Âû íå âîçðàæàåòå, åñëè îí ïîæèâåò ó íàñ íåñêîëüêî äíåé? – ×îó óìîëÿþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà îòöà.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ íåò, - ïðîÿâèë òðàäèöèîííîå âîñòî÷íîå ãîñòåïðèèìñòâî ìèñòåð ×àíã, - ìû âñåãäà ðàäû ãîñòÿì. Âû íàâåðíîå ïðîãîëîäàëèñü? Ìàðè, íàäî áû íàêîðìèòü ìîëîäåæü, - îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê æåíå.

- Êîíå÷íî, ÿ äóìàþ ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà ìîæíî áóäåò íàêðûâàòü íà ñòîë, - îòâåòèëà îíà è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.

Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî çàèêíóòüñÿ, ÷òî îí íå ãîëîäåí, íî ×îó, óãàäàâ åãî íàìåðåíèÿ, íàñòóïèëà åìó íà íîãó, è âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òî ñîáèðàëñÿ, Ãàððè ñêàçàë òîëüêî:

- Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî.

- ×îó, ïîêà ãîòîâèòñÿ óæèí, òû ìîæåøü ïîêàçàòü Ãàððè äîì. À çà óæèíîì ìû âñå îáñóäèì.

×îó óëûáíóëàñü îòöó, ñõâàòèëà Ãàððè çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèëà ïîêàçûâàòü äîì.

Ýòî áûë íå ïåðâûé äîì âîëøåáíèêîâ, êîòîðûé âèäåë Ãàððè, íî îí áûë àáñîëþòíî íå òèïè÷åí, êàê äëÿ ñåìüè âîëøåáíèêîâ, òàê è äëÿ ìàãëîâ. Ïî âñåìó äîìó ìàãëîâñêàÿ òåõíèêà ñîñåäñòâîâàëà ñ âîëøåáñòâîì. Òàê, íàïðèìåð, íà êóõíå ïëèòà ñ ñàëàìàíäðîé ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì ñ ìèêðîâîëíîâêîé, à ðîëü êóõîííîãî êîìáàéíà èñïîëíÿë çà÷àðîâàííûé àãðåãàò, ïîõîæèé íà òâîðåíèå ñóìàñøåäøåãî ó÷åíîãî èç êàêîãî-ëèáî ìóëüòôèëüìà.

Áîëüøèå âîëøåáíûå ÷àñû íà êàìèííîé ïîëêå ñîñåäñòâîâàëè ñ ýëåêòðîííûìè, âñòðîåííûìè â áîëüøîé õîëîäèëüíèê. Íó è òàê äàëåå.

Íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå, ïîìèìî ãîñòèíîé è êóõíè, ñîâìåùåííîé ñî ñòîëîâîé, áûëè òàê æå îãðîìíàÿ âàííàÿ êîìíàòà, ÷óòü ëè íå ñ áàññåéíîì, êàáèíåò îòöà ×îó ñ ìíîæåñòâîì êíèæíûõ ïîëîê è ñïàëüíÿ åå ðîäèòåëåé, êóäà çàõîäèòü îíè íå ñòàëè.

Â ïðèõîæåé áûëà äâåðü â ãàðäåðîá / êëàäîâóþ è ëåñòíèöà íà âòîðîé ýòàæ.

Íà âòîðîì ýòàæå ïî÷òè âñþ ëåâóþ ïîëîâèíó äîìà çàíèìàë îãðîìíûé çàë, êîòîðûé ñ óñïåõîì ìîæíî áûëî èñïîëüçîâàòü êàê äëÿ çàíÿòèé ñïîðòîì, òàê è äëÿ òàíöåâ.

Â ïðàâîì êðûëå íàõîäèëàñü êîìíàòà ×îó è òðè ãîñòåâûå êîìíàòû, äâå ïî îäíó ñòîðîíó êîðèäîðà è äâå íàïðîòèâ. Òàê æå, òàì áûëà åùå îäíà âàííàÿ êîìíàòà, ïðàâäà ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñêðîìíûõ ðàçìåðîâ, ÷åì òà ÷òî íà ïåðâîì ýòàæå.

Ïðîáåæàâøèñü ïî äîìó, ×îó çàòàùèëà Ãàððè â ñâîþ êîìíàòó.

- À ýòî ìîÿ êîìíàòà, - ñêàçàëà îíà.

Ãàððè îãëÿäåëñÿ. Êîìíàòà áûëà ïî÷òè êâàäðàòíàÿ, îêíî âûõîäèëà íà ëóæàéêó ïåðåä äîìîì, èç íåãî îòêðûâàëñÿ îòëè÷íûé âèä íà ãîðîä. Ñëåâà îò îêíà ñòîÿëà êðîâàòü ×îó, ïåðåä îêíîì – íåáîëüøîé ïèñüìåííûé ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì àêêóðàòíûìè ñòîïêàìè ëåæàëè êíèãè, òåòðàäè è ïåðãàìåíò. Â ïîäñòàâêå ïîìèìî ðó÷åê è êàðàíäàøåé òîð÷àëî íåñêîëüêî ïåðüåâ, ðÿäîì ñòîÿëà ÷åðíèëüíèöà.

Ñïðàâà îò îêíà ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ êîìïüþòåðíûé ñòîë, íà êîòîðîì ñòîÿë, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, êîìïüþòåð, óêðàøåííûé âñÿêèìè ïóøèñòûìè âèñþëüêàìè. Ðÿäîì ñ íèì ñòîÿë òðàäèöèîííûé êàêòóñ.

Áëèæå êî âõîäó â êîìíàòó, ó ëåâîé ñòåíû, âèñåëî áîëüøîå çåðêàëî, ïîä íèì ñòîÿëà òóìáî÷êà ñî ìíîæåñòâîì ðàçëè÷íûõ áóòûëüêîâ, è ïðî÷åé êîñìåòèêîé. Ñïðàâà ñòîÿë áèòêîì íàáèòûé êíèæíûé øêàô è øêàô äëÿ îäåæäû. Íà ñòåíàõ âèñåëî íåñêîëüêî âîëøåáíûõ ïåéçàæåé, â òîì ÷èñëå áîëüøîå èçîáðàæåíèå Õîãâàðöà.

Íà âñåì â ýòîé êîìíàòå ëåæàë îòïå÷àòîê æåíñòâåííîñòè, ÷òî ëè. Îò ñèðåíåâûõ øòîð, ñ áîëüøèìè ôèîëåòîâûìè öâåòàìè, äî ëåæàùèõ òóò è òàì ìÿãêèõ èãðóøåê, îòêðûòîê è ôîòîãðàôèé, ñêîò÷åì ïðèêëååííûõ ðÿäîì ñ çåðêàëîì.

- Íó êàê? – íåìíîãî âîëíóÿñü ñïðîñèëà ×îó. Åé ïî÷åìó-òî âäðóã íåñòåðïèìî çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ïîíðàâèëàñü åå êîìíàòà.

- Çäîðîâî! – îòâåòèë îí. – Î÷åíü óþòíî, è ÷óâñòâóåòñÿ ÷òî êîìíàòà… - îí çàïíóëñÿ, ïîäáèðàÿ ñëîâà, - íàïîëíåíà òâîèì ïðèñóòñòâèåì, òâîåé æèçíüþ, òîáîé.

- Íó ëàäíî, - íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ñìóòèëàñü äåâóøêà. – Ïîéäåì ìûòü ðóêè è óæèíàòü.

Çà óæèíîì, íà êîòîðûé ìàìà ×îó ïðèãîòîâèëà îáàëäåííóþ óòêó ïî-Ïåêèíñêè, Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë ðîäèòåëÿì ×îó ñâîþ èñòîðèþ, óìîë÷àâ î ïðîèñøåäøåì â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå.

- …ß íàïèøó Äàìáëäîðó, ìîæåò îí ðàçðåøèò ìíå ïðîæèòü îñòàòîê ëåòà â Õîãâàðöå. – çàêîí÷èë îí.

Ìèñòåð è ìèññèñ ×àíã ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü, è îòåö ×îó ïðåäëîæèë:

- Òû ìîæåøü ïîæèòü äî êîíöà ëåòà ó íàñ. ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òîáû ñàì-çíàåøü-êîìó ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü èñêàòü òåáÿ çäåñü.

- Ìíå íåëîâêî ñòåñíÿòü âàñ…

- Òû íàñ íèñêîëüêî íå ñòåñíèøü. Òåì áîëåå… Íó äà ëàäíî. Òû íàâåðíîå óñòàë, ó òåáÿ áûë òÿæåëûé äåíü?

Ãàððè êèâíóë, ó íåãî è ïðàâäà çàêðûâàëèñü ãëàçà.

- Ìàðè, ïðîâîäè ïîæàëóéñòà Ãàððè â åãî êîìíàòó.

Êîãäà ìèññèñ ×àíã è Ãàððè âûøëè, îòåö ×îó ñïðîñèë ó íåå:

- Ìíå ïîêàçàëîñü, èëè ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ðàññêàçàë íå âñå?

- Äà, ïàïà. – ×îó ðàññêàçàëà î ïðîèñøåäøåì â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå.

- Çíà÷èò îëåíü… - îòåö ×îó ñêàçàë ñîâñåì íå òî, ÷òî îíà îæèäàëà. – Çíàåøü, äî÷êà, êîãäà-òî ìû ðàáîòàëè âìåñòå ñ Äæåéìñîì, îòöîì Ãàððè… Îëåíü… - îí ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñâîè ìûñëè è ×îó òèõîíüêî âûøëà èç êóõíè.


	3. Ãëàâà 3 Ñþðïðèç

Ãëàâà 3. Ñþðïðèç 

Ýòîé íî÷üþ ×îó îïÿòü ÷òî-òî ñíèëîñü, íî íàóòðî îíà ñìîãëà âñïîìíèòü òîëüêî êàê ëåæàëà ðÿäîì ñ êåì-òî íà ñêëîíå õîëìà, äåðæàëà åãî çà ðóêó è ðàçãëÿäûâàëà îáëàêà. Ïðîñíóâøèñü â îòëè÷íîì íàñòðîåíèè, îíà ïðèíÿëà äóø, îäåëàñü è ïîñòó÷àëà â êîìíàòó Ãàððè.

- Äà? – äîíåññÿ èç-çà äâåðè ñîííûé ãîëîñ.

- Âñòàâàé ñîíÿ, - âåñåëî ñêàçàëà ×îó. – ß æäó òåáÿ íà êóõíå. Íàéäåøü äîðîãó?

- Ñåé÷àñ…

- Íå âçäóìàé ñíîâà çàñíóòü! – ðàññìåÿëàñü ×îó.

Ñïóñòèâøèñü íà êóõíþ è ïîñòàâèâ ðàçîãðåâàòüñÿ çàâòðàê, ×îó âçÿëà ëåæàâøóþ íà ñòîëå ãàçåòó. Íà ïåðâîé ïîëîñå êðóïíûì øðèôòîì áûë çàãîëîâîê «Äåìåíòîðû â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå! 18 æåðòâ».

×îó ïðîáåæàëà ãëàçàìè ñòàòüþ.

«Â÷åðà, îêîëî 13 ÷àñîâ, â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå áûëî ñîâåðøåíî íàïàäåíèå… Áîëåå ñòà äåìåíòîðîâ… âîñåìíàäöàòü æåðòâ… Êàê ñîîáùèëè àâðîðû Ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè, æåðòâ áûëî áû ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, åñëè áû íåóñòàíîâëåííûé âîëøåáíèê íå îòâëåê äåìåíòîðîâ íà ñåáÿ è íå ñìîã ïðîäåðæàòüñÿ äî ïîäõîäà Àâðîðîâ… Ïî íàøåé èíôîðìàöèè, âîëøåáíèê ïðèìåíèë çàêëèíàíèå Ïàòðîíóñà, îòíîñÿùååñÿ ê âûñøåé ìàãèè, ìîæíî ïðåäïîëîæèòü ÷òî ýòî áûë îïûòíûé è î÷åíü ñèëüíûé ìàã. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ìàãèè îòêàçàëîñü îò êîììåíòàðèåâ, êåì áû ìîã áûòü ýòîò ìàã, íî îòðèöàåò ïðåäïîëîæåíèå ÷òî ýòî ìîã áûòü àâðîð, ëèáî êòî-òî, ñîñòîÿùèé íà ñëóæáå â ìèíèñòåðñòâå. Êòî áû ýòî íè áûë, âûðàæàåì ýòîìó îòâàæíîìó ÷åëîâåêó áëàãîäàðíîñòü îò âñåãî íàñåëåíèÿ íàøåãî ãîðîäà… Ìèíèñòåðñòâî ìàãèè îòêàçàëîñü êîììåíòèðîâàòü ïðè÷èíû… óñèëåíà îõðàíà Àçêàáàíà… îäíàêî ãîñïîäèí Ôàäæ çàâåðèë… ïðèìóò ìåðû».

- Â îáùåì, Ôàäæ êàê âñåãäà íè÷åãî íå õî÷åò äåëàòü, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ïðî ñåáÿ ×îó.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò çàçâîíèë òåëåôîí. ×îó ñíÿëà òðóáêó.

- ×îó? Ýòî Ãåðìèîíà. Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?! ß ïðî÷èòàëà â ãàçåòå ïðî äåìåíòîðîâ, è ïîäóìàëà, à âäðóã òû áûëà åùå òàì?!!

- Äà, Ãåðìèîíà, ñî ìíîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ñïàñèáî çà çàáîòó. Êñòàòè, - ×îó óëûáíóëàñü è ìûñëåííî ïîòåðëà ðóêè, - òû íå õî÷åøü ïðèäòè êî ìíå â ãîñòè? Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ñþðïðèç!

- Õî÷ó! À âî ñêîëüêî?

- Ïðèõîäè ê îáåäó, ãäå-òî ê äâóì, åñëè ñìîæåøü.

- Ñìîãó. À ÷òî çà ñþðïðèç?

- Íå ñêàæó! Íî òû ïðîñòî óïàäåøü!

Îíè åùå íåìíîãî ïîáîëòàëè, è ×îó âåðíóëàñü íà êóõíþ. Êàê ðàç â ýòî âðåìÿ òóäà ñïóñòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Äîáðîå óòðî! – óëûáíóëñÿ îí ×îó. Òà ìûñëåííî çàõèõèêàëà â ïðåäâêóøåíèè åãî âñòðå÷è ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

- Äîáðîå óòðî!

Îíè ïðèñòóïèëè ê çàâòðàêó.

- Äà, Ãàððè, ñêàæè… ó òåáÿ åñòü êàêèå-òî âåùè, íó òàì îäåæäà è ïðî÷åå. Èëè âñå îñòàëîñü ó Äóðñëåé?

- ß îñòàâèë ñâîè âåùè íà âîêçàëå, â êàìåðå õðàíåíèÿ. Âåäü ÿ íå çíàë, êóäà ïîäàìñÿ… Íàäî áû ïðèâåçòè èõ ñþäà, íàâåðíîå… ðàç ÿ òóò îñòàþñü… Òîëüêî ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê îòñþäà òóäà äîáðàòüñÿ, - ñìóùåííî îòâåòèë îí.

- Íè÷åãî, ñúåçäèì âìåñòå. ß çàêàæó òàêñè.

Ïî ïóòè íà âîêçàë, ×îó îñåíèëà åùå îäíà èäåÿ è îíà, íå âçèðàÿ íà åãî ñëàáîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, çàòàùèëà Ãàððè â îïòè÷åñêèé ñàëîí, ãäå åìó ïîäîáðàëè êîíòàêòíûå ëèíçû. Ñïóñòÿ äâà ÷àñà îíè âåðíóëèñü ñ âåùàìè Ãàððè è ïîäíÿëèñü â åãî êîìíàòó. ×îó ïðåäëîæèëà åìó ñâîþ ïîìîùü â ðàçáîðêå âåùåé, íà ÷òî îí ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëñÿ. Âñêîðå âñå âåùè áûëè ðàçëîæåíû ïî ìåñòàì. Ïîñëåäíåé Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë íà ïðèêðîâàòíóþ òóìáî÷êó ôèãóðêó Âåíãåðñêîãî øèëîõâîñòà – ïàìÿòü î Òðåìóäðîì òóðíèðå. ×îó ïðèñåëà íà êðîâàòü è çàäóì÷èâî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè.

- Ñêàæè, êàêîâî ýòî – âñåãäà áûòü â öåíòðå âíèìàíèÿ? – íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñàìîé ñåáÿ ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ãàððè íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëñÿ:

- Ýòî ñèëüíî óòîìëÿåò. È íå òîëüêî òåì, ÷òî âñå ïÿëÿòñÿ íà òåáÿ, ÷èòàþò âñÿêóþ ÷óøü â ãàçåòàõ, ôîòîãðàôèðóþò ãäå íàäî è ãäå íå íàäî, - îí âñïîìíèë Êîëèíà Êðèâè, - íî áîëüøå òåì, ÷òî ýòî íàëàãàåò íà òåáÿ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü. ß ïîñòîÿííî ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî íå îïðàâäûâàþ íàäåæäû îêðóæàþùèõ è èç êîæè âîí ëåçó, ÷òîáû áûòü äîñòîéíûì… ñâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé, êîòîðûå îòäàëè ñâîþ æèçíü, ÷òîáû ÿ âûæèë. – çàêîí÷èë îí ñîâñåì òèõî.

- Òåáå ñèëüíî èõ íå õâàòàåò? Õîòÿ ÷òî ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ, êîíå÷íî…

- ß âèäåë èõ òîëüêî íà ôîòîãðàôèÿõ è â Çåðêàëå Åèíàëåæ… íó è åùå êîãäà ñðàæàëñÿ íà äóýëè ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì…

- Êîãäà ×ÒÎ?!!

- Àõ, äà, òû æå íå çíàåøü… Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü êîãäà êóáîê ïåðåíåñ íàñ ñ Ñåäðèêîì èç ëàáèðèíòà íà êëàäáèùå, ãäå íàñ ïîäæèäàë Âîëäåìîðò è åãî ñëóãà – ×åðâåõâîñò. Îíè óáèëè Ñåäðèêà, è âåðíóëè Âîëäåìîðòó òåëî, ïîòîì îí âûçâàë Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè è ðåøèë ïîêàçàòü èì, ÷òî òåïåðü îí ñèëüíåå ÷åì áûë è åìó íè÷åãî íå ñòîèò óáèòü ìåíÿ. Îí âåðíóë ìíå ïàëî÷êó è ìû ñðàæàëèñü ñ íèì íà äóýëè. Íî â íàøèõ ïàëî÷êàõ îäèíàêîâàÿ ñåðäöåâèíà – ïåðüÿ îäíîãî ôåíèêñà è îíè êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñòàëè ñðàæàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Ìîÿ ïàëî÷êà ïîáåäèëà, è èç åãî ïàëî÷êè ñòàëè âûëåòàòü îòðàæåíèÿ çàêëÿòèé, êîòîðûå îí íàëîæèë åé. Ñåäðèê, êàêîé-òî ñòàðèê, Áåðòà Äæîíñ, ìîè ðîäèòåëè… Îí èõ âñåõ óáèë, âñåõ… ß äîëæåí ïîëîæèòü êîíåö ýòèì ñìåðòÿì!! Äîëæåí…

×îó ïîðûâèñòî îáíÿëà Ãàððè, ïî ùåêàì êîòîðîãî òåêëè ñëåçû, íå çàìå÷àÿ ÷òî òîæå ïëà÷åò. Ãàððè ñóäîðîæíî âñõëèïíóë è ïðîäîëæèë:

- Ïîòîì îíè âñòàëè ñòåíîé. Ìåæäó ìíîé è èì. Îíè ïîìîãëè ìíå äàæå ïîñëå ñìåðòè… À ÿ… ß áåæàë. – îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë ×îó â ãëàçà, ãëóáîêèå êàðèå ãëàçà, êîòîðûå íàõîäèëèñü òàê áëèçêî îò åãî ãëàç. – ß êëÿíóñü, ÿ îáåùàþ, ÷òî áîëüøå íèêîãäà íå ïîáåãó îò Âîëäåìîðòà! Ïóñòü ëó÷øå îí óáüåò ìåíÿ!

- Ãàððè, Ãàððè, - óñïîêàèâàþùå ïðîâåëà ïî åãî âîëîñàì ×îó. – Òû äîëæåí æèòü. Òû åäèíñòâåííàÿ íàäåæäà ó âîëøåáíîãî ìèðà.

- Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü… Îí ñìîã êîñíóòüñÿ ìåíÿ… Ó ìåíÿ áîëüøå íåò ñèëû…

- Äåëî íå â ñèëå, - ×îó ëàñêîâî âûòåðëà ñ åãî ïîäáîðîäêà ñëåçó. – Òû æå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî òâîÿ ñèëà ïîìîãëà òåáå áåæàòü îò Âîëäåìîðòà? Èëè ïîáåäèòü åãî â ñõâàòêå çà Ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü? Òåáå ïîìîãàëè òâîè äðóçüÿ, òâîè ðîäèòåëè, ïðîñòî ïîñòîðîííèå ëþäè. Íåò, íå ïîñòîðîííèå – âåäü òû äëÿ íèõ ñèìâîë! Ñèìâîë, ïîä êîòîðûì îíè ãîòîâû îáúåäèíèòüñÿ. Òîëüêî âñå âìåñòå ìû ñìîæåì ïîáåäèòü Âîëäåìîðòà. Íî öåíòð âñåãî – òû. Òû – òî÷êà, ôîêóñèðóþùàÿ âñå íàøè ñèëû, ñîáèðàþùàÿ èõ âîåäèíî, òàê æå êàê Âîëäåìîðò îáúåäèíÿåò ñèëû òüìû, òû îáúåäèíÿåøü ñâåò.

- Íî ÿ íå äîñòîèí…

- Åñëè íå òû, òî êòî?

- Òû çíàåøü, - Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî óëûáíóëñÿ, - ÿ âñåãäà ýòî ñåáå ãîâîðþ.

Òóò Ãàððè íåîæèäàííî îñîçíàë, ÷òî îíè ñèäÿò îáíÿâøèñü è óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó. Îíà ïîíÿëà çíà÷åíèå åãî âçãëÿäà è ñìóùåííî îòñòðàíèëàñü.

- Íó ëàäíî, ìíå íàäî èäòè íà êóõíþ, ãîòîâèòü îáåä…

- ß ìîãó ïîìî÷ü.

- Íó ÷òî æ, ïîìîãè, - ñêåïòè÷åñêè ñîãëàñèëàñü ×îó.

Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, Ãàððè îòëè÷íî ñïðàâèëñÿ ñî âñåìè çàäàíèÿìè, ÷òî îíà åìó äàëà. Îíà íå çíàëà, ÷òî ó íåãî áûëà îáøèðíàÿ ïðàêòèêà â äîìå Äóðñëåé.

Ðîâíî â äâà ÷àñà ðàçäàëñÿ äâåðíîé çâîíîê. Çàãîâîðùèöêè óëûáíóâøèñü, ×îó ïîòàùèëà Ãàððè â ãîñòèíóþ, ïîñòàâèëà åãî ñïèíîé íàïðîòèâ âõîäà, íàñòðîãî çàïðåòèëà äâèãàòüñÿ ñ ìåñòà «÷òîáû íå èñïîðòèòü ñþðïðèç», è óáåæàëà îòêðûâàòü äâåðü.

Çà äâåðüþ, êàê îíà è ïðåäïîëàãàëà, îêàçàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Îäåòàÿ â êîðîòêèé æåëòûé ñàðàôàí, ñ ïûøíîé êîïíîé âîëîñ, îíà íàïîìèíàëà ×îó îäóâàí÷èê. ×îó, ïî-èäèîòñêè óëûáàÿñü â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ñþðïðèçà ïðîâåëà åå â ãîñòèíóþ, è ÷óòü íå ñâåðíóëà øåþ, ïûòàÿñü óâèäåòü îäíîâðåìåííî ðåàêöèþ Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíû. Íî îíî òîãî ñòîèëî.

Ãåðìèîíà íåäîóìåííî ñìîòðåëà íà ôèãóðó â ÷åðíûõ äæèíñàõ è ðóáàøêå, ñòîÿùóþ ê íåé ñïèíîé… 

Ãàððè îòñ÷èòàë äâå ñåêóíäû ïîñëå òîãî êàê óñëûøàë øàãè, êàê ïîïðîñèëà åãî ×îó è îáåðíóëñÿ. Îáåðíóëñÿ è óâèäåë íåçíàêîìóþ äåâóøêó, îáåñêóðàæåíî ñìîòðÿùóþ íà íåãî. Ñòðîéíóþ ôèãóðó îòëè÷íî ïîä÷åðêèâàë êîðîòêèé ÿðêî æåëòûé ñàðàôàí, êîïíà êàøòàíîâûõ âîëîñ ñëîâíî ñâåòèëàñü, îêàçàâøèñü â ëó÷àõ ñîëíöà, ïàäàþùèõ èç îêíà. È – êàê óäàð – íåîæèäàííî çíàêîìûé ïðèùóð ãëàç, îâàë ëèöà…

…Âäðóã, ÷åëîâåê ñòîÿùèé ê Ãåðìèîíå ñïèíîé îáåðíóëñÿ. Ñåêóíäó îíà íåïîíèìàþùå ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Êàêîé-òî ïàðåíü, âïðî÷åì, äîâîëüíî ñèìïàòè÷íûé. Ïðàâäà ïðè÷åñêà ïîäêà÷àëà – âîëîñû âñå ðàñòðåïàíû è òîð÷àò â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Íî, çàòî çåëåíûå ãëàçà – åå ñëàáîñòü… Äî áîëè çíàêîìûå ãëàçà!

- Ãàððè!? Ãåðìèîíà!? – îäíîâðåìåííî âîñêëèêíóëè îíè.

- ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü?! – ñíîâà îäíîâðåìåííî.

×îó èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ñäåðæèâàëàñü, ÷òîáû íå ðàññìåÿòüñÿ.

- Íó, â îáùåì, ÿ òóò æèâó, - Ãàððè íå íàøåë íè÷åãî ëó÷øå, ÷åì îòâåòèòü íà âîïðîñ Ãåðìèîíû.

×îó óâèäåëà íåîïèñóåìîå âûðàæåíèå ëèöà, âîçíèêøåå ó Ãåðìèîíû, íå âûäåðæàëà è ðàññìåÿëàñü. Ñïóñòÿ ïîë÷àñà, âñå íàêîíåö óñïîêîèëèñü, Ãàððè â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç ðàññêàçàë, êàê åãî âûãíàëè èç äîìà, è êàê îí î÷óòèëñÿ ó ×îó, íå óïóñòèâ íà ýòîò ðàç èñòîðèþ ñ äåìåíòîðàìè. Ãåðìèîíà òîëüêî àõàëà, à êîãäà îí çàêîí÷èë, âñÿ êèïåëà îò ãíåâà. 

- Äà êàê òû ìîã! Òåáÿ ìîãëè óáèòü!

- Èëè åùå õóæå, èñêëþ÷èòü èç øêîëû… - âïîëãîëîñà ïðîöèòèðîâàë Ãàððè, íî Ãåðìèîíà åãî óñëûøàëà.

- Êñòàòè, î øêîëå, - ÿäîâèòî ïðîèçíåñëà Ãåðìèîíà, - Òû óäîñóæèëñÿ ïîñëàòü ïèñüìî Äàìáëäîðó?

- Íó… Ý-ý-ý… - Ãàððè è ×îó ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Çà âñåìè çàáîòàìè îíè ñîâñåì âûïóñòèëè ýòî èç âèäó.

- Ïîðàçèòåëüíîå ëåãêîìûñëèå! – Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ×îó. – Îí òî ëàäíî, íî êóäà òû ñìîòðåëà?! Âðîäå óæå âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê!

×îó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñåáÿ, êàê â äåòñòâå, êîãäà ðàçáèëà ëþáèìóþ ìàìèíó âàçó ýïîõè Ìèí è íåóäà÷íî ïûòàëàñü ïî÷èíèòü åå ïàïèíîé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.

- Ìèíóñ ïÿòüäåñÿò áàëëîâ ñ Ðýéâåíêëî, - íå óäåðæàëñÿ Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà âíîâü óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Ãëàçà åå ìåòàëè ìîëíèè, êàê âïðî÷åì è ãëàçà ×îó, ê ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ óâèäåë Ãàððè. Îíà íåîæèäàííî îêàçàëàñü íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå ñ Ãåðìèîíîé.

- Êàê òåáå íå ñòûäíî, Ãàððè! – ñ óêîðîì ñêàçàëà åìó ×îó.

Ãàððè ñðàçó æå ñòàëî äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòûäíî. Îí îïóñòèë ãîëîâó, çàòåì ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ãåðìèîíó è ïîêàÿííî ñêàçàë:

- Ïðîñòè…

- À òåáå èäåò, áåç î÷êîâ, - íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Âñÿ åå çëîñòü íà Ãàððè êóäà-òî ìîìåíòàëüíî èñ÷åçëà.

- Ýòî ×îó ïðåäëîæèëà… - âíîâü ñìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Îáåä îñòûâàåò! – ñïîõâàòèëàñü òà, è ïîâåëà äðóçåé íà êóõíþ.

Ïîñëå îáåäà îíè ïîñëàëè ñîâó, ïðèíàäëåæàùóþ ñåìüå ×àíã Äàìáëäîðó è ðàñïîëîæèëèñü â ãîñòèíîé. Ãàððè è ×îó óñåëèñü íà äèâàí, à Ãåðìèîíà ñ íîãàìè çàáðàëàñü íà êðåñëî, ñòîÿùåå íàïðîòèâ.

- Òàê çíà÷èò ýòî òû òîò «îïûòíûé è î÷åíü ñèëüíûé ìàã», î êîòîðîì ïèñàëè â «Åæåäíåâíîì Ïðîðîêå»? – óëûáíóâøèñü ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ãàððè ïðîñòîíàë è ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó. 

- Òîëüêî íå íà÷èíàé îïÿòü, - æàëîáíî ïîïðîñèë îí, - òû æå çíàåøü èñòîðèþ ñ Ïàòðîíóñîì, â òðåòüåì êëàññå…

- Äà ÿ øó÷ó, ðàññëàáüñÿ.

- À ÷òî ýòî çà èñòîðèÿ? - çàèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ×îó.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, òîò êèâíóë, è îíà íà÷àëà ðàññêàçûâàòü ïîäðóãå î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü äâà ãîäà íàçàä. Ñëîâî çà ñëîâî è âñêîðå ×îó áûëà â êóðñå èñòîðèè ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì. Òàê îíè ïðîãîâîðèëè äî ïîçäíåé íî÷è, è ñïîõâàòèëèñü òîëüêî êîãäà íà ÷àñàõ áûëî «Äàâíî ïîðà ñïàòü», èëè 12 ÷àñîâ íî÷è.

×îó ïðåäëîæèëà Ãåðìèîíå îñòàòüñÿ íà íî÷ü è òà ïîáåæàëà çâîíèòü äîìîé è óñïîêàèâàòü ðîäèòåëåé.

- Äà, à ãäå òâîè ðîäèòåëè? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ó ×îó. – Îíè ÷àñòî òàê çàäåðæèâàþòñÿ?

- ß ñîâñåì çàáûëà, îíè óåõàëè â Ïîëüøó, íà êàêóþ-òî êîíôåðåíöèþ. Âåðíóòñÿ òîëüêî â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì.

Ñïóñòÿ ìèíóò ñîðîê, Ãàððè óæå ëåã ñïàòü, à äåâóøêè ñèäåëè íà êðîâàòè â êîìíàòå ×îó è ïðîäîëæàëè áîëòàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ðàññêàçàëà î òîì, êàê âïåðâûå ïîëó÷èëà ïèñüìî èç Õîãâàðòöà, è ðåøèëàñü çàäàòü âîëíîâàâøèé åå âåñü âå÷åð âîïðîñ.

- ×îó… ìîæíî çàäàòü òåáå î÷åíü ëè÷íûé âîïðîñ?

- Çàäàâàé. – ×îó â îáùåì-òî äîãàäûâàëàñü î ÷åì áóäåò âîïðîñ, íî ðåøèëà ïîñëóøàòü, â êàêóþ ôîðìó îáëà÷èò åãî Ãåðìèîíà.

- Êàê òû îòíîñèøüñÿ ê Ãàððè?

- Õîðîøî, à ÷òî?

- Íå äåëàé âèä, ÷òî íå ïîíÿëà âîïðîñà! – ðàññåðäèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Èçâèíè. ß ïðîñòî ñàìà åùå íå ðàçîáðàëàñü. Åùå íåäàâíî ÿ áûëà ñ Ñåäðèêîì… Åñëè ýòî ìîæíî òàê ñêàçàòü.

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå, íåäàâíî, ïî÷òè äâà ìåñÿöà ïðîøëî.

- Òû çíàåøü, Ãàððè ìíå äàâíî íðàâèòñÿ… íî ÿ åãî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå çíàëà êàê ÷åëîâåêà. ß âîñõèùàëàñü òåì, êàêîé îí ëîâåö, êàêèå ó íåãî äðóçüÿ, äà è î åãî ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ íàñëûøàíà. Îäíà èñòîðèÿ ñ Òàéíîé êîìíàòîé ÷åãî ñòîèò… Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ÿ õîòåëà ïîáëèæå ñ íèì ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ, íî íà íàñ ñâàëèëñÿ Òðåìóäðûé òóðíèð, è òàê ïîëó÷èëîñü… ÷òî ÿ ñòàëà âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Ñåäðèêîì. Ãàððè íà ãîä ìëàäøå… Äà ÷òî ÿ ãîâîðþ. Åñëè ÷åñòíî, ÿ ïðîñòî áîÿëàñü ê íåìó ïîäîéòè. Çíàìåíèòûé Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, ïîáåäèâøèé ñàìè-çíàåòå-êîãî… Òîëüêî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ïîíÿëà ÷åãî ýòà ñëàâà ñòîèò åìó. ß âîñõèùàþñü èì, áëàãîäàðíà åìó çà òî ÷òî îí ñïàñ ìíå æèçíü. Íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ ÷òî ÿ ê íåìó ÷óâñòâóþ! Çíàåøü, âàìè ñ Ðîíîì ÿ òîæå âîñõèùàþñü. Íàâåðíîå íåëåãêî áûòü åãî äðóçüÿìè?

- Çíàåøü, íåò. Îí îòëè÷íûé äðóã. Îí âñå ïîíèìàåò… íó, êîíå÷íî, òî ÷òî ìîæåò ïîíÿòü ïàðåíü. Îí âñåãäà âíèìàòåëåí ê òåáå… â îòëè÷èå îò Ðîíà. È îí âñåãäà áûë ìåæäó íàìè áóôåðîì. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷åãî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî îí ìîæåò èíîãäà âåñòè ñåáÿ êàê àáñîëþòíî âçðîñëûé, ñåðüåçíûé ÷åëîâåê, à ÷åðåç äâå ìèíóòû âûêèíåò ãëóïóþ øóòêó, ñîâñåì êàê ðåáåíîê.

- Ìàëü÷èøêè… - óëûáíóëàñü ×îó.

- Òû ïðàâà. Òû î÷åíü ëîâêî ñìåíèëà òåìó.

×îó ðàçâåëà ðóêàìè.

- À ïî÷åìó òåáÿ òàê èíòåðåñóåò ýòîò âîïðîñ? – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Îí ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, - Ãåðìèîíà ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåëà ×îó â ãëàçà.

- ß ïîíèìàþ, - êèâíóëà ×îó. – Îáåùàþ, ÷òî êîãäà ÿ ðàçáåðóñü â ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ, ÿ òåáå âñå ðàññêàæó.

- Ñïà-à-ñèáî, - çåâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ïîéäåì, ÿ ïîêàæó òåáå òâîþ êîìíàòó.

Ãåðìèîíà çàñíóëà êàê òîëüêî åå ãîëîâà êîñíóëàñü ïîäóøêè, à ×îó åùå äîëãî ëåæà â êðîâàòè ñìîòðåëà íà ïîëíóþ ëóíó, ñâåòèâøóþ ïðÿìî â îêíî, è íè î ÷åì íå äóìàëà…


	4. Ãëàâà 4 «Ìàãàçèí÷èê Èòåìñîâ»

Ãëàâà 4. «Ìàãàçèí÷èê Èòåìñîâ» 

…Îíà ïðîñíóëàñü ðàíî-ðàíî óòðîì. Íåáî íà óëèöå òîëüêî íà÷àëî ñâåòëåòü, ñîëíöå íàâåðíîå òîëüêî ïîäíÿëîñü íàä ãîðèçîíòîì… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå òàê åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñå îêóòûâàë ãóñòîé ñåðûé òóìàí, íàñòîëüêî òÿæåëûé è ïëîòíûé, ÷òî óæå íà ðàññòîÿíèè íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðîâ íè÷åãî íå âèäíî. Íå âèäíî è ñîëíöà… 

×îó ñìîòðèò â îêíî, âãëÿäûâàÿñü â òóìàí, â ñìóòíî ìåëüêàþùèå â íåì òåíè, è äóìàåò ÷òî âîçìîæíî, â ýòîì òóìàíå ñêðûâàþòñÿ èçìåíåíèÿ, ïðîèñõîäÿùèå ñ ãîðîäîì. Êîãäà-òî îíà ÷èòàëà ðàññêàç î òîì, ÷òî êîãäà òàêîé òóìàí îïóñêàåòñÿ íà çåìëþ, âñå îêðóæàþùåå èñ÷åçàåò, ðàñòâîðÿåòñÿ â òóìàíå, à íà ìåñòå ýòîãî âîçíèêàåò íå÷òî ÷óæäîå è ñòðàøíîå, ïðèøåäøåå ê íàì èç ÷óæîãî, æåñòîêîãî ìèðà. Íåò, äàæå íå æåñòîêîãî, à ïðîñòî õîëîäíîãî. Îíî ìåíÿåò âñå îêðóæàþùåå íåçàìåòíî äëÿ íàñ, íî ñ êàæäûì òàêèì òóìàíîì â íàøåì ìèðå ñòàíîâèòñÿ íåìíîãî õîëîäíåå, çëî ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñèëüíåå.

Âäðóã, ñèëüíîé è ðåçêîé âîëíîé íàëåòåë ïîðûâ âåòðà, è îêíî, çàäðåáåçæàâ, ðàñïàõíóëîñü íàñòåæü. ×îó õîòåëà âñòàòü è çàêðûòü îêíî, íî íå ñìîãëà – òóìàí óæå âïîëçàë â êîìíàòó. À èç ñòåíû òóìàíà âíåçàïíî âûëåòåëà áîëüøàÿ áåëàÿ ïòèöà, òàê áåñøóìíî è ïëàâíî, áóäòî îíà ñàìà áûëà ÷àñòèöåé òóìàíà. Ïòèöà îïóñòèëàñü íà ñïèíêó åå êðîâàòè, ñêëîíèëà ãîëîâó íàáîê è ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåâóøêó íåîæèäàííî òåïëûì, ìåðöàþùèì ãëàçîì.

- Êòî òû? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- ß – òâîÿ äóøà, - îòâåòèëà ïòèöà.

- À ÷òî òû äåëàåøü â òóìàíå?

- Òû ëþáèøü åãî? – îòâåòèëà âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ ïòèöà.

×îó íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèëà.

- Òîëüêî ëþáîâü ìîæåò ïîáåäèòü ñìåðòü. Ïîìíè. Ïîìíè…

×îó îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îêíî áûë çàêðûòî, èç-çà êðûø äîìîâ âûãëÿäûâàëî ÿðêîå óòðåííåå ñîëíöå.

«Êàêîé ñòðàííûé ìíå ñíèëñÿ ñîí, - ïîäóìàëà ×îó. – Òàêîå âïå÷àòëåíèå, êàê áóäòî ýòî âñå ïðîèñõîäèëî íàÿâó».

Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ó íåå áûëî îòëè÷íîå íàñòðîåíèå è õîòåëîñü… äâèæåíèÿ, ïîýòîìó îíà îäåëà òðèêî è ïîáåæàëà â ãèìíàñòè÷åñêèé çàë, âêëþ÷èëà ìóçûêó ïîä íàñòðîåíèå è çàêðóæèëàñü â òàíöå, ñî÷åòàâøåì ðàçíîîáðàçíûå òàíöåâàëüíûå ïà è àêðîáàòè÷åñêèå ýëåìåíòû. Åùå â äåòñòâå îíà íà÷àëà èçîáðåòàòü ýòîò òàíåö, âåðíåå åãî ýëåìåíòû, òàê êàê èíîãäà òîëüêî òàêèì ñïîñîáîì îíà ìîãëà âûïëåñíóòü íàðóæó ñâîþ ýíåðãèþ è õîðîøåå íàñòðîåíèå. Ñî âðåìåíåì, îíà çàìåíÿëà îäíè ýëåìåíòû òàíöà íà äðóãèå, áîëåå ñëîæíûå è äîâîäèëà èõ äî ñîâåðøåíñòâà, òàê ÷òî òåïåðü äåâóøêà ñëîâíî ïåðåòåêàëà èç îäíîé ïîçèöèè â äðóãóþ, èñïûòûâàÿ îãðîìíîå óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ñëàæåííîé ðàáîòû òåëà, ðàçóìà è äóøè. Íàêîíåö, ìóçûêà âçîðâàëàñü çàêëþ÷èòåëüíûìè àêêîðäàìè, ×îó ñäåëàëà ñàëüòî è îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë, ÷óâñòâóÿ ïðèÿòíóþ òÿæåñòü â ìûøöàõ.

- Âîò ýòî äà! – óñëûøàëà îíà ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ. Îáåðíóâøèñü, ×îó óâèäåëà Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíó, ñòîÿùèõ ó âõîäà â çàë.

- Ìû óñëûøàëè ìóçûêó è ðåøèëè ïîñìîòðåòü, - ïîÿñíèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ýòî ïîòðÿñàþùå! – Ãàððè ÷óòü íå ïîäïðûãèâàë îò âîñòîðãà. 

- Äà ëàäíî âàì, - ñìóòèëàñü ×îó è óáåæàëà â äóø.

Çà çàâòðàêîì îíà îò äóøè ïîâåñåëèëàñü, âñó÷èâ ãîñòÿì ïàëî÷êè è çàñòàâèâ èõ åñòü ðèñ ýòèìè ïðèñïîñîáëåíèÿìè.  Êîãäà Ãàððè î÷åðåäíîé ðàç íå äîíåñ äî ðòà ùåïîòêó ðèñà, ×îó ñ àáñîëþòíî ñåðüåçíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñêàçàëà:

- Òðåíèðóéòåñü, òðåíèðóéòåñü, â îáåä âû áóäåòå èìè ñóï åñòü.

Ãàððè îïÿòü ðàññûïàë ðèñ, è óñòàâèëñÿ íà ×îó. Óâèäåâ â åå ãëàçàõ èñêîðêè ñìåõà, îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå è ñêàçàë:

- Ñëóøàé, Ãåðìèîíà, ìîæåò ïîéäåì îáåäàòü ê òåáå? ß, êîíå÷íî, ïðèâûê ïèòàòüñÿ ÷åòâåðòèíêàìè ãðåéïôðóòà, íî åñòü ñóï ýòèì, - îí ïîòðÿñ ïàëî÷êàìè, - ýòî ïðîñòî èçäåâàòåëüñòâî!

Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü:

- Çàòî ýòî ïîëåçíî äëÿ ôèãóðû.

×îó ñæàëèëàñü è âðó÷èëà èì âèëêè.

Êîãäà ïîñëå çàâòðàêà îíè ñèäåëè â ãîñòèíîé è ïëàíèðîâàëè, ÷åì áû çàíÿòüñÿ äíåì, ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê â îêíî. ×îó îòêðûëà åãî è â êîìíàòó âëåòåëè äâå ñîâû. Ýòî áûëè Áóêëÿ è Îòóñ – ñîâà ×àíãîâ.

- Áóêëÿ, - îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, - òû íàøëà ìåíÿ! Âîò ìîëîäåö!

Îí âûòàùèë èç êàðìàíà ñîâèíîå ïå÷åíüå è ñêîðìèë åãî Áóêëå, îòâÿçûâàÿ îò åå íîãè ïèñüìî.

- Ãàððè, ýòî ïèñüìî îò Äàìáëäîðà! – ñêàçàëà ×îó, îñâîáîæäàÿ ñâîþ ñîâó îò íîøè.

Ñíà÷àëà ðåøèëè ïðî÷èòàòü ïèñüìî èç Õîãâàðòöà:

_«Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãàððè._

_Íå ñêàæó, ÷òî áûë îáðàäîâàí òåì, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ ìèññèñ Òóïñëü, íî ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ. Òåáå î÷åíü ïîâåçëî, ÷òî ïåðâîé òû âñòðåòèë ìèññ ×àíã, à íå Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, äåìåíòîðîâ èëè ñàìîãî Âîëäåìîðòà. Îäíàêî, òû ïðèíÿë ïðàâèëüíîå ðåøåíèå, ïðèíÿâ ïðåäëîæåíèå ×àíãîâ îñòàòüñÿ äî êîíöà êàíèêóë ó íèõ. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìàëîâåðîÿòíî, ÷òîáû Âîëäåìîðò èñêàë òåáÿ òàì. _

_ß ïðîøó òåáÿ, ðàäè òâîåé æå áåçîïàñíîñòè è áåçîïàñíîñòè ñåìüè ×àíã íå ñîîáùàòü íèêîìó, îñîáåííî òâîèì äðóçüÿì - Ðîíó è Ãåðìèîíå î òîì ãäå òû íàõîäèøüñÿ. Óáåäèòåëüíàÿ ïðîñüáà: íå íàâåùàé èõ ýòèì ëåòîì. Òû, âåðîÿòíî, óæå ñëûøàë î ïðîèñøåñòâèè â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå, ïðîøó, íå ïîÿâëÿéñÿ òàì äî 30 àâãóñòà. Â ýòîò äåíü ìû ïðåäïðèìåì âñå íåîáõîäèìûå ìåðû áåçîïàñíîñòè, ÷òîáû âû ìîãëè êóïèòü ñåáå ó÷åáíèêè è ïðî÷èå íåîáõîäèìûå âåùè._

_ß ñàì ñîîáùó òâîåìó êðåñòíîìó î òâîåì ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèè, íå ïûòàéñÿ ñâÿçàòüñÿ ñ íèì, åñëè íå ïðîèçîéäåò ÷åãî-òî ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíîãî. Âíèìàòåëüíî ÷èòàé ãàçåòû, èç íèõ ìíîãîå ìîæíî óçíàòü, ÷èòàÿ ìåæäó ñòðîê._

_Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð.»_

Ãàððè âèíîâàòî âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó.

- ß æå íå çíàë, ÷òî òåáå íåëüçÿ ñîîáùàòü…

- Ýòî ìîÿ âèíà, - ïåðåáèëà åãî ×îó. – Òû íèêîìó íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë.

- Ýõ, à ÿ íàäåÿëàñü ÷òî ìû ñìîæåì âñòðåòèòüñÿ ñ Ðîíîì, - îãîð÷èëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Íàâåðíîå, è ìíå íå ñëåäóåò ñþäà áîëüøå ïðèõîäèòü…

- Òîãäà, ìîæåò, îñòàíåøüñÿ çäåñü õîòÿ áû äî ïÿòíèöû? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

Ãåðìèîíà ñ ðàäîñòüþ ñîãëàñèëàñü.

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ãåðìèîíà çàðûëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó ìèñòåðà ×àíãà è ïî âñþäó õîäèëà òî ñ îäíîé, òî ñ äðóãîé êíèãîé. ×îó è Ãàððè, êîòîðûå â îòëè÷èå îò Ãåðìèîíû åùå íå ñäåëàëè äîìàøíþþ ðàáîòó, çàäàííóþ íà ëåòî, çàíèìàëèñü åþ. Îáû÷íî îíè âñå âòðîåì ñàäèëèñü çà áîëüøîé ñòîë â ãîñòèíîé, Ãåðìèîíà ÷èòàëà, à Ãàððè è ×îó ïèñàëè ðåôåðàòû, îáùàÿñü â ïðîìåæóòêàõ ìåæäó ðàáîòîé. ×îó ñèëüíî ïîìîãëà Ãàððè – îíà âåäü ó÷èëàñü íà êëàññ ñòàðøå, âïðî÷åì è îí ïîìîãàë åé ñâîèìè íåñòàíäàðòíûìè ñóæäåíèÿìè è âîîáùå, åé áûëî êàê-òî ëåã÷å, êîãäà îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé åãî ìîë÷àëèâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå.

Â ïÿòíèöó âå÷åðîì âåðíóëèñü ðîäèòåëè ×îó è óãîâîðèëè Ãåðìèîíó îñòàòüñÿ äî ïîíåäåëüíèêà. Ìèñòåð ×àíã çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ÷èòàåò Ãåðìèîíà, óäèâèëñÿ åå ïîçíàíèÿìè, âåðíåå æàæäîé çíàíèé, è ïîìîã ðàçîáðàòüñÿ â íåêîòîðûõ ôîðìóëàõ àðèôìàíòèêè, êîòîðûå îêàçàëèñü åé íå ïî çóáàì.

Ïðèáëèæàëîñü òðèäöàòîå èþëÿ – äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ Ãàððè. ×îó ñëîìàëà ñåáå ãîëîâó, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî æå òàêîå åìó ïîäàðèòü. Òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïðèäóìàâ, îíà âçÿëà Âèçó, ïîëîæèëà â ñóìêó ìåøî÷åê ñ ãàëåîíàìè è îòïðàâèëàñü ïî ìàãàçèíàì, â íàäåæäå íàéòè ÷òî-íèáóäü, îòâå÷àþùåå åå ñìóòíûì æåëàíèÿì.

Ñíà÷àëà îíà, ïðîøâûðíóëàñü ïî ìàãàçèíàì ìîäíîé îäåæäû, ñóâåíèðîâ, ïîäàðêîâ, íî òàê è íå íàøëà íè÷åãî ïîäõîäÿùåãî. Ìàêñèìóì, ÷òî ìîãëè ïðåäëîæèòü åé ýòè ìàãàçèíû – ýòî íåâîîáðàçèìûõ ðàñöâåòîê ãàëñòóêè, çàïîíêè ñ êàìíÿìè è áåç, ðó÷êè «Ïàðêåð» ñ çîëîòûìè ïåðüÿìè è òîìó ïîäîáíûå «ñóâåíèðû».

Çàòåì ×îó, ïîåæèâøèñü, îòïðàâèëàñü â Êîñîé ïåðåóëîê. Ïîñòîÿâ ïåðåä âèòðèíîé ñ «Ìèëåííèóìîì», îíà âçäîõíóëà è îòïðàâèëàñü äàëüøå. Êîíå÷íî, íîâàÿ ìåòëà ïîíðàâèëàñü áû Ãàððè, íî, äàæå áóäü ó íåå äîñòàòî÷íî äåíåã, îíà íå ñîáèðàëàñü äàðèòü åìó ñòîëü äîðîãîé ïîäàðîê. «Ýòî ìîæåò ïîñòàâèòü ÷åëîâåêà â íåëîâêîå ïîëîæåíèå», - ãîâîðèë åé êîãäà-òî îòåö, è îíà áûëà ñ íèì ïîëíîñòüþ ñîãëàñíà. 

Îíà çàøëà òàê æå â ìàãàçèí «Âñå äëÿ ñîâ», è äàæå íàøëà îòëè÷íóþ øòóêîâèíó, ÷òîáû ïîäðåçàòü ñîâå êîãòè, íî âîâðåìÿ ñïîõâàòèëàñü. Âåäü äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ó Ãàððè, à íå ó åãî ñîâû. Â êíèæíîì ìàãàçèíå îíà ïðèñìîòðåëà ïàðó êíèã î êâèääè÷å, íî íå áûëà óâåðåíà, åñòü ëè ó Ãàððè òàêèå êíèãè, èëè íåò, è òàê æå íå ñòàëà èõ ïîêóïàòü. 

Íàêîíåö, îíà äîáðàëàñü è äî ìàãàçèí÷èêà áðàòüåâ Óèçëè. Îí ðàñïîëàãàëñÿ ïî÷òè â ñàìîì êîíöå Êîñîãî ïåðåóëêà, â íåâçðà÷íîì íà âèä äâóõýòàæíîì çäàíèè. Âîéäÿ âíóòðü, ×îó ïîðàçèëàñü àòìîñôåðå îæèâëåííîãî âåñåëüÿ, öàðèâøåãî â ìàãàçèíå. Ïåðåä ïðèëàâêîì è ó äâóõ âèòðèí, ñòîÿâøèõ ó ñòåí, òîëïèëàñü äîâîëüíî áîëüøàÿ êó÷êà íàðîäà, â îñíîâíîì ïîäðîñòêè, íî ïîïàäàëèñü è äåòè ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè, è ñåðüåçíîãî âèäà ïîæèëûå âîëøåáíèêè.

Òî òóò, òî òàì, êòî-íèáóäü íà ìèíóòó ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â îãðîìíóþ êàíàðåéêó, ó êîãî-íèáóäü îòðàñòàëè îãðîìíûå óøè, íîñ èëè ÿçûê, â îáùåì, íàðîä âåñåëèëñÿ âîâñþ. ×îó, êîíå÷íî, õîòåëîñü îñòàòüñÿ â õîõìàãàçèíå ïîäîëüøå è ðàññìîòðåòü ïîëó÷øå âñÿ÷åñêèå ïðèêîëû, íî îêèíóâ âçãëÿäîì àññîðòèìåíò, îíà ïîíÿëà ÷òî ïîäõîäÿùåãî ïîäàðêà îíà çäåñü íå íàéäåò, à âðåìåíè ó íåå îñòàâàëîñü âñå ìåíüøå, ïîýòîìó îíà ñî âçäîõîì ïîêèíóëà ìàãàçèí.

Âûéäÿ èç õîõìàãàçèíà, îíà àâòîìàòè÷åñêè ïðîøëà åùå íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ è îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä ïîñëåäíèì äîìîì Êîñîãî ïåðåóëêà. Äàëüøå áûëà êàìåííàÿ ñòåíà, èäòè áûëî íåêóäà. Îíà âçãëÿíóëà íà âûâåñêó ìàãàçèíà, ïåðåä êîòîðûì îñòàíîâèëàñü è ñ óäèâëåíèåì, ñìåíèâøèìñÿ íàäåæäîé, ïðî÷ëà: «Ìàãàçèí÷èê Èòåìñîâ».

Âîéäÿ âíóòðü, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî èçíóòðè ìàãàçèí÷èê ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, ÷åì ñíàðóæè. Ïîæàëóé, îí áûë ðàçìåðîì ñî ñòàäèîí äëÿ êâèääè÷à. Âåñü îí áûë óñòàâëåí âèòðèíàìè, â êîòîðûõ áûëè âèäíû ðàçíîîáðàçíûå «èòåìñû»: îò êðàñèâûõ ïîäñâå÷íèêîâ äî ìèíèàòþðíûõ êàðòèí, îò ïà÷åê áëàãîâîíèé äî ïðèíàäëåæíîñòåé äëÿ óõîäà çà ìåòëîé, îò ñòèëüíûõ óêðàøåíèé, ñäåëàííûõ íå òîëüêî èç ñåðåáðà, íî è èç äåðåâà, áèñåðà è äðóãèõ ìàòåðèàëîâ äî çíà÷êîâ ñ ýìáëåìàìè ïîïóëÿðíûõ êâèääè÷íûõ êîìàíä. Ñëîâîì, ó ×îó ðàçáåæàëèñü ãëàçà è îíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà ãîëîâó:

- Äà ìíå çà íåäåëþ âñåãî íå ðàññìîòðåòü!

- ß ìîãó âàì ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü? – ñïðîñèë ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ.

Äåâóøêà îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà íåâûñîêîãî, íèæå íåå, ÷åëîâåêà â ÿðêî çåëåíîé ìàíòèè, çàðîñøåãî áîðîäîé òàê ÷òî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå áûëî âèäíî ëèöà. Èç áîðîäû âèäíåëñÿ òîëüêî íîñ êàðòîøêîé è ÷åðíûå ïîäâèæíûå ãëàçà, ñìîòðåâøèå íà ×îó, êàê åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ñ õèòðèíêîé.

- ß õîòåëà áû êóïèòü ïîäàðîê íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ñâîåìó äðóãó, íî íè÷åãî íå ïðèõîäèò â ãîëîâó, - ïîæàëîâàëàñü îíà ïðîäàâöó.

- Âû çàøëè êàê ðàç òóäà, êóäà íàäî, - ñêàçàë ïðîäàâåö. – Ó íàñ åñòü ðàçíîîáðàçíåéøèå ïîäàðêè.

- Ýòî-òî ÿ âèæó, - ñ îò÷àÿíüåì âçãëÿíóëà ×îó íà óõîäÿùèå âäàëü ðÿäû ñòåëëàæåé. – Íî åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü î ïîäàðêå – ýòî òî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí áûòü îñîáåííûì.

- Õì-ì-ì. – îöåíèâàþùå âçãëÿíóë íà íåå ïðîäàâåö, äîñòàë èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè ïðîçðà÷íûé êóáèê è ïîñìîòðåë íà äåâóøêó ÷åðåç íåãî. Ïîêèâàë ãîëîâîé, ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî ïðî ñåáÿ è, ïðèíÿâ êàêîå-òî ðåøåíèå, ñêàçàë: – Ïðîéäåìòå ñþäà.

Îí ïðîâåë åå ìåæäó ðÿäàìè ïîëîê â äàëüíèé óãîë çàëà.

- Âçãëÿíèòå ñþäà, ìèññ.

Íà ïîëêå ñòîÿëè ïîòðÿñàþùåé êðàñîòû ñòàòóýòêè, âûðåçàííûå, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü ×îó, èç íåôðèòà. Æèâîòíûå, çàñòûâøèå â æèâîïèñíåéøèõ ïîçàõ, ïî÷òè æèâûå ðàñòåíèÿ, ôèãóðêè ëþäåé – âñå áûëî íàïîëíåíî æèçíüþ è áëàãîäàðÿ ìàòåðèàëó, ñëîâíî ñâåòèëîñü èçíóòðè. Îñîáåííî ×îó ïðèãëÿíóëàñü ñòàòóýòêà, èçîáðàæàâøàÿ äåâóøêó, òàíöóþùóþ íà øàðå. Òî÷åíàÿ ôèãóðêà, íàñìåøëèâî âçäåðíóòûé íîñèê, âîçäóøíîå ïëàòüå è íåìíîãî ðàñòðåïàâøàÿñÿ ïðè÷åñêà… ×îó, èñïðîñèâ âçãëÿäîì ðàçðåøåíèÿ, âçÿëà ôèãóðêó â ðóêè.

- Ýòî î÷åíü êðàñèâî… íî…

- Ïîíèìàþ, ïîíèìàþ. Íî ýòî íå ïðîñòî ñòàòóýòêà, ýòî ýìîöèåôîí.

- Ýìîöèå… ÷òî?

- Ýìîöèåôîí. Âû ñæèìàåòå åãî â ðóêàõ, äóìàÿ î ÷åëîâåêå, è îí çàïèñûâàåò âàøè ýìîöèè ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåìó. Äàëåå, êîãäà òîò ÷åëîâåê ñæèìàåò ôèãóðêó â ðóêàõ, îí îùóùàåò çàïèñàííûå âàìè ýìîöèè.

- Çäîðîâî. À… îíè íå ñîòðóòñÿ? È íå çàïèøóòñÿ ñëó÷àéíî åãî ýìîöèè?

- Íåò, ýìîöèåôîí – ïðèáîð îäíîêðàòíîé çàïèñè. È, îòâå÷àÿ íà íåçàäàííûé âàìè âîïðîñ, äåéñòâèå ïðèáîðà îùóòèò òîëüêî òîò ÷åëîâåê, î êîòîðîì âû áóäåòå äóìàòü, çàïèñûâàÿ ýìîöèè. Íèêòî äðóãîé, äàæå âû ñàìè, íè÷åãî íå ïî÷óâñòâóþò.

- Ïîíÿòíî… À ñêîëüêî ýòà ïðåëåñòü ñòîèò? – ×îó ïîëåçëà çà ìåøî÷êîì ñ ìîíåòàìè.

- Äâàäöàòü ãàëåîíîâ.

Äëÿ îáû÷íîé ñòàòóýòêè ýòî êîíå÷íî áûëî äîðîãî, íî âåäü ýòî ýìîöèåôîí… ×îó îòñ÷èòàëà òðåáóåìóþ ñóììó, äîáàâèëà íåñêîëüêî êíàòîâ çà êðàñèâóþ óïàêîâî÷íóþ áóìàãó è, ñïðÿòàâ ñòàòóýòêó â ñóìêó, îòïðàâèëàñü äîìîé.

Äîìà îíà çàïåðëàñü â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, ñæàëà ôèãóðêó â ðóêàõ è ïîäóìàëà î Ãàððè. Âñïîìíèëà åãî óëûáêó, åãî ãëóáîêèå çåëåíûå ãëàçà, åãî ãîëîñ… Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. À äîëæíî ëè áûëî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðîèçîéòè? ×îó çàñîìíåâàëàñü. Ìîæåò, ïðîäàâåö åå îáìàíóë, è ýòî – ïðîñòàÿ ñòàòóýòêà? Òåì áîëåå îíà íèêîãäà íå ñëûøàëà îá ýìîöèåôîíàõ… Íó äà ëàäíî, áóäåì íàäåÿòüñÿ ñðàáîòàåò. ×îó óïàêîâàëà ïîäàðîê, ïåðåâÿçàëà ëåíòî÷êîé è îòïðàâèëàñü óæèíàòü.


	5. Ãëàâà 5 Ïîäàðîê

Ãëàâà 5. Ïîäàðîê 

Íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü ó Ãàððè áûëî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ðåøèëàñü íàðóøèòü óêàçàíèå Äàìáëäîðà è ïðèáåæàëà â ãîñòè, ÷òîáû ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî âðó÷èòü ïîäàðîê. Ïðè÷åì, ÿâèëàñü íè ñâåò, íè çàðÿ, êîãäà Ãàððè åùå ñïàë – õîòåëà ñäåëàòü åìó ñþðïðèç. Äåâóøêè íàêðûëè íà ñòîë, â åãî ñåðåäèíå êðàñîâàëñÿ òîðò ñ ïÿòíàäöàòüþ ñâå÷êàìè, êîòîðûé â÷åðà ñîáñòâåííîðó÷íî èñïåêëà ×îó, ïðàâäà íå áåç ïîìîùè ñâîåé ìàìû.

Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ â îòëè÷íîì íàñòðîåíèè. Ó íåãî ñåãîäíÿ äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ! Îí îäåë ïàðàäíóþ ìàíòèþ, è ñïóñòèëñÿ âíèç. Â ãîñòèíîé íèêîãî íå áûëî. È âîîáùå, â äîìå áûëî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî òèõî. 

«Ìîæåò áûòü, ×îó åùå ñïèò, - íåäîóìåííî ïîäóìàë Ãàððè. – À! Îíà æå íå çíàåò, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ!.. Íàâåðíîå».

Ñ ýòèìè ìûñëÿìè Ãàððè ïðîøåë íà êóõíþ, ãäå áûë âñòðå÷åí îãëóøèòåëüíûìè õëîïêàìè õëîïóøåê, îáèëüíî ïîñûïàí êîíôåòòè è ðàñöåëîâàí äåâóøêàìè.

- Ïîçäðàâëÿåì! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, è îíè ñ ×îó çàïåëè ïîçäðàâèòåëüíóþ ïåñíþ: - Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíüÿ òåáÿ! Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíüÿ òåáÿ! Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíüÿ, ìèëûé Ãàððè, ñ äíåì ðîæäåíüÿ òåáÿ!

- Ñïàñèáî! – ðàñòðîãàííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Çàòåì âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó: - Ãåðìèîíà! À òû ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåøü?!

- Íó, åñëè òû íå ðàä, ÿ ìîãó óéòè…

- Äà íåò, òû ÷òî, ÿ î÷åíü, ïðîñòî áåçóìíî ðàä, - çàèçâèíÿëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ýòî ÿ îò íåîæèäàííîñòè…

- Ñìîòðè… - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è ïðåïîäíåñëà åìó ñâîé ïîäàðîê.

Ãàððè ðàçâåðíóë ñâåðòîê – â íåì îêàçàëàñü êíèãà «Êâèääè÷. Âûñøèé ïèëîòàæ», îäíà èç òåõ, ÷òî ×îó âèäåëà â ìàãàçèíå â Êîñîì ïåðåóëêå.

- Ñïàñèáî! – Ãàððè âîçíàìåðèëñÿ áûëî çàíÿòüñÿ êíèãîé, íî åãî ïðåðâàëà ×îó.

- À íà ìîé ïîäàðîê òû íå õî÷åøü âçãëÿíóòü?

- À… Òû ìíå òîæå ÷òî-òî ïîäàðèøü?! ß äóìàë, òû íå çíàåøü ïðî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ…

- Ìíå Ãåðìèîíà ñêàçàëà. Äåðæè, - ×îó ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ñâåðòîê.

Ãàððè ñ âîëíåíèåì ðàçâåðíóë ñòàòóýòêó.

- Âîò ýòî äà! Îíà êàê æèâàÿ! Ñìîòðè, Ãåðìèîíà, îíà ïîõîæà íà ×îó!

- Äà, ÷òî-òî åñòü…

- Ñîæìè åå â ðóêàõ, - îò÷àÿííî âîëíóÿñü, ïîïðîñèëà ×îó. À â ãîëîâå ó íåå êðóòèëàñü ìûñëü: «Îé, à åñëè íå ñðàáîòàåò! Îé, à åñëè ñðàáîòàåò!!»

Ãàððè ñæàë ñòàòóýòêó. Ñåêóíäó íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî. Çàòåì, Ãàððè îùóòèë, êàê åãî îêóòûâàåò òåïëî, ÷òî-òî, ïîäîáíîå ëàñêîâîìó, íåæíîìó ïðèêîñíîâåíèþ, îêóòàëî åãî. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ áåçóìíî ñ÷àñòëèâûì, ñëîâíî âåñü ìèð áûë ó åãî íîã. È, âìåñòå ñ òåì, ÷óâñòâîâàë êàêóþ-òî ñëàäêóþ, çàòàåííóþ áîëü â ñåðäöå.  Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ÷òî-òî… ïîäîáíîå òîìó, ÷òî îùóùàë óòîïàÿ â ãëàçàõ ×îó. Íî íåñêîëüêî èíà÷å. Íå èçíóòðè, à ñíàðóæè. Íî òàê æå ÿðêî.

×îó óâèäåëà, êàê îñâåòèëîñü ëèöî Ãàððè, êîãäà îí ñæàë ñòàòóýòêó, è åå ñåðäöå óïàëî ñ âûñîòû äåñÿòèýòàæíîãî äîìà. «Ñðàáîòàëà!» Òîëüêî ýòà ìûñëü áèëàñü â åå ãîëîâå.

Ãàððè îòïóñòèë ñòàòóýòêó è ïîñìîòðåë ×îó â ãëàçà. Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà íà ìèã îùóòèëà òî, ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë îí, ñòîëüêî íåæíîñòè, ñòîëüêî ëþáâè áûëî â åãî ãëàçàõ. Îíè áû åùå äîëãî ñòîÿëè, ñìîòðÿ äðóã äðóãó â ãëàçà, åñëè áû íå îñòîðîæíîå ïîêàøëèâàíèå Ãåðìèîíû. Îíè ïîñìîòðåëè íà íåå è çàëèëèñü êðàñêîé. Â ýòî ìãíîâåíèå â îêíî ðàçäàëñÿ ñòóê. ×îó âîñïîëüçîâàëàñü âûäàâøåéñÿ ïàóçîé, ÷òîáû ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ è îòêðûëà îêíî. Íà êóõíþ ãóñüêîì âëåòåëî íåñêîëüêî ñîâ, â òîì ÷èñëå Ñâèí Ðîíà è íåçíàêîìûé ôèëèí ñ êèñòî÷êàìè íà óøàõ. Îíè ïðèíåñëè ïîäàðêè.

Îò Ðîíà Ãàððè ïîëó÷èë ìàçü äëÿ ìåòëû, óëó÷øàþùóþ åå àýðîäèíàìè÷åñêèå êà÷åñòâà, îò Õàãðèäà ñïåöèàëüíóþ ùåòî÷êó äëÿ ÷èñòêè ñîâèíûõ ïåðüåâ,  îò Ñèðèóñà êíèãó îá àíèìàãàõ. Îñòàâàëñÿ ïîñëåäíèé ñâåðòîê, êîòîðûé ïðèíåñ ôèëèí. Â íåì òàê æå áûëà êíèãà, â ïîòðåïàííîé ÷åðíîé îáëîæêå. Ãàððè íà÷àë ÷èòàòü ñîïðîâîäèòåëüíîå ïèñüìî, ïîáëåäíåë è âûðîíèë êíèãó èç ðóê.

- Ýòî… îò Âîëäåìîðòà! – ïîäíÿâ íà äåâóøåê èñïóãàííûå ãëàçà ïðîèçíåñ îí.

- Ýòî ÷òî… øóòêà? – çàïèíàÿñü, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- ×èòàé ñàìà, - Ãàððè ïðîòÿíóë åé êëî÷îê ïåðãàìåíòà, èñïèñàííûé çåëåíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè.

«Äîðîãîé Ãàððè, - ïðî÷èòàëà îíà, - â áëàãîäàðíîñòü çà ïîìîùü, îêàçàííóþ òîáîé, â îáðåòåíèè ìíîé ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî îáëèêà, ðàçðåøè ïðåïîäíåñòè òåáå, íà òâîé ïîñëåäíèé äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ ýòó êíèãó. Ëîðä Âîëäåìîðò».

- Íó è ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü ñ ýòèì? – Ãàððè õîòåë ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ íîãîé ê êíèãå, íî ×îó îòäåðíóëà åãî îò íåå:

- Íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ ê íåé! Âäðóã ýòî ïîðòøëþç!

- Íàäî ñîîáùèòü Äàìáëäîðó! – Ãåðìèîíà ñõâàòèëà ïåðî è ïåðãàìåíò è íà÷àëà ñòðî÷èòü ïîñëàíèå.

- À ÿ âûçîâó ðîäèòåëåé! – ×îó ïîäáåæàëà ê ñòîÿùåé íà ñòîëèêå ôàðôîðîâîé âàçå è ñ ñèëîé øâûðíóëà åå íà ïîë. Âàçà ðàçëåòåëàñü íà ìåëêèå îñêîëêè.

Ãàððè îñòîëáåíåëî ñìîòðåë íà ýòó êàðòèíó, êàê â ãîñòèíîé ðàçäàëèñü äâà õëîïêà – àïïàðèðîâàëè ðîäèòåëè ×îó.

- Íàäåþñü, ÷òî-òî ñåðüåçíîå? – ñóðîâî ñïðîñèë ìèñòåð ×àíã.

- Âîò, - ×îó ïðîòÿíóëà îòöó ïîñëàíèå Âîëäåìîðòà.

Îí ïðîáåæàë åãî ãëàçàìè, îòäàë æåíå, è ñïðîñèë:

- Ãäå ýòà êíèãà?

- Âîò, - óêàçàë íà êíèãó Ãàððè. – Èçâèíèòå, ýòîò ïîäàðîê… îí âåäü íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò çíàåò ãäå ÿ?

- Â ïðèíöèïå, íåò. Ýòî âîëøåáíîå ñâîéñòâî ïî÷òîâûõ ñîâ – îíè âñåãäà íàõîäÿò àäðåñàòà. Íî â ñëó÷àå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì, íåëüçÿ áûòü íè â ÷åì óâåðåííûì.

Îòåö ×îó äîñòàë âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó è ñêîðîãîâîðêîé çàãîâîðèë êàêîå-òî çàêëèíàíèå, ÷åðòÿ ïàëî÷êîé â âîçäóõå âîêðóã êíèãè ÷òî-òî âðîäå êëåòêè. Ìèññèñ ×àíã òåì âðåìåíåì çâîíèëà ïî òåëåôîíó.

- Äåòè, - çàêîí÷èâ ðàçãîâîð, ñêàçàëà îíà, - ñîáèðàéòå âåùè, ìû óåçæàåì. Ãåðìèîíà, òû åäåøü ñ íàìè, òâîèõ ðîäèòåëåé ïðåäóïðåäÿò.

- Íî…

- Íèêàêèõ íî! Íåóæåëè òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, êàê ýòî ñåðüåçíî?!

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è óñåëàñü â êðåñëî, ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèâøèñü â ïîäëîêîòíèêè. Ãàððè è ×îó ïîäíÿëèñü íàâåðõ, ÷òîáû ñîáðàòü âåùè.

×îó äîñòàëà ñâîé ëþáèìûé ðþêçàê è ñòàëà óêëàäûâàòü â íåãî âåùè. Ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà ïèñüìåííûìè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè, îíà íå÷àÿííî óðîíèëà íà ïîë ðó÷êó, êîòîðàÿ çàêàòèëàñü êóäà-òî çà êðîâàòü. Íàãíóâøèñü çà íåé, ×îó îñòîëáåíåëà: çà ñïèíêîé êðîâàòè, íà ïîëó ëåæàëî áîëüøîå áåëîå ïåðî. Îíà áû åùå äîëãî åãî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà, íî ê äîìó ïîäúåõàëà ìàøèíà, èç êîòîðîé âûøëî íåñêîëüêî ÷åëîâåê â ÷åðíîì. ×îó áûñòðî ïîêèäàëà â ðþêçàê îñòàâøèåñÿ âåùè, ïàðó ðàç ïðèìåíèâ çàêëèíàíèå «ìèíèìàéç», ñóíóëà â êàðìàí ïåðî è ñáåæàëà âíèç. Ãàððè óæå áûë òàì.

Ðàçäàëñÿ çâîíîê â äâåðü. Ìèñòåð è ìèññèñ ×àíã âûõâàòèëè ïàëî÷êè, ìàìà ×îó âñòàëà ñáîêó, à åå îòåö îòâîðèë äâåðü. Â äîì ñòðåìèòåëüíî âîøåë Àëàñòîð Õìóðè, è ñðàçó íàïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ. Çà íèì âîøëè åùå òðîå ÷åëîâåê, êèâíóëè ìèñòåðó ×àíãó è íà÷àëè óñòàíàâëèâàòü ïî âñåìó äîìó êàêèå-òî ñòåêëÿííûå øòóêîâèíû.

×åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò Ãàððè, ×îó è Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëè íà çàäíåì ñèäåíèè àâòîìîáèëÿ è, â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Äèêîãëàçà è ìèñòåðà ×àíãà, åõàëè êóäà-òî çà ãîðîä.

- ß æå òàê è íå îòïðàâèëà ïèñüìî Äàìáëäîðó!  - ñïîõâàòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Åìó óæå ñîîáùèëè, - óñïîêîèë åå áûâøèé àâðîð.

Äîðîãà, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ïðåäñòîÿëà äîëãàÿ, ïîýòîìó ×îó óëûáíóëàñü Ãàððè è, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó åìó íà ïëå÷î, çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Ãàððè, ñèäåâøèé â îáíèìêó ñ êëåòêîé Áóêëè, çàìåð, áîÿñü ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà, äîñòàëà èç ñóìêè óæàñíî òîëñòóþ êíèãó è óãëóáèëàñü â ÷òåíèå.

Îíè åõàëè âåñü îñòàòîê äíÿ è âå÷åð, ñäåëàâ ëèøü äâå íåáîëüøèå îñòàíîâêè ó ïðèäîðîæíûõ êàôå. Ãåðìèîíà äî÷èòàëà êíèãó è óæàñíî ðàññòðîèëàñü – îñòàëüíûå êíèãè, ÷òî îíà îäîëæèëà ó ìèñòåðà ×àíãà, ëåæàëè â áàãàæå, ïîýòîìó åé íå÷åãî áûëî ÷èòàòü. Ñ ãîðÿ, îíà ñòàëà ïåðå÷èòûâàòü òó æå ñàìóþ êíèãó. ×îó è Ãàððè øåïòàëèñü, ñòðîÿ ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ, ÷òî æå ýòî ìîãëà áûòü çà êíèãà. Îíè ñîøëèñü íà ïðåäïîëîæåíèè, ÷òî êíèãà áûëà ïî ÷åðíîé ìàãèè, íî âîò íà òîì, ÷åãî äîáèâàëñÿ Âîëäåìîðò ñâîèì ïîäàðêîì îíè òàê è íå ñîøëèñü. Ãàððè ïðåäïîëîæèë, ÷òî êíèãà äîëæíà áûëà êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïîâëèÿòü íà íåãî, è ñäåëàòü çëûì, à ×îó ñ÷èòàëà, ÷òî Âîëäåìîðò äîáèëñÿ ñâîåé öåëè – âûãíàë èõ èç äîìà. Èõ ñïîð óæå øåë íà ïîâûøåííûõ òîíàõ, êîãäà Ãàððè âäðóã óëûáíóëñÿ è ñêàçàë:

- Ñïîðèì, íå ïîðóãàåìñÿ?

×îó âûïóñòèëà èç ñåáÿ âîçäóõ, íàáðàííûé äëÿ î÷åðåäíîé òèðàäû, è âèíîâàòî óëûáíóëàñü:

- Ïðîñòè… Íå çíàþ, ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî…

- À ÿ çíàþ. Òû íåðâíè÷àåøü èç-çà ìàìû.

- Òû ïðàâ, - óäèâèëàñü ×îó. 

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî çíà÷èò ïîòåðÿòü ðîäèòåëåé… - Ãàððè õîòåë îòâåðíóòüñÿ ê îêíó, íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ÷òî-òî çàñòàâèëî åãî îáíÿòü ñâîáîäíîé ðóêîé ×îó. – Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî…

Ñòåìíåëî. Îíè åõàëè ïî ïðîñåëî÷íîé äîðîãå, øåäøåé ÷åðåç ëåñ. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ýòî ñëîæíî áûëî íàçâàòü äîðîãîé, Õìóðè äàæå áûë âûíóæäåí ñìîòðåòü íà íåå îáåèìè ãëàçàìè, íî âñå ðàâíî âðåìåíàìè íå ìîã èçáåæàòü êîëäîáèí è ðûòâèí. Îäíàêî, ñêîðîñòü îí íå ñíèæàë, èç-çà ýòîãî, âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè ðàçäàâàëñÿ ñêðåæåùóùèé çâóê – âåòâè äåðåâüåâ, ñêëîíèâøèõñÿ íàä äîðîãîé öåïëÿëè êðûøó àâòîìîáèëÿ.

- Ìû ÷òî, áóäåì åõàòü âñþ íî÷ü? – Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåñòàëà ðàçëè÷àòü â êíèãå áóêâû è âåðíóëàñü ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè.

- Íåò, ìû ïðàêòè÷åñêè ïðèåõàëè, - îòâåòèë îòåö ×îó.

Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ìàøèíà ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïîäïðûãíóëà íà êî÷êå è âûåõàëà íà íåáîëüøóþ ïðîãàëèíó â ëåñó. Â ñâåòå ôàð êðóæèëàñü òó÷à ìîøêàðû.

- Ìàãèþ íå ïðèìåíÿòü, - ïðîõðèïåë Õìóðè, è âûëåç èç ìàøèíû.

Îòìàõèâàÿñü îò êîìàðîâ è ìîøêè, è ïðàêòè÷åñêè íè÷åãî íå âèäÿ, äðóçüÿ øëè çà áûâøèì àâðîðîì. Çàìûêàë öåïî÷êó ìèñòåð ×àíã. Âíåçàïíî, ðàçäàëñÿ çâóê, êàê áóäòî ëîïíóë âîçäóøíûé øàðèê, è ìîøêà êóäà-òî èñ÷åçëà, à âçãëÿäàì Ãàððè, ×îó è Ãåðìèîíû îòêðûëñÿ íåáîëüøîé äîìèê, â êîòîðîì ïðèâåòëèâî ñâåòèëîñü îêíî.

«×òî-òî ìíå ýòî íàïîìèíàåò», - ×îó ñóäîðîæíî ïûòàëàñü âñïîìíèòü, ãäå îíà ìîãëà ýòî âèäåòü, íî íå ìîãëà. Âîñïîìèíàíèå áûëî òàê áëèçêî, íî âìåñòå ñ òåì, ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåóëîâèìî… êàê ñîí.

Îíè äîáðåëè äî äîìèêà, ðóõíóëè íà óêàçàííûå èì êðîâàòè è ìîìåíòàëüíî çàñíóëè.


	6. Ãëàâà 6 Äîìèê â ëåñó

Ãëàâà 6. Äîìèê â ëåñó 

×îó ïðîñíóëàñü â óæàñíîì ñîñòîÿíèè. Âñå òåëî íûëî, êàê áóäòî îíà âåñü â÷åðàøíèé äåíü ïðîñèäåëà ñêðþ÷èâøèñü â íåóäîáíîé ïîçå. Ñòîï! Òàê æå è áûëî! Îíà ïðîäðàëà ãëàçà è îñìîòðåëàñü. Åå êðîâàòü ñòîÿëà ïîñåðåäèíå ìàëåíüêîé êîìíàòû ñ áðåâåí÷àòûìè ñòåíàìè. Èç ùåëåé ìåæäó áðåâíàìè òîð÷àëè ïó÷êè ïàêëè. Âîçäóõ áûë ïðîïèòàí àðîìàòàìè ñìîëû è äåðåâà, è áûë áû ïðèÿòíûì, åñëè áû íå çàïàõ ïàêëè, äèññîíàíñíîé íîòîé âïëåòàâøèéñÿ â îáùóþ êàðòèíó. Ñ îáåèõ ñòîðîí îò åå êðîâàòè ñòîÿëè åùå äâå. Íà îäíîé, â îáíèìêó ñ òîëñòåííîé êíèãîé ñïàëà Ãåðìèîíà, íà äðóãîé, ïî÷åìó-òî ñïðÿòàâ ãîëîâó ïîä ïîäóøêó, Ãàððè.

×îó òèõîíüêî âñòàëà è íà öûïî÷êàõ ïîäîøëà ê çåðêàëó, âèñÿùåìó íà îäíîé èç ñòåí, è òèõîíüêî îõíóâ, ñõâàòèëàñü çà ãîëîâó. Âîò, ÷òî çíà÷èò ñïàòü â îäåæäå – îíà áûëà ïîõîæà íà îãîðîäíîå ïóãàëî. À åå ïðè÷åñêà íà âîðîíüå ãíåçäî. Íàäî ñðî÷íî ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, ïîêà íå ïðîñíóëñÿ Ãàððè, ìåëüêíóëà â ãîëîâå ×îó ìûñëü, è îíà âûñêîëüçíóëà èç êîìíàòû.

Ïðîéäÿ íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ ïî êîðèäîð÷èêó, îíà îáíàðóæèëà äâåðü, âåäóùóþ â âàííóþ. Ïðèíÿâ äóø è îäåâ îäèí èç ïóøèñòûõ áàííûõ õàëàòîâ, íàéäåííûõ â ñòåííîì øêàôó, îíà ïðèâåëà ïðè÷åñêó â ïîðÿäîê è îòïðàâèëàñü íà ïîèñêè ñâîèõ âåùåé, à çàîäíî è íà èññëåäîâàíèå äîìà.

Â äîìå îêàçàëîñü âñåãî äâå êîìíàòû – ñïàëüíÿ è ãîñòèíàÿ, à òàê æå êóõíÿ, âàííàÿ è íåáîëüøàÿ ïðèõîæàÿ, ãäå îíà, íàêîíåö, îòûñêàëà ñâîé ðþêçàê. Ñòðàííî, íî íèêîãî, êðîìå íèõ òðîèõ â äîìå íå áûëî. ×îó ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è çàðûëàñü â ðþêçàê, ïûòàÿñü ïðèäóìàòü, ÷òî æå òàêîå íàäåòü. Íî âñÿ îäåæäà èçìÿëàñü, íåñìîòðÿ íà íàëîæåííîå íà íåå ìèíèìèçèðóþùåå çàêëèíàíèå, ïîýòîìó äåâóøêà ìàõíóëà ðóêîé è îñòàâèëà ìóêè âûáîðà íà òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà íàéäåò óòþã. Ðåøèâ ïðèãîòîâèòü âñåì çàâòðàê, îíà ïðîøëà íà êóõíþ.

Îíà äîæàðèâàëà îìëåò, êîãäà ê íåé ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, â òàêîì æå õàëàòèêå êàê ó íåå, òîëüêî íå ñèíåãî, à çåëåíîãî öâåòà.

- Òû íèãäå íå âèäåëà óòþãà? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – À òî ìîé ñàðàôàí âåñü èçìÿëñÿ. Õîòÿ… åãî íå ìåøàëî áû è ïîñòèðàòü…

- Óòþãà, ê ñîæàëåíèþ íå âèäåëà, ñàìà õîòåëà ïîãëàäèòüñÿ… Ó òåáÿ æå ñ ñîáîé íåò íèêàêèõ âåùåé?

Ãåðìèîíà îòðèöàòåëüíî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- ß ìîãó îäîëæèòü òåáå ÷òî-íèáóäü èç ñâîèõ, ìû âåäü ïðàêòè÷åñêè îäèíàêîâîãî ðîñòà.

- Áóäó î÷åíü ïðèçíàòåëüíà. Òåáå ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü?

- Ìîæåøü çàâàðèòü ÷àé?.. Õîòÿ íåò, ýòèì ÿ çàéìóñü ñàìà. Âèäåëà ÿ êàê àíãëè÷àíå èçìûâàþòñÿ íàä ýòèì íàïèòêîì. Äîæàðèøü îìëåò?

- Õîðîøî. À òû ÷òî, íå àíãëè÷àíêà? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âñòàâ ó ïëèòû.

- ß-òî äà… Íî ìîé äåä ðîäèëñÿ â Êèòàå, çàòåì, ïîñëå âîéíû, ïåðååõàë â ßïîíèþ, è âîñïèòàë ìîåãî îòöà â âîñòî÷íûõ òðàäèöèÿõ. À îòåö – ìåíÿ. Õîòÿ, èç ìåíÿ âûøëà íåâàæíàÿ ó÷åíèöà. Åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ÿ âûíåñëà èç òîé æå ÷àéíîé öåðåìîíèè – ýòî êàê íóæíî ïðàâèëüíî çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé. – ×îó òùàòåëüíî îòìåðÿëà íåîáõîäèìîå êîëè÷åñòâî çàâàðêè.

- À ãäå ïîçíàêîìèëèñü òâîè ðîäèòåëè?

- Íà ÷åìïèîíàòå ìèðà ïî êâèääè÷ó… íå ïîìíþ â êàêîì ãîäó. Ìàìà áûëà ëîâöîì â êîìàíäå Øîòëàíäèè, à îòåö çàãîíùèêîì ÿïîíñêîé ñáîðíîé. Îí ñáèë åå áëàäæåðîì, à îíà, óïàâ ñ ìåòëû, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñâàëèëàñü ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Â îáùåì, îíè îáà î÷íóëèñü óæå â áîëüíèöå, òàì ïîçíàêîìèëèñü è, ïîêà ëåæàëè, âëþáèëèñü. À íè íàøà êîìàíäà, íè ÿïîíñêàÿ íå äîáðàëèñü äàæå äî ÷åòâåðòüôèíàëà. – ×îó àêêóðàòíî çàêðûëà çàâàðíîé ÷àéíèê êðûøå÷êîé. – Íó âñå, ñåìü ìèíóò è ÷àé ãîòîâ.

- Òàê âîò, ïî÷åìó òû òàê çäîðîâî ëåòàåøü! À ÿ òàê è íå íàó÷èëàñü òîëêîì äåðæàòüñÿ íà ìåòëå, - âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Òóò íà êóõíþ âîøåë ñîííûé Ãàððè. Òîæå â áàííîì õàëàòå. Ðîçîâîì. Äåâóøêè îò õîõîòà ïîïàäàëè ïîä ñòîë.

- Íó ÷òî âû ñìååòåñü, - ñìóùåííî îïðàâäûâàëñÿ Ãàððè. – Íå ìîã æå ÿ â ìÿòîé è ãðÿçíîé îäåæäå õîäèòü… À â âàííîé ÿ òîëüêî ýòîò õàëàò íàøåë… Ãåðìèîíà, íå õî÷åøü ïîìåíÿòüñÿ?

Îòñìåÿâøàÿñÿ áûëî Ãåðìèîíà ïðåäñòàâèëà ïðîöåäóðó îáìåíà è óïàëà îáðàòíî ïîä ñòîë. 

- Íó òû äàåøü, - ×îó âûòèðàëà ñëåçû, âûñòóïèâøèå ó íåå îò ñìåõà. – ×åíäæèóñ êîëîðóñ (èçâèíèòå, íå çíàþ êàê ýòî áóäåò ïî-ëàòûíè), - îíà âçìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé è õàëàò Ãàððè ñìåíèë öâåò íà ôèîëåòîâûé.

- Çàòî ÿ ïîäíÿë âàì íàñòðîåíèå, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè, óäîâëåòâîðåííî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ðóêàâ õàëàòà.

- ×òî ïðàâäà, òî ïðàâäà, - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, âûïîëçàÿ èç-ïîä ñòîëà. – Îé, îìëåò!!!

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ñèäåëè çà ñòîëîì è íàñëàæäàëèñü ÷àåì, ïðåâðàùåííûì óìåëîé ðóêîé ×îó â áîæåñòâåííûé íàïèòîê.

- Êñòàòè, âû íå çíàåòå, ãäå âñå? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, îòõëåáûâàÿ ÷àé. 

- Íåò, - ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü äåâóøêè. – Ìîæåò íàì îñòàâèëè çàïèñêó? – äîáàâèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà îíè ïåðåðûëè âåñü äîì, íî çàïèñêè íå íàøëè. Çàòî íàøëè óòþã è, íàêîíåö-òî, ïåðåîäåëèñü. Ãàððè ðåøèë ïîñìîòðåòü, ñòîèò ëè åùå ó äîìà ìàøèíà, îòêðûë äâåðü íà óëèöó è… øàãíóë âíóòðü.

- ×òî çà ÷åðòîâùèíà! – Îí âíîâü ïîïûòàëñÿ âûéòè íà óëèöó, è ñíîâà î÷óòèëñÿ â ïðèõîæåé ñïèíîé ê äâåðè. – ×îó, Ãåðìèîíà, âçãëÿíèòå-êà íà ýòî, - ïîçâàë îí äåâóøåê.

Ïîñëå ïÿòíàäöàòè ìèíóò áåçóñïåøíûõ ïîïûòîê ïîêèíóòü äîì, îí âçãëÿíóë íà ïîáëåäíåâøèå ëèöà äåâóøåê è ñêàçàë:

- Íó ÷òî æ, ïîõîæå ìû çàïåðòû.

- Íå ïðîñòî çàïåðòû, à â ëîâóøêå! – ×îó óêàçûâàëà êóäà-òî çà ñïèíó Ãàððè. 

Îí îáåðíóëñÿ. Òàì, íà ïîëêå âîçëå äâåðè, ñèðîòëèâî ëåæàëà êíèãà, ïîäàðåííàÿ åìó Âîëäåìîðòîì.

- Òàê, äàâàéòå ìûñëèòü ëîãè÷åñêè, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îíè âåðíóëèñü â ãîñòèíóþ. – Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî äåëîì ðóê ñàìè-çíàåòå-êîãî, òî íàñ ïîïðîñòó óæå íå áûëî áû â æèâûõ. Çà÷åì áûëî òàùèòü íàñ ñþäà, êîãäà ìîæíî áûëî óáèòü ïðÿìî â Ëîíäîíå? Òåì áîëåå, îáîðîòíîå çåëüå äåéñòâóåò òîëüêî ÷àñ, à ìû äîáèðàëèñü ñþäà ãîðàçäî äîëüøå.

- Äà, íî ìû äåëàëè äâå îñòàíîâêè, - íå ñîãëàñèëàñü ñ íåé ×îó, - âî âðåìÿ íèõ ìû íå ìîãëè âèäåòü, ïðèíèìàëè ëè íàøè ïîïóò÷èêè çåëüå. 

- Êðîìå òîãî, íåëüçÿ çàáûâàòü î  çàêëÿòüå Èìïåðèî, - äîáàâèë Ãàððè.

- Íó, íå çíàþ. Íå ìîãëà æå ×îó íå óçíàòü ñâîåãî îòöà! Êñòàòè, îí âåë ñåáÿ êàê îáû÷íî?

- Âïîëíå, ó÷èòûâàÿ îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà, – îòâåòèëà ×îó íàõìóðèâøèñü. – Âîîáùå-òî, ïîðàçìûñëèâ ñïîêîéíî, ÿ íå äóìàþ ÷òîáû ýòî áûëà ëîâóøêà. 

- Äà, åñëè áû íå êíèãà, òî ÿ ðåøèë áû, ÷òî çàêëèíàíèå âîêðóã äîìà – âñåãî ëèøü çàáîòà î íàøåé áåçîïàñíîñòè, - çàìåòèë Ãàððè. – Íåñêîëüêî ñëèøêîì, êîíå÷íî…

- ß òîæå. – ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà ×îó. – Íî îòñþäà ñëåäóåò âîïðîñ: åñëè ýòî âñå æå ëîâóøêà, çà÷åì ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïîäáðàñûâàòü êíèãó? Íå ïðîùå áûëî áû, åñëè áû ìû íè÷åãî íå ïîäîçðåâàëè?

Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè:

- Ìû òàê íè÷åãî íå ðåøèì. Äàâàéòå ëó÷øå ïîäóìàåì, ÷òî äåëàòü äàëüøå.

- ß ïîéäó ïîñìîòðþ, ìíîãî ëè ó íàñ ïðîäóêòîâ, - ñêàçàëà ×îó. – ×òîáû ÷òî-òî ïëàíèðîâàòü, íàäî çíàòü, ñêîëüêî ìû òóò ïðîäåðæèìñÿ. – îíà âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.

- À ÿ ïðèíåñó ïèñüìåííûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè,  - Ãåðìèîíà âûáåæàëà â äðóãóþ äâåðü.

- À ÿ… îñòàíóñü çäåñü. – ïðîáîðìîòàë ïîêèíóòûé âñåìè Ãàððè.

Êîãäà äåâóøêè âåðíóëèñü, âûÿñíèëîñü, ÷òî ïðîäóêòîâ, ïðè ðàçóìíîì èñïîëüçîâàíèè õâàòèò íà ìåñÿö.

- Íà áîëüøåå, ïîæàëóé, è íå íàäî, - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – ×åðåç ìåñÿö ïåðâîå ñåíòÿáðÿ, è åñëè äî ýòîãî âðåìåíè çà íàìè íå ïðèåäóò, ìû áóäåì óâåðåíû, ÷òî ýòî ëîâóøêà, è áóäåì îòñþäà âûáèðàòüñÿ.

- Ïîæàëóé, ñïîñîá âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà íàäî íàéòè ãîðàçäî ðàíüøå, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - Ãåðìèîíà, òû ìîæåøü ïîèñêàòü â êíèãàõ ÷òî-íèáóäü î òàêîì çàêëèíàíèè?

- Äà, - êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - ÿ êàê ðàç âçÿëà ñ ñîáîé íåñêîëüêî êíèã, ãäå ìîæåò îá ýòîì ãîâîðèòüñÿ.

- Òîãäà ÿ çàéìóñü îáóñòðîéñòâîì íàøåãî áûòà, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ×îó.

- À ÷òî áóäó äåëàòü ÿ?

- À òû áóäåøü íàì ïîìîãàòü, - óëûáíóëàñü ×îó.

- Äà, áóäåøü ðàá. ñèëîé, - çàãîâîðùèöêè ïîäìèãíóëà åé Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ðàá… êåì? Ãåðìèîíà, à êàê æå Ã.À.Â.Í.Ý? – åõèäíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Íó, òû âåäü íå äîìàøíèé ýëüô, - êðîâîæàäíî óõìûëüíóëàñü òà. – Äà, Ãàððè, - ïîñåðüåçíåëà îíà, - ÿ äóìàþ, ÒÓ êíèãó òðîãàòü íå ñòîèò.

- Äà íó, - íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè, - íàäî æå õîòü îäíèì ãëàçêîì âçãëÿíóòü…

- Ãåðìèîíà ïðàâà, Ãàððè, - ïîääåðæàëà ïîäðóãó ×îó. – Ñ òàêèìè âåùàìè íå øóòÿò. À åñëè îíà âûææåò òåáå ãëàçà? Èëè òîãî õóæå…

- Ìîæåò âû è ïðàâû, - îáðå÷åííî âçäîõíóë Ãàððè. - Ñ ÷åãî íà÷íåì?

- ß òóò íàáðîñàëà ïðèáëèçèòåëüíûé ñïèñîê äåë íà ñåãîäíÿ, - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ×îó ïåðãàìåíò. – À ÿ ïîêà ïîéäó, ïîðîþñü â êíèãàõ.

- Îíà âñåãäà òàêàÿ? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó ó Ãàððè, êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà âûøëà.

- Â êðèçèñíûõ ñèòóàöèÿõ, - ïîÿñíèë Ãàððè óëûáíóâøèñü. – Âîîáùå, îíà îòëè÷íàÿ ïîäðóãà. Íåìíîãî ðåçêîâàòà è êàòåãîðè÷íà ïîðîé, íî ýòî êîìïåíñèðóåòñÿ åå âíèìàòåëüíîñòüþ è çàáîòëèâîñòüþ. Ó íåå ïðåêðàñíîå ñåðäöå - ãîðÿ÷åå, ïðåäàííîå è îòâàæíîå, à âíåøíîñòü çàíóäíîé çàó÷êè – ýòî ëèøü âûâåñêà.

×îó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê â åå ñåðäöå øåâåëüíóëîñü êàêîå-òî íåïðèÿòíîå ÷óâñòâî. «Óæ íå ðåâíîñòü ëè ýòî?» - ïîäóìàëà îíà óäèâëåííî. Îíà ïîñìîòðåëà Ãàððè â ãëàçà – â åãî âçãëÿäå áûëî ñòîëüêî òåïëà, çàáîòû… ïå÷àëè, è òîãî ÷åìó îíà ïîêà òàê è íå ìîãëà äàòü íàçâàíèÿ.

- Òåáÿ ÷òî-òî óãíåòàåò? – ×îó îòáðîñèëà âñå ñâîè çàäíèå ìûñëè â ñòîðîíó è ïîäñåëà ê Ãàððè ïîáëèæå.

- Äà íåò… - Ãàððè îòâåë âçãëÿä â ñòîðîíó. 

×îó âçÿëà åãî äâóìÿ ïàëüöàìè çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîâåðíóëà åãî ãîëîâó ê ñåáå.

- Òàê äà, èëè íåò?

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî ñíîâà îòâåðíóòü ãîëîâó, íî õâàòêà ×îó îêàçàëàñü íà óäèâëåíèå òâåðäîé. ×òî-òî, æàðêîé âîëíîé, ïîäíÿëîñü â íåì è çàñòàâèëî çàãëÿíóòü ×îó ïðÿìî â ãëàçà… ñêâîçü íèõ, çàãëÿíóòü åé ïðÿìî â äóøó…

…ïîìíèøü íàø ðàçãîâîð… - ñïðîñèë îí ãëàçàìè.

…êàêîé… î òîì ÷òî òû – íàäåæäà?... – äîãàäàëàñü äóøà ×îó.

…ÿ äîëæåí áûòü ñèëüíûì… ìíå íàäî áûòü ñèëüíûì… íî ìíå ìåøàåò ýòà òÿæåñòü… äðóçüÿ…

…äðóçüÿ äëÿ òåáÿ òÿæåñòü?!!...

…íå äðóçüÿ… ÿ… èñòî÷íèê… îïàñíîñòè… äëÿ âñåõ êòî ðÿäîì…

…îïàñíîñòü âåçäå… ïîìíèøü… äåìåíòîðû… âîçüìè ìåíÿ çà ðóêó… ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü?...

…íå ïîíèìàþ…

…îáíèìè ìåíÿ…

…ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ… ñèëó!!... ñòàíîâëþñü ñèëüíåå… ÷òî ýòî?...

…ýòî äðóæáà… ýòî…

…ëþáîâü…

- Ìîè äðóçüÿ äåëàþò ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè âñëóõ, íå ñëûøà ýòîãî. Ãëàçà ×îó áûëè òàê áëèçêî… Òàê áëèçêî áûëè åå ãóáû… Íî… - Íî âìåñòå ñ òåì, ñòðàõ çà íèõ äåëàåò ìåíÿ ñëàáûì.

- Òû æå Ãðèôôèíäîðåö!

…îíè âñòàëè ñòåíîé… ìåæäó ìíîé è íèì…

- Êîãäà ÿ äóìàþ îá ýòîì, - ñíîâà âñëóõ ñêàçàë îí, - â ìîåì ñåðäöå ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íåíàâèñòü.

…ñòðàõ çà äðóçåé… èñ÷åçàåò… - äîáàâèëî åãî ñåðäöå. 

- Íåíàâèñòü äåëàåò ìåíÿ ñèëüíåå…

…íî… ïîõîæèì íà íåãî…

- Íå ÷åðïàé ñèëó èç íåíàâèñòè. Ýòî ëèøü âèäèìîñòü ñèëû. Îíà ñæèãàåò èçíóòðè. – ñëîâà ñëîâíî ñàìè âûïðûãèâàëè èç ×îó.

…íî òîãäà îòêóäà?...

- Òîëüêî ëþáîâü ìîæåò ïîáåäèòü ñìåðòü.

…êðàñèâûå ñëîâà…

…òîëüêî ëþáîâü… ìîæåò ïîáåäèòü… âñå…

- Ïî÷åìó ÿ òåáå âåðþ? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ âåðþ òåáå, - óëûáíóëàñü ×îó.

…ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ… ëþáëþ… òåáÿ…

- Íàøëà! – â êîìíàòó âîðâàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, óòêíóâøèñü íîñîì â êíèãó è íè÷åãî âîêðóã íå çàìå÷àÿ. Ãàððè è ×îó îòïðÿíóëè äðóã îò äðóãà è õîðîì íåäîâîëüíî ñïðîñèëè:

- ×òî íàøëà?

Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëàñü îò êíèãè è óäèâëåííî âçãëÿíóëà íà íèõ:

- Êàê ÷òî?! Íàøëà, êàêèì çàêëèíàíèåì íàñ òóò çàïåðëè! Âîò, ñëóøàéòå: Èíâîëëèî Òåìïóñ Ôóãèò. Çàêëèíàíèå ñîçäàåò ñòåíó ñîñòîÿùóþ èç ñìåùåííîãî âðåìåíè, òåì ñàìûì ñâîðà÷èâàÿ êóñîê ïðîñòðàíñòâà â íåêîå ïîäîáèå òàê íàçûâàåìîé «áóòûëêè Êëåéíà». Åñëè ïîïûòàòüñÿ âîéòè â, èëè âûéòè èç ïðîñòðàíñòâà, îãîðîæåííîãî âûøåóïîìÿíóòûì çàêëèíàíèåì, ñóáúåêò ñîâåðøèâøèé äàííóþ ïîïûòêó âûâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ îáðàòíî, íå îùóùàÿ ïðè ýòîì íèêàêèõ èçìåíåíèé. Ïîäðîáíîå îïèñàíèå äàííîãî ïðîöåññà ìîæíî íàéòè â êíèãå Ìàãóñà Ëåðüå «Àðèôìàíòèêà è êðèâûå âûñøèõ ïîðÿäêîâ», òîì 4, ñòð. 452. Äëÿ ñîòâîðåíèÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ òðåáóåòñÿ… õì, ýòî íåâàæíî, íàì íóæíî äðóãîå… - Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåëèñòíóëà ñòðàíèöó. – À, âîò. Ñóùåñòâóåò íåñêîëüêî ñïîñîáîâ ïðîéòè ÷åðåç ñòåíó ñìåùåííîãî âðåìåíè. Âî ïåðâûõ, ñîçäàòåëü çàêëèíàíèÿ ìîæåò ïðîñòî ñíÿòü åãî, ñ ïîìîùüþ ôîðìóëû îòìåíû çàêëèíàíèÿ. Âî âòîðûõ, çàêëèíàíèå ìîæåò ñíÿòü äðóãîé ìàã, èçíóòðè èëè ñíàðóæè ñòåíû, îäíàêî òðåáóþòñÿ áîëüøàÿ ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà, à òàê æå êëþ÷ çàêëèíàíèÿ, ñ ïîìîùüþ êîòîðîãî îíî áûëî ñîçäàíî (ñì. ïàðàãðàô 21 ãëàâû 19). Â-òðåòüèõ, ïîæàëóé ñàìûé ðàñïðîñòðàíåííûé ñïîñîá – íå óáèðàòü ñòåíó öåëèêîì, à ïðîäåëàòü â íåé ïðîõîä. Ê ñîæàëåíèþ, ñïîñîá ïðèãîäåí òîëüêî äëÿ âîçäåéñòâèÿ íà ñòåíó èçíóòðè çàùèùåííîãî îáúåìà (ñì. ïàðàãðàô 2 ãëàâû 46). À âîò, ÷òî íàïèñàíî â ýòîì ïàðàãðàôå, - ïðîäîëæèëà áûëî Ãåðìèîíà, ñóäîðîæíî ëèñòàÿ êíèãó, íî òóò åå ïåðåáèë Ãàððè.

- Óìîëÿþ, Ãåðìèîíà, îáîéäèñü áåç ïîäðîáíîñòåé. Ñêàæè ïðîñòî, ñìîæåøü ëè òû ïðîäåëàòü ïðîõîä, èëè íåò?

- ß – íå ñìîãó, - ðàññåðæåíî âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî äåâóøêà. – À âîò ÌÛ, ñêîðåå âñåãî ñìîæåì… ïðè íàëè÷èè êîå ó êîãî íåáîëüøîé äîçû òåðïåíèÿ. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî íóæíà áîëüøàÿ ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà, êîòîðàÿ åñòü ó òåáÿ, ïðàâèëüíî ðàññ÷èòàííûé êîýôôèöèåíò âðåìåíè – ýòî ñäåëàþ ÿ, à òàê æå ìåäèóì-èñòî÷íèê, òî åñòü ×îó. – Òà ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà.

- À ïî÷åìó èñòî÷íèêîì áóäåò ×îó? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Äà ïîòîìó ÷òî îíà íà ãîä ñòàðøå íàñ, è ïîýòîìó óæå ïðîõîäèëà ýòó äèñöèïëèíó.

- Ïîíÿòíî. Êîãäà ïðèñòóïèì?

- Áîþñü, íå ðàíüøå, ÷åì ÷åðåç íåäåëþ, - íàõìóðèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Ëóíà áóäåò â ïîäõîäÿùåé ôàçå… äà è òû çà íåäåëþ óñâîèøü íóæíîå çàêëèíàíèå.

«Íóæíî æå áûëî âáåãàòü ñþäà âîïÿ êàê îãëàøåííàÿ, - ìûñëåííî âçäîõíóë Ãàððè. – Åñëè íå áûëî íèêàêîé ñïåøêè… òàêîé ìîìåíò èñïîðòèëà». Íî, âçãëÿíóâ íà Ãåðìèîíó îí ñðàçó æå ðàñêàÿëñÿ â ñâîèõ ìûñëÿõ. Êàê âñåãäà â òàêèå ìîìåíòû, îíà ñëîâíî ñâåòèëàñü èçíóòðè, îáúÿñíÿÿ ÷òî-òî ×îó, ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî êèâàþùåé åé â îòâåò. Ãåðìèîíà áûëà èñïîëíåíà æèçíè, âäîõíîâåíèÿ è, êàçàëîñü, ìîãëà â ëþáîé ìîìåíò âçëåòåòü â âîçäóõ è ïåðåêóâûðêíóòüñÿ, ýíåðãèÿ äåÿòåëüíîñòè áèëà â íåé êëþ÷îì.

Ãàððè ñî âçäîõîì îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñîçåðöàíèÿ äåâóøåê è ïîäíÿë ñî ñòîëèêà ïåðãàìåíò, èñïèñàííûé ðóêîé Ãåðìèîíû è îçàãëàâëåííûé «Äåëà íàñóùíûå».

«Òàê, ÷òî çäåñü… ðàñïàêîâêà âåùåé, åäà, óáîðêà… Øèðìà?»

- Ãõì, - Ãàððè êàøëÿíóë, ïûòàÿñü ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå Ãåðìèîíû. Êîãäà åìó, íàêîíåö, ýòî óäàëîñü îí ñïðîñèë: - À ÷òî ýòî åùå çà øèðìà?

- Íó êàê ÷òî çà øèðìà?! – ïîðàçèëàñü åãî íåäîãàäëèâîñòè Ãåðìèîíà. – Øèðìà, êîòîðàÿ áóäåò îòãîðàæèâàòü íàøó ïîëîâèíó ñïàëüíè îò òâîåé. Òû æå íå äóìàåøü… Â îáùåì ñàì ïîíèìàåøü.

- À-à, - ñìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ìíå êàê-òî íå ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó.

- Âîò äëÿ ýòîãî â íàøåé êîìïàíèè è åñòü ÿ, - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Äåðæó ïàðè, ×îó òîæå îá ýòîì íå ïîäóìàëà.

- ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, íåò, ïîêà íå ïðî÷èòàëà òâîè çàïèñè, - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà.

- Íó òàê çà ðàáîòó!


	7. Ãëàâà 7 Ïðîéòè ñêâîçü ñòåíó

Ãëàâà 7. Ïðîéòè ñêâîçü ñòåíó 

Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã çàñíóòü. Âî âñåì äîìå ñòîÿëà òèøèíà, òîëüêî èç-çà øèðìû äîíîñèëîñü òèõîå ïîñàïûâàíèå äåâóøåê, âîò óæå äâà ÷àñà êàê çàñíóâøèõ. Ãàððè óæàñíî õîòåëîñü ñïàòü, íî ñòîèëî åìó ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, êàê â ãîëîâó íà÷èíàëè ëåçòü ìûñëè î ×îó. Î èõ ðàçãîâîðå, î òîì, ÷òî îíà ëåæèò â êðîâàòè â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ îò íåãî, î åå óëûáêå, ãëàçàõ, ãóáàõ è…

Îí  òèõî, ÷òîáû íå ðàçáóäèòü äåâóøåê, ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà äðóãîé áîê è ñíîâà ïîïûòàëñÿ äóìàòü î äðóãîì. Êâèääè÷! Âîò ÷òî ìîæåò îòâëå÷ü åãî! Âîò îí ëåòèò íà ñâîåì Âñïîëîõå, ÷óòêî îòçûâàþùåìñÿ íà êàæäîå äâèæåíèå åãî ìûñëè, à âïåðåäè òðåïåùåò êðûëûøêàìè çîëîòîé ñíèò÷. Îí âñå áëèæå è áëèæå, íî âäðóã, îòêóäà íè âîçüìèñü, íàïåðåðåç åìó âûëåòàåò ×îó. Äëèííûå âîëîñû ðàçâåâàþòñÿ ïî âåòðó, ëèöî ñîñðåäîòî÷åíî… Íî ïî÷åìó-òî îíà íå â êâèääè÷íîé ôîðìå, à â îäíîé ðóáàøêå… Òüôó! Íó ñêîëüêî ìîæíî! Ãàððè ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ íà æèâîò è íàêðûëñÿ ñâåðõó ïîäóøêîé. Ìîæåò, åñëè îí íå áóäåò ñëûøàòü åå äûõàíèå, åìó íå áóäóò ëåçòü â ãîëîâó òàêèå ìûñëè… «Èíòåðåñíî, - ïîäóìàë îí, - äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ÿ ñëûøàë… íåò ÷óâñòâîâàë… íåò, íî ýòî íå âàæíî, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè ×îó ñêàçàëà… èëè ïîäóìàëà… ÷òî îíà ìåíÿ ëþáèò? Áëèí!»

Ãàððè âûáðàëñÿ èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè, ëåã íà ñïèíó è óñòàâèëñÿ â äîñ÷àòûé ïîòîëîê. 

«Íó ëàäíî, - ñäàëñÿ îí. – Áóäó äóìàòü î ×îó…»

Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà, è ïåðåä åãî ìûñëåííûì âçîðîì âîçíèê îáðàç ×îó. Îíà ñìåÿëàñü… Ãàððè ëþáèë åå ñìåõ. Íåò, îí áûë îáû÷íûì, â íåì íå çâó÷àëè íèêàêèå «ñåðåáðÿíûå êîëîêîëü÷èêè», íî îíà âñåãäà ñìåÿëàñü â ïîëíóþ ñèëó, îò äóøè…

Ãàððè íå óñïåë äîäóìàòü ýòó ìûñëü, òàê êàê ìîìåíòàëüíî çàñíóë.

Åìó ïðèñíèëñÿ ñòðàøíûé è ñòðàííûé ñîí. Åìó ñíèëîñü, ÷òî îí ñïèò, à ñ ïîòîëêà, îïóñêàåòñÿ ïàóòèíêà, âñå íèæå è íèæå, è âîò îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè äîòÿíóëàñü äî åãî ëáà. Íî íà êîíöå ïàóòèíû íåò ïàóêà… Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèò. Îí ïÿëèòñÿ íà ïàóòèíó, à ïàóòèíà… òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ÷òî îíà ïÿëèòñÿ íà íåãî! Íî ÷òî ýòî? Îãðîìíàÿ æèðíàÿ ãóñåíèöà… èëè ÷åðâÿê?.. êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ÷òî-òî ïðîòèâíîå, ñêëèçêîå è áëåäíî çåëåíîå ñïóñêàåòñÿ ïî ýòîé ïàóòèíå ïðÿìî íà íåãî. Ãàððè õî÷åò âñêî÷èòü, íî íå ìîæåò äàæå ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ. À ÷åðâÿê âñå áëèæå… Ãàððè çíàåò, ÷òî åñëè ÷åðâÿê êîñíåòñÿ åãî ëáà, ïðîèçîéäåò ÷òî-òî ñòðàøíîå… Åãî øðàì âñïûõèâàåò îãíåì, à âíóòðè ó íåãî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ êàêàÿ-òî âîëíà… Îí ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ìîæåò äóìàòü èç-çà áîëè â øðàìå, ìîæåò òîëüêî ñìîòðåòü, êàê ÷åðâÿê ñïóñêàåòñÿ, îáâèâàÿñü ïî ñïèðàëè âîêðóã ïàóòèíêè… âñå íèæå è íèæå… è… ñîñêàëüçûâàåò ñ ïàóòèíû è ïàäàåò ïðÿìî íà íåãî… Âðåìÿ ñëîâíî îñòàíàâëèâàåòñÿ è ìûñëè âäðóã îáðåòàþò ïîðàçèòåëüíóþ ÷åòêîñòü. Áîëü îñòàåòñÿ ñ íèì, íî âìåñòå ñ ýòèì, ñëîâíî îòñòðàíÿåòñÿ, íå ìåøàåò… îáâîëàêèâàåò åãî. È íàâñòðå÷ó ïàäàþùåìó ÷åðâþ âçäûìàåòñÿ âîëíà õîëîäíîãî çåëåíîãî ïëàìåíè…

×îó è íà ýòîò ðàç ïðîñíóëàñü ðàíüøå âñåõ. Åé ÷òî-òî ñíèëîñü, íî îíà îïÿòü íå ìîãëà âñïîìíèòü, ÷òî. Îñòàëîñü òîëüêî îùóùåíèå ÷åãî-òî íåîòâðàòèìî ïðèáëèæàþùåãîñÿ…

Îíà ñëàäêî ïîòÿíóëàñü, òèõîíüêî âñòàëà è íàïðàâèëàñü â âàííóþ. Ïîäîéäÿ ê äâåðè îíà íà ñåêóíäó îñòàíîâèëàñü. ×òî-òî çàñòàâèëî åå ïîâåðíóòüñÿ, è çàãëÿíóòü íà ïîëîâèíó Ãàððè. Çàáûâ îáî âñåì, îíà êèíóëàñü ê åãî ïîñòåëè – ëèöî Ãàððè áûëî èñêàæåíî æóòêîé ãðèìàñîé, íà åãî ëáó âûñòóïèëè êàïëè ïîòà, ðóêè ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëèñü â êðàé îäåÿëà. Äåâóøêà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è êîñíóëàñü åãî ëáà – îí áûë ðàñêàëåí, ñëîâíî ñêîâîðîäêà.

- Ãàððè! Ãàððè, ïðîñíèñü! Ãàððè, òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü?! – ×îó ïîòðÿñëà åãî çà ïëå÷î. Íèêàêèõ ðåçóëüòàòîâ.

- Ãåðìèîíà, Ãàððè ïëîõî! – ïîçâàëà îíà.

Ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó, ïîÿâèëàñü ðàñòðåïàííàÿ è çàñïàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, îäíàêî, óâèäåâ ëèöî Ãàððè ñ íåå òîò÷àñ ñëåòåëè îñòàòêè ñíà.

- ×òî ñ íèì?

- Ó íåãî óæàñíàÿ òåìïåðàòóðà… Ïîñèäè ñ íèì, ÿ ñáåãàþ çà ìîêðûì ïîëîòåíöåì, õîòü íåìíîãî ñîáüåì åãî æàð.

×îó ñáåãàëà â âàííóþ è âåðíóëàñü ñ ïîëîòåíöåì è áîëüøèì êóâøèíîì âîäû. Âûòåðåâ ïîò ñî ëáà Ãàððè îíà íàìî÷èëà ïîëîòåíöå, ñâåðíóëà åãî è ïîëîæèëà åìó íà ãîëîâó.

- Ãåðìèîíà, òû íå ïîìíèøü êàêîå-íèáóäü æàðîïîíèæàþùåå çåëüå? À òî ÿ íå ìîãó íè÷åãî ñîîáðàçèòü…

- Íàñòîéêà ïîëûíè è òâåðäîöâåòíèêà… Íó è åùå åñòü ïàðà ðåöåïòîâ, íî áîëåå ñëîæíûõ. ß ïîèùó, ìîæåò áûòü íàéäó èíãðåäèåíòû, - îíà âûøëà èç ñïàëüíè, áîðìî÷à íà õîäó: - Ýõ, ïàðó òàáëåòîê àñïèðèíà áû…

×îó ñìåíèëà ïîëîòåíöå íà ëáó Ãàððè è îñòîðîæíî ðàçæàëà åãî êóëàêè.

- Äåðæèñü, Ãàððè, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà ñæèìàÿ åãî ðóêó â ñâîèõ.

Ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïîêàçàâøååñÿ ×îó áåñêîíå÷íî äîëãèì, ïîÿâèëàñü ðàññòðîåííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íè÷åãî, - ðàçâåëà îíà ðóêàìè â îòâåò íà ìîë÷àëèâûé âîïðîñ ×îó. – Èíãðåäèåíòîâ äëÿ çåëüÿ ïðîñòî íåò, - îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà êðàåøåê êðîâàòè. – Ìîæåò, ïîïðîáîâàòü çàêëèíàíèå «Ýíåðâåéò»?

- Íåò, íàäî ñíà÷àëà ñáèòü òåìïåðàòóðó… Íî êàê? – ×îó çàäóì÷èâî îêóíóëà ïîëîòåíöå â êóâøèí. Òóò åå îñåíèëî. – Ìû ìîæåì çàñóíóòü åãî â âàííó ñ õîëîäíîé âîäîé! - âîñêëèêíóëà äåâóøêà.

- Äà… ìîæåò ñðàáîòàòü… - çàäóìàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – ß ãäå-òî î ÷åì-òî ïîäîáíîì ÷èòàëà… êàæåòñÿ. – îíà âñòàëà è ðåøèòåëüíûì øàãîì íàïðàâèëàñü ê äâåðè. – Íàáåðó âîäó.

È âíîâü ïîòÿíóëèñü áåñêîíå÷íûå äëÿ ×îó ìèíóòû. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü. Ïîñìîòðåâ íà ñìóòèâøóþñÿ ×îó, îíà ôûðêíóëà è ñòàùèëà ñ Ãàððè îäåÿëî.

- Áåðè åãî ïîä ëåâóþ ðóêó, à ÿ âîçüìó ïîä ïðàâóþ… - ñêîìàíäîâàëà îíà. – È íå÷åãî ñìóùàòüñÿ, îí æå íå ãîëûé… - îäíàêî ó ñàìîé ÿâíî ïîðîçîâåëè ùåêè.

Ñîâìåñòíûìè óñèëèÿìè îíè êîå-êàê äîòàùèëè Ãàððè äî âàííîé è îïóñòèëè åãî òóäà.

- Õîðîøî, ÷òî îí òàêîé õóäîé… - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ×îó ãëÿäÿ íà åãî òîð÷àùèå ðåáðà è ïðèäåðæèâàÿ ïàðíÿ çà ïëå÷è, ÷òîáû îí íå óøåë â âîäó ñ ãîëîâîé. – Òî åñòü, ÷òî ýòî ÿ ãîâîðþ.

- Íó, â äàííîì ñëó÷àå, ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîðîøî, - íåâåñåëî óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Òû áû âèäåëà, ÷åì åãî êîðìèëè Äóðñëè. Ïðåäñòàâü, âñå ëåòî íà ÷åòâåðòèíêàõ ãðåéïôðóòà?!

×îó ïîáëåäíåëà.

- Îíè ñèëüíî åãî èçâîäèëè?

- Ïîíèìàåøü, îí îá ýòîì íèêîãäà îñîáî íå ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëñÿ, íî ïî ñëîâàì Ðîíà, è ïî íåêîòîðûì âñêîëüçü îáðîíåííûì ôðàçàì, ìîæíî ïîíÿòü, ÷òî ñèëüíî. Ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, îí äî îäèííàäöàòè ëåò æèë â ÷óëàíå ïîä ëåñòíèöåé.

×îó çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ.

- Äà êàê îíè ìîãëè… Îé! – Ãàððè ÷óòü íå âûñêîëüçíóë èç åå ðóê.

- Íó ÷òî, ìîæåò ïîïðîáîâàòü çàêëèíàíèå? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äàâàé… - ×îó ïîòðîãàëà ëîá Ãàððè. – Êàæåòñÿ ïîìîãëî…

- Ñåé÷àñ ïðèíåñó ïàëî÷êó… - Ãåðìèîíà âûáåæàëà èç âàííîé.

Íå óñïåëà îíà âåðíóòüñÿ, êàê Ãàððè âçäðîãíóë è ïðèîòêðûë ãëàçà. Ñíà÷àëà îí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî âèäèò ñîí – ðàñòðåïàííàÿ ×îó â îäíîé ðóáàøêå äåðæèò åãî çà ïëå÷è, à îí ëåæèò â âàííîé. Âîò òîëüêî âî âñåì òåëå áûëà óæàñàþùàÿ ñëàáîñòü è ãîëîâà ïðîñòî ðàñêàëûâàëàñü.

- ×òî ñî ìíîé ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – îäíîâðåìåííî ñïðîñèëè îíè. ×îó êîëüíóëî â ñåðäöå – íàñòîëüêî ñëàáûì áûë åãî ãîëîñ.

- Äà íè÷åãî… - ñîâðàë Ãàððè. Ïîíÿâ, ÷òî ýòî íå ñîí, îí óæàñíî ñìóòèëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîäíÿòüñÿ, íî ìûøöû áûëè êàê êèñåëü è îí ðóõíóë áû îáðàòíî, åñëè áû åãî íå ïîääåðæàëà ×îó.

- Êõì-êõì, - êàøëÿíóëà âåðíóâøàÿñÿ ñ ïàëî÷êîé Ãåðìèîíà, çàñòàâ èõ ñòîÿùèìè â îáíèìêó.

- Òû íå êõûìêàé, à ëó÷øå ïîìîãè, - îãðûçíóëàñü ïðîìîêøàÿ äî íèòêè ×îó, â îòëè÷èå îò Ãàððè îíà óæå óñòàëà ñìóùàòüñÿ.

Äåâóøêè áûñòðî âûòåðëè ïàðíÿ ïîëîòåíöåì, íåâçèðàÿ íà åãî ñëàáîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå, çàâåðíóëè â áàííûé õàëàò, ñíîâà ñòàâøèé ðîçîâûì, è ïîìîãëè äîéòè äî ïîñòåëè.

- Òàê êàê òû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó, ñìîòðÿ â åãî ïîëóçàêðûòûå ãëàçà. – Òîëüêî íà ýòîò ðàç ïðàâäó, - â åå ãîëîñå ïðîðåçàëèñü òðåáîâàòåëüíûå íîòêè.

Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà, è â ×îó õëûíóëà íåèìîâåðíàÿ óñòàëîñòü è áîëü. Îíà îòøàòíóëàñü è âñå ïðîøëî, à Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ñêàçàë:

- Ìíå ïðàâäà ñòàëî ëó÷øå. À ÷òî ñî ìíîé ïðîèçîøëî?

×îó îáúÿñíèëà åìó, êàê îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ó íåãî âûñîêàÿ òåìïåðàòóðà, è ÷òî îí íèêàê íå ïðèõîäèë â ñåáÿ. Ãåðìèîíà ïðèñîâîêóïèëà ðàññêàç î òîì, êàê îíà íå ñìîãëà íè÷åãî íàéòè äëÿ æàðîïîíèæàþùåãî çåëüÿ è êàê îíè ñ ×îó ðåøèëè îõëàäèòü åãî â âàííîé. Çàòåì, óäîñòîâåðèâøèñü, ÷òî ïàðó ìèíóò îí áåç íèõ ïðîäåðæèòñÿ, äåâóøêè îòïðàâèëèñü ïåðåîäåâàòüñÿ. Çàòåì ×îó, ïîêîëåáàâøèñü, îñòàâèëà ñ Ãàððè Ãåðìèîíó è îòïðàâèëàñü ãîòîâèòü çàâòðàê.

Ãåðìèîíà çàíÿëà ïîñò íà òàáóðåòêå âîçëå êðîâàòè Ãàððè, è äàæå âçÿëà êíèãó, íî íå ñïåøèëà åå îòêðûâàòü, îçàáî÷åííî ñìîòðÿ íà äðóãà.

- Ïðîñòè, ÷òî äîñòàâëÿþ ñòîëüêî õëîïîò, - èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ òîíîì ïðîèçíåñ îí. – È ñïàñèáî çà çàáîòó…

Ãåðìèîíà òåïëî åìó óëûáíóëàñü è îòâåòèëà:

- Ìû æå äðóçüÿ… - îíà íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñàìîé ñåáÿ âäðóã ñìóòèëàñü è ïûòàÿñü ýòî ñêðûòü ïîïðàâèëà îäåÿëî.

- Çíàåøü… - Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, ÷òîáû äîíåñòè äî Ãåðìèîíû âñþ òó áëàãîäàðíîñòü, ÷òî îí ÷óâñòâóåò. – Òû ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã. Âû ñ Ðîíîì ìîè ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ, íî òû îñòàâàëàñü ñî ìíîé, äàæå êîãäà îí îòäàëÿëñÿ… íó êàê íà òðåìóäðîì òóðíèðå, íàïðèìåð. Åñëè áû íå òâîÿ ïîääåðæêà è ïîìîùü, ÿ íå áûë áû òåì Ãàððè Ïîòòåðîì, êîòîðûì ÿâëÿþñü… À ìîæåò è âîîáùå íå áûë. Ïðîñòî ÿ õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî åñëè òåáå ÷òî-òî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ… Íó, òû çíàåøü. Íå óìåþ ÿ ðå÷è ãîâîðèòü, - ïå÷àëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ îí.

- ß ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òû õîòåë ñêàçàòü, - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Âïðî÷åì, òû ìîã è íå ãîâîðèòü, ÿ ýòî çíàþ è òàê. Òû òîæå ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, íî, - îíà íàõìóðèëàñü, - ýòî íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî ÿ áóäó òåáå ïîïóñòèòåëüñòâîâàòü. Íó-êà, ðàññêàçûâàé, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî. Òû íå áðàë ÒÓ êíèãó?

- Äà íå áðàë ÿ íèêàêîé êíèãè!! - âñïûëèë áûëî Ãàððè, íî òóò æå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ, - Ïðîñòè, èíîãäà ÿ íåâûíîñèì, ïðàâäà?

- Ìóæ÷èíû âñå òàêèå, - ðàññìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Ñòîèò èì òîëüêî çàáîëåòü… Òàê. Íå ïûòàéñÿ ïåðåìåíèòü òåìó.

- Íó… ÿ íå çíàþ, ñâÿçàíî ëè ýòî êàê-òî ñ ìîèì ñîñòîÿíèåì, íî ó ìåíÿ áîëåë øðàì… è ñíèëñÿ ñòðàííûé ñîí, - Ãàððè ïåðåñêàçàë ïîäðóãå ñâîé ñîí.

- Õì, - çàäóìàëàñü îíà. – Èíîãäà ÿ âñå-òàêè æàëåþ, ÷òî áðîñèëà çàíÿòèÿ ïî ïðîðèöàíèþ. Âû æå ïðîõîäèëè òîëêîâàíèå ñíîâ?

- À, - Ãàððè ñëàáî ìàõíóë ðóêîé, - ÿ âîò íå áðîñàë çàíÿòèé, íî âñå ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ñêàçàòü ïî ïîâîäó çíà÷åíèÿ ýòîãî ñíà ýòî òî, ÷òî «Ìåíÿ æäåò ñòðàøíàÿ è ìó÷èòåëüíàÿ ñìåðòü», - ïåðåäðàçíèë îí ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëîíè.

- Íî âåäü åñòü åùå è êíèãè, - íå ñîãëàñèëàñü äåâóøêà.

- Ñäàþñü, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Íî âåäü òû âñå-òàêè áðîñèëà ïðîðèöàíèÿ, òàê ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü.

- Òû ïðàâ. – âçäîõíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ñëóøàé, - æàëîáíî ñêàçàë Ãàððè ïîñëå ìèíóòíîé ïàóçû, - ìíå ïðàâäà óæå ïî÷òè õîðîøî. Ìîæíî ìíå âñòàòü?

- À òû óâåðåí, ÷òî òåáå íå ñòàíåò õóæå? – Ãåðìèîíà íàêëîíèëàñü ê íåìó è ïîòðîãàëà åãî ëîá. – Íó, òåìïåðàòóðà âðîäå ñíèæàåòñÿ… Íó ëàäíî. Íî åñëè òû ïî÷óâñòâóåøü, ÷òî òåáå õóæå, ñðàçó æå ëîæèñü îáðàòíî.

- Óðà! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè, è âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè. Îí âçÿë ñâîþ îäåæäó è âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Òà âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- À íå… ìîãëà áû òû… îòâåðíóòüñÿ?

- À åñëè òû ïîòåðÿåøü ñîçíàíèå? Îäåâàéñÿ, íå ñòåñíÿéñÿ. Âñå ÷òî ìîãëà, ÿ óæå âèäåëà.

- Íó íåò, ëó÷øå ÿ ïîéäó â âàííóþ…

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð!

- Íó õîðîøî, õîðîøî… - îí îòâåðíóëñÿ ê ñòåíå è ñòàë îäåâàòüñÿ, âîð÷à ïîä íîñ ïî ïîâîäó «íåêîòîðûõ ïåðåñòðàõîâùèö è ïàíèêåðø».

Âåðíóâøàÿñÿ èç êóõíè ×îó çàñòàëà ñëåäóþùóþ êàðòèíó: Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü íàòÿíóòü íà Ãàððè ñâèòåð ñî ñëîâàìè «À âäðóã, òû ïðîñòóäèøüñÿ?! Â òâîåì ñîñòîÿíèè òîëüêî ýòîãî íå õâàòàåò!!», òîò îòáèâàëñÿ èç ïîñëåäíèõ ñèë ñ êðèêàìè «Ìíå è òàê æàðêî! È âîîáùå, ó ìåíÿ òåìïåðàòóðà, à â ñâèòåðå îíà åùå áîëüøå ïîäíèìåòñÿ!»

- Çàâòðàê ãîòîâ… - ðàñòåðÿíî ñêàçàëà îíà.

Ãàððè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé íåäîóìåâàþùå ïîñìîòðåëè íà ×îó è âñå òðîå ðàñõîõîòàëèñü. Îòñìåÿâøèñü, îíè îòïðàâèëèñü íà êóõíþ.

Ïðîøëà íåäåëÿ, è â èõ æèçíè óæå óñïåëè ñëîæèòüñÿ ñâîè ðèòóàëû. Êàæäîå óòðî äåâóøêè áóäèëè Ãàððè è, îñâåäîìèâøèñü êàê îí ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåò, îòïðàâëÿëè åãî óìûâàòüñÿ è ãîòîâèòü çàâòðàê. Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà îíè âòðîåì èãðàëè â ñòîêëåòî÷íûå øàõìàòû – â äîìå íàøëàñü äîñêà è ôèãóðû (ïðàâäà îáû÷íûå, íå ìàãè÷åñêèå), à ×îó íàó÷èëà îñòàëüíûõ ïðàâèëàì. Çàòåì, ×îó îòïðàâëÿëàñü ãîòîâèòü îáåä, à Ãåðìèîíà è Ãàððè ðàçó÷èâàëè çàêëèíàíèå äëÿ ñîçäàíèÿ ïðîõîäà â ñòåíå. Ïîñëå îáåäà çàíèìàëèñü êòî ÷åì. Ãåðìèîíà îáû÷íî ÷èòàëà èëè âûïîëíÿëà ëåòíåå çàäàíèå. Âåðíåå äîâûïîëíÿëà – ñäåëàëà åãî îíà åùå â íà÷àëå èþëÿ, à ñåé÷àñ äîïîëíÿëà âàæíûìè íà åå âçãëÿä ñâåäåíèÿìè. Ñî÷èíåíèÿ ðàçðîñëèñü íà íåèìîâåðíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñâèòêîâ, à îíà åùå âçäûõàëà, ÷òî íå ìîæåò ïåðåïèñàòü âñå çàíîâî. Ãàððè òîæå èíîãäà çàíèìàëñÿ, îáû÷íî ñ ïîìîùüþ Ãåðìèîíû èëè ×îó. Ïîñëåäíÿÿ, êàê è Ãåðìèîíà ñäåëàëà âñå åùå â íà÷àëå êàíèêóë è òåïåðü çàíèìàëàñü êàêèìè-òî îïûòàìè ïî àëõèìèè – îíè íàøëè âõîä â ïîäâàë, ãäå áûëà îáîðóäîâàíà öåëàÿ ëàáîðàòîðèÿ. Ãàððè èíîãäà ïðèõîäèë òóäà, ñàäèëñÿ â ñòîðîíêå è ñìîòðåë êàê ðàáîòàåò ×îó – åìó íðàâèëàñü åå ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü íà ðàáîòå… íó è âîîáùå, îí ëþáèë íà íåå ñìîòðåòü. Èíîãäà ×îó ïðîñèëà åãî ïîìî÷ü, è èç ýòèõ îïûòîâ îí âûíåñ ïî÷òè ñòîëüêî æå çíàíèé, êàê è èç óðîêîâ Ñíåãà. Íó, ýòî êîíå÷íî æå ïðåóâåëè÷åíèå, íî ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, óçíàâàòü ÷òî-òî îò ×îó áûëî êóäà ïðèÿòíåå, ÷åì îò ïðîôåññîðà.

Óæèí îáû÷íî ãîòîâèëà Ãåðìèîíà, à ïîñëå íåãî âñå ñîáèðàëèñü â ãîñòèíîé è áîëòàëè îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå, èíîãäà çàñèæèâàÿñü äàëåêî çà ïîëíî÷ü.

Íàêîíåö, íàñòóïèë äåíü, êîãäà îíè, ïî ðàñ÷åòàì Ãåðìèîíû, ìîãëè âçëîìàòü ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñòåíó. Ñ óòðà ó Ãàððè ðàçáîëåëñÿ øðàì, íî îí íå ïðèäàë ýòîìó çíà÷åíèÿ, ñïèñàâ ýòî íà âîëíåíèå îâëàäåâøåå èì ïåðåä ñòîëü îòâåòñòâåííûì ìåðîïðèÿòèåì.

 ×îó âûïèëà ïðèãîòîâëåííîå åé çåëüå, ïîâûñèâøåå åå ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîñòü êàê Èñòî÷íèêà, ïîäîæäàëà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïîêà íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïî âñåìó òåëó ñëàáîå ïîêàëûâàíèå – çåëüå íà÷àëî äåéñòâîâàòü. ×îó ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü è çàãëÿíóëà Ãàððè â ãëàçà. Çåëåíûé âîäîâîðîò ïîäõâàòèë åå ðàçóì è ïîâëåê êóäà-òî… ñãóñòèëñÿ òóìàí è îíà ïîòåðÿëà ñåáÿ, ïåðåñòàëà áûòü ñîáîé, ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ, íî ñòàëà ÷àñòüþ êîãî-òî è ÷åãî-òî. Îíà ñòàëà Èñòî÷íèêîì, ìîñòîì ìåæäó ìàãèåé è ñîçíàíèåì… òàêèì áëèçêèì è ðîäíûì, ÷òî åé ñòàëî áîëüíî ïðè îäíîé ìûñëè î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîòåðÿòü ýòó ñâÿçü. Ýòà ìûñëü ìåëüêíóëà è èñ÷åçëà, ðàñòâîðèëàñü â ïîäñòóïèâøåì òóìàíå…

Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî îïóñòèë îáìÿêøåå òåëî ×îó íà ñòóë, Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà ðÿäîì, âçÿâ ×îó çà ðóêè è ãîòîâàÿ ïîääåðæàòü åå, åñëè ïîÿâèòñÿ òàêàÿ íåîáõîäèìîñòü. Ãàððè ñòðàííî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë – ýòî áûë åãî ïåðâûé îïûò ðàáîòû ñ Èñòî÷íèêîì, è îí áûë íå ãîòîâ ê îùóùåíèþ ðàçäâîåííîñòè… âïðî÷åì, ýòî îùóùåíèå áûñòðî ïðîøëî è îñòàëàñü ëèøü ñèëà, ïåðåïîëíÿâøàÿ åãî, òðåáóþùàÿ âûõîäà, òðåáóþùàÿ äåéñòâèÿ… è åùå ÷òî-òî î÷åíü òåïëîå ãäå-òî íà çàäâîðêàõ ñîçíàíèÿ…

Èñòåêëè ïîñëåäíèå ñåêóíäû.

- Äàâàé! - ñêîìàíäîâàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Èíâîëëèî ïåíåòðàòóì, - ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, ñîâåðøèâ ñëîæíîå äâèæåíèå âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé.

Íà íåãî ñëîâíî óïàëà ñòåíà, ïûòàþùàÿñÿ ðàçäàâèòü è ðàñïëþùèòü… íå åãî, íî åãî ðàçóì. Íî ñèëà, ïåðåïîëíÿâøàÿ åãî óäåðæàëà ýòó ñòåíó… óäåðæàëà à çàòåì óäàðèëà â îòâåò, çàòîïèâ þíîãî âîëøåáíèêà öåëèêîì, ïîãëîòèâ åãî ðàçóì…

…Îí/Îíà óâèäåëè êðàñíóþ ñôåðó, îêðóæàâøóþ åãî/åå, è íàïðàâèëè â ñàìóþ òîíêóþ åå ÷àñòü ïó÷îê áåëîãî ñâåòà. Ñôåðà ïîäàëàñü íåìíîãî, çàòåì óïëîòíèëàñü è â íåãî/íåå óäàðèëè êðàñíûå ìîëíèè. Îí/îíà ïîãëîòèëè ìîëíèè òóìàííûì ùèòîì è óñèëèëè âîçäåéñòâèå. Ïó÷îê ñâåòà ñòàë ñåðåáðèñòûì… çàòåì ðàäóæíûì. Ìîëíèè áèëè íåïðåðûâíî, è òóìàí âîêðóã íèõ íà÷àë ñâåòèòüñÿ ðîçîâàòûì ñâåòîì, ïðè÷èíÿÿ åìó/åé íåñòåðïèìóþ áîëü. Íî ñôåðà íà÷àëà ïîääàâàòüñÿ. Â ìåñòå, êóäà óäàðÿë ñâåò îíà ñòàëà áîðäîâîé… çàòåì åùå ïîòåìíåëà… ñòàëà ñîâñåì ÷åðíîé… Îãðîìíàÿ, âåòâèñòàÿ ÷åðíàÿ ìîëíèÿ óäàðèëà â íåãî/íåå èç ýòîé òî÷êè, íî íàâñòðå÷ó åé èç íåãî/íåå ðâàíóëîñü çåëåíîå ïëàìÿ è… ñòåíà ðàññòóïèëàñü, ïðîïóñêàÿ ñâåò. Ïîïðîáîâàëà çàòÿíóòü îòâåðñòèå, íî ñâåò óäåðæàë åãî…

Äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû íå ïðîøëî è ìãíîâåíèÿ, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ãàððè ïðîèçíåñ çàêëèíàíèå, êàê âäðóã âñå âîêðóã ïîñåðåëî, çàòåì ÷òî-òî äåðíóëî åå è ñëîâíî âûâåðíóëî íà èçíàíêó. Êîãäà âåðíóëèñü êðàñêè, îíà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî îíè âñå òðîå íàõîäÿòñÿ íà ëóæàéêå ïåðåä èçáóøêîé. Ãåðìèîíà è ×îó ñèäåëè íà òðàâå, ×îó ïî ïðåæíåìó áûëà áåç ñîçíàíèÿ, à Ãåðìèîíà äåðæàëà åå çà ðóêè. Ãàððè ñòîÿë ðÿäîì ñ îòêðûòûìè íî íè÷åãî íå âèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè. Åãî ëèöî áûëî èñêàæåíî, à ãëàçà ñèÿëè ñåðåáðèñòûì ñâåòîì.

Íî íå ýòî ïðèâëåêëî âíèìàíèå Ãåðìèîíû. Íàä èçáóøêîé ñèÿë Ñìåðòíûé çíàê, à âîêðóã ðàçâîðà÷èâàëîñü íàñòîÿùåå ñðàæåíèå.


	8. Ãëàâà 8 Ñðàæåíèå è ñìåðòü

Ãëàâà 8. Ñðàæåíèå è ñìåðòü 

Îêîëî ñîòíè ìàãîâ ïðîòèâîñòîÿëè áîëåå ÷åì äâóìñòàì Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè, êîòîðûõ ëåãêî áûëî îòëè÷èòü ïî èññèíÿ-÷åðíûì ìàíòèÿì. Ãëàçà ñëåïèëè ðàçíîöâåòíûå âñïûøêè ïðîêëÿòèé è áëîêèðóþùèõ çàêëèíàíèé, íî, ïîõîæå, Àâàäà Êåäàâðó íå ïðèìåíÿëè, áîÿñü çàäåòü ñâîèõ æå. Âîîáùå, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå, íàñòóïèëî íåêîå õðóïêîå ðàâíîâåñèå ñèë, êîíå÷íî íà ñòîðîíå Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè áûëî ÷èñëåííîå ïðåâîñõîäñòâî, íî àâðîðû ïðåâîñõîäèëè èõ â îïûòå è ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëå… Õîòÿ çäåñü áûëè íå òîëüêî àâðîðû. Íåïîäàëåêó Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà ðûæóþ øåâåëþðó ìèñòåðà Óèçëè, ïðîòèâîñòîÿâøåãî ñðàçó òðîèì ïðîòèâíèêàì, âîò ê íåìó íà ïîìîùü ïîäîñïåë Àðíîëüä Ìèðãóä, êîòîðîãî Ãåðìèîíà ìåëüêîì âèäåëà  ïðîøëûì ëåòîì íà ÷åìïèîíàòå ïî êâèääè÷ó.

Áîëüøå îíà íèêîãî íå óñïåëà ðàçãëÿäåòü ïîòîìó ÷òî èõ çàìåòèëè. Ñðàçó æå, òîðæåñòâóþùå âçðåâåâ ê íèì áðîñèëèñü íåñêîëüêî Ïîæèðàòåëåé. Ñòàëè ïðîáèâàòüñÿ ê íèì è àâðîðû, íî íå óñïåâàëè, èõ ïðîòèâíèêè áûëè áëèæå. 

- Ãàððè, ñäåëàé æå ÷òî-íèáóäü! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà âûõâàòûâàÿ ïàëî÷êó è ïûòàÿñü âñïîìíèòü êàêîå-ëèáî ïîäõîäÿùåå çàêëèíàíèå.

…Îí/Îíà ïðîøëè ÷åðåç îòâåðñòèå â êóïîëå è îêàçàëèñü íà îòêðûòîé ìåñòíîñòè. Êðàñíîâàòûå îòòåíêè, ïðîïèòûâàþùèå âñå âíóòðè ñôåðû, ïðàêòè÷åñêè èñ÷åçëè, ñìåíèâøèñü ðàçíîöâåòüåì ëó÷åé, âüþùèõñÿ ìåæäó ìíîæåñòâîì ôèãóð, îêðóæàâøèõ åãî/åå. Îäíè èç íèõ áûëè ñâåòëûìè, èíîãäà ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåëûìè, äðóãèå æå íàïðîòèâ, êàê áóäòî ñãóùàëè âîêðóã ñåáÿ òüìó. Ýòè ôèãóðû ñðàæàëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì, íàïðàâëÿÿ ñèÿþùèå ñâåòîì è ïîãëîùàþùèå ñâåò êîïüÿ äðóã ïðîòèâ äðóãà. Òåìíûõ ôèãóð áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëüøå, íî îíè ÷åì-òî âûçûâàëè â ãëóáèíå äóøè åãî/åå èíñòèíêòèâíîå îòâðàùåíèå. À çàòåì åãî/åå çàìåòèëè. Íåñêîëüêî òåìíûõ ôèãóð îñòàâèëè ïîëå áîÿ è äâèíóëèñü ê íåìó/íåé. Ñâåòëîå ñóùåñòâî, íàõîäèâøååñÿ ðàäîì ñ íèì/íåé, âñïûõíóëî ýìîöèÿìè, â êîòîðûõ ìåøàëèñü ñòðàõ, îò÷àÿííàÿ ðåøèìîñòü è… ÷òî-òî ðîäíîå áûëî â ýòîì ñóùåñòâå. ×òî-òî áëèçêîå è äîðîãîå… è îíî ïðîñèëà î ïîìîùè.

Îí/Îíà îêèíóëè âçãëÿäîì ïîëå ñðàæåíèÿ è ïðèíÿëè ðåøåíèå. Îí/Îíà âäîõíóëè ñèëó è ïîòÿíóëèñü ÷åðåç êàíàë, âñå åùå ñîåäèíÿâøèé åãî/åå ñ êðàñíîé ñôåðîé, ïîòÿíóëèñü òîé ÷àñòüþ äóøè â êîòîðîé ðîæäàëèñü ìå÷òû. Ïîòÿíóëèñü è âûâåðíóëè ñôåðó íàèçíàíêó, âûñàñûâàÿ èç íåå îãîíü è îòäàâàÿ åé ïëàìÿ…

Ãàððè, ñòîÿâøèé äî ýòîãî íåïîäâèæíî, øåâåëüíóëñÿ, ñëîâíî óñëûøàâ îò÷àÿííûé êðèê Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà çà÷àðîâàííî ñìîòðåëà, êàê îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ïðèáëèæàþùèìñÿ Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè ëèöîì è ïîäíÿë ðóêó, â êîòîðîé áûëà çàæàòà âîëøåáíàÿ ïàëî÷êà. È… ñëîâíî âñïûõíóë. Èññèíÿ-÷åðíûå âîëîñû âçäûáèëèñü, ñëîâíî íàýëåêòðèçîâàííûå è ñ íèõ ïîñûïàëèñü ñåðåáðèñòûå èñêðû. Îí íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë, è íå âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, íî îòêóäà íè âîçüìèñü, óäàðèëà ìîëíèÿ. Óäàðèëà â Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè. Çàòåì åùå è åùå îäíà, è âîò óæå ìîëíèè áèëè ïî âñåìó ïîëþ, ïîïàäàÿ, îäíàêî, òîëüêî â ôèãóðû â ÷åðíûõ ìàíòèÿõ.

…Îí/Îíà âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè áîëü, øåäøóþ îòêóäà-òî èçíóòðè… íåå. ×àñòü åãî/åå, êîòîðàÿ áûëà åé èñ÷åðïàëà âåñü çàïàñ ýíåðãèè è íà÷àëà ÷åðïàòü åå èç èñòî÷íèêà ñâîåé æèçíè. Îí/îíà ïîíÿëè, ÷òî íåîáõîäèìî ðàçîðâàòü ñâÿçü ìåæäó ñîáîé… Î, êàê íå õîòåëîñü ýòîãî äåëàòü, íå õîòåëîñü òåðÿòü… ÏÎËÍÎÒÓ è ñíîâà ñòàíîâèòüñÿ ïîëîâèíêàìè… ×åé-òî ãîëîñ âíóòðè ïðîøåïòàë «ëþáëþ», è ñâÿçü ðàçîðâàëàñü…

Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, êàê âíåçàïíî ñèÿíèå âîêðóã Ãàððè óãàñëî è îí âíîâü ñòàë îáû÷íûì. Îáåðíóâøèñü, îí áðîñèëñÿ ê ×îó. Òà óæå íå ñèäåëà,  à ëåæàëà íà áîêó, ñêðþ÷èâøèñü â ñòðàííîé ïîçå, ïîäòÿíóâ êîëåíè ê ãðóäè è îáõâàòèâ èõ ðóêàìè. Òåëî åå ñîòðÿñàëè ñóäîðîãè.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ïîìîãè, - õðèïëûì ãîëîñîì, â êîòîðîì ñëûøàëàñü íåèìîâåðíàÿ óñòàëîñòü, ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè. – Ó ìåíÿ ñîâñåì íå îñòàëîñü ñèë, - ïðîøåïòàë îí âñòàâ ïåðåä ×îó íà êîëåíè.

- Ýíåðâåéò, - Ãåðìèîíà íàïðàâèëà ïàëî÷êó íà ×îó. Òà ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà è ðàññëàáèâøèñü âûïðÿìèëàñü.

…Îíà áåæàëà ïî óëèöàì ñåðîãî, ÷óæîãî ãîðîäà, îíà áåæàëà ïîòîìó ÷òî çà íåé ãíàëñÿ Îãîíü. Ïîäîáíî ñòåíå îí øèðèëñÿ ïîçàäè íåå, ïîãëîùàë áåçìîëâíûå ïóñòûå çäàíèÿ, îãîíü ðîñ, ñòàíîâèëñÿ ÿð÷å, ãîðÿ÷åå. ßçûêè ïëàìåíè òÿíóëèñü ê íåé ñëîâíî æèâûå è âñå ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñîâåðøåííî áåççâó÷íî, ñëîâíî áåçìîëâèå ñòîÿëî è íàáëþäàëî çà âñåì ïðîèñõîäÿùèì. Äà è â ñàìîì äåëå, íà ìãíîâåíèå åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â îäíîì èç îêîí ìåðòâûõ äîìîâ ìåëüêíóëà ÷üÿ-òî òåíü.

È ×îó áåæàëà, áåæàëà èçî âñåõ ñèë…

Îíà âûáåæàëà íà áåðåã îêåàíà è çàøëà â âîäó ïî êîëåíî. Îíà ñòîÿëà è ñìåÿñü ñìîòðåëà íà îãîíü, áåñíóþùèéñÿ â íåñêîëüêèõ ìåòðàõ. Íî âîò, âíåçàïíî äåâóøêà íåò, íå óñëûøàëà, íî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ðîêîò, ïîäíèìàâøèéñÿ îòêóäà-òî èç ãëóáèíû. Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü è çàìåòèëà êàêóþ-òî ñåðóþ ïîëîñó íà ãîðèçîíòå. ×òî ýòî?! Ïîëîñà ðàñòåò ââûñü è ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ, è âîò óæå îãðîìíàÿ âîëíà çàêðûâàåò ïî÷òè âñå íåáî, ñòðàííî áåçæèçíåííîå, êàê è âñå âîêðóã. 

Â ýòîì ìèðå, âíåçàïíî ïîíÿëà ×îó, æèâû ëèøü Âîäà è Îãîíü. Îíà îñîçíàëà, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü, è â òîò ìèã, êîãäà âîëíà íàñòèãëà åå, ïðûãíóëà â ñòåíó îãíÿ. Âîäà è Îãîíü ñìåøàëèñü è áåççâó÷íî çàøèïåëè, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñòîëáàìè ïàðà. À ×îó íûðíóëà âãëóáü, òóäà ãäå öàðèëà ïðîõëàäà…

Îíà ïëûëà íà ëîäêå ïî óñïîêîèâøåìóñÿ îêåàíó, ïëûëà è ðàäîâàëàñü ñâîåé ïîáåäå. Íî ÷òî ýòî çà çàðåâî ïîäíèìàåòñÿ íà ãîðèçîíòå? Ýòî… ãîðèò âîäà!!! Âñêîðå, îãîíü êîëüöîì îêðóæèë ëîäêó è ñîìêíóëñÿ êóïîëîì íàä ãîëîâîé äåâóøêè. Ñòðàõ ïî÷åìó-òî óøåë èç ñåðäöà ×îó, åé ñòàëî òåïëî è ñïîêîéíî, êàê áóäòî îíà çíàëà, ÷òî ýòîò îãîíü íå ïðè÷èíèò âðåäà.

Âäðóã, èç ñòåíû îãíÿ âûëåòåëà áåëàÿ ïòèöà è îïóñòèëàñü íà ïëå÷î ×îó.

- Òû çàáûëà ìåíÿ… - óêîðèçíåííî ñêàçàëà îíà, îòâåðíóâ îò äåâóøêè ñâîþ ãîëîâó.

- Ïî÷åìó? ß î òåáå ïîìíþ…

- Òû çàáûëà î ëþáâè è îáðàòèëàñü ê ñèëå, à çíà÷èò òû çàáûëà ìåíÿ…

- Íî ÷òî ÿ ìîãëà ñäåëàòü?! Íàì íàäî áûëî âûáðàòüñÿ èç ëîâóøêè!

Ïòèöà ïå÷àëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå:

- Òû ïîíÿëà, ÷òî çäåñü ïðîèñõîäèò?

- Íåò… íå ñîâñåì.

- Êîãäà-òî çäåñü æèëè ëþäè. Îíè íå ïðèäàâàëè íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ ëþáâè, îíè öåíèëè ëèøü çíàíèÿ è ñèëó. È îíè ðàçó÷èëèñü ëþáèòü… Òåïåðü çäåñü òîëüêî âîäà è îãîíü… è Îí. Òû ïîíèìàåøü?

- Îãîíü… Îãîíü - ýòî æèçíü, îí æèâåò, âåäü åãî ÿçûêè âå÷íî ìåíÿþòñÿ â ñòðàííîì òàíöå, à åãî òåïëî ìîæåò ñîãðåòü. À âîäà… Âîäà – ýòî ñìåðòü. Îíà õîëîäíà è ðàöèîíàëüíà è îíà áåçæèçíåííà, êàê ñàìî âðåìÿ. Íî ÷òî îçíà÷àåò ãîðÿùàÿ âîäà?

Ïòèöà äîëãî ìîë÷àëà, à ïîòîì ïðîèçíåñëà:

- Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü… Ãîðÿùàÿ âîäà – ýòî æèçíü. 

- Ýòî… ëþáîâü?

Ïòèöà ñ èíòåðåñîì âçãëÿíóëà â ãëàçà ×îó:

- Íó ÷òî æ, åùå íå âñå ïîòåðÿíî. – îíà âçìûëà ñ åå ïëå÷à è èñ÷åçëà â îãíå.

À çàòåì îãîíü ñîìêíóëñÿ íà ×îó è îíà çàêðè÷àëà, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ êàê ãîðèò åå ñåðäöå…

×îó çàêðè÷àëà è îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Îíà ëåæàëà íà òðàâå, à åé â ëèöî çàãëÿäûâàë Ãàððè, ñòîÿâøèé ðÿäîì ñ íåé íà êîëåíÿõ.

- Êàê òû? – ñ òðåâîãîé ñïðîñèë îí.

- Áîëüíî… - âûäàâèëà ×îó. – Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî… çà÷åðïíóëà. Ìû… ñïðàâèëèñü?

Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ. Àâðîðû è èõ ïîìîùíèêè «óïàêîâûâàëè» íå óñïåâøèõ áåæàòü Ïîæèðàòåëåé è êóäà-òî èõ îòïðàâëÿëè. À ê íèì ñî âñåõ íîã íåññÿ Àðòóð Óèçëè.

- Äà, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè íà âîïðîñ ×îó è ëàñêîâî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî åå âîëîñàì. – Ìû ñïðàâèëèñü.

- Õîðîøî… - ×îó çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïðîâàëèëàñü â íå÷òî ñðåäíåå ìåæäó ñíîì è áåñïàìÿòñòâîì.

Âòîðîé ðàç îíà î÷íóëàñü â òîé ñàìîé èçáóøêå, îòêóäà îíè âûáðàëèñü ñ òàêèì òðóäîì. Îíà ëåæàëà íà ñâîåé êðîâàòè, à èç-çà øèðìû ðàçäàâàëèñü ðûäàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû è ãîëîñ ïûòàþùåãîñÿ óòåøèòü åå Ãàððè.

Îíà òèõîíüêî âñòàëà è çàãëÿíóëà çà øèðìó. Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà â îáíèìêó ñèäåëè íà åãî êðîâàòè. Ãàððè óñïîêàèâàþùåå ïîãëàæèâàë Ãåðìèîíó ïî ñïèíå è øåïòàë åé ÷òî-òî áåññâÿçíîå. Ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû ïîêðàñíåëî è îïóõëî îò ñëåç, ãðèìàñà áîëè äåëàëà åãî íåêðàñèâûì. Ñëåçû ëèëèñü íåóäåðæèìûì ïîòîêîì è áûëî ïîõîæå, ÷òî îíà íå ñëûøèò íè÷åãî èç òîãî, ÷òî ãîâîðèò åé Ãàððè, îäíàêî åå ðóêè ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëèñü â åãî ðóáàøêó.

×îó îòáðîñèëà çàøåâåëèâøóþñÿ áûëî â ñåðäöå ðåâíîñòü è òèõîíüêî îáîøëà êðîâàòü, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ëèöî Ãàððè. Îíî òîæå áûëî â ñëåçàõ.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà îäíèìè ãóáàìè, óâèäåâ ÷òî Ãàððè åå çàìåòèë.

- Ðîäèòåëè Ãåðìèîíû ïîãèáëè. – òàê æå îòâåòèë åé Ãàððè.

×îó îõíóëà è çàæàëà ðîò ðóêàìè.

- Êàê? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ïðèñåâ ðÿäîì íî íå ðåøàÿñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå.

Ãàððè óêàçàë ãëàçàìè íà Ãåðìèîíó è ïðîøåïòàë:

- Ïîòîì.

Âñõëèïûâàíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû ïîñòåïåííî çàòèõëè è îíà, îáåññèëèâ îò ñëåç è ãîðÿ çàñíóëà. Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïåðåíåñ åå íà åå êðîâàòü, áåðåæíî óëîæèë è íàêðûë ïëåäîì. Çàòåì îí âåðíóëñÿ ê îæèäàâøåé åãî äåâóøêå.

- Êàê òû-òî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? – ñïîõâàòèëñÿ îí.

- Äà íè÷åãî, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè ×îó. – Ðàññêàçûâàé. Èëè ìîæåò ëó÷øå ïðîéäåì â ãîñòèíóþ? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, êèâíóâ â ñòîðîíó øèðìû. – ×òîáû íå ðàçáóäèòü Ãåðìèîíó.

- Òàì öåëàÿ òîëïà íàðîäó, - ïîìîðùèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ðåøàþò êóäà íàñ òåïåðü äåâàòü, ðàç ýòî óáåæèùå ðàñêðûòî.

- Íó òîãäà ãîâîðè øåïîòîì…

- Ýòî âñå, êàê ìû è äóìàëè, èç-çà êíèãè, áóäü îíà ïðîêëÿòà. Âåðíåå íå îíà, à Âîëäåìîðò. Ýòî îêàçûâàåòñÿ, ñîâñåì íå êíèãà, à ñëîæíîå çàêëèíàíèå – êàïêàí… Â îáùåì, êîãäà íà íåå äåéñòâóþò ìàãèåé, îíî âïëåòàåòñÿ â òêàíü íàêëàäûâàåìîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, è ïî åãî êàíàëó âîçäåéñòâóåò íà ìàãà.

- Òàê ìîé îòåö!.. – èñïóãàííî âûäîõíóëà ×îó.

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ñ íèì óæå âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Òàê âîò, âîçäåéñòâèå î÷åíü òîíêîå – ýòî íå çàêëÿòèå Èìïåðèî. Îíî ïîñåëÿåòñÿ â ÷åëîâåêå è âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè çàñòàâëÿåò åãî áåññîçíàòåëüíî ñîâåðøàòü êàêèå-ëèáî äåéñòâèÿ. Òàê, îíî çàñòàâèëî òâîåãî îòöà âçÿòü êíèãó ñþäà è çàáûòü îñòàâèòü çàïèñêó, â êîòîðîé îáúÿñíÿëîñü ÷òî çà íàìè âåðíóòñÿ ÷åðåç ìåñÿö. Çàòåì, ìèñòåð ×àíã ïîåõàë ê ðîäèòåëÿì Ãåðìèîíû, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü ãäå òû è ïîñîâåòîâàòü ãäå ìîæíî íàéòè óáåæèùå, âåäü èì òîæå óãðîæàëà îïàñíîñòü. Íî îí íåïðàâèëüíî íà÷åðòèë ïëàí, è îíè îòïðàâèëèñü ïðÿìèêîì â ëîâóøêó, ðàññòàâëåííóþ Âîëäåìîðòîì. Èõ… ïûòàëè… à êîãäà âûÿñíèëè, ãäå ìû ïðîñòî óáèëè. Àëàñòîð Õìóðè çàïîäîçðèë íåëàäíîå, êîãäà îíè íå ïîÿâèëèñü â óáåæèùå, à êîãäà îí óçíàë ÷òî êíèãà Âîëäåìîðòà èñ÷åçëà, åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ ïåðåðîñëè â óâåðåííîñòü. Îí äàæå… Â îáùåì, òâîåãî îòöà ðàñêîëäîâàëè, ñîáðàëè âñåõ, êîãî òîëüêî ñìîãëè è ðèíóëèñü ê íàì íà âûðó÷êó. È âîâðåìÿ, êîìàíäà Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè óæå ãîòîâèëàñü ê òîìó, ÷òîáû ñíÿòü çàêëèíàíèå, çàùèùàâøåå íàñ. Äà è ìû… Ïðåäñòàâü, ìû âûáèðàåìñÿ èç «ëîâóøêè» è íàòûêàåìñÿ íà äâóõñîò ñòîðîííèêîâ Âîëäåìîðòà.

- À ìîé îòåö… Ãäå îí?

- Îí… â áîëüíèöå. Ïîíèìàåøü, Õìóðè íåñêîëüêî ïåðåóñåðäñòâîâàë â ñâîèõ ïîäîçðåíèÿõ… Íî ñ íèì âñå áóäåò õîðîøî.

Â äâåðü çàãëÿíóë îòåö Ðîíà.

- Òû åé óæå ðàññêàçàë?

Ãàððè êèâíóë.

- À êàê Ãåðìèîíà?

- Çàñíóëà… Âû ÷òî-òî ðåøèëè?

- Äà. Âû åäåòå â Õîãâàðö. Òóäà óæå âûçâàëè ó÷èòåëåé.

- Î áîæå! – âîçäåë ðóêè Ãàððè. Ñíåã ìåíÿ óáüåò, óçíàâ ÷òî ÿ èñïîðòèë åìó îòïóñê.

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, - ãðóñòíî óëûáíóëñÿ ìèñòåð Óèçëè, - ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã âñåãäà îñòàåòñÿ íà ëåòî â øêîëå. Ïîéäåìòå â ãîñòèíóþ, ñ âàìè õîòÿò ïîãîâîðèòü… î âàøåì ôîêóñå ñ ìîëíèÿìè.

Ãàððè ñ ×îó èñïóãàííî ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è ïðîøëè çà Àðòóðîì Óèçëè â ãîñòèíóþ. Òàì îíè îáíàðóæèëè áîëüøóþ ãðóïïó ìàãîâ, ñðåäè êîòîðûõ îíè óçíàëè òîëüêî Àëàñòîðà Õìóðè è… ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë!

- Ïðîôåññîð! – â îäèí ãîëîñ âîñêëèêíóëè îíè.

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð è ìèññ ×àíã, - ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü. – Ðàäà âèäåòü âàñ â äîáðîì çäðàâèè. Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, - îíà óêàçàëà èì íà ñòóëüÿ.

Ïîêà îíè óñàæèâàëèñü íà ñòóëüÿ, áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü ïðèñóòñòâóþùèõ, ê îáëåã÷åíèþ Ãàððè è ×îó, ðàçîøëàñü, îñòàëèñü òîëüêî ìèñòåð Óèçëè, Àëàñòîð Õìóðè, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è åùå òðîå íåçíàêîìûõ èì ëþäåé.

- Ðàññêàçûâàéòå, - ïîïðîñèë îäèí èç íèõ.

- Ðàññêàçûâàé òû, - ×îó âçÿëà Ãàððè çà ðóêó è óìîëÿþùå çàãëÿíóëà åìó â ãëàçà. Ïîéìåò ëè îí, ÷òî îíà õî÷åò åìó ñêàçàòü?

- Õîðîøî, - êèâíóë îí è ìîíîòîííûì ãîëîñîì ðàññêàçàë î òîì, êàê âûãëÿäåëî äëÿ íåãî çàêëèíàíèå ñòåíû, è ÷òî îí ñäåëàë, ÷òîáû íàïðàâèòü åãî ýíåðãèþ íà Ïîæèðàòåëåé ñìåðòè. Î ñòðàííîé ðàçäâîåííîñòè èõ ñëèâøåãîñÿ ñîçíàíèÿ Ãàððè, ê ðàäîñòè ×îó, óìîë÷àë.

- À âû ÷òî-íèáóäü ìîæåòå äîáàâèòü, ìèññ ×àíã? – ñïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Íåò, - ñîëãàëà îíà, îïóñòèâ ãëàçà. È ñîâñåì òèõèì ãîëîñîì äîáàâèëà: - ß æå áûëà òîëüêî Èñòî÷íèêîì è íè÷åãî íå ïîìíþ… 

×îó íå õîòåëà ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ â òîì, ÷òî âûïèëà çåëüå îáîñòðÿþùåå ìàãè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè, ÷òî â îáùåì-òî çàïðåùàëîñü, à òåì áîëåå â òîì, ÷òî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñòàòü ìîñòîì ìåæäó ñîçíàíèåì Ãàððè è ìàãèåé, îíà êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì âëèëà ñâîå ñîçíàíèå â åãî.

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë êèâíóëà íåçíàêîìûì ìàãàì è òå óäàëèëèñü. Êîãäà îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî ê ×îó è Ãàððè, åå ãëàçà ìåòàëè ìîëíèè.

- Ìèññ ×àíã, ÿ åùå ìîãëà áû îæèäàòü òàêîå áåçðàññóäñòâî îò ìèñòåðà Ïîòòåðà è äàæå îò ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íî âû æå óæå ïîëó÷èëè Ñ.Î.Â.Ó, è äîëæíû çíàòü, êàê îïàñíî áûòü Èñòî÷íèêîì äëÿ íåïîäãîòîâëåííîãî ÷åëîâåêà! Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - îíà ïåðåâåëà ñâîé âçãëÿä íà íåãî, - ìèññ ×àíã ðàññêàçûâàëà âàì, ÷åì åé ýòî ìîæåò ãðîçèòü?

- Íåò… - Ãàððè íåäîóìåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó.

- Îïàñíîñòü çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ â òîì, - ëåêòîðñêèì òîíîì ïðîäîëæèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - ÷òî åñëè áîëåå ñèëüíûé ìàã áóäåò èñïîëüçîâàòü ìåíåå ñèëüíîãî â êà÷åñòâå Èñòî÷íèêà, îí ìîæåò çà÷åðïíóòü áîëüøå ñèëû, ÷åì â ñîñòîÿíèè ïåðåäàòü Èñòî÷íèê. È òîãäà, Èñòî÷íèê âîñïîëíÿåò íåõâàòêó ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé æèçíåííîé ýíåðãèåé. Â ðåçóëüòàòå ýòîãî, â ëó÷øåì ñëó÷àå, Èñòî÷íèê âïàäàåò â êîìó, â õóäøåì æå, óìèðàåò. À âû, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, íå â îáèäó áóäåò ñêàçàíî ìèññ ×àíã, ãîðàçäî áîëåå ñèëüíûé ìàã, ÷åì îíà. Îò Ïðèåìíèêà òðåáóåòñÿ áîëüøîå èñêóññòâî è åùå áîëüøèé ñàìîêîíòðîëü, åñëè ìåæäó íèì è Èñòî÷íèêîì òàêàÿ ðàçíèöà â ñèëå. Òàê ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü óäèâëåíà, êàê âàì óäàëîñü îñóùåñòâèòü ýòî… ýòî ïðåäïðèÿòèå. Âàì î÷åíü, ïðîñòî íåâåðîÿòíî ïîâåçëî, ÷òî âû îáà îñòàëèñü æèâû. Íå ïîíèìàþ, êàê âàì óäàëîñü íå çà÷åðïíóòü áîëüøå, ÷åì ìèññ ×àíã ìîãëà ïåðåäàòü… ýòî âñåãäà áîëüøîå èñêóøåíèå. ×òîáû âû îñîçíàëè âñþ ñåðüåçíîñòü ïîëîæåíèÿ, - ÿ íàçíà÷àþ âàì äîïîëíèòåëüíûå çàíÿòèÿ ïî äàííîé òåìå. Ñ÷èòàéòå ýòî ôàêóëüòàòèâîì, - ñóõî óëûáíóëàñü îíà.

- Ý-ý-ý… ñïàñèáî, - íå íàøåë áîëüøå íè÷åãî îòâåòèòü Ãàððè.

- Íå áëàãîäàðèòå ìåíÿ, ïîêà íå óâèäèòå, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå, - óñìåõíóëàñü ïðîôåññîð. – À ÷òî êàñàåòñÿ âàøåãî òðþêà ñ ìîëíèÿìè… Ïîãîâîðèòå îá ýòîì ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Äàìáëäîðîì, êîãäà ïðèåäåòå â Õîãâàðö… Ìèññ ×àíã, âû ìåíÿ ñëóøàåòå?

×îó â ýòî âðåìÿ ðàçìûøëÿëà íàä òåì, ïî÷åìó îíà íå âïàëà â êîìó, âåäü îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Ãàððè çà÷åðïíóë ïðÿìî èç íåå.

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð, - ìàøèíàëüíî îòâåòèëà îíà. Åå ãëàçà âñòðåòèëèñü ñ ãëàçàìè Ãàððè, è ïî åãî ðàñøèðèâøèìñÿ çðà÷êàì, äåâóøêà ïîíÿëà, ÷òî îí òîæå îá ýòîì òîëüêî ÷òî ïîäóìàë.

- Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî òàê îïàñíî? – ïîñåðüåçíåâøèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Íàäåþñü, îñîçíàíèå ýòîãî íàó÷èò âàñ â äàëüíåéøåì áîëåå òðåïåòíî îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ìàãèè è íå ïðîâîäèòü òàêèå «ýêñïåðèìåíòû» íå ïîäãîòîâèâøèñü êàê ñëåäóåò. – Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîâåðíóëàñü ê áûâøåìó àâðîðó è ìèñòåðó Óèçëè. - Ìíå íàäî âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðö. Âû äîñòàâèòå òóäà äåòåé ïîñëå ïîõîðîí?

- Äà, êîíå÷íî.

«Ïîõîðîíû?! – óäèâèëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ Ãàððè. – Àõ, äà, ðîäèòåëè Ãåðìèîíû…». Åãî íàñòðîåíèå îêîí÷àòåëüíî áûëî èñïîð÷åíî.


	9. Ãëàâà 9 Ñíîâà â Õîãâàðö

Ãëàâà 9. Ñíîâà â Õîãâàðö 

Ïîõîðîíû ñîñòîÿëèñü íà ñëåäóþùèé äåíü, íà íåáîëüøîì êëàäáèùå áëèç Ëîíäîíà, êóäà âñå îíè ïðèáûëè ñ ïîìîøüþ ïîðòøëþçà. Èç ðîäñòâåííèêîâ Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî íèêîãî - åå äâîþðîäíûé äÿäÿ, æèâøèé âî Ôðàíöèè ïðèåõàòü íå ñìîã. Òàê ÷òî öåðåìîíèÿ áûëà íåìíîãîëþäíîé - ïîìèìî íèõ òàì ïðèñóòñòâîâàëè ëèøü íåñêîëüêî äðóçåé åå ðîäèòåëåé, îòåö Ðîíà è íåñêîëüêî àâðîðîâ èç ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè, îäåâøèõñÿ â àáñîëþòíî îäèíàêîâûå ÷åðíûå ñþðòóêè è âûñîêèå öèëèíäðû, êàêèå áûëè ìîäíû â XVIII âåêå. Âïðî÷åì, îíè óìåëè áûòü íåçàìåòíûìè è íèêòî íå îáðàòèë íà íèõ ïðàêòè÷åñêè íèêàêîãî âíèìàíèÿ...

Ãåðìèîíà îäîëæèëà ó ×îó ñòðîãîå äëèííîå ïëàòüå è ïîêðàñèëà åãî â ÷åðíûé öâåò, íî òî ëè îíà íå ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü êàê ñëåäóåò, òî ëè ÷òî-òî åùå, íî ïëàòüå èíîãäà îòëèâàëî íåáåñíî-ñèíèì öâåòîì. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, åé ýòî øëî... Âïðî÷åì, ýòî øëî áû åé áóäü îíà ñîáîé ïðåæíåé, íî ñî ñìåðòüþ ðîäèòåëåé, ÷òî-òî íàäëîìèëîñü â íåé è îíà õîäèëà è ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ñëîâíî àâòîìàò. Îíà íå ïëàêàëà, íî íà åå íè÷åãî íå âûðàæàþùåå ëèöî áîëüíî áûëî ñìîòðåòü... Ãàððè è Ðîí, ïðèøåäøèé ïîääåðæàòü Ãåðìèîíó, íå çíàëè ÷åì åé ïîìî÷ü, è ïîýòîìó ïðîñòî ñòîÿëè ðÿäîì è ñ áåññèëèåì ñìîòðåëè òî íà íåå, òî äðóã íà äðóãà. ×îó ñòîÿëà íåìíîãî ïîîäàëü, ñïðàâåäëèâî ïîëàãàÿ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îíà íè÷åì íå ñìîæåò ïîìî÷ü ïîäðóãå... Äà è Ðîí òîæå. Îíà ïîéìàëà åãî âçãëÿä è ïîäîçâàëà ê ñåáå.

- Îñòàâü åå ñ Ãàððè, - ïîïðîñèëà îíà, êîãäà òîò ïîäîøåë. - Îí âåäü òîæå ïîòåðÿë ðîäèòåëåé è åé íå áóäåò òàê áîëüíî åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå.

Ðîí èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàðìèîíó è êèâíóë ×îó:

- Íó, åñëè òû òàê ñ÷èòàåøü... Âñå-ðàâíî ÿ íè÷åì íå ìîãó ïîìî÷ü. ß ïðîñòî íå ìîãó ñìîòðåòü, êàê îíà ñòðàäàåò!

Âî âðåìÿ öåðåìîíèè Ãåðìèîíà íå ïëàêàëà - îíà óæå âûïëàêàëà âñå ñëåçû ðàíüøå, è òîëüêî çàêóñûâàëà ãóáó è ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàëà êóëàêè. Ãàððè íåðåøèòåëüíî îáíÿë åå çà ïëå÷è, íî îíà ïîõîæå ýòîãî è íå çàìåòèëà. Ïîæèëîé ñâÿùåííèê, çàìåòèë ñîñòîÿíèå îñèðîòåâøåé äåâî÷êè è ïîýòîìó çàòÿãèâàòü íå ñòàë, ïðîâåäÿ öåðåìîíèþ êàê ìîæíî áûñòðåå. È âîò óæå ãðîáû îïóòèëè â ìîãèëó è Ãåðìèîíà, ñîáðàâ îñòàòîê äóøåâíûõ ñèë ðîâíûì øàãîì ïîäîøëà ê íåé è áðîñèëà ãîðñòü çåìëè. Ìîãèëó ñòàëè çàðûâàòü. Ãåðìèîíà ðåçêî ïîâåðíóëàñü è, óâèäåâ ñòîÿùåãî ñçàäè íåå Ãàððè, áðîñèëàñü åìó íà øåþ è ðàçðàçèëàñü ñóõèìè áåññëåçíûìè ðûäàíèÿìè, âöåïèâøèñü â íåãî êàê â ïîñëåäíþþ îïîðó. Ãàððè óìîëÿþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó: "Ïîìîãè", íî îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé: "Òû äîëæåí ñàì. Ìû - ëèøíèå". Îãîíåê ïîíèìàíèÿ ìåëüêíóë â åãî ãëàçàõ è Ãàððè ïðîñòî îáíÿë ñêîðáÿùóþ äåâóøêó, äîæèäàÿñü êîãäà îíà ïðèäåò â ñåáÿ. Åìó íà ãëàçà òîæå íàâîðà÷èâàëèñü ñëåçû, íî îí èçî âñå ñèë ñäåðæèâàë èõ, ÷òîáû íå ðàññòðîèòü Ãåðìèîíó åùå áîëüøå. Îíà íåîæèäàííî ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà è, âèäèìî, ïî âûðàæåíèþ åãî ëèöà äîãàäàëàñü îá ýòîì, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïðîøåïòàëà îäíèìè ãóáàìè "Ñïàñèáî".

Ìîãèëû çàðûëè è Ãåðìèîíà íàøëà â ñåáå ñèëû ïîëîæèòü ê íàäãðîáíîìó êàìíþ äâå ÿðêî-àëûõ ðîçû ñ íåðàñïóñòèâøèìèñÿ áóòîíàìè.

Çàòåì îíà ïîêèâàëà, êîãäà ïîäîøëè âûðàçèòü ñâîå ñîáîëåçíîâàíèå ïðèøåäøèå íà ïîõîðîíû, íî áûëî âèäíî ÷òî îíà íè êîãî íå ñëûøèò, îíà òîëüêî ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå ñæèìàëà ðóêó Ãàððè, çà êîòîðóþ îíà âçÿëàñü, ïîëîæèâ íà ìîãèëó öâåòû. Ýòà ðóêà áûëà äëÿ íåå ìîñòîì, åäèíñòâåííîé íèòî÷êîé êîòîðàÿ ñâÿçûâàëà åå ñ ðåàëüíîñòüþ...

- Ïîéäåì, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, êîãäà ïîõîðîíû çàêîí÷èëèñü è ïîâåë åå ê îæèäàþùèì èõ ìàøèíàì. Îíè óñåëèñü íà çàäíåå ñèäåíüå àâòîìîáèëÿ, çà ðóëåì êîòîðîãî áûë Àðòóð Óèçëè. Ðîí ñåë âïåðåäè, ðÿäîì ñ îòöîì à ×îó ïî äðóãóþ ñòîðîíó îò Ãåðìèîíû, è òîæå âçÿëà åå çà ðóêó. Âñêîðå îíè â ñîïðîâæäåíèè ýñêîðòà èç ÷åòûðåõ ìàøèí ìèíèñòåðñòâà ìàãèè ïîäúåõàëè ê äîìó Ãåðìèîíû.

- Íàäî ñîáðàòü âåùè... - ïðîáîðìîòàëà Ãåðìèîíà è ïðîøëà â äîì. ×îó ïîïðîñèëà Ãàððè è Ðîíà îñòàòüñÿ â ìàøèíå, à ñàìà îòïðàâèëàñü çà ïîäðóãîé. Îíà íàøëà åå ñèäÿùóþ íà äèâàíå â ãîñòèíîé, â îáíèìêó ñ ôîòîãðàôèåé íà êîòîðîé áûëè çàïå÷àòëåíû Ãåðìèîíà è åå ðîäèòåëè. ×îó ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è îòïðàâèëàñü ñîáèðàòü âåùè Ãåðìèîíû. Ñîáðàâ âñå, ÷òî êàê îíà äóìàëà, ìîæåò ïðèãîäèòüñÿ Ãåðìèîíå â øêîëå, îíà âåðíóëàñü â êîìíàòó è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî òàì íè÷åãî íå èçìåíèëîñü, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì òîãî, ÷òî ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ñèäåë îãðîìíûé ðûæèé êîò, êîòîðûé òåðñÿ î åå íîãó è æàëîáíî ìóðëûêàë.

- Ãåðìèîíà... - ïîçâàëà ×îó.

Òà ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåå è ñëåãêà îæèâèëàñü:

- Ñïàñèáî... ß ðàäà, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü òû... È Ãàððè... È Ðîí... È Êðèâîëàïóñ, - îíà íàãíóëàñü è ïîãëàäèëà êîòà. 

Ãåðìèîíà õîòåëà çàáðàòü ó ×îó ÷åìîäàí ñ âåùàìè, íî òà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé:

- ß ïîìîãó. Òåáå âåäü åùå íàäî çàêðûòü äîì...

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà, ïðîøëàñü ïî äîìó, ïðîâåðÿÿ âåçäå ëè âûêëþ÷åí ñâåò, çàãëÿíóëà â âàííóþ - íå êàïàåò ëè âîäà è âåðíóëàñü ê îæèäàâøåé åå ×îó.

- Ïîøëè...

Îíà ïðîïóñòèëà âïåðåä ×îó ñ ÷åìîäàíîì è Êðèâîëàïóñà, çàêðûëà äâåðü è âêëþ÷èëà ñèãíàëèçàöèþ. Çàòåì ìèíóòó ïîñòîÿëà, ñìîòðÿ íà äîì, ÷òî-òî ïðî ñåáÿ ïðîøåïòàëà è îòïðàâèëàñü ê ìàøèíå.

Êîðòåæ àâòîìîáèëåé äîâåç èõ äî âîêçàëà Êèíã-Êðîññ, ãäå Ãàððè, Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà è ×îó, â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè Àëàñòîðà Õìóðè è åùå òðåõ àâðîðîâ («Ïî îäíîìó íà êàæäîãî» - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ðîí) ñåëè íà ñêîðûé ïîåçä èäóùèé äî Ýäèíáóðãà. Êàê èì îáúÿñíèë ñòàðûé àâðîð, íà íåì îíè äîåäóò äî ãðàíèöû Øîòëàíäèè, ãäå èõ óæå áóäóò æäàòü àâòîìîáèëè, íà êîòîðûõ îíè äîáåðóòñÿ äî Õîãñìèäà.

Õìóðè ïðîâîäèë èõ â êóïå, îñòàâèë ó åãî äâåðåé äâîèõ àâðîðîâ, à ñàì è îñòàâøèéñÿ àâðîð çàíÿëè êóïå ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò òîãî, ãäå åõàëè þíûå âîëøåáíèêè.

Êàê òîëüêî ÷åòâåðî äðóçåé ðàñïîëîæèëèñü â êóïå, ïðîãóäåë ñâèñòîê è ïîåçä, áûñòðî íàáèðàÿ ñêîðîñòü, îòïðàâèëñÿ â ïóòü.

Ãåðìèîíà ñèäåëà ó îêíà è áåçäóìíî ñìîòðåëà íà ïðîíîñÿùèéñÿ ìèìî ïåéçàæ, ðàññåÿíî ïîãëàæèâàÿ Êðèâîëàïóñà, ðàñïîëîæèâøåãîñÿ ó íåå íà êîëåíÿõ. Ðîí ñèäåë íàïðîòèâ, îäíèì ãëàçîì ïîãëÿäûâàÿ â îêíî, à âòîðûì íà Ãåðìèîíó. Ãàððè è ×îó ðàñïîëîæèëèñü îêîëî äâåðè, òàê æå äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà – ×îó ðÿäîì ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, à Ãàððè ñ Ðîíîì. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ âñå ìîë÷àëè. Çàòåì Ðîí, êîòîðîìó íàäîåëî ïÿëèòüñÿ â îêíî, íà÷àë çàäèðàòü êîòà Ãåðìèîíû. Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ òîò ñòîè÷åñêè òåðïåë åãî ïðèñòàâàíèÿ, à êîãäà òåðïåíèå êîòà ëîïíóëî, àêêóðàòíî ðàñïîëîñîâàë ðóêó Ðîíà ñâîèìè êîãòÿìè. Îí ÿâíî áûë íå â íàñòðîåíèè äëÿ èãð, ðàçäåëÿÿ ïåðåæèâàíèÿ õîçÿéêè.

Ãåðìèîíà îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò îêíà, âçãëÿíóëà íà âåðåùàùåãî Ðîíà è ïðîòÿíóëà åìó ïëàòîê, êîòîðûì òîò ïîïûòàëñÿ îñòàíîâèòü êðîâü. Îíà ïî÷åñàëà êîòà çà óõîì è âíîâü óñòàâèëàñü â îêíî. Êîò çàæìóðèëñÿ îò óäîâîëüñòâèÿ è çàìóðëûêàë, êàê ïàðîâîç. Ðîí îò óäèâëåíèÿ è âîçìóùåíèÿ äàæå ïåðåñòàë âåðåùàòü. Ãàððè è ×îó äàâèëèñü îò ñìåõà, ñìîòðÿ íà åãî ïûëàþùóþ îò âîçìóùåíèÿ ôèçèîíîìèþ. Òóò â êóïå âîðâàëñÿ Õìóðè – âèäèìî óñëûøàë âîïëè Ðîíà, ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è óâåë ñòðàäàëüöà ïðîìûâàòü ðàíó.

×îó òèõî ñïðîñèëà ó Ãàððè:

- Îí âñåãäà òàêîé?

- Êàêîé? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íó… - äåâóøêà çàìÿëàñü, ïûòàÿñü ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü ïîòî÷íåå.

- Äà, - êèâíóë Ãàððè. – À òóò åùå äîáàâèëèñü ïåðåæèâàíèÿ çà Ãåðìèîíó. ß õîðîøî åãî ïîíèìàþ, ÿ òîæå õî÷ó ÷åì-òî ïîìî÷ü åé, êàê-òî îòâëå÷ü, íî íå çíàþ êàê. Íî âîîáùå, îí âñåãäà, êàê òû ãîâîðèøü «íåïîñåäëèâûé».

- Êàê ÿ ãîâîðþ? – óäèâèëàñü ×îó.

- Íó äà. Òû æå òîëüêî ÷òî ýòî ñêàçàëà…

- ß íå ãîâîðèëà.

- Äà íåò, ãîâîðèëà.

- Íåò íå ãîâîðèëà.

- Êàê íå ãîâîðèëà? ß æå ñàì ñëûøàë, ñâîèìè ñîáñòâåííûìè óøàìè!

×îó íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëàñü òàêîé çàíèìàòåëüíîé òàâòîëîãèè, è ðåøèëà ñìåíèòü òåìó è íåìíîãî ïîäðàçíèòü Ãàððè. Îíà óæå è ñàìà íå áûëà óâåðåíà, ìîæåò îíà è âïðàâäó ýòî ñêàçàëà?

- Ñâîèìè ñîáñòâåííûìè? – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Íó äà.

- À ÷òî, òû ìîæåøü ñëûøàòü è ñâîèìè «íåñîáñòâåííûìè» óøàìè?

- Íó ëàäíî, ïðîñòî ñëûøàë ñâîèìè óøàìè!

- Äà? À ÷óæèìè óøàìè òû ìîæåøü ñëûøàòü?

- Õîðîøî, ñëûøàë óøàìè! – ðàññåðäèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Òî÷íî óøàìè? – åõèäíî óõìûëüíóëàñü ×îó, åäâà ñäåðæèâàÿ ñìåõ.

- Íåò!!! – ðàññâèðåïåë Ãàððè. – Òüôó, òî åñòü äà!!!

×îó ñëåãêà ïîäìèãíóëà åìó è óêàçàëà âçãëÿäîì íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ îòâåðíóëàñü îò îêíà è ñ èíòåðåñîì ïðèñëóøèâàëàñü ê èõ ñïîðó.

- Òî åñòü ëàäíî, ïðîñòî ñëûøàë! – ïîäûãðàë îí ×îó.

- Âîò âèäèøü, - ñ óìíûì âèäîì ñêàçàëà îíà, - êàê âàæíî âíèìàòåëüíî îòíîñèòüñÿ ê ñëîâàì.

- À ÿ è îòíîñþñü… Òî åñòü îòíîøóñü ê ñëîâàì… Òî åñòü, êîíå÷íî, íå ÿ îòíîøóñü… - îí ãëóáîêî âäîõíóë, çàòåì âûäîõíóë, è àáñîëþòíî ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì ïðîäîëæèë: - Ñîâñåì òû ìåíÿ çàïóòàëà. È êàê òîëüêî ýòî ó âàñ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ?

- Ó êîãî – ó íàñ?

- Ó æåíùèí.

- À òû ÷òî, àíòèôåìèíèñò?! – òóò óæå ðàçîøëàñü ×îó.

- Àíòè…êòî?

Òóò èõ âíèìàíèå îòâëåêëè ñòðàííûå çâóêè äîíîñÿùèåñÿ ñî ñòîðîíû Ãåðìèîíû. Îíè îáåðíóëèñü è óâèäåëè ñëåäóþùóþ êàðòèíó: Ãåðìèîíà, äàâÿñü îò ñìåõà, ïûòàëàñü çàæàòü ðîò òåì, ÷òî ïîïàäåòñÿ ïîä ðóêó. À ïîä ðóêó åé ïîïàëñÿ Êðèâîëàïóñ, êîòîðûé ñ îøåëîìèòåëüíî êðóãëûìè ãëàçàìè ïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ èç åå õâàòêè. Íàêîíåö, ýòî åìó óäàëîñü è îí çàáèëñÿ ïîä ñèäåíüå. Óâèäåâ ýòî, âñå òðîå ïîêàòèëèñü îò ñìåõà, çàòåì âñå åùå ñìåÿñü, ×îó âñòàëà è îáíÿëà ñìåþùóþñÿ Ãåðìèîíó, ìãíîâåíèåì ñïóñòÿ, ê íåé ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ è Ãàððè. Åäâà ïåðåñòàâ ñìåÿòüñÿ, Ãåðìèîíà ðàçðûäàëàñü, íî ýòî óæå áûëè ñëåçû îáëåã÷åíèÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà, âûòèðàÿ ñëåçû ðóêàâîì.

- Âñåãäà ïîæàëóéñòà, - õîðîì îòâåòèëè Ãàððè è ×îó è ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì óñòàâèëèñü äðóã íà äðóãà.

Â ýòî ìãíîâåíèå äâåðü â êóïå ðàñïàõíóëàñü è âîøåë Ðîí, äåðæà íà âåñó ïåðåâÿçàííóþ ðóêó.

- À… ÷òî ýòî âû äåëàåòå? – óäèâèëñÿ îí, óâèäåâ îáíÿâøóþñÿ òðîèöó. 

Îíè îòñòðàíèëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà è ×îó îòâåòèëà:

- Äà òàê…

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü Ðîíó, è ãëàçà ó òîãî ñòàëè òàêèå æå êðóãëûå, êàê ó Êðèâîëàïóñà.

- Íó âîò, - ðàññòðîåíî ñêàçàë îí, - îïÿòü ÿ âñå ïðîïóñòèë…

- ×òî æ òû òàê çàâåðåùàë îò íåáîëüøîé öàðàïèíêè? – åõèäíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Îò «íåáîëüøîé»?!! Äà ó ýòîãî êîòà êîãòè êàê… êàê… êàê ó ìàíòèêðàáà!! Îí ìíå äî êîñòè ðóêó ðàçîäðàë! À Ãåðìèîíà åãî åùå çà ýòî ïîõâàëèëà! – îáâèíÿþùåå óñòàâèëñÿ îí íà äåâóøêó.

- Îõ, Ðîí, ïðîñòè, - ïîêàÿííî ñêàçàëà òà. – Ñåé÷àñ ÿ âåëþ åìó èçâèíèòüñÿ. Êðèâîëàïóñ! Âûëåçàé, êóäà òû ñïðÿòàëñÿ? – îíà íàãíóëàñü è çàãëÿíóëà ïîä ñèäåíüå. – Èäè, èçâèíèñü ïåðåä Ðîíîì.

Êîò âûëåç èç ïîä ñèäåíüÿ, âðàçâàëêó ïîäîøåë ê Ðîíó, ãëÿíóë íà íåãî íàãëûìè ãëàçàìè è, ñ âèäîì äåëàþùåãî áîëüøîå îäîëæåíèå, ïîòåðñÿ î åãî íîãó. Ðîí ñ îïàñêîé ïðîòÿíóë çäîðîâóþ ðóêó è áûñòðî ïîãëàäèâ êîòà ïî ãîëîâå, ìîìåíòàëüíî îòäåðíóë åå ïîäàëüøå. Êîò ãëÿíóë íà õîçÿéêó, ñëîâíî âîïðîøàÿ «Òû äîâîëüíà?». Òà êèâíóëà è óëûáíóëàñü. Êðèâîëàïóñ óáðàëñÿ îáðàòíî ïîä ñèäåíüå.

Îñòàòîê äîðîãè ïðîøåë áåç ïðîèñøåñòâèé. Ðîí äîñòàë ñâîè âîëøåáíûå øàõìàòû è ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè ñûãðàòü. Ãàððè ïðåäëîæèë åìó ñûãðàòü ñ ×îó. Ðîí ñêåïòè÷åñêè óñìåõíóëñÿ, íå çàìåòèâ êðîâîæàäíîãî îãîíüêà, ïîÿâèâøåãîñÿ â ãëàçàõ ×îó ïîñëå åãî óñìåøêè. Äåâóøêà âûèãðàëà ó íåãî òðè ïàðòèè ïîäðÿä, è íåâèííûì òîíîì ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü:

- Ìîæåò òåáå äàòü ôîðó? Ñëîíà, èëè ìîæåò äàæå êîíÿ?

- Íå íàäî, - áóðêíóë Ðîí, ñîáðàëñÿ è ñ òðóäîì ñâåë ñëåäóþùóþ ïàðòèþ ê íè÷üåé.

Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì íàáëþäàëè çà èõ ñðàæåíèÿìè, ïðàâäà ó Ãàððè èíîãäà âîçíèêàëî êàêîå-òî ñòðàííîå îùóùåíèå â ãîëîâå. Îí íå ìîã ýòîãî ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü… êàêàÿ-òî ðàçäâîåííîñòü ìûñëåé, ÷òî ëè? Íåò, íå òî. Ïðîñòî èíîãäà åãî ìûñëè ñëîâíî çàñòûâàëè, è åìó ñòàíîâèëîñü òðóäíî äóìàòü. «Íàâåðíîå, ýêñïåðèìåíò ñ Èñòî÷íèêîì íå ïðîøåë áåññëåäíî», - ðåøèë îí. – «Íàäî áóäåò ñïðîñèòü ó ×îó, íå ÷óâñòâóåò ëè îíà êàêèå-íèáóäü ñòðàííîñòè».

Ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïðîëåòåâøåå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåçàìåòíî, ïîåçä îñòàíîâèëñÿ íà íóæíîé èì ñòàíöèè. Òàì èõ óæå ïîäæèäàëè äâà ïîòðåïàííîãî âèäà àâòîìîáèëÿ. Â ïåðâûé ïîãðóçèëèñü Àëàñòîð Õìóðè è îíè, à îñòàâøèåñÿ àâðîðû ñåëè âî âòîðóþ ìàøèíó. Ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñðàçó æå îíè âûåõàëè íà ïðîñåëî÷íóþ äîðîãó, ïåòëÿâøóþ ìåæäó õîëìîâ, êîòîðàÿ ñïóñòÿ ÷àñ ïðèâåëà èõ â Õîãñìèä. Îòòóäà, óæå ïðèâû÷íûì ïóòåì, îíè äîáðàëèñü äî Õîãâàðöà. Ïðîéäÿ ïî íåïðèâû÷íî ïóñòûì ëåñòíèöàì è ïåðåõîäàì, îíè ïîäîøëè ê çíàêîìîé ãàðãóëüå, çà êîòîðîé íàõîäèëñÿ êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà.

- Øîêîëàäíàÿ ëÿãóøêà, - ñêàçàë Õìóðè, è ïðîõîä îòêðûëñÿ. Îí æåñòîì ïðîïóñòèë ðåáÿò âïåðåä, à ñàì ïîøåë çà íèìè. Ïîäíÿâøèñü ïî âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü ïåðåä òÿæåëîé äâåðüþ, ðÿäîì ñ êîòîðîé âèñåë ëàòóííûé ìîëîòîê â âèäå ãðèôîíà.

- Ïîñòó÷èòå, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - ïîïðîñèë àâðîð.

Ãàððè íåãðîìêî ïîñòó÷àë è äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü.

×îó, äî ýòîãî íå áûâàâøàÿ â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà, ñ ëþáîïûòñòâîì îãëÿäûâàëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì. Êîíå÷íî æå, îñîáîå âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåêàë ê ñåáå ôåíèêñ, ñèäåâøèé íà çîëîòîé æåðäî÷êå âîçëå äâåðè. Îí áûë óäèâèòåëüíî êðàñèâ, áëèñòàÿ êðàñíûì è çîëîòûì îïåðåíèåì. ×îó âîñõèùåííî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà åãî, íå çàìå÷àÿ, ÷òî ôåíèêñ òàê æå âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàåò åå. Ãåðìèîíó è Ðîíà ïðèâëåêëè ê ñåáå ñòðàííûå ïðèñïîñîáëåíèÿ, êîòîðûìè áûë çàñòàâëåí âåñü ñòîë, à Ãàððè è Äèêîãëàç Õìóðè âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðåëè íà äâåðü, çà êîòîðîé áûë êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.

Äâåðü êàáèíåòà ðàñïàõíóëàñü è â êîìíàòó âîøåë ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð.

- À, ìèññ ×àíã, âû óæå ïîçíàêîìèëèñü ñ Ôîóêñîì?

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð. Îí î÷åíü êðàñèâ…

- Ìîè ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - Äàìáëäîð ïîäîøåë ê Ãåðìèîíå. – ß õîòåë ïðåäëîæèòü âàì ïîñò ñòàðîñòû Ãðèôôèíäîðà â ýòîì ãîäó, íî íå óâåðåí, áóäåò ëè ýòî óìåñòíî òåïåðü…

- Äà íåò, ÿ áûëà áû ðàäà… - ó Ãåðìèîíû âñïûõíóëè ãëàçà.

- Òîãäà çàéäèòå íà äíÿõ ê ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, îíà îáúÿñíèò âàì âàøè îáÿçàííîñòè.

- Õîðîøî, - êèâíóëà îáðàäîâàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ìèñòåð Óèçëè, ó âàñ ÷òî-òî ñ ðóêîé?

- Äà òàê… - Ðîí ñìóòèëñÿ, - Öàðàïèíà… Ïðîñòî â ïîåçäå íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðèìåíÿòü ìàãèþ, ÷òîáû åå âûëå÷èòü…

- Âñå ðàâíî, áóäåò ëó÷øå, åñëè âû ïîêàæèòåñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè… Êàæåòñÿ, îíà óæå ïðèåõàëà.

Ðîí êèâíóë.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ðàä âèäåòü âàñ â äîáðîì çäðàâèè. Ñïàñèáî, Àëàñòîð. Âñå ïðîøëî áåç ïðîèñøåñòâèé? – îáðàòèëñÿ îí ê Àëàñòîðó Õìóðè.

- Äà.

- Îòëè÷íî! Ãàððè, Ðîí, Ãåðìèîíà, ìèññ ×àíã, ó ìåíÿ ê âàì îäíà ïðîñüáà. Òàê êàê ñîáðàëèñü åùå íå âñå ó÷èòåëÿ, ïðîøó âàñ ñîáëþäàòü îñòîðîæíîñòü è íå ïîêèäàòü ïðåäåëû çàìêà. Ýòî âðåìåííàÿ ìåðà, íî íàäåþñü âû ïîíèìàåòå, ÷åì îíà âûçâàíà.

Îíè êèâíóëè, íî Ãàððè ïîñëå ñåêóíäíûõ êîëåáàíèé ðåøèëñÿ ñïðîñèòü:

- Ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, à ìîæíî ìíå íàâåùàòü Õàãðèäà?

- Îí åùå íå âåðíóëñÿ èç êîìàíäèðîâêè, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé äèðåêòîð. – Åùå åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü âîïðîñû?

Ãåðìèîíà âçãëÿíóëà íà ×îó è ïîäíÿëà ðóêó:

- Ïðîôåññîð, à ìîæíî ×îó äî íà÷àëà ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà ïîæèâåò ñ íàìè?

- Íó, åñëè ìèññ ×àíã íå âîçðàæàåò… - Äàìáëäîð, êàçàëîñü, íå óäèâèëñÿ ýòîé ïðîñüáå.

- Íåò, äàæå íàîáîðîò, - îáðàäîâàëàñü ×îó.

- Õîðîøî. ß ðàñïîðÿæóñü, ÷òîáû âàøè âåùè äîñòàâèëè â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Äà, êñòàòè, ïàðîëü – «êðîêîäèë».  - Äàìáëäîð îòïóñòèë ó÷åíèêîâ è âûõîäÿ èç êàáèíåòà îíè óñëûøàëè: - Àëàñòîð, âîò î ÷åì ÿ õîòåë áû ñ âàìè ïîáåñåäîâàòü…

Íà ñåðåäèíå ëåñòíèöû Ðîí, èäóùèé âïåðåäè çàìÿëñÿ:

- À… ìîæåò ïîäñëóøàòü? Î ÷åì îíè ãîâîðÿò? – íåðåøèòåëüíî ñïðîñèë îí.

- Òû â ñâîåì óìå, Ðîí? – ðàçäðàæåííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Åñëè íå ó÷èòûâàòü òî, ÷òî ïîäñëóøèâàòü íåõîðîøî, òàê ó÷åë áû òî, ÷òî Õìóðè ìîæåò óâèäåòü òåáÿ è ÷åðåç äâåðü ñâîèì âîëøåáíûì ãëàçîì.

- Íó… Ìîæåò è íå óâèäèò. – Çàóïðÿìèëñÿ Ðîí. – Äâåðü-òî ìåòàëëè÷åñêàÿ…

- Åñëè îí íå óâèäèò, òî è òû íè÷åãî íå óñëûøèøü, - îòðåçàëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íó è ëàäíî, åñëè áîèòåñü, èäèòå â ãîñòèíóþ, à ÿ ïîïðîáóþ ïîäñëóøàòü. Òåì áîëåå, ìíå åùå â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî èäòè…

- Íî íå ãîâîðè ïîòîì, ÷òî ÿ òåáÿ íå ïðåäóïðåæäàëà, - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà âûáèðàÿñü èç ãîðãóëüè. – Ïîøëè, ×îó, Ãàððè?

Ãàððè ðàçðûâàëñÿ ìåæäó äâóìÿ ïðîòèâîðå÷èâûìè æåëàíèÿìè – îñòàòüñÿ ñ Ðîíîì, èëè ïîéòè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïîáåäèëî æåëàíèå ïîéòè ñ Ãåðìèîíîé… âåðíåå ñ ×îó. Íî, ê òîìó âðåìåíè, êàê îí ïðèíÿë ýòî ðåøåíèå, äåâóøêè óæå óñïåëè îòîéòè äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî îò êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà è Ãàððè ïðèøëîñü èõ äîãîíÿòü. Çàâåðíóâ çà óãîë îí ñ ðàçáåãà íàëåòåë íà äî áîëè çíàêîìóþ ôèãóðó â ÷åðíîé ìàíòèè.

- Ïîòòåð!!! Äâàäöàòü î÷êîâ ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà!! – çàøèïåë Ñíåã, ïîäíèìàÿñü ñ ïîëà.

- Èçâèíèòå, ïðîôåññîð, íî ó÷åáíûé ãîä åùå íå íà÷àëñÿ… - íå ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî äåëàåò îò ñìóùåíèÿ, Ãàððè íàãíóëñÿ, ïîäíÿë ñ ïîëà êèïó ñâèòêîâ, îáðîíåííûõ Ñíåãîì è ïðîòÿíóë èõ åìó ñ âåæëèâûì ïîêëîíîì.

Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã, ïîñòîÿë ïàðó ñåêóíä, îòêðûâàÿ è çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, êàê âûáðîøåííàÿ íà áåðåã ðûáà, íî òàê íè÷åãî è íå ñêàçàâ, âûõâàòèë ñâèòêè èç ðóê Ãàððè è ñêðûëñÿ çà óãëîì.

Ãàððè, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé óæå íå òîðîïÿñü ïîáðåë â áàøíþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

- Èíòåðåñíî, - ïðîáîðìîòàë ïðî ñåáÿ îí, ïðîõîäÿ çà îòêðûâøèéñÿ ïîðòðåò, - ñíÿë Ñíåã ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðà äâàäöàòü î÷êîâ, èëè âñå æå ïåðåäóìàë?

- ×òî òû ãîâîðèøü? – ñïðîñèëà óñëûøàâøàÿ åãî øàãè Ãåðìèîíà. ×îó òåì âðåìåíåì ðàçãëÿäûâàëà îáñòàíîâêó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé – îíà âåäü íè ðàçó çäåñü íå áûëà.

- Äà, - Ãàððè ìàõíóë ðóêîé, - íè÷åãî îñîáåííîãî. Ñòîëêíóëñÿ ïî ïóòè ñî Ñíåãîì, îí õîòåë ó ìåíÿ äâàäöàòü î÷êîâ îòîáðàòü, ÿ íàïîìíèë åìó, ÷òî ó÷åáíûé ãîä åùå íå íà÷àëñÿ, è âîò òåïåðü ãàäàþ, ñíÿë îí î÷êè èëè ïåðåäóìàë.

Ãåðìèîíà óïåðëà ðóêè â áîêà è ñìåðèëà Ãàððè óáèéñòâåííûì âçãëÿäîì. Íî, íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñàìîé ñåáÿ, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îò÷èòàòü åãî, óëûáíóëàñü è ñêàçàëà:

- Òàêîå îáëåã÷åíèå, íàêîíåö-òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ â áåçîïàñíîñòè.

- Äà, - êèâíóë Ãàððè, - ñàìàÿ áîëüøàÿ îïàñíîñòü, ÷òî íàì çäåñü ãðîçèò - ýòî óìåðåòü… Èëè òîãî õóæå – âûëåòåòü èç øêîëû!

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü, à ×îó íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà Ãàððè.

- Ãàððè, - ñåðüåçíûì òîíîì ñêàçàëà îíà, - ïî-ìîåìó òåáå ñòîèò ïåðåñìîòðåòü ïðèîðèòåòû.

Òóò ðàññìåÿëñÿ óæå è Ãàððè.

- Äà ýòî òàê… - ñêâîçü ñìåõ âûãîâîðèë îí, - ñòàðàÿ èñòîðèÿ…

- Ïîíÿòíî, - íàõìóðèëàñü ×îó. – À ó âàñ òóò ðàçâå íåò êóõíè? Õîòÿ áû ÷àé âñêèïÿòèòü…

Ãåðìèîíà ðàñòåðÿííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ×îó.

- Âîîáùå-òî íåò… ß êàê-òî íå äóìàëà… À ó âàñ, ÷òî åñòü ñâîÿ êóõíÿ?

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ. È ó Õàôôëïàôà åñòü, ìíå Ñåäðèê ãîâîðèë…

Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü.

- Íàì áû íå ïðèøëîñü âàðèòü çåëüå â òóàëåòå ïëàêñû Ìèðòë… Õîòÿ íåò, âñå ñòàëè áû ëþáîïûòñòâîâàòü, – çàìåòèë Ãàððè.

- Òàê äàâàéòå, îðãàíèçóåì êóõíþ! – Ãåðìèîíîé îâëàäåëà æàæäà áóðíîé äåÿòåëüíîñòè. – Óñòðîèì âñåì ñþðïðèç! Ýòî áóäåò ïåðâîå íîâîââåäåíèå, ñäåëàííîå ìíîé íà ïîñòó ñòàðîñòû!

- Ãåðìèîíà! ß ïðèäóìàë, ÷òî ïîäàðèòü òåáå íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ! – âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè.

- È ÷òî? – îíà ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî.

- Êîíå÷íî æå êíèãó! – Ãàððè ñäåëàë ïàóçó, è êîãäà ïîäîçðåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû íåìíîãî óñïîêîèëèñü, ïðîäîëæèë: - «Ñòàðîñòû, êîòîðûå îáðåëè âëàñòü»!

Ãåðìèîíà ïðûãíóëà íà Ãàððè è ñòàëà åãî äóøèòü… ìûñëåííî. Âñëóõ æå ñêàçàëà: 

- Íó-íó, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, - îíà îòâåðíóëàñü ê ×îó.

×îó ÿñíî óâèäåëà, êàê â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè çàøåâåëèëèñü ðàçíûå ìûñëè. Âèäèìî, îí ïðåäñòàâëÿë âñå òå óæàñíûå ïîñëåäñòâèÿ, êàêèìè ãðîçèëè åìó ýòè ñëîâà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäìèãíóëà ×îó, òàê, ÷òîáû Ãàððè íå âèäåë. Âèäèìî îíà òîæå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè… ëèáî íà ýòî è ðàññ÷èòûâàëà.

Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà, êàê ãëàçà ×îó ðàñøèðèëèñü, à íèæíÿÿ ÷åëþñòü ñäåëàëà ïîïûòêó óïàñòü âíèç… ïðàâäà áûëà ñðàçó ïîäõâà÷åíà.

- Ãåðìèîíà, ïðîñòè ìåíÿ ïîæàëóéñòà… - óñëûøàëà îíà ïîêàÿííûé ãîëîñ Ãàððè è îáåðíóëàñü.

Ãàððè ñòîÿë íà êîëåíÿõ ñ ïîêàÿííûì âèäîì îïóñòèâ ãîëîâó è ïðîòÿãèâàë åé îãðîìíûé… âîñõèòèòåëüíûé… îøåëîìëÿþùå êðàñèâûé áóêåò æåëòûõ êàê âîñõîäÿùåå ñîëíöå… îäóâàí÷èêîâ. Äåâóøêà îòêðûâàëà è çàêðûâàëà ðîò, íî íå ìîãëà íè÷åãî âûìîëâèòü. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ãîòîâûé ê ñàìîìó ñòðàøíîìó è óâèäåë ñòîÿùèå â ãëàçàõ Ãåðìèîíû ñëåçû.

- Îïÿòü ÿ ñäåëàë âñå íå òàê, - Ãàððè ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñîáðàëñÿ âûáðîñèòü áóêåò, íî òîò ìîìåíòàëüíî áûë îòîáðàí ó íåãî Ãåðìèîíîé. Îíà ïîäíåñëà öâåòû ê ëèöó è âäîõíóëà òåðïêóþ ãîðå÷ü ëåòà.

- Êàæåòñÿ, òû âñå æå ïðîùåí, - çàìåòèëà ïîäîøåäøàÿ ê íèì ×îó. Â ãëàçàõ ó íåå Ãàððè óâèäåë ïðîìåëüêíóâøóþ íà ìèã… ðåâíîñòü?!

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è óáåæàëà â ñïàëüíþ – ïîñòàâèòü öâåòû â âîäó.

- Çíàåøü, ÿ óæå óñòàë îòòîãî, ÷òî ìåíÿ âå÷íî êóäà-òî çàíîñèò. Íå ìîãó âîâðåìÿ îñòàíîâèòüñÿ. Õîðîøî õîòü îáû÷íî âåñü îãîíü áåðåò íà ñåáÿ Ðîí. È êîãäà ÿ íà÷íó âàñ ïîíèìàòü?

- Òû íàøåë âåðíûé õîä, - óëûáíóëàñü ×îó. – Îäóâàí÷èêè… Íèêîãäà áû íå ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî ýòî òàê ðîìàíòè÷íî.

- Äà? Âîîáùå-òî ÿ õîòåë, ÷òîáû ïîëó÷èëèñü ðîçû… íà õóäîé êîíåö àñòðû. Âèäèìî, ìíå íàäî áîëüøå òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ.

×îó ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è ïîãëàäèëà Ãàððè ïî ùåêå:

- Âèäèìî, òâîå ñåðäöå ëó÷øå çíàåò, ÷òî íóæíî. Íå äóìàþ, ÷òîáû ðîçû èëè àñòðû îêàçàëè òàêîé æå ýôôåêò.

Âåðíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, îñòàíîâèëàñü íà ïîðîãå è îò÷åãî-òî îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåëà.

- Íó ÷òî, åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü èäåè ïî ïîâîäó êóõíè? - ðàçðóøèë Ãàððè âîçíèêøóþ áûëî íàïðÿæåííîñòü.

- Äà, - Ãåðìèîíà óñåëàñü çà ñòîë è, ïîäîäâèíóâ ê ñåáå ÷åðíèëüíèöó è ñòîïêó ïåðãàìåíòà, æåñòîì ïîäîçâàëà Ãàððè è ×îó. – Íàì íå íóæíî ÷òî-òî ñèëüíî áîëüøîå è øèêàðíîå, ìû æå íå ñîáèðàåìñÿ ãîòîâèòü òóò îáåäû, - îíà âîïðîøàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà ×îó.

- Ñîâåðøåííî ñîãëàñíà, – êèâíóëà òà, - ìû îáû÷íî êèïÿòèì òàì ÷àé, ìàêñèìóì ðàçîãðååì ÷òî-íèáóäü. Íàñ âîîáùå-òî õîðîøî êîðìÿò è â îáåäåííîì çàëå, íî èíîãäà õî÷åòñÿ ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïåðåêóñèòü…

- È ïî÷åìó íàì ðàíüøå òàêàÿ ìûñëü â ãîëîâó íå ïðèøëà?! – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Âå÷íî åëè äîáûòîå Ôðåäîì è Äæîðäæåì âñóõîìÿòêó.

- Òîëüêî ãäå áû ðàñïîëîæèòü ýòó ñàìóþ êóõíþ? Íàì âåäü âñå-òàêè íàäî ïîñòàâèòü òàì ïëèòó… - Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî ãðûçëà êîí÷èê ïåðà, ÷åãî äî ýòîãî Ãàððè çà íåé íå çàìå÷àë.

- Ïëèòó íå îáÿçàòåëüíî, - îòâåòèëà ×îó è çàáðàëà ó Ãåðìèîíû ïåðî. – Âîò, ñìîòðè… - îíà áûñòðûìè ðîñ÷åðêàìè íàáðîñàëà ïëàí êóõíè. – Ãëàâíîå ñòîë, ÷òîáû ìîæíî áûëî ðåçàòü êîëáàñó äëÿ áóòåðáðîäîâ… íó è ñàëàòû êàêèå-íèáóäü. Âìåñòî ïëèòû èñïîëüçóåì æåëåçíûé ïîäíîñ è çàêëèíàíèå ëîêàëüíîãî îãíÿ.

- Íåâèëëà íà êóõíþ íå ïóñêàòü, - âñòàâèë Ãàððè, ðàäè òîãî, ÷òîáû õîòü ÷òî-òî âñòàâèòü, íî åãî íèêòî íå óñëûøàë. Òîãäà îí ïðèñåë â ñòîðîíêå è ñòàë íàáëþäàòü çà áåñåäóþùèìè äåâóøêàìè.

×îó ñûïàëà êóëèíàðíûìè òåðìèíàìè, âïåðåìåøêó ñ îïèñàíèåì ïîäõîäÿùèõ çàêëèíàíèé. Ãåðìèîíà íàáðàñûâàëà íà ïåðãàìåíòå òîëüêî åé ïîíÿòíûå ãðàôèêè è äèàãðàììû. Âñêîðå Ãàððè âîîáùå ïîòåðÿë íèòü ðàçãîâîðà, òàê êàê íå ñòàë ïîíèìàòü íè ñëîâà.

- Íàäî áûëî õîäèòü íà àðèôìàíòèêó, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, óâèäåâ êàê Ãåðìèîíà âûïèñûâàåò ÷åòûðåõýòàæíîå óðàâíåíèå. 

- Òàêèì îáðàçîì ìû ðåøèì ïðîáëåìó ïðîñòðàíñòâà, - çàêîí÷èëà ×îó.

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è íåîæèäàííî íàõìóðèëàñü: 

- ×òî-òî Ðîíà äîëãî íåò.

- Äà, è ïðàâäà, - Ãàððè ñ ðàäîñòüþ ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà íîâóþ òåìó, - ìîæåò Äèêîãëàç åãî âñå-òàêè çàëîâèë?

Â ýòî âðåìÿ äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü è â êîìíàòó âîøåë áëåäíûé êàê ñìåðòü Ðîí.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîäáåæàâ ê íåìó.

- Òåáÿ ÷òî, ïîéìàëè? – âîïðîøàë åãî Ãàððè.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ðîí è, íå îáðàùàÿ íè íà êîãî âíèìàíèÿ, îòïðàâèëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ.

Äåâóøêè ñìóùåííî îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ïîðîãå, íî Ãàððè íè÷òî íå ìåøàëî ïðîéòè âíóòðü è óñòðîèòü Ðîíó ôîðìåííûé äîïðîñ.

Ãåðìèîíà è ×îó âåðíóëèñü ê ñòîëó, âïðî÷åì, ïîìèíóòíî îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà äâåðü, âåäóùóþ â ìóæñêèå ñïàëüíè.

Ñïóñòÿ ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò îòòóäà âûøåë Ãàððè. Äåâóøêè òîò÷àñ ïðèñòàëè ê íåìó ñ ðàññïðîñàìè, íî Ãàððè òîëüêî è ñìîã ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íè÷åãî âûÿñíèòü íå ñìîã.

- Ðîí áóõíóëñÿ â ïîñòåëü è çàñíóë… èëè ñäåëàë âèä, ÷òî çàñíóë, - ñêàçàë îí.

- Ñòðàííî… - çàäóìàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, à ×îó äîáàâèëà:

- Âñå ðàâíî, çàâòðà îí íèêóäà îò íàñ íå äåíåòñÿ. 

Îíè ðàñïîëîæèëèñü â êðåñëàõ è çàäóìàëèñü, êàæäûé î ñâîåì.

Ãàððè äóìàë, ÷òî æå âñå-òàêè ìîãëî òàê ïîòðÿñòè Ðîíà. Ãåðìèîíà âîëíîâàëàñü î Ðîíå, âåäü êàê áû îíè íå ññîðèëèñü, îí âñåãäà îñòàâàëñÿ åå äðóãîì. Òîëüêî íå áûë áû îí òàêèì óïðÿìûì! Íó ÷òî åìó ñòîèò èçâèíèòüñÿ… Êàê Ãàððè íàïðèìåð. Îíà âñïîìíèëà áóêåò îäóâàí÷èêîâ è óëûáíóëàñü. Èíòåðåñíî, îí íàðî÷íî ñäåëàë îäóâàí÷èêè, èëè îíè ïîëó÷èëèñü ïî îøèáêå? ×îó äóìàëà î ñòðàííûõ âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿõ Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíû. È î ñâîåì îòíîøåíèè ê Ãàððè. È î åãî îòíîøåíèè ê íåé. Î òîì, ÷òî çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî äíåé ó íèõ íå áûëî âîçìîæíîñòè ïîîáùàòüñÿ íàåäèíå è î òîì, ÷òî åé íå õâàòàåò åãî ìîë÷àëèâîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ âî âðåìÿ àëõèìè÷åñêèõ îïûòîâ, êîòîðûå îíà ïðîâîäèëà â ïðîøëîì óáåæèùå. Êàçàëîñü ìåæäó íèìè âñå îñòàëîñü ïî-ïðåæíåìó? Èëè íåò? Îíà ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå îòîçâàòü Ãàððè â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ â ñòîðîíêó, è ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì íà÷èñòîòó. À ïîêà… âîçüìåìñÿ çà ñîîðóæåíèå êóõíè?

- Ìîæåò õâàòèò ñèäåòü ïðîñòî òàê? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- À ÷òî òû ïðåäëàãàåøü? Ðîí æå ñïèò… - âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ îòâåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Êàæåòñÿ, ìû ñîáèðàëèñü ñäåëàòü êóõíþ?

- Âû óæå ðåøèëè, ãäå åå ðàñïîëîæèòü? – çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Äà, - Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà. – Ìû ðàñøèðèì ïðîñòðàíñòâî çà òîé êîëîííîé, ñíàðóæè áóäåò âñå êàê ïðåæäå, íî åñëè ïðîéòè çà êîëîííó, òàì áóäåò íåáîëüøàÿ êîìíàòêà. Ïðàâäà, ïðèäåòñÿ ñïëåñòè âìåñòå íåñêîëüêî çàêëèíàíèé… Ìû òîëüêî â ýòîì ãîäó áóäåì ýòî ïðîõîäèòü.

- Íî âåäü òû óæå ïðî÷èòàëà ó÷åáíèê? – óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ… Íî áåç ×îó ÿ áû íà òàêîå íå ðåøèëàñü. Îíà âåäü â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ýòî ïðîõîäèëà.

- Íó, â òàêîì ñëó÷àå, ðàç ÿ íè÷åì ïîìî÷ü íå ñìîãó, ÿ òóò, â ñòîðîíêå ïðèñÿäó…

Ãåðìèîíà ïîïûòàëàñü ïðèäóìàòü äëÿ íåãî äåëî, íî íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü.

- Ëàäíî, - ìàõíóëà ðóêîé îíà, à ïîòîì, ñïîõâàòèâøèñü äîáàâèëà: - Âîçüìè ïî÷èòàé ó÷åáíèê.

Äåâóøêè îñòàíîâèëèñü ïî îáå ñòîðîíû îò êîëîííû, âçìàõíóëè ïàëî÷êàìè è õîðîì ïðîèçíåñëè:

- Èíöèïèàì.

Âîêðóã äåâóøåê íà ìèã âîçíèêëà ñèíåâàòàÿ àóðà. Äàëüøå îíè äîâîëüíî äîëãî òî õîðîì, òî ïî îòäåëüíîñòè ïðîèçíîñèëè ðàçëè÷íûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, òàêèì îáðàçîì ñîåäèíÿÿ èõ äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Çàêîí÷èâ ðàáîòó îíè îïÿòü æå õîðîì ñêàçàëè:

- Ôèíèòý.

- Ãàððè, èäè, ïîëþáóéñÿ, - Ãåðìèîíà ñ ãîðäîñòüþ îñìîòðåëà òâîðåíèå èõ ñ ×îó ðóê. Òàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî áûëî íà ÷òî ïîëþáîâàòüñÿ. Íåáîëüøîå, òðè íà òðè ìåòðà ïîìåùåíèå, îáðàçîâàâøååñÿ çà êîëîííîé áûëî òàê óäà÷íî ñïëàíèðîâàíî, ÷òî â íåì ïîìåñòèëîñü âñå, ÷òî ìîãëî ïðèãîäèòüñÿ äëÿ ïðèãîòîâëåíèÿ åäû. Òàì áûë äàæå íåáîëüøîé õîëîäèëüíèê, ïðåäñòàâëÿâøèé ñîáîé ÿùèê, íà êîòîðûé áûëî íàëîæåíî çàêëèíàíèå çàìîðîçêè. Ïðàâäà, èç ïîñóäû áûë òîëüêî ÷àéíèê, äåëàòü êîòîðûé èç ðàçíîîáðàçíûõ ïðåäìåòîâ Ãåðìèîíà íàó÷èëàñü íà óðîêàõ Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè.

- Íàäî äîáûòü ïîñóäó, - çàìåòèë Ãàððè,  - à òàê âñå ïðîñòî çäîðîâî.

- È íå òîëüêî ïîñóäó, - íàõìóðèëàñü ×îó, - íî è êîå-êàêèå ïðîäóêòû. Õîòÿ áû ÷àé, êîôå è ñàõàð… Âîò òîëüêî â Õîãñìèä íàñ íå îòïóñòÿò.

- Íó, î ïðîäóêòàõ ÿ ïîçàáî÷óñü, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè, âñïîìíèâ ñâîè ïîõîäû íà Õîãâàðòöñêóþ êóõíþ. – Âû òîëüêî ìíå ñïèñîê ñîñòàâüòå…


	10. Ãëàâà 10 Ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè

Ãëàâà 10. Ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè 

Óòðîì ñëåäóþùåãî äíÿ, Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ íè ñâåò íè çàðÿ. Îí íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ëåæàë â ïîñòåëè è äóìàë, ÷òî æå åãî ðàçáóäèëî. Âðîäå áû íè÷åãî íå ñíèëîñü, øðàì íå áîëåë… Òîãäà ÷òî? Ïîëåæàâ åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, Ãàððè ïîíÿë, ÷òî çàñíóòü áîëüøå íå óäàñòñÿ, âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè Ðîíà. Òîò âñå åùå ñïàë áåç çàäíèõ íîã. Òîãäà Ãàððè ðåøèë âûïîëíèòü ñâîå îáåùàíèå, âçÿë ñïèñîê ïðîäóêòîâ, ñîñòàâëåííûé â÷åðà ×îó è Ãåðìèîíîé è îòïðàâèëñÿ íà êóõíþ. 

Ïðîéäÿ çà êàðòèíó ñ ôðóêòàìè Ãàððè î÷óòèëñÿ â öàðñòâå äîìîâûõ ýëüôîâ. Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ îáû÷íîé ñóìàòîõîé, öàðèâøåé òàì, ñåé÷àñ áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè òèõî – è íå óäèâèòåëüíî, âåäü çàâòðàê ãîòîâèëñÿ íå íà íåñêîëüêî ñîò ÷åëîâåê, à íà äåñÿòîê – äâà îò ñèëû.

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð óæå â øêîëå! – ïîäáåæàë ê íåìó Äîááè. – È ïðàâèëüíî, - îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, - ñòðàøíûå âåùè ñåé÷àñ òâîðÿòñÿ…

- À ÷òî çà âåùè? – çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Äîááè íå ñêàæåò, Äîááè õîðîøèé äîìîâèê, - ýëüô òàê çàòðÿñ ãîëîâîé, ÷òî Ãàððè èñïóãàëñÿ, êàê áû îíà íå îòâàëèëàñü. – Äàìáëäîð ãîâîðèò, Äîááè ñëóøàåò.

- Íó ëàäíî… - ðàçî÷àðîâàííî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. Ïî ñâîåìó ïðîøëîìó îïûòó îí çíàë, ÷òî áîëüøåãî îò Äîááè íå äîáüåøüñÿ. – Ìû òóò çàòåÿëè îäèí ñþðïðèç, íå ìîã áû òû äîñòàòü äëÿ íàñ ýòè ïðîäóêòû? – îí ïðîòÿíóë äîìîâèêó ñïèñîê.

- Âñå ÷òî óãîäíî, äëÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà, - Äîááè èñ÷åç, à ÷åðåç ìèíóòó ïîÿâèëñÿ â ñîïðîâîæäåíèè åùå äâîèõ ýëüôîâ, íåñóùèõ êîðçèíû ñ ðàçíîîáðàçíîé ñíåäüþ.

- Ñïàñèáî, - îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè. – Íè÷åãî, åñëè ÿ ïîïîçæå çàéäó, ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü?

- Êîíå÷íî, - îáðàäîâàëñÿ Äîááè, - Äîááè áóäåò î÷åíü ðàä.

Ãàððè åëå äîòàùèë âñå ïðîäóêòû â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Îí êàê-òî íå ñîîáðàçèë ñðàçó ïðèìåíèòü çàêëèíàíèå ëåâèòàöèè è ñîâåðøåííî âûáèëñÿ èç ñèë òàùà åäó ÷åðåç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûå ïåðåõîäû è ëåñòíèöû. Ïðîòàùèâ âñå çà êîëîííó îí çàäóìàëñÿ – êàê áû ðàçëîæèòü âñå ýòè ïðîäóêòû? Ëàäíî, ïóñòü ×îó ñ Ãåðìèîíîé ñàìè ýòèì çàíèìàþòñÿ. À ïîêà Ãàððè ðåøèë îáíîâèòü êóõíþ è ÷àéíèê, âñêèïÿòèâ ÷àé. Îí ñõîäèë â âàííóþ è íàáðàë âîäû, ïîñòàâèë ÷àéíèê íà îãîíü, è ïîêà âîäà çàêèïàëà ïðåâðàòèë ìûëüíèöó, íàéäåííóþ â âàííîé â çàâàðî÷íûé ÷àéíèê. Ýòîé ìûëüíèöåé, ñëàâà áîãó, ïîêà åùå íå ïîëüçîâàëèñü.

Êàê òîëüêî ÷àéíèê íà÷àë çàêèïàòü, Ãàððè îêàòèë êèïÿòêîì çàâàðíèê, íàøåë çàâàðêó, ìàøèíàëüíî îòìåðèë íóæíîå êîëè÷åñòâî è çàâàðèë ÷àé. Íàêðûâ ÷àéíèê ïîëîòåíöåì – ÷òîáû ÷àé íàñòîÿëñÿ îí ïðîøåë â ãîñòèíóþ.

Â ýòî âðåìÿ, òóäà ïîçåâûâàÿ ñïóñòèëàñü ×îó. Â÷åðà îíà äî ñåðåäèíû íî÷è ïðîãîâîðèëà ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, ïîýòîìó íå âûñïàëàñü.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, - óëûáíóëñÿ â ïðåäâêóøåíèè ñþðïðèçà Ãàððè. – Íå õîòèòå ëè ÷àþ?

- Äîáðîå óòðî, - îòâåòèëà ×îó. – Âîîáùå-òî íå îòêàçàëàñü áû…

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ ñ ïîäíîñîì, íà êîòîðîì ñòîÿë çàâàðíîé ÷àéíèê, äâå ÷àøêè è äâå àïïåòèòíî ïàõíóùèå áóëî÷êè, êîòîðûìè åãî óãîñòèëè ýëüôû. ×åðåç ðóêó Ãàððè ïåðåêèíóë ïîëîòåíöå.

- Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü ìèññ…

- Áëàãîäàðþ… - ×îó óëûáíóâøèñü ïðèíÿëà åãî èãðó.

Ãàððè ëîâêî ðàçëèë ÷àé è óñåëñÿ íàïðîòèâ ×îó. Îíà îòïèëà ÷àé è áëàæåííî çàæìóðèëàñü.

- Òî ÷òî íàäî. 

- ß ñòàðàëñÿ…

- À êîãäà ýòî òû íàó÷èëñÿ çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé? – ×îó óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè.

- À… âîîáùå-òî… íå çíàþ. – Ãàððè ïîñòàâèë ÷àøêó íà ïîäíîñ. – ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ýòî ñàìî ñîáîé ïîëó÷èëîñü… - Òóò åãî ïîñåòèëà óæàñíàÿ ìûñëü. Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ åå îòáðîñèòü, íî îíà îòáðàñûâàòüñÿ íå õîòåëà. Áûë òîëüêî îäèí ñïîñîá ïðîâåðèòü. Ãàððè ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå ÷òî ãîâîðèò ñî çìååé è ïðîøèïåë: - Ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêëî ñòðàøíîå ïîäîçðåíèå…

- ×òî? – ïåðåñïðîñèëà ×îó è ó Ãàððè îòëåãëî îò ñåðäöà. Íî â ñëåäóþùèé ìèã ×îó ïðîäîëæèëà: - Êàêîå ïîäîçðåíèå?

Ãàððè âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó, ïûòàÿñü ñôîðìóëèðîâàòü òî, ÷òî õîòåë ñêàçàòü, íî òóò îòêðûëàñü äâåðü è â ãîñòèíîé ïîêàçàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. Âòÿíóâ íîñîì âîçäóõ, îíà ïîçäîðîâàëàñü, ïðîøëà íà êóõíþ è, âåðíóâøèñü ñ áóëî÷êîé è ÷àøêîé, ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê Ãàððè è ×îó. Ãàððè íàëèë åé ÷àé è ñêàçàë ×îó:

- Ïîòîì ñêàæó. 

Ãåðìèîíà îòïèëà ÷àé è áëàæåííî óëûáíóëàñü:

- Äà, ×îó, ÷àé ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èëñÿ êàê âñåãäà áîæåñòâåííûé.

- Âîîáùå-òî, ýòî íå ó ìåíÿ, à ó Ãàððè.

- Äà ëàäíî, à òî ÿ åãî ÷àé íå ïðîáîâàëà.

- ß ñåðüåçíî, Ãåðìèîíà, ÷àé çàâàðèâàë Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà ðîò, ñîáèðàÿñü ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü, íî â ýòî âðåìÿ îòêðûëàñü åùå îäíà äâåðü è â ãîñòèíóþ ââàëèëñÿ Ðîí.

- Òî-òî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî ïàõíåò ÷åì-òî âêóñíûì, - ñêàçàë îí âìåñòî ïðèâåòñòâèÿ. – À ìíå áóëî÷êà åñòü?

- Òàì, - êèâíóë Ãàððè â ñòîðîíó êîëîííû, - íà êóõíå.

- Íà êàêîé êóõíå? – ðàñòåðÿëñÿ Ðîí.

- Çàéäè çà êîëîííó, - óëûáíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

Ðîí çàøåë çà êîëîííó è îñòàâøèåñÿ â êîìíàòå óñëûøàëè åãî «Âàó!»

- Êîãäà âû ýòî óñïåëè?! – óäèâèëñÿ îí, âåðíóâøèñü â êîìíàòó ñ áóëî÷êîé â îäíîé ðóêå è ÷àøêîé â äðóãîé. – È ïî÷åìó ìåíÿ íå ïîçâàëè? – äîáàâèë îí íàëèâàÿ ñåáå ÷àé. 

- Êàê ïî÷åìó òåáÿ íå ïîçâàëè? Òû æå â ýòî âðåìÿ øïèîíèë çà Äàìáëäîðîì. – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- ß?!!!

- Íó äà. Ìû ïîøëè ñþäà, à òû îñòàëñÿ ïîäñëóøàòü, î ÷åì îíè ñ Õìóðè ãîâîðÿò.

- Êîãäà ýòî? – ðàñòåðÿíî ñïðîñèë Ðîí. – Ìû ïðèåõàëè â Õîãâàðö è ñðàçó îòïðàâèëèñü ñïàòü, òàê êàê óñòàëè ñ äîðîãè. Ïðè ÷åì çäåñü Äàìáëäîð?

- Âñå ÿñíî, - ïîíÿëà Ãåðìèîíà. - Îí âñå-òàêè ïîïàëñÿ.

Ãàððè è ×îó ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëè.

- Äà, - ñêàçàëà ×îó, - åìó ÿâíî ïî÷èñòèëè ïàìÿòü.

Ðîí íåïîíèìàþùå ïåðåâîäèë âçãëÿä ñ îäíîé íà äðóãóþ.

- Âû ÷òî, õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå ìû íå ñðàçó ëåãëè ñïàòü, à áûëè ó Äàìáëäîðà? – íàêîíåö-òî äîøëî äî íåãî.

- Äà.

- À… åñòü êàêîå-íèáóäü çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû âîññòàíîâèòü ïàìÿòü? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí ó Ãåðìèîíû.

- Íå çíàþ… - íàõìóðèëàñü îíà. – Íèêîãäà îá ýòîì íå ÷èòàëà.

Îíè åùå íåìíîãî ïîñèäåëè â ìîë÷àíèè, ïîòîì ×îó ãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû è ñïîõâàòèëàñü:

- Ïîðà èäòè íà çàâòðàê. ×àé, ýòî êîíå÷íî õîðîøî, íî õîòåëîñü áû ÷åãî-íèáóäü áîëåå ñóùåñòâåííîãî.

Ê çàâòðàêó îíè ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå îïîçäàëè. Çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì îíè óâèäåëè ïðàêòè÷åñêè âñåõ ó÷èòåëåé, íå áûëî òîëüêî Òðåëîíè è Õàãðèäà. Çàòî, òàì æå ñèäåëè ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí è Àëàñòîð Õìóðè.

Ó÷èòåëÿ íà èõ ïðèõîä îòðåàãèðîâàëè ïî ðàçíîìó. Ñíåã ïîìîðùèëñÿ, êàê áóäòî âìåñòî ïóäèíãà åë ÷òî-òî ñêëèçêîå è îòâðàòèòåëüíîå. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí íàïðîòèâ, ïîìàõàë èì ðóêîé. Äàìáëäîð ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ, à Õìóðè óñòàâèëñÿ ñâîèì âîëøåáíûì ãëàçîì íà Ðîíà, êîòîðîìó ñðàçó æå ñòàëî êàê-òî íå ïî ñåáå.

- Ãåðìèîíà, çàéäè êî ìíå â êàáèíåò ïîñëå çàâòðàêà, - ïîïðîñèëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

Ãåðìèîíà ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà è óëûáíóëàñü.

Ãàððè êàê-òî íåïðèâû÷íî áûëî ñèäåòü ïðàêòè÷åñêè ñîâñåì ðÿäîì îò ó÷èòåëüñêîãî ñòîëà, ïîýòîìó îí âñå âðåìÿ åðçàë. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, çàìåòèâ ýòî øåïíóë ÷òî-òî Äàìáëäîðó, òîò êèâíóë è Ëþïèí, âçÿâ ïîäíîñ ñ åäîé ïåðåñåë ê ðåáÿòàì.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, - ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ îí è îáîäðÿþùå ïîäìèãíóë Ãàððè.

Ðåáÿòà âðàçíîáîé îòâåòèëè íà åãî ïðèâåòñòâèå è Ãàððè íàáðàâøèñü ñìåëîñòè ñïðîñèë:

- À âû ó íàñ ñíîâà áóäåòå ïðåïîäàâàòü Çàùèòó îò Òåìíûõ ñèë?

- Áóäó, - õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ Ëþïèí, - íî íå òîëüêî ÿ.

- Òî åñòü êàê?

- Äóìàþ, íå îòêðîþ áîëüøîãî ñåêðåòà, åñëè ñêàæó, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó ó âàñ áóäåò óãëóáëåííîå èçó÷åíèå Çàùèòû îò Òåìíûõ Ñèë. Ñàìè ïîíèìàåòå, ïî÷åìó. Â îáùåì, ó âàñ áóäåò íå îäèí êóðñ Çàùèòû, à íåñêîëüêî. Îòäåëüíî î çàùèòå îò ÷óäîâèù, îáîðîòíåé, - îí èì ïîäìèãíóë, - è âàìïèðîâ. Îòäåëüíûé êóðñ î áëîêèðîâàíèè òåìíûõ çàêëÿòèé. Òàê æå ó âàñ áóäåò è òåîðåòè÷åñêèé êóðñ ×åðíîé ìàãèè, âû äîëæíû çíàòü, ñ ÷åì âàì ïðèäåòñÿ áîðîòüñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, áóäåò è åùå ÷òî-òî, íî îá ýòîì âû óçíàåòå âìåñòå ñî âñåìè, ïåðâîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ.

- Îõ, - ñõâàòèëñÿ çà ãîëîâó Ðîí, - è êàê æå ìû áóäåì âñå óñïåâàòü?!

- Íó, âîçìîæíî, íåêîòîðûå äðóãèå äèñöèïëèíû ó âàñ ñîêðàòÿò.

- Âîò áû çåëüÿ ñîêðàòèëè… - ðàçìå÷òàëñÿ Ðîí, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ñåáå ôèçèîíîìèþ ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåãà, áüþùåãîñÿ â èñòåðèêå ïî ïîâîäó ñîêðàùåíèÿ åãî óðîêîâ. Òóò îí íåîæèäàííî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âñå óæå ïîåëè è ðàñõîäÿòñÿ. Ïåðâîé, âñëåä çà ó÷èòåëÿìè, óáåæàëà Ãåðìèîíà – îíà ñïåøèëà íà âñòðå÷ó ñ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, çàòåì ê âûõîäó íàïðàâèëèñü è Ãàððè ñ ×îó.

- Ýé, ïîäîæäèòå ìåíÿ! – Ðîí ïðèíÿëñÿ áûñòðåå äîæåâûâàòü çàâòðàê.

Ãàððè è ×îó âûøëè â êîðèäîð, ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà è õîðîì ñêàçàëè:

- Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü.

Îíè ðàññìåÿëèñü, è Ãàððè ñïðîñèë:

- ×îó, òû íå çíàåøü ìåñòà, ãäå íàì íèêòî íå ïîìåøàåò?

- Â îáùåì-òî çíàþ, - óëûáíóëàñü ×îó, - ýòî íàøà ãîñòèíàÿ.

- Â ñìûñëå?

- ß èìåþ â âèäó, ãîñòèíàÿ Ðýéâåíêëî.

- À… à ãäå îíà ðàñïîëîæåíà?

- Ïîéäåì, ïîêàæó, - âíîâü óëûáíóëàñü ×îó, âçÿëà Ãàððè çà ðóêó è ïîâåëà ïî êîðèäîðàì. 

Ñïóñòÿ ìèíóòó, èç áîëüøîãî çàëà âûñêî÷èë Ðîí, íî íèêîãî óæå íå óâèäåë.

×îó ïðèâåëà Ãàððè íà òðåòèé ýòàæ è îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä ñòàòóåé ðûöàðÿ â íà÷èùåííûõ äî ñåðåáðÿíîãî áëåñêà äîñïåõîâ.

- Ïàðîëü? – ïðîçâåíåë ðûöàðü çàáðàëîì.

×îó îãëÿíóëàñü íà Ãàððè è ïðîèçíåñëà äëèííóþ ôðàçó íà ëàòûíè. Ñòàòóÿ øàãíóëà â ñòîðîíó, îòêðûâàÿ ïðîõîä, âåäóùèé â ãîñòèíóþ Ðýéâåíêëî.

×îó ïðîâåëà Ãàððè âíóòðü òåìíîãî ïîìåùåíèÿ è õëîïíóëà â ëàäîøè. Áîëüøàÿ ëþñòðà, ñâåøèâàâøàÿñÿ ñ ñèíåãî ïîòîëêà íà òîëñòûõ ñåðåáðÿíûõ öåïÿõ, çàãîðåëàñü ìÿãêèì ñâåòîì è ïåðåä Ãàððè ïðåäñòàëà áîëüøàÿ îâàëüíàÿ êîìíàòà, âñå ñòåíû êîòîðîé áûëè çàñòàâëåíû êíèæíûìè øêàôàìè, íà êîòîðûõ ñòðîéíûìè ðÿäàìè òåñíèëèñü êíèãè. Â öåíòðå êîìíàòû ñòîÿë áîëüøîé ñòîë, ïîâòîðÿâøèé ôîðìó êîìíàòû, íà êîòîðîì áûë èñêóñíî èíêðóñòèðîâàí ãåðá Ðýéâåíêëî. Âîêðóã ñòîëà ñòîÿëè êðåñëà ñ ñåðåáðÿíûìè ïîäëîêîòíèêàìè, îáòÿíóòûå ñèíèì áàðõàòîì. Íàä êàìèíîì âèñåë ïîðòðåò âûñîêîé òåìíîâîëîñîé æåíùèíû, êîòîðàÿ ñ ëåãêîé ïå÷àëüþ ïîñìîòðåëà íà íèõ è ñíîâà óãëóáèëàñü â ÷òåíèå êíèãè.

- Óõ, òû… - òîëüêî è ñìîã ñêàçàòü Ãàððè. – Ó âàñ òóò êíèã áîëüøå, ÷åì â áèáëèîòåêå!

- Íó, òû ïðåóâåëè÷èâàåøü, - îäíàêî ×îó íå ñêðûâàëà, ÷òî äîâîëüíà ïðîèçâåäåííûì íà Ãàððè âïå÷àòëåíèåì. – Ïðèñàæèâàéñÿ…

Îíè ñåëè íà ñîñåäíèå êðåñëà, ñòîÿùèå âïîëîáîðîòà äðóã ê äðóãó, ÷òîáû áûëî óäîáíî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü. ×îó ñêèíóëà òóôëè è çàáðàëàñü íà êðåñëî ñ íîãàìè, îíà ñ äåòñòâà ëþáèëà òàê ñèäåòü.

- Òû õîòåë (õîòåëà) ïîãîâîðèòü, - âíîâü îäíîâðåìåííî ñêàçàëè îíè.

- Íà÷èíàé òû, - ñíîâà õîðîì.

- Íó, ëàäíî, ÿ íà÷íó, - îïÿòü îäíîâðåìåííî. Îíè ðàññìåÿëèñü è ×îó æåñòîì ïðåäëîæèëà ãîâîðèòü Ãàððè.

- ß õîòåë ðàññêàçàòü òåáå î òîì ïîäîçðåíèè, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ âîçíèêëî, - íà÷àë îí. – Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî òû – çìååóñòêà.

- ×òî?!

- Äà-äà. Î ñâîåì ïîäîçðåíèè ÿ ñêàçàë òåáå íà çìåèíîì ÿçûêå, - ïðîøèïåë Ãàððè. – Åñëè ñâÿçàòü ýòî ñ òåì, ÷òî ÿ îòêóäà-òî íàó÷èëñÿ çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé, - ïðîäîëæèë îí óæå ïî-÷åëîâå÷åñêè, - Ïîíèìàåøü ê ÷åìó ÿ êëîíþ?

- Äà. - ×îó îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó. – Ýòî, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ñëó÷èëîñü êîãäà ÿ áûëà Èñòî÷íèêîì. ß íå ñêàçàëà òåáå, íî òî ÷òî ìû ÷óâñòâîâàëè, êîãäà ÿ áûëà èì äëÿ òåáÿ, ýòîãî íå äîëæíî áûëî áûòü. ß ïðîñòî äîëæíà áûëà îòêëþ÷èòüñÿ, à âìåñòî ýòîãî êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ñëèëàñü ñ òîáîé… Ïîñòîé! ß ãäå-òî ÷òî-òî ïîäîáíîå ÷èòàëà!

×îó âñêî÷èëà ñ êðåñëà è, íå îáóâàÿñü, ïîäáåæàëà ê îäíîìó èç êíèæíûõ øêàôîâ è íåìíîãî ïîèñêàâ, âûòàùèëà èç íåãî êàêóþ-òî êíèãó. Ïðîëèñòàâ íåñêîëüêî ñòðàíèö, îíà âîñêëèêíóëà:

- Âîò! Ñëóøàé. «Îñîáíÿêîì ñòîèò ìíåíèå ïðîôåññîðà Òî Âàí Ãàíà, î ñóùåñòâîâàíèè òàê íàçûâàåìûõ «ðîäñòâåííûõ äóø». Îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ñóùåñòâóþò äóøè, êîòîðûå ïîõîæè äðóã íà äðóãà â áîëüøîé ñòåïåíè. Ëþäè, «ðîäñòâåííûå äóøàìè», ïî ìíåíèþ Òî Âàí Ãàíà, îáû÷íî ÷óâñòâóþò íåîáúÿñíèìóþ ñèìïàòèþ äðóã êî äðóãó, èìåþò îäèíàêîâûå èíòåðåñû è óâëå÷åíèÿ, è äàæå èíîãäà, âîéäÿ â ýìîöèîíàëüíûé ðåçîíàíñ, ìîãóò ÷èòàòü ìûñëè äðóã äðóãà. Îäíàêî, ïîìèìî ýòèõ áåçîáèäíûõ ïðîÿâëåíèé, ñ÷èòàåò îí, ñóùåñòâóþò è îïàñíûå. Òàê, íàïðèìåð, åñëè îäèí ÷åëîâåê ÿâëÿåòñÿ äëÿ äðóãîãî Èñòî÷íèêîì, èõ äóøè ìîãóò âîéòè â ðåçîíàíñ è ñëèòüñÿ âîåäèíî. Ïðîôåññîð Òî Âàí Ãàíí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ïîñëå ðàçðûâà ñâÿçè ìåæäó òàêèìè Èñòî÷íèêîì è ìàãîì, Èñòî÷íèê (èëè ìàã), ìîãóò áåç âèäèìûõ ïðè÷èí ïîãèáíóòü, ëèøèâøèñü äóøè. Îäíàêî, äîêóìåíòàëüíûõ ïîäòâåðæäåíèé òåîðèè ïðîôåññîðà Òî Âàí Ãàíà íåò, òàê æå è îí ñàì ïðèçíàåò, ÷òî ýòî òîëüêî òåîðèÿ, êîòîðóþ íå óäàëîñü ïîäòâåðäèòü èëè îïðîâåðãíóòü âñëåäñòâèå îòñóòñòâèÿ íóæíûõ äëÿ îïûòà ëþäåé ñ «ðîäñòâåííûìè äóøàìè».

- Òàê òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ìû… «ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè?» - ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Äà. Âîò, ñìîòðè, òû ëîâåö â êîìàíäå ïî êâèääè÷ó, è ÿ òîæå.

- Íó, ýòî íè î ÷åì íå ãîâîðèò. Âîí, Ìàëôîé òîæå ëîâåö, íó è ÷òî? – íå ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Äà, íî ê Ìàëôîþ, â îòëè÷èå îò òåáÿ ÿ íå ÷óâñòâóþ íè÷åãî… òàêîãî… - ñîâñåì òèõî çàêîí÷èëà ×îó. – Êîãäà ÿ âïåðâûå óâèäåëà òåáÿ íà ìåòëå… ÿ âäðóã ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàêóþ òû èñïûòûâàåøü ðàäîñòü îò ïîëåòà… íå çíàþ êàê îáúÿñíèòü… íî ñ òåõ ïîð ÿ âñåãäà ÷óâñòâîâàëà òåáÿ… áëèçêèì. – Ïîñëåäíèå ñëîâà ×îó óæå íå ïðîèçíîñèëà, íî Ãàððè âñå ðàâíî åå ñëûøàë. Îí âñòàë, ïîäîøåë ê ×îó è âçÿë åå çà ðóêè.

-…Òàê çíà÷èò, ýòî ïðàâäà? – ìîë÷à ñïðîñèë îí. – Ìíå íå ïîêàçàëîñü?..

-…Òû î…

-…Äà. Êîãäà òû ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî… ëþáèøü ìåíÿ…

-…Ïî-ìîåìó, ýòî áûë òû…

-…Íåò, ýòî áûëè ìû…

- ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

- ß âñåãäà òåáÿ ëþáèë.

Ãàððè è ×îó óæå íå îñîçíàâàëè, ãäå îíè íàõîäÿòñÿ. Ìèð âîêðóã íèõ ñëîâíî çàâîëîêëî äûìêîé òóìàíà, îñòàëèñü òîëüêî îíè è ãîðÿ÷èé, æèâîé îãîíåê, êîòîðûé îíè äåðæàëè â ðóêàõ.

Âäðóã, èç òóìàíà âûëåòåëà áîëüøàÿ áåëàÿ ïòèöà è óñåëàñü íà ïëå÷å ×îó. Çåðêàëüíûì îòðàæåíèåì, òàêàÿ æå ïòèöà âîçíèêëà íà ïëå÷å Ãàððè.

- Áåðåãèòå…

- …åãî, - ñêàçàëè ïòèöû.

- Ýòîò…

- …îãîíü…

- …íå çàòóøèòü.

Ãàððè íå óäèâèëñÿ, óâèäåâ ïòèö, îí çíàë èõ, âåäü îí/îíà âèäåë ýòó ïòèöó âî ñíå.

- Âîçâðàùàéòåñü! – âîñêëèêíóëè ïòèöû. – Âû åùå íå ãîòîâû!

×òî-òî òîëêíóëî åãî/åå èçíóòðè, è Ãàððè è ×îó îòïðÿíóëè äðóã îò äðóãà.

Îíè ñòîÿëè âîçëå êíèæíîãî øêàôà, â ãîñòèíîé Ðýéâåíêëî è äåðæàëèñü çà ðóêè. Â èõ ïàìÿòè ìåäëåííî òàÿëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î æèçíÿõ äðóã äðóãà, âîò îíè èñòîí÷èëèñü è ðàñòàÿëè ñëîâíî äûì… êðîìå îäíîé ÷àñòèöû.

- ß âûæèëà, êîãäà çà÷åðïíóëà èç ñåáÿ, - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñëà ×îó, - ïîòîìó ÷òî òû îòäàë ìíå ÷àñòü ñâîåé äóøè.

- Íî ÿ ñáåðåã ÷àñòèöó òåáÿ â ñâîåé äóøå, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè. – Òàê òû ñòàëà çìååóñòêîé, à ÿ…

- Íàó÷èëñÿ çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé! – ðàññìåÿëàñü ×îó. – Íåñêîëüêî íåðàâíîöåííûé îáìåí, íå íàõîäèøü?

- Äà, - íàõìóðèëñÿ Ãàððè, - ìíå íóæíà êîìïåíñàöèÿ! – îí ïðèäâèíóëñÿ ê ×îó íåìíîãî áëèæå.

- Ýòî êàêàÿ æå? – ×îó õèòðî óëûáíóëàñü è ïðèäâèíóëàñü åùå áëèæå.

- Åñòü ó ìåíÿ îäíà ìûñëü… 

Îíè òîíóëè â ãëàçàõ äðóã äðóãà. Âñå áëèæå è áëèæå è íàêîíåö…

Ó Ãàððè çàêîí÷èëñÿ âîçäóõ è îí ñ íåîõîòîé îòîðâàë ñâîè ãóáû îò ãóá ×îó. Ó íåå íåìíîãî çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà, ïîýòîìó îíà ñõâàòèëàñü çà Ãàððè ïîêðåï÷å è ïðîáîðìîòàëà:

- Íó êàê, ìû â ðàñ÷åòå?

- Òåïåðü â äîëãó ÿ.

- Ïîäîæäè… - ×îó îòñòðàíèëàñü, - Ìíå íàäî íåìíîãî ïðèéòè â ñåáÿ…

Îíà ïîäîøëà ê êðåñëó è ñíîâà çàáðàëàñü â íåãî ñ íîãàìè. Ãàððè ïðèñåë ðÿäîì. ×îó çàäóìàëàñü î ñâîèõ ÷óâñòâàõ ê Ãàððè. Ìîæåò åé òîëüêî ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà åãî ëþáèò, à íà ñàìîì äåëå, ýòî ïðîñòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ó íèõ ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè?

- Äà ÷òî òû âûäóìûâàåøü âñÿêóþ ÷åïóõó, - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

×îó íåïîíèìàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, çàòåì ñîîáðàçèëà, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë åå ìûñëè è ãíåâ óäàðèë â åå ãîëîâó. 

- Íå ïîäñëóøèâàé ìîè ìûñëè! È âîîáùå, óáèðàéñÿ îòñþäà! – ïðîòèâîðå÷à ñàìîé ñåáå îíà ñàìà âûáåæàëà èç êîìíàòû è ïîì÷àëàñü êóäà ãëàçà ãëÿäÿò, ñíåäàåìàÿ ñëåçàìè, âûçâàííûìè îáèäîé, áîëüþ è åùå ìíîæåñòâîì ýìîöèé, êîòîðûõ îíà íå ïîíèìàëà, äà è íå õîòåëà ðàçáèðàòüñÿ.

Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿííî ñìîòðåë åé â ñëåä.

- Äà íå ïîäñëóøèâàë ÿ… Ïðîñòî óñëûøàë…

Îí âñòàë è ïîáðåë â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î ñòðàííîñòÿõ æåíñêîãî ðàçóìà. Êàêàÿ-òî ìûñëü áåñïîêîèëà, åãî íåÿñíî ìàÿ÷èëà íà ãðàíè îñîçíàíèÿ, ñëîâíî îí áûë íà ãðàíè êàêîãî-òî îòêðîâåíèÿ, êîòîðîå ìîãëî ïîìî÷ü åìó ïîíÿòü ×îó, íî Ãàððè íèêàê íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ýòó ìûñëü. Îí äîáðåë äî ãîñòèíîé, ìàøèíàëüíî ñêàçàë ïàðîëü, ïðîøåë âíóòðü è óñåëñÿ â êðåñëî, áåçäóìíî ïÿëÿñü íà íåçàææåííûé êàìèí.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèëà åãî ïîäîøåäøàÿ íåçàìåòíî Ãåðìèîíà. – ß âñòðåòèëà â êîðèäîðå ×îó, îíà ïðîáåæàëà ìèìî ìåíÿ âñÿ â ñëåçàõ è äàæå ïîõîæå íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî ÷óòü íå ñøèáëà ìåíÿ ñ íîã. Ìåæäó âàìè ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî?

- Íå çíàþ, - óñòàëî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Âðîäå âñå áûëî õîðîøî… åñëè, êîíå÷íî, ìîæíî òàê âûðàçèòüñÿ. È âäðóã, íè ñ òîãî íè ñ ñåãî, îíà íàîðàëà íà ìåíÿ è óáåæàëà. Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ! – Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó. Íà åå ìàíòèè íà ñàìîì âèäîì ìåñòå áûë ñêðîìíî ïðèêîëîò çíà÷îê ñòàðîñòû. – Ïîçäðàâëÿþ, - äîáàâèë Ãàððè.

- ×åãî? – íåäîóìåâàþùå ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íó, ñ îôèöèàëüíûì íàçíà÷åíèåì – Ãàððè êèâíóë íà çíà÷îê.

Ãåðìèîíà ôûðêíóëà:

- À åùå ãîâîðèøü ÷òî íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàåøü. Ñàì-òî ëó÷øå íà ñåáÿ ïîñìîòðè!

Â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî ùåëêíóëî è âñå âñòàëî íà ñâîè ìåñòà.

- Íà ñåáÿ… - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, ñðàçó æå çàáûâ î Ãåðìèîíå è âûáåæàë èç êîìíàòû.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è óäàëèëàñü â ñïàëüíþ íà÷èùàòü çíà÷îê è ðàçìûøëÿòü î ñòðàííîñòÿõ ìóæñêîãî ìûøëåíèÿ.

Ãàððè ñòîÿë â êîðèäîðå è ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü, êóäà ìîãëà íàïðàâèòüñÿ ×îó, êîãäà ê íåìó ïîäáåæàë Ðîí è âïîëãîëîñà çàâîïèë:

- Ãàððè! ß âåçäå òåáÿ èùó! ß òàêîå íàøåë! Òû äîëæåí ýòî óâèäåòü! – îí ñõâàòèë Ãàððè çà ðóêó è êóäà-òî ïîòàùèë åãî, íåâçèðàÿ íà ñëàáîå ñîïðîòèâëåíèå.

- Äà ÿ ñïåøó… - ïûòàëñÿ âûñâîáîäèòüñÿ Ãàððè.

- ×òî-òî íå ïîõîæå. È ïîòîì, ýòî âàæíåå!

Ãàððè ñäàëñÿ. Âñå ðàâíî îí íå çíàë, êóäà óáåæàëà ×îó, òàê ÷òî ìîã ïîñìîòðåòü, ÷òî òàì íàøåë Ðîí.

- ß èñêàë âàñ, - ãîâîðèë Ðîí, - íî âû êóäà-òî äåëèñü. Òîãäà, ÿ ðåøèë îñìîòðåòü âñå êîìíàòû â ïðàâîì êîðèäîðå íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå è íàøåë ÝÒÎ!

Ðîí ðàñïàõíóë îäíó èç äâåðåé è, òîðæåñòâóþùå ñìîòðÿ íà Ãàððè, óêàçàë âíóòðü. Ãàððè çàãëÿíóë âíóòðü. Êîìíàòà, êàê êîìíàòà, ïðàâäà áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî â íåå äàâíî íèêòî íå çàõîäèë, îíà áûëà âñÿ çàòÿíóòà ïàóòèíîé.

- È ÷òî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Êàê, ÷òî?! – óäèâèëñÿ Ðîí è ïîñìîòðåë âíóòðü. ×åëþñòü ó íåãî ñ íåãðîìêèì ñòóêîì óïàëà íà ïîë. – Êàê… ãäå æå… à… îïñ…

Çàòåì îí ïîäîøåë ê ñîñåäíåé äâåðè, îòêðûë åå, çàêðûë è âåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè.

- Íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ… Íå ìîã æå ÿ ïåðåïóòàòü…

- À ÷òî òàì áûëî?

- Íó… òàì áûë áîëüøîé ñåðåáðÿíûé ïîñòàìåíò, íà íåì ñòîÿëà òàêàÿ çîëîòàÿ øòóêîâèíà, - îí î÷åðòèë â âîçäóõå çàãîãóëèíó, - à â íåé âðàùàëñÿ îãðîìíûé êðàñíûé êðèñòàëë… Íå ïîíèìàþ, êóäà âñå äåëîñü?! Êîìíàòà, âðîäå òà…

- Êðàñíûé êðèñòàëë? – Ãàððè ñðàçó æå âñïîìíèë ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü, íî âåäü Äàìáëäîð åãî óíè÷òîæèë? – À êàêîé îí áûë ôîðìû?

- Çíà÷èò òû ìíå âåðèøü? – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ðîí. – Íó, ôîðìà ó íåãî áûëà òàêàÿ âûòÿíóòàÿ… Ñ âåðõíåé ñòîðîíû îí çàîñòðåí, ñíèçó òîæå, íî ïîä áîëåå òóïûì óãëîì. Ôîðìà íå î÷åíü ïðàâèëüíàÿ… 

- Ïîõîæå, - çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ Ãàððè, - à êàêîãî îí ðàçìåðà?

- Íó îí áûë ïðîñòî ãðîìàäíûé! Ñàíòèìåòðîâ ñåìüäåñÿò â âûñîòó! Íó, ìîæåò íå ñåìüäåñÿò, íî ïîëìåòðà óæ òî÷íî. Äà, ñàìîå ãëàâíîå ÷óòü íå çàáûë, ó íåãî âíóòðè ñèäåë ôåíèêñ! Íó, âåðíåå íå íàñòîÿùèé ôåíèêñ, îí áûë êàê áû ÷àñòüþ êðèñòàëëà, ñëîâíî â íåì èçíóòðè âûðåçàëè åãî ôèãóðêó. Íî îí øåâåëèëñÿ!

- Íåò, íå îí, - ñàì íå ïîíÿë, îáðàäîâàëñÿ èëè ðàçî÷àðîâàëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ïîéäåì, ïîñìîòðèì, ìîæåò êàêèå-íèáóäü ñëåäû íàéäåì…

Ðîí îïàñëèâî çàãëÿíóë â êîìíàòó:

- Çíàåøü… ×òî-òî íå îõîòà… Ñòîëüêî ïàóòèíû… À âäðóã òàì ïàóêè?

- Íó, òîãäà ïîçîâè Ãåðìèîíó… è, åñëè âñòðåòèøü, ×îó.

- Õîðîøî, - Ðîí óáåæàë.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè è, ñ óäèâëåíèåì îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî îíà çàêðûòà. Îí îòêðûë äâåðü, è óâèäåë êàðòèíó, îïèñàííóþ Ðîíîì. Êðèñòàëë áûë âñå-òàêè ñàíòèìåòðîâ ñåìüäåñÿò â âûñîòó. Îí áûë ÷åì-òî ïîõîæ, íà ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü, íî èìåë äðóãîé îòòåíîê, íàïîìèíàþùèé êðîâü. Ãðàíè êðèñòàëëà áûëè îñòðûìè è îòáðàñûâàëè íà ñòåíû ðîçîâàòûå áëèêè. Ãàððè âîøåë âíóòðü è îáîøåë âîêðóã êðèñòàëëà êðóãîì. Ôèãóðêà ôåíèêñà âíóòðè ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è èçó÷àþùå, êàê ïîêàçàëîñü Ãàððè, ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê êðèñòàëëó, êîãäà ñíàðóæè ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñòóê.

- Ìîæåò ýòî Ðîí âåðíóëñÿ? – Ãàððè ïîøåë ê äâåðè. – Õîòÿ, íå ìîã æå îí òàê áûñòðî äîáåæàòü äî ãîñòèíîé? Ìîæåò îí âñòðåòèë Ãåðìèîíó ïî ïóòè?

Îí îòêðûë äâåðü. Ñíàðóæè íèêîãî íå áûëî. Ãàððè âûøåë èç êîìíàòû è çàãëÿíóë çà óãîë. Íèêîãî íå áûëî è òàì.

- Ñòðàííî…

Îí âåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè, êîòîðàÿ ñíîâà îêàçàëàñü çàêðûòîé. Ãàððè îòêðûë äâåðü, íî êðèñòàëëà âíóòðè íå áûëî. Íå áûëî è ïàóòèíû, îäíàêî âñÿ êîìíàòà áûëà ïîêðûòà êàêîé-òî ñåðîé ñëèçüþ, îòòóäà ïîòÿíóëà ìîãèëüíûì õîëîäîì è âîçíèêëî ïîõîæåå îùóùåíèå, êàê åñëè áû Ãàððè óâèäåë äåìåíòîðà.

Ãàððè çàêðûë äâåðü è çàäóìàëñÿ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê Ðîí çàõîäèë â êîìíàòó, òàì ïîÿâèëàñü ïàóòèíà, à Ðîí áîèòñÿ ïàóêîâ. Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê â êîìíàòó çàøåë îí, òàì ïîÿâèëîñü… äåìåíòîðñêîå ãíåçäî, ÷òî ëè. Ìîæåò áûòü êðèñòàëë âûòÿãèâàåò íàøè ñòðàõè è ïðÿ÷åòñÿ çà íèìè? Òîãäà, åñëè äâåðü îòêðîåò Ãåðìèîíà, òî òàì ñíîâà áóäåò êðèñòàëë! Îí âåäü ïîêà íå çíàåò, ÷åãî îíà áîèòñÿ.

Â ýòî âðåìÿ âåðíóëñÿ Ðîí, òÿíÿ íà áóêñèðå Ãåðìèîíó.

- Íó, è ãäå ýòî âàøå «íå÷òî»? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ñêåïòè÷åñêè.

Ðîí õîòåë áûëî îòêðûòü äâåðü, íî Ãàððè îñòàíîâèë åãî:

- Ïóñòü îíà ñàìà ïîñìîòðèò… - è, óâèäåâ íåïîíèìàþùèé âçãëÿä Ðîíà, äîáàâèë, - ó ìåíÿ ïîÿâèëàñü èäåÿ.

Îíè îòîøëè íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ è ïðåäëîæèëè Ãåðìèîíå çàãëÿíóòü â êîìíàòó. Îíà îòêðûëà äâåðü è çàìåðëà.

- Óõ òû! Âîò ýòî äà! – îíà øàãíóëà âíóòðü.

- Ñòîé! – Ãàððè ðâàíóëñÿ ê äâåðè, íî áûëî ïîçäíî, îíà çàõëîïíóëàñü. 

Ãàððè â äâóõ ñëîâàõ îáúÿñíèë Ðîíó ñâîþ ìûñëü è äåðíóë çà ðó÷êó äâåðè. Äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü è îòòóäà ïîâåÿëî ìîãèëüíîé ñûðîñòüþ. Ãåðìèîíû âíóòðè íå áûëî.

- ×òî áóäåì äåëàòü? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí çàãëÿäûâàÿ âíóòðü.

- À ÷òî íàì åùå îñòàåòñÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè çàêðûâàÿ äâåðü. – Áóäåì æäàòü, ïîêà îíà âûéäåò.

×îó âûáåæàëà íà íåáîëüøîé áàëêîí÷èê, ñ âèäîì íà îçåðî, è íåâèäÿùèì âçîðîì óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Ñëåçû äóøèëè åå, è ÷åì áîëüøå ñèë îíà ïðèëàãàëà, ÷òîáû íå ðàçðåâåòüñÿ, òåì òðóäíåå áûëî ýòî ñäåëàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë è ðàçðûäàëàñü. Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíà âûïëàêàëàñü, ×îó íåìíîãî ïîëåã÷àëî.

- Íó ïî÷åìó îí òàêîé! – äóìàëà îíà. – Êòî åãî ïðîñèë ïîäñëóøèâàòü ìîè ìûñëè! È ÷òî îí òåïåðü ïîäóìàåò, ÿ âåäü ñîâñåì íå òî èìåëà â âèäó? Íó ïî÷åìó îí çà ìíîé íå ïîáåæàë… Íåò, ïðàâèëüíî, ÷òî íå ïîáåæàë, ïðåäñòàâëÿþ, êàêîé ó ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ âèä… Âñå æå, ìíå åãî íå õâàòàåò… Íó ïî÷åìó, êîãäà îí íóæåí åãî íå îêàçûâàåòñÿ ðÿäîì?! Ñòàëî áûòü ÿ åãî âñå æå ëþáëþ? Íó äà, íî âåäü ýòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ó íàñ ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè? Èëè íåò? 

×îó ïîñìîòðåëà íà îòðàæåíèå ñîëíöà â îçåðå.

- Ñêîðî îáåä… Íå õî÷ó åãî âèäåòü… Ñêîðåå áû… íî ÷òî ÿ åìó ñêàæó? ×òî îí ìíå ñêàæåò? À åñëè îí íå çàõî÷åò ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü?

×îó îáõâàòèëà ñåáÿ ðóêàìè è ñêàçàëà ñåáå:

- Ñîáåðèñü, è ðàññóæäàé ëîãè÷åñêè. Òàê, èç-çà ÷åãî òû ðàññòðàèâàåøüñÿ? Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî òû íå ëþáèøü Ãàððè? Íåò, òû åãî ëþáèøü. Èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî îí ïîäñëóøàë òâîè ìûñëè? Òîæå íåò. Âåðíåå, äà, íî íå ðàññòðîèëàñü, à ðàçîçëèëàñü… Õîòÿ è ðàññòðîèëàñü. Ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó ÷òî áîèøüñÿ åãî ðåàêöèè? Íåò, åãî ðåàêöèÿ áûëà î÷åâèäíîé. Çíà÷èò, íå èç-çà ýòîãî. Òû ðàññòðîèëàñü èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî Ãàððè çà òîáîé íå ïîáåæàë? Òîëüêî ÷åñòíî? Äà. Ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó ÷òî, ðàç íå ïîáåæàë, çíà÷èò, íàâåðíîå, îí òåáÿ íå ëþáèò… Òàê âîò èç-çà ÷åãî òû ðàññòðîèëàñü! Òû áîèøüñÿ íå òîãî, òî ÒÛ íå ëþáèøü Ãàððè, à òîãî ÷òî ÎÍ íå ëþáèò òåáÿ, à ýòî òîëüêî ïðèâÿçàííîñòü èç-çà ðîäñòâåííûõ äóø.

×îó øìûãíóëà íîñîì è âûòåðëà ãëàçà ðóêàâîì. Ê ãîðëó ñíîâà ïîäêàòûâàë êîìîê.

- À åñëè îí è âïðàâäó ìåíÿ íå ëþáèò, - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà. 

– À åñëè, - îíà óæàñíóëàñü, - îí ðàçëþáèò ìåíÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ïîäóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ åãî íå ëþáëþ?! Âñåãäà ÿ âñå ïîð÷ó! – îíà ñíîâà ðàñïëàêàëàñü, íî íà ýòîò ðàç ïî÷òè áåççâó÷íî.

Ãàððè è Ðîí ñèäåëè íà ïîäîêîííèêå, â îæèäàíèè ïîÿâëåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Ãàððè ÷òî-òî ñëîâíî ãðûçëî èçíóòðè, òîëüêî îí íå ìîã ïîíÿòü ÷òî… Îí ïîäóìàë î ×îó, è îùóùåíèå óñèëèëîñü… îí ïî÷òè ôèçè÷åñêè ÷óâñòâîâàë… áîëü. 

- ×îó ïëîõî… - äîãàäàëñÿ îí.

- ×òî? – ïåðåñïðîñèë, íå ðàññëûøàâøèé øåïîò Ãàððè, Ðîí.

- Ìíå íàäî… óéòè. Òû äîæäåøüñÿ Ãåðìèîíó?

- Äà, êîíå÷íî… À òû êóäà?

- Âñïîìíèë î íåîòëîæíîì äåëå…

Ãàððè ñëåç ñ ïîäîêîííèêà, îòîøåë çà óãîë è ïîïûòàëñÿ îùóòèòü, â êàêîé ñòîðîíå íàõîäèòñÿ ×îó. Íåñêîëüêî ðàç îí çàõîäèë â òóïèêè, íî âîò, íàêîíåö, ïîäîøåë ê áàëêîíó, íà êîòîðîì ñèäåëà, îáõâàòèâ ðóêàìè êîëåíè, ×îó è ãîðüêî ïëàêàëà.

Ãàððè òèõîíüêî ïîäîøåë ê íåé, îïóñòèëñÿ ðÿäîì è îáíÿë îäíîé ðóêîé çà ïëå÷è. ×îó çàêðûëà ëàäîíÿìè ëèöî:

- Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ. ß…

Ãàððè îòâåë åå ðóêè â ñòîðîíó è çàãëÿíóë â åå îïóõøèå îò ñëåç ãëàçà. Ñëîâà ñðàçó æå ñòàëè íå íóæíû…

Íàêîíåö, äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü, è èç êîìíàòû ñ êðèñòàëëîì âûøëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íå çàêðûâàé… - âñêî÷èë áûëî Ðîí, íî äâåðü óæå çàõëîïíóëàñü, - …äâåðü.

Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü íà äâåðü è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè:

- À ÷òî âû íå çàøëè? ß âàñ çâàëà… ß òàì, íà ïîñòàìåíòå íàøëà èíòåðåñíûå ðóíû.

Ðîí âçäîõíóë:

- Îòêðîé äâåðü.

- Çà÷åì? – íåïîíèìàþùå ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Îòêðîé, îòêðîé.

Ãåðìèîíà îòêðûëà äâåðü, è ñîáèðàëàñü ñïðîñèòü «Íó îòêðûëà, è ÷òî?», íî âìåñòî ýòîãî ó íåå èç ãîðëà âûäàâèëñÿ ñäàâëåííûé âîïëü. Îíà òàê áûñòðî, êàê òîëüêî ìîãëà, çàêðûëà äâåðü è ïîäáåæàâ íà íåãíóùèõñÿ íîãàõ ê Ðîíó, âöåïèëàñü åìó â ðóêó è, ñ óæàñîì îãëÿäûâàÿñü íà äâåðü ñïðîñèëà:

- ×… ÷òî ýòî áûëî?

- Âîéòè òóäà ìîæíî òîëüêî îäèí ðàç, - ïîÿñíèë Ðîí, óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàæèâàÿ åå ïî ðóêå. – Íà âòîðîé ðàç òû âèäèøü òî, ÷åãî áîëüøå âñåãî áîèøüñÿ.

- Òàê æå êàê ñ áîããàðòîì? – íåñêîëüêî óñïîêîèâøèñü íàéäÿ îáúÿñíåíèå, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ïðèìåðíî.

- Íó, òîãäà ýòî íå ñòðàøíî… - ñîâåðøåííî óñïîêîèâøèñü, ñêàçàëà äåâóøêà. – Ó íàñ æå åùå åñòü ×îó… Êñòàòè, à ãäå Ãàððè?

- Íå çíàþ. Ìû ñèäåëè, æäàëè òåáÿ, ïîòîì îí ñëîâíî ÷òî-òî óñëûøàë, è êóäà-òî óáåæàë… Ýòî æå íå ìîã áûòü ñíîâà âàñèëèñê? – çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ Ðîí.

- Íå äóìàþ, Ãàððè áû òåáå ñêàçàë. À îí ÷åì-íèáóäü îáúÿñíèë ñâîé óõîä?

- Íåò, ñêàçàë òîëüêî, ÷òî åìó íàäî óéòè, è óøåë.

- Ó ìåíÿ åñòü, êîíå÷íî, ïðåäïîëîæåíèå, êóäà îí óøåë… íî òóò ÷òî-òî âñå ðàâíî íå÷èñòî.

- À ÷òî ó òåáÿ çà ïðåäïîëîæåíèå? – çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîí.

- Äà, òàê… Ñëóøàé, à ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè? – ñïîõâàòèëàñü îíà. – Îé! Ïîðà áåæàòü íà îáåä!

Ãàððè è ×îó íà îáåäå íå áûëî, è Ãåðìèîíà óæå íà÷àëà áûëî âîëíîâàòüñÿ, íî êîãäà îíè ñ Ðîíîì âåðíóëèñü â ãîñòèíóþ, òî çàñòàëè èõ òàì, ìèðíî èãðàþùèõ â øàõìàòû. ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ýòî áûëî äîâîëüíî ñòðàííîå çðåëèùå. Ãàððè è ×îó, òî ñîâåðøàëè íåñêîëüêî õîäîâ ïîäðÿä, ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå çàäóìûâàÿñü, òî çàñòûâàëè íà äîâîëüíî ïðîäîëæèòåëüíûé ïðîìåæóòîê âðåìåíè, ñëîâíî ìåðÿÿñü âçãëÿäàìè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ Ãàððè êèâíóë, îíè ñ ×îó ñäåëàëè åùå øåñòü õîäîâ è ×îó ïîñòàâèëà åìó ìàò.

- À ÷òî âû íå áûëè íà îáåäå? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí, êîãäà îíè çàêîí÷èëè ïàðòèþ.

- Äà, ÷òî-òî íå õîòåëîñü åñòü… - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Íå õî÷åøü ñûãðàòü ïàðòèþ? – ñïðîñèë îí êèâíóâ íà äîñêó, è óëûáíóâøèñü ×îó.

- Â ïðèíöèïå, ìîæíî, - Ðîí çàíÿë ìåñòî, óñòóïëåííîå åìó ×îó, êîòîðàÿ âñòàëà ñçàäè êðåñëà Ãàððè.

Ãàððè êèâíóë è, òàê êàê ó íåãî áûëè áåëûå, ñäåëàë ïåðâûé õîä êîðîëåâñêîé ïåøêîé. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî õîäîâ, Ðîí îùóòèë, ÷òî Ãàððè ñòàë íåîæèäàííî ñèëüíûì ïðîòèâíèêîì. Îí òåñíèë åãî íà âñåõ ôëàíãàõ è, êàçàëîñü, âèäåë íà íåñêîëüêî õîäîâ âïåðåä… Ó íåãî ñèëüíî èçìåíèëàñü è ìàíåðà èãðû, â íåé ïîÿâèëèñü ýëåìåíòû, êîòîðûå Ðîí ðàíüøå âñòðå÷àë òîëüêî… ó ×îó! Ðîí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà íåå, íî îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî îíà ñòîèò ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè, òî åñòü âîâñå íå ñìîòðèò íà äîñêó. Ðîí âåðíóë âñå ñâîå âíèìàíèå ê èãðîâîé ñèòóàöèè. ×òî ýòî?! Îí çàìåòèë, ÷òî Ãàððè äîïóñòèë îïëîøíîñòü, òåì áîëåå íåîæèäàííóþ, âåäü îí òàê çäîðîâî íà÷àë ïàðòèþ. Åñëè ñåé÷àñ ïîæåðòâîâàòü ñëîíîì… Ìîæíî áóäåò óñòðîèòü âèëêó íà ôåðçÿ è ëàäüþ. Ðîí òàê è ïîñòóïèë. Íî Ãàððè, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû âçÿòü ñëîíà, íåîæèäàííî ñäâîèë ïåøêè è, õîòÿ Ðîí è ïîëó÷èë âîçìîæíîñòü ñúåñòü ôåðçÿ, áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü ôèãóð Ðîíà îêàçàëèñü çàïåðòû. Íó, íå áîëüøàÿ… íî ñîëèäíàÿ. À êîãäà ñëåäóþùèì õîäîì Ãàððè ðàçìåíÿë êîíåé, ñèòóàöèÿ ñòàëà ïðîñòî êàòàñòðîôè÷åñêàÿ.

- Ñäàþñü, - íà âîñåìíàäöàòîì õîäó, ïîñëå äîëãîãî îáäóìûâàÿ ñèòóàöèè, ñêàçàë Ðîí.

Ãàððè õèòðî óëûáíóëñÿ:

- ß òàê è çíàë, ÷òî òû ïîïàäåøüñÿ â òó ëîâóøêó. Ìû ñ ×îó… ïðèêèíóëè âàðèàíòû.

- ß çàìåòèë, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ðîí. – Òû ñòàë ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå èãðàòü.

Ãàððè ãëÿíóë íà ×îó è íåìíîãî ïîêðàñíåë. Òà, ê óäèâëåíèþ Ðîíà òîæå ñìóòèëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà æå çàäóì÷èâî ïåðåâîäèëà âçãëÿä ñ øàõìàòíîé äîñêè íà Ãàððè, ñ Ãàððè íà ×îó è îáðàòíî íà äîñêó.

Â îñòàòîê äíÿ, äî óæèíà, îíè åùå óñïåëè îáñóäèòü, ÷òî äåëàòü ñ êîìíàòîé, îáíàðóæåííîé Ðîíîì, è ðåøèëè ïðåæäå ÷åì îòïðàâèòüñÿ òóäà ñ ×îó, èçó÷èòü âñå ÷òî ìîæíî îá ýòîé êîìíàòå, êðèñòàëëå è ðóíàõ, îáíàðóæåííûõ Ãåðìèîíîé. Îíà çàðèñîâàëà, ÷òî ñìîãëà âñïîìíèòü, íà ïåðãàìåíòå è ïåðåäàëà åãî ×îó, òà óæå ïðîõîäèëà äðåâíèå ðóíû, íî íè÷åãî ïîõîæåãî íå âñòðå÷àëà. Îäíàêî, îíà çíàëà, â êàêèõ êíèãàõ ìîæíî ïîèñêàòü ðàñøèôðîâêó. Ïðîáëåìà áûëà â òîì, ÷òî áèáëèîòåêà Õîãâàðòñà áûëà çàêðûòà, à â áèáëèîòåêå Ðýéâåíêëî íóæíûõ èì êíèã íå áûëî. Ïîíåâîëå ïðèøëîñü îòëîæèòü ðåøåíèå ýòîé çàãàäêè íà íà÷àëî ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. Âïðî÷åì, äî íåãî îñòàâàëîñü âñåãî íåñêîëüêî äíåé…

Çà óæèíîì, Ãåðìèîíà îòìåòèëà, ÷òî Ãàððè è ×îó áûëè íåîáû÷íî ìîë÷àëèâû, îäíàêî ÷àñòî ïåðåãëÿäûâàëèñü. Çàèíòðèãîâàííàÿ ýòèì, îíà ðåøèëà óñòðîèòü ×îó äîïðîñ, êîãäà îíè îòïðàâÿòñÿ ñïàòü. Îñòàòîê âå÷åðà ïðîëåòåë íåçàìåòíî…

- ×îó, - íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àëà Ãåðìèîíà, êîãäà îíè çàáðàëèñü â êðîâàòè. – Ìîæíî òåáÿ êîå î ÷åì ñïðîñèòü?

- Êîíå÷íî, - ×îó ïîâåðíóëàñü íà áîê è ïîäïåðåâ ãîëîâó ðóêîé îæèäàëà âîïðîñà.

Ãåðìèîíà çàìÿëàñü, íå çíàÿ ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü, íî â êîíöå êîíöîâ ìàõíóëà ðóêîé è ñïðîñèëà â ëîá:

- ×òî ó âàñ ñ Ãàððè ïðîèñõîäèò? Òî ÿ âñòðå÷àþ òåáÿ âñþ â ñëåçàõ, à îí õîäèò ñ ïîòåðÿííûì âèäîì, òî âû òàèíñòâåííî ïåðåãëÿäûâàåòåñü… È òà øàõìàòíàÿ ïàðòèÿ… òû åìó êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïîäñêàçûâàëà? – Ãåðìèîíà âûæèäàþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà ×îó. Òà çàäóìàëàñü. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, îíà íå õîòåëà ÷òîáû îá ýòîì êòî-òî óçíàë, ñ äðóãîé òàê õîòåëîñü êîìó-òî ïîäåëèòüñÿ î ñâîèõ ïåðåæèâàíèÿõ…

- Ïîîáåùàé… íåò, ïîêëÿíèñü, ÷òî òû íèêîìó íå ðàññêàæåøü, òî ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñåé÷àñ ðàññêàæó, - íàêîíåö ðåøèëàñü ×îó.

- Îáåùàþ, - çàèíòðèãîâàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà ïîäîäâèíóëàñü íà ñàìûé êðàåøåê êðîâàòè.

- Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- Äà. ß ÷èòàëà î òåîðèè Òî Âàí Ãàíà… ïîñòîé, òû õî÷åøü ñêàçàòü…

- Äà. Ìû ñ Ãàððè – ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè. À êîãäà ÿ ñòàëà äëÿ íåãî Èñòî÷íèêîì, ýòî îêàçàëî íà íàñ ñòðàííîå âëèÿíèå, â êîòîðîì ìû åùå äî êîíöà íå ðàçîáðàëèñü… ß ïåðåíÿëà îò íåãî äàð çìååóñòà, äóìàþ ÷òî-òî îí ïåðåíÿë è îò ìåíÿ… ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå íàó÷èëñÿ çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé, - îíà ñëàáî óëûáíóëàñü. Ãåðìèîíà ñëóøàëà çàòàèâ äûõàíèå è øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóâ ãëàçà. – Íî ýòî åùå íå ñàìîå ãëàâíîå. Ìû òåïåðü ñëûøèì ìûñëè äðóã äðóãà… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, êîãäà ìû ðÿäîì.

- Íè÷åãî ñåáå! Ýòî… ýòî…

- Ýòî î÷åíü íåóäîáíî, - âçäîõíóëà ×îó. – Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áûëî íåóäîáíî äî òîãî, êàê… Çíàåøü, ýòî áûëî ñëîâíî îòêðîâåíèå, êîãäà ÿ îùóòèëà, ÷òî îí ìåíÿ ëþáèò. Äî ñèõ ïîð íå ìîãó ïðèäòè â ñåáÿ.

- Îí òåáå ïðèçíàëñÿ? – ðàçóëûáàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äà, ìîæíî è òàê ñêàçàòü.

- À òû?

- ß? ß êàê äóðà íà÷àëà íåñòè… òî åñòü äóìàòü àõèíåþ î òîì, ÷òî íàâåðíîå ýòî èç-çà ðîäñòâà äóø, à íå ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó… À îí óñëûøàë ìîè ìûñëè.

- Äà, íåóäîáíàÿ ñèòóàöèÿ, - ïîíèìàþùå êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Åùå êàê! Õîðîøî, ÷òî âñå ðàçðåøèëîñü. ß óáåæàëà îò Ãàððè, çàáèëàñü íà êàêîé-òî áàëêîí è ðåâåëà, êàê äóðà, à îí ìåíÿ íàøåë, è âñå… èçìåíèëîñü. Çíàåøü, ýòî òàê çäîðîâî, íå òîëüêî çíàòü, ÷òî òåáÿ ëþáÿò, íî è ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòî!

- Íàâåðíîå…

- Ñàìîå èíòåðåñíîå ìû îáíàðóæèëè ïîòîì, êîãäà ðåøèëè ñûãðàòü â øàõìàòû. Ìû, êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ìîæåì äóìàòü âìåñòå. Òàê èíòåðåñíî… ß ïðîñ÷èòûâàëà âàðèàíòû, è âèäåëà, êàêèå îòâåòíûå âàðèàíòû âîçíèêàþò ó Ãàððè.

- À êîãäà Ãàððè èãðàë ñ Ðîíîì… - äîãàäàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà.

- Ìû èãðàëè ïðîòèâ Ðîíà âäâîåì, - êèâíóëà ×îó. Êîíå÷íî, ýòî íåìíîãî íå÷åñòíî… íî íàäî æå áûëî îïðîáîâàòü ýòó âîçìîæíîñòü.

- Çäîðîâî! – âîñõèòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ âñå îòêðûâàþùèåñÿ âîçìîæíîñòè.

- Íå ñîâñåì. Åñòü ãðàíü… â îáùåì, åñëè íàøè ñîçíàíèÿ ñëèøêîì ñáëèæàþòñÿ, îíè ïûòàþòñÿ ñëèòüñÿ â îäíî, à ÿ äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿþ ê ÷åìó ýòî ìîæåò ïðèâåñòè. Ñíà÷àëà ìû âîîáùå, òî è äåëî åäâà óäåðæèâàëèñü, ÷òîáû íå ñâàëèòüñÿ çà ýòó ãðàíü… Êñòàòè, êîãäà ÿ áûëà äëÿ Ãàððè èñòî÷íèêîì, ìû áûëè… îäíèì. Ìîæåò âñå èç-çà ýòîãî?..

Ó ×îó óæå ñëèïàëèñü ãëàçà, à Ãåðìèîíà äàæå âñòàëà ñ ïîñòåëè è ñòàëà âîçáóæäåííî õîäèòü ïî êîìíàòå, ñòðîÿ ðàçëè÷íûå ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿ. Îíà ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèëà, íî ×îó óæå ïðîâàëèâàëàñü â ñîí…


	11. Ãëàâà 11 Ñåêðåò

Ãëàâà 11. Ñåêðåò 

…Îíà äîëãî ñïóñêàëàñü ïî ìíîãî÷èñëåííûì ëåñòíè÷íûì ïðîëåòàì, îáâåòøàëûì, ïîêðûòûì çåëåíûì è áóðûì ìõîì ãðàíèòíûì ñòóïåíÿì, ïåðåøëà íåáîëüøîé ðó÷åé ïî ñòîëü æå çàìøåëîìó ìîñòó, è ïåðåä åå ãëàçàìè îòêðûëñÿ ïàðê. Êàøòàíû è äóáû, ãóñòîé êóñòàðíèê è àñôàëüòîâûå äîðîæêè... À çàòåì íà÷èíàëèñü õîëìû. Ìîæíî áûëî çàáðàòüñÿ íà âåðøèíó îäíîãî, íî âïåðåäè âñòàâàë åùå è åùå îäèí... Ïàðê òÿíóëñÿ íàñêîëüêî âèäåë ãëàç, îíà øëà äàëüøå è äàëüøå, ðàñòèòåëüíîñòü ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå áîëåå è áîëåå äèêîé... Èíîãäà îíà âûõîäèëà íà çàëèòûå ñîëíöåì ïîëÿíû, íåîáû÷íî ÿðêèå ïîñëå ïîëóìðàêà ïàðêà. Ñëóøàëà îãëóøèòåëüíûé ñòðåêîò êóçíå÷èêîâ è, åñëè ïðèãëÿäåòüñÿ, ìîãëà óâèäåòü êàê îíè ñòðåêî÷óò.

Ïî÷åìó-òî íå áûëî ñëûøíî ïåíèÿ ïòèö… Îíà óõîäèëà äàëüøå è äàëüøå, ïîêà íå íàáðåëà íà îãðîìíûé âàëóí, âðîñøèé â âåðøèíó îäíîãî èç õîëìîâ. Îí áûë íàêàëåí ñîëíöåì è áûëî âèäíî, êàê ãîðÿ÷èé âîçäóõ êîëûøåòñÿ íàä íèì. Ýòîò âàëóí áûë ñîâåðøåííî êðóãëûì, íåñìîòðÿ íà íåñêîëüêî âûùåðáëèí è âûåìîê. Îíà óæå ïîðÿäêîì óñòàëà, ïîýòîìó ïðèâàëèëàñü ê íåìó ñïèíîé, çàêðûëà ãëàçà è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü, îòêóäà îí âçÿëñÿ, ïàìÿòíèêîì ÷åìó îí ñòîèò çäåñü, è äàâíî ëè îí çäåñü... Îíà çàäóìàëàñü î âå÷íîñòè… Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ñïèíîé âèáðàöèþ è îíà ñòàëà ïðèñëóøèâàòüñÿ. ×óâñòâà åå îáîñòðèëèñü, îíà âïèòûâàëà êàæäûé çâóê, êàæäîå äâèæåíèå âñåì ñâîèì òåëîì. Íå çíàþ, ñêîëüêî îíà ñèäåëà òàê, ïîêà íå óñëûøàëà ãëóáîêèé òÿæåëûé ãóë. Îíà âïèòûâàëà åãî, ïèëà åãî, ñëóøàëà è ïîãðóæàëàñü â íåãî... Òîãäà îíà óñëûøàëà ýòó ïåñíþ.

Îíà íå ñìîãëà áû îïèñàòü åå, âåäü îíà ñëûøàëà åå íå óøàìè… è äàæå íå ñåðäöåì. Îíà ñëûøàëà åå ñâîåé ñóùíîñòüþ, ñàìîé ãëóáîêîé ñâîåé ñóòüþ. ×òî-òî âíóòðè íåå îòêëèêíóëîñü íà ýòó ïåñíþ, øåâåëüíóëîñü è, ñëîâíî ïóñòèëî îòðîñòêè… ïîòÿíóëîñü êóäà-òî… âîáðàëî â ñåáÿ âñå. Îíà ñòàëà êàìíåì… ñòàëà õîëìîì… êóñòàìè è äåðåâüÿìè è äàæå êóçíå÷èêàìè, âïëåòàâøèìè ñâîå ñòðåêîòàíèå â ïåñíþ… Îíà ñòàëà âñåì… È òîãäà îíà óâèäåëà ïòèöó. Îãðîìíóþ ïòèöó ñ àëî-çîëîòûì îïåðåíèåì… ïòèöà íå áûëà åå ÷àñòüþ, è îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåé, ñòðåìÿñü ñäåëàòü åå ñîáîé… Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü çà ïòèöåé è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà… Îãîíü. Îãîíü óñêîëüçàë îò íåå, ñòàíîâèëñÿ íåîñÿçàåìûì è íåóëîâèìûì, îíà ñòðåìèëàñü çà íèì, íî íå ìîãëà åãî óõâàòèòü… Íî îí íóæåí áûë åé! È òîãäà îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü… âñåì. Îíà âîáðàëà âñå, ÷åì áûëà ñàìà, âûòÿíóëà èç âñåãî âñþ ñèëó, ñîáðàâ åå â ïîäîáèå êëåùåé, è â íåìûñëèìîì áðîñêå ïîéìàëà îãîíü ýòèìè êëåùàìè. Òåïåðü îãîíü áûë åå! Åå! Íî… åé ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàëî õîëîäíî… åå ñòàëî ìåíüøå. Îíà îãëÿíóëàñü. Ïîâñþäó ñ äåðåâüåâ îïàäàëà ëèñòâà, òðàâà ïîæóõëà à êóçíå÷èêè… áîëüøå íå ñòðåêîòàëè. Êàìåíü ïîêðûëñÿ òðåùèíàìè è… ðàññûïàëñÿ â ïðàõ. Äàæå õîëì ñòàíîâèëñÿ ìåíüøå… îñåäàë… È âîò îñòàëàñü òîëüêî îíà, äåðæà êëåùàìè îãîíü.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïî÷åìó âñå… ïîãèáëî? – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Ýòî öåíà… - óñëûøàëà îíà ãîëîñ è, îáåðíóâøèñü, óâèäåëà áîëüøóþ áåëóþ ïòèöó, ïàðÿùóþ â ïóñòîòå.

- Öåíà? Öåíà ÷åãî?

- Ýòî öåíà áåññìåðòèÿ.

- Öåíà áåññìåðòèÿ?

- Äà. Öåíà áåññìåðòèÿ – ñìåðòü âñåãî îñòàëüíîãî.

- Íî âåäü êîãäà-òî áûë ñîçäàí ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü, íî òàêîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Ôèëîñîôñêèé êàìåíü – ýòî íå áåññìåðòèå… ýòî òîëüêî îòñðî÷êà. Íî òåïåðü îí îáðåë òåëî è õî÷åò îáðåñòè èñòèííîå áåññìåðòèå… Õî÷åò ïîéìàòü îãîíü. Òû çíàåøü, î êîì ÿ?

- Äà. Êàê ÿ ìîãó îñòàíîâèòü åãî?

Ïòèöà ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó è âçãëÿíóëà íà íåå îäíèì ãëàçîì, çàòåì äðóãèì.

- Êîãäà òû áóäåøü ãîòîâà ê ýòîìó, òû óçíàåøü… À òåïåðü… ïðîñíèñü!

- Ïðîñíèñü! Ïðîñíèñü, ×îó! Äà âñòàâàé æå! – Ãåðìèîíà òðÿñëà åå çà ïëå÷î.

-…À… ×òî? – ×îó ñ òðóäîì ðàçëåïèëà ãëàçà è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñêâîçü ïðèîòêðûòûå øòîðû â êîìíàòó ïðîáèâàåòñÿ ñâåò ñîëíöà.

- Ìû îïîçäàåì íà çàâòðàê!

- Ó-ó-ó… - ×îó ïåðåâåðíóëàñü íà æèâîò è íàêðûëà ãîëîâó ïîäóøêîé. Ñêâîçü ïîäóøêó äîíåññÿ ãîëîñ Ãåðìèîíû:

- Ãàððè æäåò òåáÿ â ãîñòèíîé.

×îó âûñóíóëà ãîëîâó èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè. Ãåðìèîíà ñòîÿëà ðÿäîì ñ åå êðîâàòüþ è åõèäíî óëûáàëàñü.

- Íó ëàäíî, âñòàþ… - ×îó âûáðàëàñü èç-ïîä îäåÿëà è îòïðàâèëàñü â äóø.

Ïîä ñòðóÿìè ïðîõëàäíîé âîäû, îíà, íàêîíåö, ïðîñíóëàñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî. Ñïóñòÿ ïÿòíàäöàòü ìèíóò îíà âûøëà â ãîñòèíóþ è, óâèäåâ Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëàñü ê íåìó ñâîèì ðàçóìîì, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ åãî îòâåòíîå äâèæåíèå.

…Òû áîëüøå íå áîèøüñÿ?…

…Íåò… Âåäü ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

…ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

…Ìíå ïðèñíèëñÿ ñòðàííûé ñîí… Ñìîòðè…

…Âîò ïî÷åìó…

…×òî?..

…Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì… ó ìåíÿ áîëåë… øðàì…

- Äîáðîå óòðî, - ñêàçàëà ×îó âñëóõ.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, ×îó, - âðàçíîáîé îòîçâàëèñü Ãàððè è Ðîí.

…Òû íå ãîâîðèë Ðîíó?.. 

…Íåò… À òû?..

…Ïîíèìàåøü…

…Äà... ß ñîãëàñåí ñ òîáîé… Ãåðìèîíà âñåãäà… Òåì áîëåå îíà âñå ðàâíî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïîíÿëà áû…

- Êàê ñïàëîñü? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó ó Ãàððè âñëóõ.

- Äà òàê ñåáå. Ðîí âñå âðåìÿ õðàïåë. – Ãàððè íåçàìåòíî ïîäìèãíóë åé.

…Ñêàæè åé ïðî øðàì…

…À òû ðàññêàæåøü åé ïðî ñîí?..

…Äà. Íàì íàäî ïîìåøàòü ñàì-çíàåøü-êîìó…

- ß õðàïåë?! Äà ÿ íèêîãäà! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ðîí.

- Îòêóäà òû çíàåøü? Òû æå ñïèøü! – çàñìåÿëñÿ Ãàððè.

Òóò â ãîñòèíóþ âîøëà Ãåðìèîíà, áëèñòàÿ ñâåæåíà÷èùåííûì çíà÷êîì ñòàðîñòû.

- Âû åùå òóò? – óäèâèëàñü îíà. – Ìû íà çàâòðàê îïàçäûâàåì!

- Ìû òåáÿ æäåì… - ïîïûòàëñÿ îïðàâäàòüñÿ Ðîí.

- Íó òàê ïîøëè áûñòðåå.

* * *

Ìèíóëî åùå íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Äëÿ Ãàððè è ×îó îíè ïðîëåòåëè ñëîâíî îäèí ìèã, äëÿ Ðîíà íàïðîòèâ, òÿíóëèñü äîëãî è ìåäëåííî. Îí óæå íà÷àë èçíûâàòü îò áåçäåëüÿ è äàæå çàñåë, íàêîíåö, çà äîìàøíåå çàäàíèå. Ãåðìèîíà, âîñõèòèâøàÿñÿ åãî òðóäîëþáèåì, ðåøèëà ïîìî÷ü åìó, íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ïîìîãàòü, òîëüêî êðèòèêîâàëà. Ïðàâäà, êîãäà Ðîí âñïûëèë, è çàÿâèë, ÷òî ëó÷øå ïóñòü Ñíåã ñíèìåò ñ íåãî 100 áàëëîâ, ÷åì âûñëóøèâàòü çàìå÷àíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû, îíà ðàñêàÿëàñü è äåéñòâèòåëüíî ïîìîãëà åìó. Çà òðè äíÿ, îñòàâøèõñÿ äî ïåðâîãî ñåíòÿáðÿ, Ðîí ñäåëàë áîëüøå, ÷åì çà ìåñÿö îáû÷íîé ó÷åáû.

Ãàððè ñ ×îó öåëûìè äíÿìè áðîäèëè ïî çàìêó, ðàçãëÿäûâàëè êàðòèíû, ñòàòóè è ãîáåëåíû è ìîë÷àëè, âåäü ñëîâà èì áûëè áîëüøå íå íóæíû. Èíîãäà îíè îñòàíàâëèâàëèñü ó ÷åì-òî ïîíðàâèâøåéñÿ êîìó-òî èç íèõ êàðòèíû, èëè ñêóëüïòóðû è, âçÿâøèñü çà ðóêè óëûáàëèñü, ðàçäåëÿÿ îùóùåíèÿ äðóã äðóãà. Ïî âå÷åðàì îíè îáû÷íî âûõîäèëè íà áàëêîí÷èê íà îäíîé èç áàøåí – òîò ñàìûé, êóäà êîãäà-òî óáåæàëà ×îó è ñìîòðåëè êàê ñîëíöå ñêðûâàåòñÿ çà ãîðèçîíòîì è íà íåáå ïîñòåïåííî ïðîÿâëÿþòñÿ çâåçäû, ëþáîâàëèñü îòðàæåíèåì ëóíû â îçåðå è âìåñòå ìå÷òàëè î áóäóùåì, âñïîìèíàëè ïðîøëîå è ðàçìûøëÿëè î íàñòîÿùåì.

×îó íàñòîëüêî ïðèâûêëà ê òîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè âñåãäà áûë ðÿäîì, ïðèâûêëà îùóùàòü åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, åãî ìûñëè è ÷óâñòâà, òî ñòàëà âîñïðèíèìàòü èõ… åäèíåíèå, êàê ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìåþùóþñÿ âåùü. Äîøëî äî òîãî, ÷òî îíà ñòàëà âîñïðèíèìàòü Ãàððè êàê ñâîå ïðîäîëæåíèå, ñëîâíî ýòî íå îí, íàïðèìåð ïåðåäàâàë åé ñîëü çà îáåäîì, à îíà ñàìà áðàëà ñîëü, ïðàâäà åãî ðóêîé. Âïðî÷åì, ê Ãàððè ýòî îòíîñèëîñü â òîé æå ñòåïåíè. Âìåñòå ñ òåì, îíè âñå ðåæå ïîäõîäèëè ê îïàñíîé ÷åðòå, êîòîðàÿ ãðîçèëà èì àññèìèëèðîâàíèåì ñîçíàíèé, íàó÷èëèñü îòäàëÿòüñÿ äðóã îò äðóãà â òàêèå ìîìåíòû.

È âîò íàñòóïèë âå÷åð òðèäöàòü ïåðâîãî àâãóñòà. Ïîñëå óæèíà, ê èõ ñòîëó ïîäîøëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë:

- Ìèññ ×àíã, - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê ×îó, - íå çàáóäüòå, ÷òî çàâòðà ïåðâîå ñåíòÿáðÿ è âàì íåîáõîäèìî ïåðåâåçòè âåùè â âàøó êîìíàòó â Ðýéâåíêëî.

×îó ñ óæàñîì óñòàâèëàñü íà ïðîôåññîðà òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è îíà, íåâåðíî èñòîëêîâàâ åå èñïóã, äîáàâèëà:

- Íå âîëíóéòåñü, âåùè ïåðåíåñóò ýëüôû, âàì òîëüêî íåîáõîäèìî èõ ñîáðàòü…

×îó êèâíóëà, îäíàêî â ìûñëÿõ åå öàðèë òàêîé õàîñ, ÷òî Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ è îáîäðÿþùå ñæàë åå ëîêîòü.

…×îó, óñïîêîéñÿ… ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?..

…Êàê æå ÿ?!.. ß áåç òåáÿ íå ñìîãó…

…Íó, ÿ æå íèêóäà íå äåíóñü…

…Íî… òåáÿ íå áóäåò ðÿäîì, êîãäà…

…ß âñåãäà áóäó ðÿäîì…

…Îáåùàåøü?..

…Îáåùàþ…

- ß ïîéäó ñîáèðàòüñÿ, - âûäàâèëà ×îó è âûáåæàëà èç çàëà, îñòàâèâ â ðóêå Ãàððè ïóñòîòó…

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîñìîòðåëà íà çàñòûâøåãî Ãàððè è â åå ãëàçàõ ìåëüêíóëà èñêðà ïîíèìàíèÿ.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð…

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð, - Ãàððè ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà íåå.

- Çàéäèòå ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà â ìîé êàáèíåò.

- Õîðîøî, ïðîôåññîð, - îí íåäîóìåâàþùå êèâíóë.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, - ïðîäîëæèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - à âàñ ÿ ïîïðîøó çàéòè ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, ó ìåíÿ äëÿ âàñ íåñêîëüêî èíñòðóêöèé ïî ïîâîäó çàâòðàøíåãî äíÿ.

Îíè óøëè. Ðîí íåìíîãî ïîòîïòàëñÿ è òîæå óøåë, âñêîðå â çàëå îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî Ãàððè. Îí îò÷àÿííî ïûòàëñÿ äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî ñîçíàíèÿ ×îó, íî êàê âñåãäà, êîãäà îíà áûëà âíå ïðåäåëîâ âèäèìîñòè, ñëîâíî íàòûêàëñÿ íà áåòîííóþ ñòåíó.

×îó ïðèáåæàëà â ñïàëüíþ, ðóõíóëà íà ïîñòåëü è ðàçðûäàëàñü. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà âíóòðè ïóñòîòó… ïûòàëàñü ìûñëåííî äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî Ãàððè, íî… óïèðàëàñü â ñòåíó… Ñïóñòÿ êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ÷üå-òî ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ê ñâîèì âîëîñàì è ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó.

- Ãåðìèîíà?

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Òû èç-çà ïåðååçäà ðàññòðîèëàñü?

- Äà… è íåò. Ïðîñòî ÿ òàê ïðèâûêëà ê òîìó, ÷òî Ãàððè âñåãäà ðÿäîì… À çàâòðà íà÷èíàåòñÿ ó÷åáà… âåðíåå ïîñëåçàâòðà, íî ýòî âñå ðàâíî. Öåëûé äåíü åãî íå âèäåòü… È âîîáùå…

- Íå ðàññòðàèâàéñÿ, âû æå íèêóäà íå óåçæàåòå, âû êàæäûé äåíü áóäåòå âèäåòüñÿ… - ïîïûòàëàñü óòåøèòü ïîäðóãó Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äà! – ÿçâèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà, ñåâøàÿ íà êðîâàòè ×îó. – Öåëûõ ÒÐÈ ðàçà – çà çàâòðàêîì, îáåäîì è óæèíîì! È åùå ìîæåò òàê ñëó÷èòüñÿ, ÷òî ìû âñòðåòèìñÿ â áèáëèîòåêå…

Ãåðìèîíà íå íàøëàñü ÷òî ñêàçàòü è ëèøü îáíÿëà ×îó, òà âöåïèëàñü â åå ìàíòèþ è ñíîâà ðàçðûäàëàñü.

- Íå ïåðåæèâàé òàê, - øåïòàëà Ãåðìèîíà ïîãëàæèâàÿ åå ïî ãîëîâå, - Ãàððè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàåò… - òóò â åå ãîëîâå øåâåëüíóëàñü ìûñëü, êàê ìîæíî îòâëå÷ü ×îó. – Èíòåðåñíî, çà÷åì åãî âûçâàëà ê ñåáå ÌàêÃîíàãàëë?

×îó ïåðåñòàëà ïëàêàòü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó:

- ×òî?

- Àõ, äà, òû æå óøëà… Â îáùåì, êîãäà òû âûøëà, ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïîïðîñèëà Ãàððè çàéòè â åå êàáèíåò ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà. Âîò ìíå è èíòåðåñíî, ÷òî åé îò íåãî ïîíàäîáèëîñü…

Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê êàáèíåòó òðàíñôèãóðàöèè è îñòîðîæíî ïîñòó÷àë, ìó÷èìûé òåì æå âîïðîñîì, ÷òî è Ãåðìèîíà.

- Âõîäèòå, - óñëûøàë îí ãîëîñ ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

Ãàððè ïðèîòêðûë äâåðü è ïðîñî÷èëñÿ â êàáèíåò. Ïðîôåññîð ñèäåëà çà ñâîèì ñòîëîì, áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü êîòîðîãî çàíèìàëà åå øëÿïà, è ñ íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà ñìîòðåëà íà îñòàíîâèâøåãîñÿ ó äâåðè Ãàððè. Ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ìèíóò ìîë÷àíèÿ, Ãàððè êàøëÿíóë è íåóâåðåííî ïðîèçíåñ:

- Âû õîòåëè ìåíÿ âèäåòü, ïðîôåññîð?

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âñòðåïåíóëàñü è ñëîâíî î÷íóëàñü îò çàáûòüÿ.

- Äà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð. ß õîòåëà ïîãîâîðèòü î âàñ… è ìèññ ×àíã.

Ñåðäöå Ãàððè ðóõíóëî êóäà-òî âíèç è çàñòûëî ãäå-òî â ðàéîíå æåëóäêà: 

«Íåóæåëè îíà êàê-òî óçíàëà î ðîäñòâå äóø?» - ñóäîðîæíî äóìàë Ãàððè. – «Äà íåò, îòêóäà… Ãåðìèîíà íå ìîãëà ðàññêàçàòü… ÿ ïîëàãàþ». 

- À ÷òî? ×òî-òî íå òàê? – ñïðîñèë îí îñòîðîæíî.

Ìèíåðâà âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà è ïðîøëàñü òóäà-ñþäà ïî êàáèíåòó. Îíà ÿâíî íåðâíè÷àëà.

- Êàê âû ê íåé îòíîñèòåñü? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, íàêîíåö.

Ãàððè îòêðûë ðîò, ÷òîáû îòâåòèòü, è òóò ïîíÿë ñìûñë âîïðîñà. Îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåâ, îí çàêðûë ðîò, îïóñòèë ãëàçà è õîòåë áûëî ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðîìÿìëèòü, êàê âäðóã âíóòðè íåãî ïîäíÿëàñü êàêàÿ-òî æàðêàÿ âîëíà, êîòîðàÿ ñìûëà îñòàòêè ñìóùåíèÿ è íåóâåðåííîñòè. Îí ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó, ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë è òâåðäî ïðîèçíåñ:

- ß ëþáëþ åå. Ïî÷åìó âû îá ýòîì ñïðàøèâàåòå?

ÌàêÃîíàãàëë âçäîõíóëà è âíîâü îïóñòèëàñü çà ñâîé ñòîë.

- Âû â ýòîì óâåðåíû? – ñïðîñèëà îíà áåç âûðàæåíèÿ.

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð. Íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ…

- Ìîæåòå èäòè, Ïîòòåð, - ïåðåáèëà åãî ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

Ãàððè íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåå.

- Èäèòå, èäèòå, - êèâíóëà îíà íà äâåðü.

Ãàððè íåïîíèìàþùå ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è îòïðàâèëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, à ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íåâèäÿùèì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåëà íà çàêðûòóþ äâåðü. Çàòåì îíà ïîäîøëà ê êàìèíó è áðîñèëà â íåãî ùåïîòêó êàêîé-òî ïûëè. Â êàìèíå çàãîðåëñÿ îãîíü, è ÷åðåç ìèíóòó â íåì ïîÿâèëàñü ãîëîâà ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà J.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ìèíåðâà? – ñïðîñèë îí. 

- Àëüáóñ… ó ìåíÿ òðåâîæíàÿ íîâîñòü. Íå çíàþ ñ ÷åãî íà÷àòü…

Äàìáëäîð âûæèäàþùå ñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- Â îáùåì, ïðîðî÷åñòâî íà÷àëî ñáûâàòüñÿ, - âûïàëèëà îíà.

Ãëàçà Äàìáëäîðà ïîòåìíåëè, è âîîáùå îí ñëîâíî ìãíîâåííî ïîñòàðåë ëåò íà äåñÿòü.

- Âû óâåðåíû? – ñïðîñèë îí äðîæàùèì ãîëîñîì.

- Àáñîëþòíî. ß òîëüêî ÷òî ñ íèì ðàçãîâàðèâàëà.

- Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð?

- Íåò, Àëüáóñ. Ìèññ ×àíã.

- Õì… - ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð çàäóìàëñÿ, åãî ëèöî íåñêîëüêî ïðîñâåòëåëî. – Íåîæèäàííûé ïîâîðîò… Åñëè âàñ íå çàòðóäíèò, ïðèãëàñèòå Ñèâèëëó Òðåëîíè êî ìíå â êàáèíåò. Åùå, ïîæàëóé, íàì ïîíàäîáÿòñÿ Ëþïèí è Áëýê… Íî èì ÿ ñàì ñîîáùó. Ñîáåðåìñÿ âñå â ìîåì êàáèíåòå ÷åðåç ÷àñ.

Ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë êèâíóëà, è ïëàìÿ â êàìèíå ïîãàñëî.

Ñòîèëî Ãàððè âîéòè â ãîñòèíóþ, êàê íà íåãî íàáðîñèëñÿ âèõðü, ñîñòîÿâøèé èç Ãåðìèîíû è ×îó. Ïðè÷åì, áëàãîäàðÿ ×îó, âèõðü áûë íå òîëüêî ñíàðóæè, íî è èçíóòðè, è Ãàððè ïîíàäîáèëîñü íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ñôîêóñèðîâàòüñÿ.

- Çà÷åì îíà òåáÿ âûçûâàëà? Äà îòâå÷àé æå, íå ìîë÷è, - óñëûøàë îí â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç çàäàâàåìûé Ãåðìèîíîé âîïðîñ.

- Îíà õîòåëà óçíàòü, êàê ÿ îòíîøóñü ê ×îó. – Áåçðàçëè÷íî ïðîèçíåñ Ãàððè, óñèëåííî ñòàðàÿñü, ÷òîáû ìûñëè åãî íå âûäàëè.

Âèõðü ìãíîâåííî ïðåêðàòèëñÿ.

- È ÷òî òû åé îòâåòèë? – ðàñòåðÿííî ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, à ×îó äàæå ïåðåñòàëà äûøàòü, â îæèäàíèè åãî îòâåòà.

- ß ñêàçàë åé, - Ãàððè ñåðüåçíî ïîñìîòðåë ×îó â ãëàçà, - ÷òî ÿ ëþáëþ òåáÿ.

Ãåðìèîíà çàñòûëà, îòêðûâàÿ è çàêðûâàÿ ðîò, à îò ×îó ïîâåÿëî ñìåñüþ íåæíîñòè, âîñòîðãà, óäèâëåíèÿ è ðàñòåðÿííîñòè.

- È ÷òî îíà? – ñåâøèì ãîëîñîì ñïðîñèëà, íàêîíåö ñîáðàâøàÿñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè Ãåðìèîíà.

- Îíà… - Ãàððè ñäåëàë äðàìàòè÷åñêóþ ïàóçó, - Îíà ñêàçàëà «Ìîæåòå èäòè, Ïîòòåð».

- È… âñå?! – âîñêëèêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äà, - êèâíóë Ãàððè. – À ÷òî åùå îíà äîëæíà áûëà ñêàçàòü, ïî-òâîåìó?

Â ýòî âðåìÿ, â êîìíàòó âîðâàëñÿ Ðîí.

- Ïîñìîòðèòå, êîãî ÿ âñòðåòèë â êîðèäîðå!!!

Âñëåä çà íèì â óçêèé ïðîõîä ñ òðóäîì ïðîòèñíóëñÿ… Õàãðèä!

- Õàãðèä! – õîðîì çàâîïèëè Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà è áðîñèëèñü åãî òîðìîøèòü. 

Ïîçäîðîâàâøèñü ñ íèìè, Õàãðèä ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ×îó.

- Ý-ý-ý… äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìèññ ×àíã.

- Ïðîñòî ×îó, åñëè íå âîçðàæàåòå, - óëûáíóëàñü åìó ×îó.

- Õîðîøî. Ý-ý-ý… Òàê âîò, ÿ æå âàì ïðèâåç ýòà… ñóâåíèðû! – Õàãðèä íà÷àë øàðèòü ïî êàðìàíàì.

- Õàãðèä, òû ñíà÷àëà çàöåíè íàøó ãîñòèíóþ! – ñêàçàë Ðîí. – Òû âåäü òóò åùå íå áûë?

- Íó… ý-ý-ý… êàê ñêàçàòü… ß âåäü òîæå… òîãî… â ñìûñëå, â Ãðèôôèíäîðå ó÷èëñÿ, ïîêà ìåíÿ íå èñêëþ÷èëè.

- Òîãäà îöåíè õîòÿ áû íàøó êóõíþ! – çàñìåÿëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Åå-òî òû òî÷íî íå âèäåë!

Ê áîëüøîìó ñîæàëåíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, Õàãðèä íå ñìîã ïðîòèñíóòüñÿ çà êîëîííó è òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåë íà êóõíþ ñíàðóæè. Çàòî îí ïîîáåùàë äîáûòü èì ñàìûé íàñòîÿùèé ðóññêèé ñàìîâàð, ÷òîáû êèïÿòèòü ÷àé.

- Ê ñëîâó î ÷àå, - ñïîõâàòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, - Êòî õî÷åò ïèòü?

Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïèòü õîòÿò âñå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàâèëà ÷àéíèê, à Ðîí ñ Ãàððè óñàäèëè Õàãðèäà íà äèâàí, çàòåì âñå óñåëèñü ðÿäîì è ïðèíÿëèñü ðàññïðàøèâàòü î åãî ïîåçäêå:

- À ãäå òû áûë? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. – ß óæå äóìàë, ÷òî äî ñåíòÿáðÿ ñ òîáîé íå óâèæóñü!

- Íó… - Õàãðèä íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó, ñåâøóþ ðÿäîì ñ Ãàððè è âçÿâøóþ åãî ïîä ðóêó, ïîòîì íà Ãàððè, íàêëîíèâøåãîñÿ òàê, ÷òîáû åé áûëî óäîáíî, óëûáíóëñÿ è ïðîäîëæèë. – Âîò çíà÷èò êàê… Õì. Òàê âîò, ãäå ÿ òîëüêî íå áûë. Äàìáëäîð ïîñëàë ìåíÿ… âåëèêèé ÷åëîâåê… Íó òàê âîò, çíà÷èò, â ñâÿçè ñ ñàìè-çíàåòå-÷åì, - îí âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó, òà êèâíóëà, ÷òî â êóðñå ñîáûòèé, - ÿ ñ ìàäàì Ìàêñèì îòïðàâèëñÿ ñ ïîñîëüñòâîì ê ãèãàíòàì. ×òî áû íå ïîâòîðèëîñü, êàê â ïðîøëûé ðàç, êîãäà îíè âñòàëè íà ñòîðîíó ñàìè-çíàåòå-êîãî. Äà… íó òàê âîò, óãîâîðèòü èõ îêàçàëîñü íå ïðîáëåìà – îíè ñëóæèëè åìó è ñàìè äîøëè äî ìûñëè, ÷òî îí çà… ñóùåñòâî. Ïðîáëåìà îêàçàëàñü â äðóãîì – íàéòè âñåõ. Ñàìè çíàåòå, âîëøåáíèêè èõ íå æàëóþò, à ìàãëû âîîáùå î íèõ íå çíàþò… ðàçâå ÷òî íåêîòîðûå… Äà è òå íàçûâàþò èõ… êàê ýòî… à, äà, Éåòè. Â îáùåì, áûë ÿ è â ãîðàõ, è â ëåñàõ, è â áîëîòàõ. Â ñàìóþ ãëóõîìàíü çàáèðàëñÿ… Íî íàøåë-òàêè. Ñíà÷àëà îíè, êîíå÷íî, çàñîìíåâàëèñü, íî êîãäà óçíàëè, ÷òî ÿ… õì… íó â îáùåì, ïîíÿëè, ÷òî ìíå ìîæíî äîâåðÿòü, ðàññêàçàëè, ÷òî ó íèõ åñòü öåëûé ãîðîä â Ãðåíëàíäèè. Âîò òóäà ÿ è îòïðàâèëñÿ… Äà… Íó, íå ìàñòåð ÿ ðàññêàçûâàòü, íî âïå÷àòëåí, âïå÷àòëåí áûë. Âîò, îòòóäà ÿ è ïðèâåç âàì ñóâåíèðû… Àõ, äà! 

Õàãðèä ñíîâà çàðûëñÿ â êàðìàíû ñâîåãî ïëàùà è âñêîðå èçâëåê èç íèõ òðè ïîðÿäêîì ïîìÿòûõ ïàêåòà.

- Èçâèíè, ×îó, - ðàçâåë ðóêàìè Õàãðèä, - äëÿ òåáÿ íè÷åãî íå çàõâàòèë. Íî îòêóäà æ ìíå áûëî çíàòü-òî… Òàê âîò, ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà, ýòî Ãàððè, à ýòî, çíà÷èò, Ðîíó.

Îíè ðàçâåðíóëè ñâîè ïàêåòû è îáíàðóæèëè òàì ðåçíûå êîñòÿíûå ñòàòóýòêè, î÷åíü èñêóñíî âûïîëíåííûå. Ó Ãàððè áûëà ñòàòóýòêà ñîêîëà, ó Ðîíà ÿùåðèöû, à ó Ãåðìèîíû ëèñèöû.

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ïîäîñïåë ÷àé. Îíè åùå äîëãî ñèäåëè, ïèëè ÷àé è ðàññïðàøèâàëè Õàãðèäà î åãî ïóòåøåñòâèè, î ãîðîäå, î ãèãàíòàõ è åùå ìíîãî î ÷åì. ×îó æå ïðîñòî ìîë÷àëà, ïðèëüíóâ ê Ãàððè è íå äóìàÿ î çàâòðàøíåì äíå.

Íî çàâòðàøíèé äåíü íàñòóïèë… Óòðîì, ×îó â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ðàçáóäèëà Ãåðìèîíà, çàòåì îíà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ñïóñòèëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç ïðèâû÷íî âñòðåòèëà òàì Ãàððè… Ïå÷àëü ñ íîâîé ñèëîé íàõëûíóëà íà ×îó. Âîò îíè â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç âìåñòå èäóò íà çàâòðàê… Â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îíà ñàäèòñÿ çà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë… Ãàððè, êîíå÷íî ÷óâñòâîâàë åå ñîñòîÿíèå, íî íå çíàë êàê åé ïîìî÷ü, è ×îó, êîíå÷íî, çíàëà ýòî, íî… íå ìîãëà íè÷åãî ñ ñîáîé ïîäåëàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ãàððè íå âûäåðæàë åå ìîë÷àëèâîãî êîâûðÿíèÿ âèëêîé â ïîëóïóñòîé òàðåëêå, âçÿë çà ðóêó è êóäà-òî ïîòàùèë.

Íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ×îó áåçâîëüíî ïëåëàñü çà íèì, íî êîãäà îíè ñïóñòèëèñü â êàêèå-òî ïîäçåìåëüÿ, íåìíîãî ïðèøëà â ñåáÿ:

- Êóäà ìû èäåì?

Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.

…Êóäà ìû èäåì?..

Ñíîâà íè÷åãî.

×îó ïîïûòàëàñü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, íî åå íîãè äâèãàëèñü ñëîâíî ñàìè ïî ñåáå.

- Ãàððè, îòïóñòè ìîè íîãè! – âîçìóòèëàñü îíà.

- ×òî?! – îò óäèâëåíèÿ îí, íàêîíåö, îñòàíîâèëñÿ.

- Êàê ýòî ó òåáÿ ïîëó÷èëîñü?

- ×òî?

- ß íå õîòåëà èäòè, à ìîè íîãè äâèãàëèñü! 

- À… Ý… ÿ íå õîòåë. È âîîáùå, ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ïîëó÷èëîñü, ÿ ïðîñòî õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû øëà çà ìíîé.

×îó ÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèò ïðàâäó.

- À êóäà ìû èäåì? – îíà ðåøèëà îòëîæèòü âûÿñíåíèÿ ýòîãî âîïðîñà íà ïîòîì.

- Óâèäèøü… - Ãàððè ñíîâà ïîòàùèë åå êóäà-òî âíèç.

×îó ïîïûòàëàñü çàñòàâèòü Ãàððè ñêàçàòü èëè õîòÿ áû ïîäóìàòü, êóäà îíè èäóò, íî ó íåå íè÷åãî íå ïîëó÷èëîñü. Ïîïûòàâøèñü îñòàíîâèòüñÿ, îíà ñíîâà îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî íîãè åå íå ñëóøàþòñÿ è, ñìèðèâøèñü, ïîïëåëàñü çà Ãàððè.

Íàêîíåö, îíè âîøëè â êàêîé-òî ìðà÷íûé è ñûðîé çàë. Ïî îùóùåíèÿì, îí áûë ðàñïîëîæåí åñëè íå íà ñàìîì íèæíåì ýòàæå Õîãâàðöà, òî îêîëî òîãî.

- Ñýð Íèêîëàñ! – ïîçâàë Ãàððè.

Èç ñòåíû, çàìøåëîé è çàðîñøåé ïàóòèíîé ïîêàçàëîñü ïðèâèäåíèå Ãðèôôèíäîðà.

- Äà, Ãàððè… 

- Ñýð Íèêîëàñ, ïîçâîëüòå âàñ ïðåäñòàâèòü... Ìèññ ×îó ×àíã… Ñýð Íèêîëàñ äå Ìèìñè Ïîðïèíüîí…

- Î÷åíü ìèëàÿ ìîëîäàÿ ìèññ… Ðàä ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ… - Ïî÷òèáåçãîëîâûé Íèê ïðèïîäíÿë ñâîþ ãîëîâó. ×îó íåëîâêî ïðèñåëà â ðåâåðàíñå.

- Âñå ãîòîâî? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Ðàçóìååòñÿ… Ñåé÷àñ ÿ îòêðîþ ïðîõîä… - ïðèâèäåíèå èñ÷åçëî â ñòåíå, à çàòåì ïîñðåäè çàëà îïóñòèëàñü ëåñòíèöà, âåäóùàÿ êóäà-òî ââåðõ.

- Èäè âïåðåä, - çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

×îó íåðåøèòåëüíî ñòàëà ïîäíèìàòüñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå è ñðàçó ïîíÿëà, ïî÷åìó Ãàððè ïðåäëîæèë åé èäòè âïåðåäè. Ëåñòíèöà áûëà î÷åíü êðóòîé è Ãàððè ïîäñòðàõîâûâàë åå, ÷òîáû îíà íå ñîðâàëàñü. Ïîäíÿâøèñü ââåðõ, îíà óâèäåëà äâåðü, îáèòóþ ïîçåëåíåâøèìè îò âðåìåíè ìåäíûìè ïîëîñàìè.

- Ïîäîæäè, íå âõîäè, - ïîïðîñèë åå Ãàððè. – Ñíà÷àëà çàêðîé ãëàçà…

×îó ïîñëóøíî çàêðûëà ãëàçà. Ãàððè îòêðûë äâåðü, è ïðîâåë åå âíóòðü, îáíÿâ çà ïëå÷è.

- Ìîæåøü îòêðûòü ãëàçà, - øåïíóë îí åé, ïî÷òè ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ãóáàìè ê óõó.

Îíè íàõîäèëèñü â íåáîëüøîé êðóãëîé êîìíàòå áåç îêîí, îñâåùàåìîé ñâåòîì äîáðîé ñîòíè ñâå÷åé, ñòîÿâøèõ â çîëî÷åíûõ êàíäåëÿáðàõ. Ñòåíû áûëè çàâåøàíû ñòàðèííûìè ãîáåëåíàìè, íà êîòîðûõ áûëè èçîáðàæåíû áàòàëüíûå ñöåíû, à íà ïîëó ëåæàë ïóøèñòûé êðàñíûé êîâåð, íà êîòîðîì áûë èçîáðàæåí çîëîòîé ëåâ. Ïîñðåäè êîìíàòû ñòîÿëè äðóã íàïðîòèâ äðóãà äâà êðåñëà ñ âûñîêèìè ñïèíêàìè, îäíî áûëî â ñèíå-ñåðåáðÿíûõ òîíàõ, à äðóãîå â àëî-çîëîòûõ. Ðÿäîì ñ íèìè áûë ðàñïîëîæåí íåáîëüøîé êðóãëûé ñòîëèê íà îäíîé âûñîêîé íîæêå, à íà íåì ñòîÿëà â òîíêîé õðóñòàëüíîé âàçå îñëåïèòåëüíî áåëàÿ ðîçà.

- À… Ãäå ýòî ìû? – òîëüêî è ñìîãëà ñïðîñèòü ïîòðÿñåííàÿ ×îó.

- Ìû íà ñàìîì âåðõó Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé áàøíè, - óëûáíóëñÿ äîâîëüíûé ïðîèçâåäåííûì âïå÷àòëåíèåì Ãàððè. 

- À êàê… ìû æå áûëè â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ…

- Íó, ýòî ñëîæíî îáúÿñíèòü… â îáùåì ÿ è ñàì íå äî êîíöà ïîíèìàþ, íî ÿ íàøåë ýòó êîìíàòó íà «Êàðòå Ìàðîäåðîâ». À âõîäîâ â íåå íèãäå íå áûëî… Òîãäà ÿ òàê âñå è îñòàâèë, áûëî íå äî åå ïîèñêîâ, à âîò â÷åðà âñïîìíèë è ñïðîñèë ó Íèêà. Îêàçàëîñü, ýòî òàêàÿ êîìíàòà, êóäà ìîæíî ïîïàñòü òîëüêî ñ ïîìîùüþ ïðèâèäåíèÿ, îíè âåäü ìîãóò ïðîõîäèòü ÷åðåç ñòåíû. Â îáùåì, ïðîõîä ìîæíî îòêðûòü òîëüêî èçíóòðè ýòîé êîìíàòû. Ïðè÷åì, íåâàæíî êóäà, Íèê îòêðûë ïðîõîä â ïîäçåìåëüå, òàê êàê îòìå÷àë òóò ñâîé äåíü ñìåðòè è õîðîøî çíàåò ýòî ïîìåùåíèå.

- À êàê ìû âûáåðåìñÿ îòñþäà?

- ß æå ãîâîðþ, îòñþäà ìîæíî îòêðûòü ïðîõîä â ëþáóþ òî÷êó Õîãâàðöà… À òû ÷òî, óæå õî÷åøü óéòè? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íåò… À ÷òî ìû áóäåì äåëàòü?

- Íó, äëÿ íà÷àëà… Ìîæåò áûòü, ïîòàíöóåì?

×îó ñëåãêà óëûáíóëàñü:

- À ìóçûêà?

Ãàððè æåñòîì äèðèæåðà âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è ïðîøåïòàë çàêëèíàíèå. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä îòêóäà-òî ïîëèëàñü òèõàÿ ñïîêîéíàÿ ìåëîäèÿ. 

- ß âñþ íî÷ü òðåíèðîâàëñÿ, - ñìóùåííî îòâåòèë Ãàððè íà íåìîé âîïðîñ ×îó.

Îíà ìåäëåííî ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, ïîçâîëèëà ñåáÿ îáíÿòü è îíè çàêðóæèëèñü â òàíöå. Ê óäèâëåíèþ ×îó, Ãàððè íå îòòàïòûâàë åé íîãè, íàïðîòèâ, îí äàæå óìóäðÿëñÿ âåñòè åå â òàíöå.

…Òû íåïëîõî òàíöóåøü… - ïðîøåïòàëà îíà åìó ãëàçàìè.

…Ýòî ïðîñòî… Òàê æå ïðîñòî, êàê çàâàðèâàòü ÷àé… - îí óëûáíóëñÿ.

Ïîòîê ìóçûêè ìåäëåííî âðàùàëñÿ âîêðóã ïàðû, òàíöóþùåé ïðè ñâåòå ñâå÷åé. Îí òî óñêîðÿë ñâîå äâèæåíèå, òî âíîâü çàìåäëÿëñÿ, òî óñèëèâàëñÿ è çàòîïëÿë âñå, ïîäîáíî ïðèëèâíîé âîëíå, òî ñòàíîâèëñÿ ïî÷òè íåçàìåòíûì, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü æåëàíèÿì èõ ñåðäåö. Íàêîíåö, ìóçûêà ñìîëêëà, íî Ãàððè è ×îó åùå äîëãî ñòîÿëè îáíÿâøèñü è íè î ÷åì íå äóìàÿ… êðîìå òîãî ÷òî îíè – ýòî âñå ÷òî ó íèõ åñòü.

…Òåáå ëåã÷å?..

…Äà…Ñïàñèáî…

…Ýòî áóäåò íàøå òàéíîå óáåæèùå…Çäåñü ìû ìîæåì áûòü…

…âìåñòå…

Íà ìãíîâåíèå ìåæäó íèìè ïîâèñëà ïàóçà, ïîòîì Ãàððè ìåäëåííî îòñòðàíèëñÿ îò ×îó, íåæíî ïðîâåäÿ ëàäîíüþ ïî åå âîëîñàì. ×îó ïîéìàëà åãî ëàäîíü è ïðèæàëàñü ê íåé ùåêîé.

- Íî êàê ìû áóäåì ïîïàäàòü ñþäà? – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

- Òû ìîæåøü ïîïðîñèòü Ñåðóþ Ëåäè… Ó ïðèâèäåíèé ìàëî ðàçâëå÷åíèé, òàê ÷òî, ÿ äóìàþ, îíà íå îòêàæåòñÿ ïîìî÷ü òåáå. Òåì áîëåå, îíè  ñ Íèêîì âðîäå â õîðîøèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ.

- À êàê òû åãî óãîâîðèë?

- Íó… ÿ ñêàçàë, ÷òî õî÷ó îòêðûòü åìó ñòðàøíóþ òàéíó. Ïîòîì ÿ ðàññêàçàë åìó î òåáå… Çíàåøü, ìíå êàæåòñÿ ïðèâèäåíèÿì íå õâàòàåò ÷åëîâå÷åñêîãî òåïëà… Â îáùåì, Íèê îêàçàëñÿ äî æóòè ñåíòèìåíòàëüíûì. Îí òàê çàãîðåëñÿ ýòîé èäååé… «Ïîìî÷ü ñîåäèíèòüñÿ äâóì ëþáÿùèì ñåðäöàì, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü ïðåêðàñíåé», ñêàçàë îí. Ïî-ìîåìó, åñëè áû îí ìîã, îí áû äàæå âñïëàêíóë, - Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, íî áåç òåíè åõèäñòâà, ïî-äîáðîìó. Ýòî â íåì è íðàâèëîñü ×îó. Íó, êîíå÷íî, íå òîëüêî ýòî íî â ÷èñëå ïðî÷åãî, îíà âîñõèùàëàñü òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî ÷òî ðîñ ñðåäè óæàñíûõ ïî õàðàêòåðó ìàãëîâ, îñòàëñÿ ÷èñòûì ñåðäöåì.

- Õîðîøî, ÿ ïîãîâîðþ ñ Ñåðîé Ëåäè… - ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà ×îó. – Ìîæåò, ïðèñÿäåì?

Ãàððè êèâíóë è îíè ðàñïîëîæèëèñü â êðåñëàõ. 

- Êàê òåáå îáñòàíîâêà? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü, âñå òàê ïðîäóìàíî… äàæå êðåñëà öâåòîâ íàøèõ ôàêóëüòåòîâ… È âîîáùå, óþòíî. - ×îó íàêëîíèëàñü è ïîíþõàëà ðîçó. – Ëþáëþ áåëûå ðîçû… Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áîëüøå ÷åì îäóâàí÷èêè, - åõèäíî óëûáíóëàñü îíà. – Îíà äàæå ïàõíåò. Òû äåëàåøü óñïåõè…

- Âîîáùå-òî ýòî íàñòîÿùàÿ ðîçà.

×îó çàìåðëà, à åå âçãëÿä ïîòåìíåë.

- Òû. Âûõîäèë. Èç. Çàìêà. – ñïðîñèëà îíà óòâåðäèòåëüíî.

- Íó… äà…

Â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè ñëîâíî âçîðâàëñÿ Âîïèëëåð:

…ÃÀÐÐÈ ÏÎÒÒÅÐ!.. ÊÀÊ ÒÛ ÌÎÃ!.. ÐÈÑÊÎÂÀÒÜ ÆÈÇÍÜÞ ÈÇ-ÇÀ ÊÀÊÎÃÎ-ÒÎ ÖÂÅÒÊÀ!...

- ß æå äëÿ òåáÿ ñòàðàëñÿ, - ïîíèê Ãàððè. – ×òîáû òåáÿ ïîðàäîâàòü…

…ÒÛ ×ÒÎ, ÄÓÌÀÅØÜ ÌÅÍß ÏÎÐÀÄÓÅÒ ÒÂÎß ÑÌÅÐÒÜ!?...

- Ïðîñòè… ß íå ïîäóìàë… Ïðîñòî òàê õîòåë, ÷òîáû âñå áûëî èäåàëüíî…

×îó âíåçàïíî íåæíî óëûáíóëàñü:

- Ýõ, Ãàððè, Ãàððè. Êàêèå æå âñå-òàêè âû, ìàëü÷èøêè, ãëóïûå.

Ãàððè òîëüêî è ìîã, ÷òî ïîæàòü ïëå÷àìè. Òóò ñêâîçü äâåðü ïðîñóíóëàñü ãîëîâà Ïî÷òèáåçãîëîâîãî Íèêà. 

- Èçâèíèòå, çà âòîðæåíèå, íî ÿ äóìàþ ÷òî âàì íóæíî îá ýòîì çíàòü… - ñêàçàëî ïðèâèäåíèå.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ñýð Íèêîëàñ äå Ìèìñè Ïîðïèíüîí? – âåæëèâî ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- Ìîæíî ïðîñòî Íèêîëàñ, ìèññ, - ðàñïëûëñÿ â äîâîëüíîé óëûáêå Íèê. – ß õîòåë ñîîáùèòü âàì, ÷òî Õîãâàðö Ýêñïðåññ óæå ïðèáûë. Âû, íàâåðíîå çàáûëè î âðåìåíè…

- Îõ, íåò! – âñïîëîøèëàñü ×îó. – Íàì íóæíî íåìåäëåííî â Áîëüøîé Çàë!

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ×îó, - óñïîêîèë åå Ãàððè. – ß æå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî îòñþäà ìîæíî ïîïàñòü â ëþáóþ òî÷êó Õîãâàðöà. Íóæíî ïðîñòî ïîëîæèòü ëàäîíü íà èçîáðàæåíèå ëüâèíîé ãîëîâû íà äâåðè, ïðåäñòàâèòü, êóäà òû õî÷åøü ïîïàñòü è âûéòè. À åñëè íóæíî îòêðûòü îòòóäà ïðîõîä, íàäî ïðåäñòàâèòü ëåñòíèöó, âåäóùóþ òóäà.

- Íó òîãäà ïîøëè ñêîðåå! Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ñýð Íèêîëàñ! Âñåãî âàì äîáðîãî è áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî!

Îíè ïðèêîñíóëèñü ëàäîíÿìè ê äâåðè, îòêðûëè åå è âûøëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë, êîòîðûé òîëüêî-òîëüêî íà÷àë çàïîëíÿòüñÿ ëþäüìè. Äâåðü çà íèìè ñ òèõèì ñòóêîì çàêðûëàñü. Ñýð Íèêîëàñ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïîáûë â êîìíàòå, ïîäëåòåë ê ðîçå è ïîïûòàëñÿ åå ïîíþõàòü íî, êîíå÷íî, íè÷åãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë. Çàòåì è îí, ìå÷òàòåëüíî óëûáàÿñü, âûëåòåë íàðóæó.

À ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå ïîñëå åãî óõîäà, â êîìíàòå âîçíèê êðèñòàëë, ñ èçîáðàæåííûì âíóòðè ôåíèêñîì. Ôåíèêñ îãëÿäåëñÿ, è êðèñòàëë âíîâü èñ÷åç.


	12. Ãëàâà 12 Ïëåìÿííèöà

Ãëàâà 12. Ïëåìÿííèöà 

Ãåðìèîíà óæå îáûñêàëàñü Ãàððè è ×îó. Èõ íèãäå íå áûëî, à îíà äîëæíà áûëà ïåðåäàòü èì èõ íîâûå ó÷åáíèêè – èõ ïðèâåç êòî-òî èõ ñîïðîâîæäàâøèõ ïîåçä Àâðîðîâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îíà îñòàâèëà ó÷åáíèêè ×îó â ñâîåé êîìíàòå, êíèãè Ãàððè ïåðåäàëà Ðîíó, à ñàìà îòïðàâèëàñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë – âîò-âîò äîëæíà áûëà íà÷àòüñÿ öåðåìîíèÿ ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ. Âîéäÿ â çàë, íà÷àâøèé óæå çàïîëíÿòüñÿ ó÷åíèêàìè, îíà îãëÿäåëàñü è íàêîíåö óâèäåëà Ãàððè è ×îó, øàãíóâøèõ â çàë èç íåïðèìåòíîé äâåðè â óãëó. Ãåðìèîíà ïîäáåæàëà ê íèì è ðàçäðàæåííî íà÷àëà:

- Ãäå âû áûëè?! Íàì ó÷åáíèêè ïðèâåçëè, à ÿ íèãäå íå ìîãëà âàñ íà… – Ãåðìèîíà çàïíóëàñü íà ïîëóñëîâå. Íèêàêîé äâåðè ïîçàäè Ãàððè è ×îó íå áûëî. Îíà ïîìîðãàëà, ÷òîáû óáåäèòüñÿ, ÷òî åé íå ïîêàçàëîñü, è âîïðîøàþùå óñòàâèëàñü íà Ãàððè. – Ãäå äâåðü?!

- Êàêàÿ äâåðü? – ñ íåïîíèìàþùèì âèäîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Èç êîòîðîé âû âûøëè!

- Ý-ý-ý… ìû íè èç êàêîé äâåðè íå âûõîäèëè, – îïóñòèâ ãëàçà îòâåòèë Ãàððè, - ìû òóò ïðîñòî òàê ñòîÿëè…

- Ãàððè, íå ïóäðè ìíå ìîçãè! – ðàññåðäèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Òû ñîâåðøåííî íå óìååøü âðàòü!

- Íó ÿ…

Ãàððè ñïàñ çâîí ðàñêàòèâøèéñÿ ïî çàëó.

- Ìèíóòî÷êó âíèìàíèÿ! – ïîïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, çàíÿâøèé ñâîå ìåñòî çà ó÷èòåëüñêèì ñòîëîì. – Ïðîøó âñåõ çàíÿòü ñâîè ìåñòà! Öåðåìîíèÿ ðàñïðåäåëåíèÿ ñåé÷àñ íà÷íåòñÿ.

- Ïîòîì îáúÿñíþ, - îòìàõíóëñÿ îò Ãåðìèîíû Ãàððè, - çàéìè ìíå ïîæàëóéñòà ìåñòî…

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ×îó, ôûðêíóëà è îòïðàâèëàñü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîìó ñòîëó. Ãàððè ñæàë ðóêó ×îó â ñâîåé è ñêàçàë:

- Íå ïàäàé äóõîì… - è ìûñëåííî äîáàâèë:

…ß îñòàíóñü ñ òîáîé… òàê äîëãî, êàê ñìîãó…

…Ñïàñèáî… - îòâåòèëà è âñëóõ, è ìûñëåííî ×îó è íàïðàâèëàñü ê ñòîëó Ðýéâåíêëî.

- Ãäå òû áûë? – çàøèïåë íà Ãàððè Ðîí, êîãäà òîò çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî çà ñòîëîì.

- Òèøå, - øèêíóëà íà íèõ Ãåðìèîíà, - íà÷èíàåòñÿ!

Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ãëàâíûå äâåðè Áîëüøîãî Çàëà ðàñïàõíóëèñü è â çàë âîøëà ñòàéêà ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ, âåäîìûõ Ìèíåðâîé ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Îíà ïîäâåëà èõ ê òàáóðåòó, íà êîòîðîì ëåæàëà Ðàñïðåäåëÿþùàÿ øëÿïà è òà íà÷àëà ñâîþ ïåñíþ.

Ïåñíþ Ãàððè ïðîïóñòèë, òàê êàê óñëûøàë âçâîëíîâàííûé ãîëîñ ×îó:

…Ãàððè!.. Îíà çäåñü!..

…Êòî?..

…Ìîÿ ïëåìÿííèöà, Àëèçà!.. ß è çàáûëà, ÷òî åé â ýòîì ãîäó èñïîëíÿåòñÿ îäèííàäöàòü!..

…Òû íå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü ïëåìÿííèöà… Ïîñòîé, ýòî çíà÷èò, ÷òî ó òåáÿ åñòü áðàò?!..

…Äà… ñâîäíûé… À ÿ ÷òî, íå ðàññêàçûâàëà?.. Îí ñòàðøå ìåíÿ íà äâàäöàòü ëåò, ñûí ìîåãî îòöà îò ïåðâîãî áðàêà… Åãî ìàòü ïîãèáëà â ðåçóëüòàòå íåñ÷àñòíîãî ñëó÷àÿ… Êàêîé-òî îïûò… íî ÿ ìàëî îá ýòîì çíàþ, îòåö íå ëþáèò îá ýòîì ðàññêàçûâàòü… Ñòðàííî, òîëüêî, ïî÷åìó Àëèçà ïðèåõàëà â Õîãâàðö, îíè æå æèâóò â Êèòàå… Ïî÷åìó îíè íå ïîøëè â îäíó èç òàìîøíèõ øêîë?..

…Òàìîøíèõ?.. Íå îæèäàë îò òåáÿ óñëûøàòü òàêîå ñëîâî… - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè.

…Íó à ÷òî?.. Îé, ñåé÷àñ áóäóò ðàñïðåäåëÿòü Àëèçó!.. Îõ, õîòü áû â Ðýéâåíêëî, õîòü áû â Ðýéâåíêëî…

- Àëèçà ×àíã! – ïðî÷èòàëà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

Âïåðåä âûøëà íåâûñîêàÿ ÷åðíîâîëîñàÿ äåâî÷êà, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ÷åì-òî ñëåãêà íàïîìèíàâøàÿ ×îó. Îíà âñêàðàáêàëàñü íà òàáóðåò è íà åå ãîëîâó îïóñòèëè øëÿïó. Ïîäóìàâ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, øëÿïà âûêðèêíóëà:

- Ñëèçåðèí!

- ×åãî?! – â îäèí ãîëîñ âîñêëèêíóëè Ãàððè è ×îó.

Àëèçà âûëåçëà èç-ïîä øëÿïû è ðàñòåðÿíî ïîáðåëà ê ñòîëó Ñëèçåðèíà. Áûëî çàìåòíî, ÷òî îíà òîæå òàêîãî íå îæèäàëà.

- Íó ÷òî æ, - ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð, êîãäà ïîñëåäíèé èç ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ çàíÿë ñâîå ìåñòî, - à òåïåðü – Âêóøàéòå!

Íà ñòîëàõ ïîÿâèëàñü åäà. Ãàððè ðàññåÿíî îòêóñèë êóñî÷åê ÷åãî-òî, îí òàê è íå îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå ÷åãî, è æóÿ ýòî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó:

…Ìîæåò áûòü ýòî ïðîñòî îøèáêà?..

…Íåò, Ðàñïðåäåëÿþùàÿ øëÿïà íå îøèáàåòñÿ…

…Íî ìåíÿ îíà òîæå êîãäà-òî õîòåëà îïðåäåëèòü â Ñëèçåðèí…

…Äà?.. À ïî÷åìó íå îïðåäåëèëà?..

…ß åå óïðîñèë…

…Íî âåäü îíà òåáÿ âñå æå òóäà íå îïðåäåëèëà…

…Òû ïðàâà… Íî ýòî æå íå çíà÷èò, ÷òî òâîÿ ïëåìÿííèöà îáÿçàòåëüíî ñòàíåò çëîé êîëäóíüåé!..

…Êîíå÷íî, íåò!!.. íî ÿ îïàñàþñü, ÷òî åñëè Ìàëôîé óçíàåò ïðî íàñ… Íó, ÷òî ìû ëþáèì äðóã äðóãà… Áîþñü, ÷òî îí íå äàñò åé æèòüÿ…

…Ïóñòü òîëüêî ïîïðîáóåò!..

…À ÷òî ìû ñìîæåì ïîäåëàòü?..

…Íó íå çíàþ…

…Ãàððè… Îáåùàé, ÷òî íå îáèäèøüñÿ…

…Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó íà òåáÿ îáèæàòüñÿ…

…Äàâàé ïðèòâîðèìñÿ, ÷òî ìåæäó íàìè íè÷åãî íåò… 

Íàñòóïèëà ïàóçà. ×îó ïîäíÿëà ãëàçà íà Ãàððè, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åé íà ãëàçà íàâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ ñëåçû.

…Íó ÷òî òû, êîíå÷íî æå ÿ íå îáèæàþñü… ß âñå ïîíèìàþ… Òåì áîëåå ó íàñ îñòàåòñÿ íàøå óáåæèùå…

…Ñïàñèáî… Ýòî òîëüêî íà ìåñÿö-äðóãîé, ïîêà îíà íå îñâîèòñÿ… 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ×îó ñòàëî íåìíîãî ïîëåã÷å.

…ß âñå æå ïîãîâîðþ ñ Äàìáëäîðîì… Ìîæåò ìîæíî ÷òî-òî ñäåëàòü… - äîáàâèë Ãàððè, ñíîâà îòêóñèâ îò òîãî, ÷òî îí åë. Òóò îí îáðàòèë âíèìàíèå íà êàêóþ-òî ñòðàííóþ òèøèíó, îáðàçîâàâøóþñÿ çà èõ ñòîëîì. Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âñå ñìîòðÿò íà íåãî ñ êàêèìè-òî ñòðàííûìè âûðàæåíèÿìè íà ëèöàõ.

- Ãàððè… òû ÷åãî?! – ñïðîñèë ó íåãî ñèäåâøèé íàïðîòèâ Íåâèëë.

- À ÷òî? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè è ïîñìîòðåë â ñâîþ ðóêó. 

Â ðóêå îí äåðæàë íàäêóñàííûé ñòàêàí èç-ïîä òûêâåííîãî ñîêà. Õîðîøî åùå, ÷òî ñòàêàí áûë ñäåëàí èç òûêâåííîé êîæóðû, à íå èç ñåðåáðà èëè ñòåêëà. 

- Îé!! – âîñêëèêíóë îí îòïëåâûâàÿñü. – ×òî-òî ÿ çàäóìàëñÿ… - äîáàâèë îí äëÿ îêðóæàþùèõ.

- Íó, Ãàððè, òû äàåøü! – ñêàçàë Äæîðäæ Óèçëè… èëè, ìîæåò áûòü, Ôðåä. – Õîòÿ èäåÿ íåïëîõàÿ… Íàäî íàä ýòèì ïîðàáîòàòü, - îí çàøåïòàë ÷òî-òî íà óõî ñâîåìó áðàòó.

Íàêîíåö, óæèí çàêîí÷èëñÿ è ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð âíîâü ïîäíÿëñÿ ñî ñâîåãî ìåñòà, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü îáúÿâëåíèÿ:

- Òåïåðü, êîãäà âñå íàñûòèëèñü, ÿ õîòåë áû ñäåëàòü íåñêîëüêî îáúÿâëåíèé. Ïðåæäå âñåãî, ïåðâîêóðñíèêè äîëæíû çàïîìíèòü, ÷òî âñåì ó÷åíèêàì çàïðåùåíî çàõîäèòü â ëåñ, íàõîäÿùèéñÿ íà òåððèòîðèè øêîëû. Âòîðîå: â ýòîì ãîäó, â ñâÿçè ñ îñëîæíèâøåéñÿ ñèòóàöèåé, ïîõîäû â Õîãñìèä áóäóò ðàçðåøåíû òîëüêî â ïîñëåäíåå âîñêðåñåíüå êàæäîãî ìåñÿöà. Â ýòîò äåíü òàì áóäóò ïðèíÿòû äîïîëíèòåëüíûå ìåðû áåçîïàñíîñòè. Òðåòüå: â ýòîì ãîäó, êàê îáû÷íî, áóäåò ðàçûãðûâàòüñÿ øêîëüíûé êóáîê ïî êâèääè÷ó. Îäíàêî, áëàãîäàðÿ ñïîíñîðñêîé ïîääåðæêå ëèö, ïîæåëàâøèõ îñòàòüñÿ íåèçâåñòíûìè, ëó÷øèé èãðîê ïîáåäèâøåé êîìàíäû áóäåò íàãðàæäåí íîâåéøåé ìîäåëüþ ìåòëû, à èìåííî «Ìèëëåíèóìîì».

Íà ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, çàë âçîðâàëñÿ àïëîäèñìåíòàìè.

- È ïîñëåäíåå, - ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð, êîãäà øóì çàòèõ, - â ýòîì ãîäó îñîáîå âíèìàíèå â øêîëüíîé ïðîãðàììå áóäåò óäåëåíî Çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ ñèë. Â ñâÿçè ñ ýòèì, ïîçâîëüòå ïðåäñòàâèòü âàì ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé, êîòîðûå â ýòîì ãîäó áóäóò âåñòè ýòîò êóðñ. Ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, êîòîðîãî ìíîãèå óæå çíàþò, áóäåò âåñòè çàíÿòèÿ ïî çàùèòå îò òåìíîìàãè÷åñêèõ ñóùåñòâ è ïðîñòî ÷óäîâèù. Àññèñòèðîâàòü åìó áóäåò Õàãðèä, â ñâÿçè ñ ÷åì çàíÿòèÿ ïî óõîäó çà ìàãè÷åñêèìè æèâîòíûìè îòìåíÿþòñÿ. Ïðîôåññîð Àëàñòîð Õìóðè, êîòîðîãî òîæå ìíîãèå óæå çíàþò, ïðîäîëæèò îáó÷àòü âàñ çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ ïðîêëÿòèé. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã áóäåò âåñòè êóðñ ïî çàùèòå îò òåìíûõ çåëèé, ïðîôåññîð Äåëàêóð, êîòîðàÿ ïîêà åùå íå ïðèáûëà, áóäåò âåñòè òåîðèþ ×åðíîé ìàãèè.

Çàë âñòðåòèë ýòè ñëîâà ãðîáîâûì ìîë÷àíèåì.

- Ñòàðîñòû ðàçäàäóò âàì ïîäðîáíîå ðàñïèñàíèå, - äîáàâèë äèðåêòîð. – À òåïåðü, âðåìÿ äëÿ øêîëüíîãî ãèìíà!

* * *

×îó ïîäíÿëàñü â êîìíàòó, ñòàâøóþ äëÿ íåå ðîäíîé çà ýòè øåñòü ëåò, ÷òî îíà ó÷èëàñü â Õîãâàðöå, îòêèíóëà ïîëîã è óñåëàñü íà êðîâàòü. Åå âåùè óæå ïåðåíåñëè èç ñïàëüíè Ãåðìèîíû è ñëîæèëè ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ. Îíà âçäîõíóëà. Åé òàê è íå óäàëîñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Àëèçîé – ñðàçó ïîñëå óæèíà ñòàðîñòû îòâåëè ïåðâîêóðñíèêîâ â èõ êîìíàòû. ×òî æå âñå-òàêè ñëó÷èëîñü? Ïî÷åìó åå îïðåäåëèëè â Ñëèçåðèí? ×îó åùå ðàç âçäîõíóëà è ïðèíÿëàñü ðàñïàêîâûâàòü âåùè. Â îòëè÷èå îò Ãðèôôèíäîðà, â Ðýéâåíêëî ñïàëüíè áûëè ðàññ÷èòàíû íå íà ÷åòâåðûõ, à íà äâîèõ, íî åå ñîñåäêè – Êýòòè Óîòñîí ïî÷åìó-òî åùå íå áûëî… Õîòÿ, âîò è îíà.

Êýòòè çàïûõàâøèñü âáåæàëà â êîìíàòó è ðóõíóëà íà êðîâàòü:

- Óô-ô-ô…

- ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – âåæëèâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ×îó.

- Äà ýòî âñå Äæîí… íèêàê íå õîòåë ìåíÿ îòïóñêàòü… ñîñêó÷èëñÿ, âèäèòå ëè çà ëåòî, - âûãîâîðèëà Êýòòè. 

- Êàê ó âàñ ñ íèì?

- Äà âñå â ïîðÿäêå… Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî ÿ ïî íåìó òîæå ñîñêó÷èëàñü, - óëûáíóëàñü Êýòòè.

- À ÷åãî æ òóò ñòðàííîãî? – óäèâèëàñü ×îó.

- ß æå òåáå ãîâîðèëà âåñíîé, ÷òî ïîäóìûâàþ ñ íèì ðàññòàòüñÿ… - îíà ïîäïåðëà ðóêè êîëåíÿìè è îïóñòèëà íà íèõ ïîäáîðîäîê. – À óâèäåëà åãî ñåãîäíÿ è ïîíÿëà, ÷òî âñå ýòî áûëè ãëóïîñòè.

- Âû ëåòîì íå ïåðåïèñûâàëèñü?

- Ïî÷åìó? Ïåðåïèñûâàëèñü, êîíå÷íî… Íî… Íó ëàäíî, òû òî êàê? Îòîøëà îò ñìåðòè Ñåäðèêà?

×îó ïå÷àëüíî óëûáíóëàñü:

- Íó, â îáùåì-òî äà… Áûëî, êîíå÷íî òÿæåëî, âåäü îí áûë äëÿ ìåíÿ ïî÷òè êàê áðàò…

- Òîëüêî êàê áðàò? – óõìûëüíóëàñü Êýòòè.

- Òû æå çíàåøü…

- Íó äà, íî ÿ âñå æå íàäåÿëàñü… Äà ÷òî îá ýòîì òåïåðü ãîâîðèòü… Ïîñëóøàé! – çàãîðåëàñü èäååé Êýòòè, - äàâàé íàéäåì òåáå ïàðíÿ! Ýòî ëó÷øèé ñïîñîá îòâëå÷üñÿ îò ïåðåæèâàíèé, äà è âîîáùå, ïîðà î áóäóùåì ïîäóìàòü.

- Î êàêîì ýòî áóäóùåì? – ñ ïîäîçðåíèåì ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- Íó êàê î êàêîì?! Íàì îñòàëîñü ó÷èòüñÿ äâà ãîäà, à ïîòîì… Ïîäóìàé î ñåìüå, î äåòÿõ… Ãäå òû åùå ñìîæåøü íàéòè ïîäõîäÿùóþ íà ðîëü ìóæà êàíäèäàòóðó, êàê íå çäåñü? Âåäü â Õîãâàðöå ó÷àòñÿ ëó÷øèå âîëøåáíèêè Áðèòàíèè! Ìîè ìàìà ñ ïàïîé çäåñü ïîçíàêîìèëèñü… Îòåö íà íàøåì ôàêóëüòåòå ó÷èëñÿ, à ìàìà â Ñëèçåðèíå… Êñòàòè! Àëèçà ×àíã, êîòîðóþ ðàñïðåäåëÿëè ñåãîäíÿ òåáå íå ðîäñòâåííèöà?

- Ïëåìÿííèöà, - âçäîõíóëà ×îó.

- À ÷òî òû âçäûõàåøü? Ðàäîâàòüñÿ íàäî!

- Íó òàê âåäü åå â Ñëèçåðèí ðàñïðåäåëèëè…

- Íó íå â Õàôôëïàôô, âåäü… Êîíå÷íî, æàëêî ÷òî íå ê íàì. Íî ìû îòêëîíèëèñü îò òåìû. Ìû âåäü õîòåëè òåáå ïàðíÿ íàéòè, - îòâåòèëà Êýòòè íà âîïðîñèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä ×îó.

- ÌÛ õîòåëè?

- Íó äà. È âîîáùå, ñ ýòèì ïðîáëåìû íå áóäåò, òû îäíà èç ñàìûõ êðàñèâûõ äåâóøåê íàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà! Äà è âîîáùå, øêîëû! Äà ïàðíè â î÷åðåäü âûñòðîÿòñÿ! Íàäî òîëüêî îïðåäåëèòü êðóã êàíäèäàòóð, ïðîâåñòè ñî âñåìè ïî ñâèäàíèþ è âûáðàòü, êòî áîëüøå ïîíðàâèòñÿ!

- Äà ÿ âîîáùå-òî… - íà÷àëà áûëî ×îó, íî Êýòòè åå ïåðåáèëà:

- Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ âñå áåðó íà ñåáÿ! – îíà âûðâàëà ëèñòî÷åê èç áëîêíîòà è çàñòðî÷èëà íà íåì àâòîðó÷êîé. – Ìû æå ïîäðóãè!

×îó ñ óæàñîì ñìîòðåëà íà ïîäðóãó è äóìàëà î ðåàêöèè Ãàððè íà åå «ñâèäàíèÿ».

- Ñ òàêèìè äðóçüÿìè è âðàãîâ íå íàäî, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà ñåáå ïîä íîñ.

* * *

Ãàððè, òåì âðåìåíåì, ñèäåë â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ãîñòèíîé, ïîêàçàâøåéñÿ åìó êàêîé-òî ïóñòîé, íåñìîòðÿ íà òîëïÿùèéñÿ â íåé íàðîä. Êàê æå åìó íå õâàòàåò ×îó! Õîòÿ áû åå ìîë÷àëèâîãî ïðèñóòñòâèÿ… Ðÿäîì êòî-òî ïðèñåë è îáîäðÿþùå ïîëîæèë ðóêó åìó íà ïëå÷î. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó è óâèäåë ëèöî Ãåðìèîíû, íà êîòîðîì áûëî ñî÷óâñòâåííîå âûðàæåíèå.

- Íå ïåðåæèâàé, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, - âïîëãîëîñà ñêàçàëà îíà åìó.

- Òû óæå ïðîèíñòðóêòèðîâàëà ïåðâîêëàøåê? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Äà, è êóõíþ âñåì òîæå ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà! Ïðèøëîñü, ïðàâäà íåìíîãî ñîâðàòü, ïî÷åìó ÿ îêàçàëàñü â Õîãâàðöå ðàíüøå…

- Êîãäà òû óñïåëà?! – åùå áîëüøå óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- À òû çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè? – óñìåõíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Ïîñìîòðè, âñå óæå ðàçîøëèñü…

Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ÷àñû è óâèäåë, ÷òî îíè ïîêàçûâàþò «çà ïîëíî÷ü».

- Îãî! À ÿ è íå çàìåòèë… Êñòàòè, ÷òî òû âñåì ñêàçàëà ïî ïîâîäó ñâîåãî ðàííåãî ïðèåçäà?

- Ñêàçàëà, ÷òî â ñâÿçè ñî ñìåðòüþ ðîäèòåëåé è îòñóòñòâèåì äðóãèõ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ, ìíå ðàçðåøèëè ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê êàíèêóë â øêîëå.

- Òû òî êàê? - ñìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè. - Îáî ìíå çàáîòèøüñÿ, à ñàìà?

- Ñòàðàþñü îá ýòîì íå äóìàòü, - ïîãðóñòíåëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Õîðîøî, õîòü ÿ òåïåðü ñòàðîñòà, ìåíüøå âðåìåíè áóäåò…

- Òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî åñëè òåáå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïîääåðæêà… 

- Äà, êîíå÷íî… - äåâóøêà çåâíóëà.  – Íó ëàäíî, óæå ïîçäíî. Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è! – îíà âñòàëà è îòïðàâèëàñü ê ñâîåé êîìíàòå.

- Ãåðìèîíà… - âïîëãîëîñà ïîçâàë Ãàððè. Îíà îáåðíóëàñü. – Ñïàñèáî…

Ãåðìèîíà îáîäðÿþùå óëûáíóëàñü è óøëà. Ãàððè øèðîêî çåâíóë, óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîäóìàâ «çàðàçèëà», è òîæå îòïðàâèëñÿ â ñïàëüíþ.

* * *

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî ×îó åëå ïðîñíóëàñü, ê òîìó æå ñ îòâðàòèòåëüíûì íàñòðîåíèåì. Êýòòè â÷åðà íå äàâàëà åé ñïàòü äî ïîçäíåé íî÷è, âûÿñíÿÿ êàêàÿ âíåøíîñòü è êàêèå ÷åðòû õàðàêòåðà åé íðàâÿòñÿ. Ïîíÿòíî, ÷òî ó ×îó íå áûëî íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ïðîâîäèòü ñâèäàíèÿ ñ êåì áû òî íè áûëî, êðîìå Ãàððè, íî îíà õîòåëà ñîõðàíèòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ íèì â òàéíå… À îò Êýòòè òàê ïðîñòî íå îòâÿæåøüñÿ. Åäèíñòâåííàÿ åå íàäåæäà áûëà íà òî, ÷òî Ãàððè åå ïîéìåò… Õîòÿ, ñìîãëà áû îíà ñàìà ïîíÿòü, åñëè áû Ãàððè ïîøåë íà ñâèäàíèå ñ êåì-òî äðóãèì? Ó ×îó íå áûëî îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ. Îíà âçäîõíóëà è îòïðàâèëàñü óìûâàòüñÿ.

Ïðèâåäÿ ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê, ×îó ñïóñòèëàñü â Áîëüøîé çàë íà çàâòðàê, â êîìïàíèè äðóãèõ ðýéâåíêëîâöåâ. Èñêîñà ïîñìîòðåâ íà Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèé ñòîë, îíà óáåäèëàñü, ÷òî Ãàððè åùå íåò… Èëè óæå íåò? Åé ïî÷åìó-òî ñòàëî åùå õóæå. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, îíà õîòåëà óâèäåòü Ãàððè, ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü åãî ïðèñóòñòâèå, à ñ äðóãîé áîÿëàñü ýòîãî. À ÷òî, åñëè îí ïîéìåò, ÷òî îíà ãîòîâà ïîéòè íà ñâèäàíèå ñ äðóãèì?

×îó ãîðåñòíî âçäîõíóëà è ïðèíÿëàñü çàâòðàêàòü. Îíà òàê è íå îáðàòèëà âíèìàíèå íà òî, ÷òî âíèìàíèå áîëüøåé ïîëîâèíû åå ñîêóðñíèêîâ îáðàùåíî íà íåå. Äà è îñòàëüíûå ðýéâåíêëîâöû òî è äåëî áðîñàëè íà íåå ñî÷óâñòâåííûå âçãëÿäû.

- Âîò íàøå ðàñïèñàíèå, - ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ ïðèâëåêëà åå âíèìàíèå Êýòòè.

×îó âçÿëà ëèñòîê è ïðî÷ëà: «Çàùèòà îò Òåìíûõ Ïðîêëÿòèé, 2 óðîêà (ñîâì. ñî Ñëèçåðèíîì); Ãåðáîëîãèÿ, 2 óðîêà (ñîâì. ñ Õàôôëïàôôîì); îáåä; Àðèôìàíòèêà, 2 óðîêà (ñîâì. ñ Ãðèôôèíäîðîì)».

«Æàëü, ÷òî Ãàððè íà ãîä ìëàäøå… à òî áû ìû óâèäåëèñü íà àðèôìàíòèêå… àõ äà, îí æå âñå ðàâíî íà íåå íå õîäèò…» - ïîäóìàëà ×îó.

Òóò åå ñëîâíî îêàòèëî âîëíîé òåïëà, íåæíîñòè è ëþáâè:

…Äîáðîå óòðî, ×îó…

…Ãàððè!.. – îíà ñðàçó æå ïîçàáûëà ïðî ñâîè ñîìíåíèÿ è îïàñåíèÿ. Ãëàâíîå âåäü, ÷òî îíè ëþáÿò äðóã äðóãà. - …ß òàê ïî òåáå ñîñêó÷èëàñü…

…ß òîæå… Ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

×îó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íà ãóáàõ ïîöåëóé è øèðîêî ðàñïàõíóëà ãëàçà.

…Êàê ýòî?!..

…Ïðîñòî ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü è ÿ ðåøèë ïîïðîáîâàòü… Òåáå ïîíðàâèëîñü?..

…À òû êàê äóìàåøü?.. Íî êàê?..

…Íàäî ïðîñòî ïðåäñòàâèòü ñåáå îùóùåíèå… è îòïðàâèòü åãî… íå çíàþ êàê îáúÿñíèòü… 

…ß êàæåòñÿ ïîíÿëà…

×îó ìûñëåííî ïîùåêîòàëà Ãàððè. Òîò îò íåîæèäàííîñòè ïîäïðûãíóë è ïðîëèë íà ñåáÿ òûêâåííûé ñîê. Îíà ðàññìåÿëàñü.

- ×åìó òû ñìååøüñÿ? - óäèâëåííî ñïðîñèëà Êýòòè, î êîòîðîé ×îó óæå è äóìàòü çàáûëà.

×îó êèâêîì óêàçàëà â ñòîðîíó ãðèôôèíäîðñêîãî ñòîëà, çà êîòîðûì öàðèë ìàëåíüêèé ïåðåïîëîõ. Êýòòè ïîñìîòðåëà òóäà è ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè:

- Ñòðàííàÿ òû ñåãîäíÿ êàêàÿ-òî… Ó òåáÿ òî÷íî âñå â ïîðÿäêå?

- Äà… - ×îó âíîâü ïðèíÿëàñü çà åäó, èñïîäòèøêà íàáëþäàÿ çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì çà ñòîëîì ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ â äåëî âìåøàëàñü ñòàðîñòà – Ãåðìèîíà âçìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé è âûñóøèëà íà Ãàððè îäåæäó.

…Òîëüêî áîëüøå òàê íå äåëàé… - ïîïðîñèë Ãàððè. À òî íà ìåíÿ êàê íà ïñèõà íà÷èíàþò ñìîòðåòü… Ïðèøëîñü ñîâðàòü, ÷òî â ñîêå ïëàâàëà ìóõà…

…Ïðîñòè, íå ñìîãëà óäåðæàòüñÿ… Âàì óæå ðàçäàëè ðàñïèñàíèå?.. – ñìåíèëà òåìó ×îó.

…Äà… Ãåðáîëîãèÿ, Ïðîðèöàíèÿ, à ïîñëå îáåäà… - îí ìûñëåííî ïîìîðùèëñÿ, - …ïîñëå îáåäà – çåëüÿ…

…À ó íàñ Ãåðáîëîãèÿ âòîðîé ïàðîé!.. Ìîæåò áûòü óâèäèìñÿ ïî ïóòè íà çàíÿòèÿ…

- Íó ÷òî, òû çàêîí÷èëà çàâòðàêàòü? – íåòåðïåëèâî ñïðîñèëà Êýòòè. – Ìû óæå îïàçäûâàåì!

- Ïîøëè, - ×îó âñòàëà èç-çà ñòîëà.

…Ïîêà, Ãàððè, ìíå ïîðà èäòè… - îíà ïîñëàëà åìó îùóùåíèå ïîöåëóÿ è âûøëà èç çàëà, âñå åùå ÷óâñòâóÿ íà ñâîèõ ãóáàõ îòâåòíûé ïîöåëóé. Íî, ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, íèòî÷êà, ïðîòÿíóâøàÿñÿ ìåæäó íèìè, îáîðâàëàñü è íà ×îó âíîâü íàâàëèëàñü òîñêà.

Íåñìîòðÿ íà áåñïîêîéñòâî Êýòòè, îíè ïîäîøëè ê êëàññó, â êîòîðîì äîëæåí áûë áûòü óðîê, âîâðåìÿ. Ïðàâäà, êàê òîëüêî ×îó è Êýòòè çàíÿëè ìåñòà, â êëàññ âîøåë ïðîôåññîð Õìóðè, è îáúÿâèë î íà÷àëå óðîêà, íî âñå æå îíè óñïåëè.

Àëàñòîð çàíÿë ìåñòî çà êàôåäðîé è îòêðûë æóðíàë. Åãî èñêóññòâåííûé ãëàç â ýòî âðåìÿ îáîçðåâàë çàìåðøèõ ó÷åíèêîâ.

- Òàê-òàê… Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, - ïðîôåññîð îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì êëàññ, - âû ïðîõîäèëè íåïîïðàâèìûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ è ó÷èëèñü ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ ïðîêëÿòèþ ïîäâëàñòèÿ. Â ýòîì ãîäó, ìû ïîñâÿòèì íàøå ó÷åáíîå âðåìÿ èçó÷åíèþ áîëåå ïðîñòûõ ïðîêëÿòèé è ìåòîäàì çàùèòû îò íèõ. Îäíàêî, - åãî æèâîé ãëàç ñâåðêíóë, - ëó÷øàÿ çàùèòà îò ëþáîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ – ýòî ÍÅÓÑÛÏÍÀß ÁÄÈÒÅËÜÍÎÑÒÜ! Ñóùåñòâóþò íåñêîëüêî òèïîâ ïðîêëÿòèé. Ïåðâûé òèï – «ïðîêëÿòèÿ óùåðáà». Îíè íàíîñÿò ïðîñòîé ôèçè÷åñêèé óðîí. Íàèáîëåå ñèëüíûå ðàçíîâèäíîñòè ïðîêëÿòèé òàêîãî òèïà âû óæå ïðîõîäèëè – ýòî ïûòî÷íîå ïðîêëÿòèå è Àâàäà Êåäàâðà. Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñþ êàæóùóþñÿ ñëîæíîñòü, ñ ýòèìè ïðîêëÿòèÿìè áîðîòüñÿ ïðîùå âñåãî. Ñàìûé ïðîñòîé ïóòü – ïðîÿâèòü áäèòåëüíîñòü è óêëîíèòüñÿ îò ïðîêëÿòèÿ. Íåìíîãî ñëîæíåå - ïðîÿâèòü óìåíèå è îòðàçèòü åãî. Âòîðîé òèï ïðîêëÿòèé – «òèõèå», èëè «ïðîêëÿòèÿ ïîðîêà». Ýòè ïðîêëÿòèÿ îïàñíû òåì, ÷òî èõ äåéñòâèå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåçàìåòíî… è òåì ñòðàøíåå èõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿ. Ñàìîå ñèëüíîå èç òàêèõ ïðîêëÿòèé – ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå Ïîäâëàñòèÿ. ×òîáû óñïåøíî ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü èì, íóæíî íå òîëüêî óìåíèå, è íå ïðîñòî áäèòåëüíîñòü, à íåóñûïíàÿ áäèòåëüíîñòü è ìàñòåðñòâî! Èòàê… ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïîïðîñèë ìåíÿ óäåëèòü îñîáîå âíèìàíèå òàê íàçûâàåìûì «òèõèì» ïðîêëÿòèÿì. Êñòàòè, êòî-íèáóäü ñìîæåò íàçâàòü ìíå ïðèìåðû «òèõèõ» ïðîêëÿòèé? Ìèññ ×àíã? – îáà ãëàçà ïðîôåññîðà îñòàíîâèëèñü íà ×îó.

- Ïðîêëÿòèå íåóäà÷è, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

- Åùå êòî-íèáóäü? – Õìóðè îáâåë âçãëÿäîì êëàññ. – Íó ÷òî æ, òîãäà íà÷íåì ñ ïðîêëÿòèÿ íåóäà÷è, èëè äðóãîå åãî íàçâàíèå – «Ïðîêëÿòèå Ìýðôè», ïî èìåíè åãî ñîçäàòåëÿ. Ýòî ñëîæíîå ïðîêëÿòèå, çàòðàãèâàþùåå äàæå îñíîâó âðåìåíè, ÿâëÿåòñÿ íàèáîëåå ÿðêèì ïðåäñòàâèòåëåì «òèõèõ» ïðîêëÿòèé. Ñóòü åãî äåéñòâèÿ ñâîäèòñÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî äëÿ ïîäâåðãøåãîñÿ åìó ÷åëîâåêà, îáñòîÿòåëüñòâà ñêëàäûâàþòñÿ íàèõóäøèì îáðàçîì èç âñåõ âîçìîæíûõ. Íà÷èíàÿ ñ òîãî, ÷òî áóòåðáðîä âñåãäà ïàäàåò ìàñëîì âíèç è çàêàí÷èâàÿ ðàçíîîáðàçíûìè «íåñ÷àñòíûìè ñëó÷àÿìè». Íà ìîåé ïàìÿòè áûëî íåñêîëüêî ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà ïîäâåðãøèåñÿ ýòîìó ïðîêëÿòèþ ïîãèáàëè îò óäàðà ìîëíèè à îäèí äàæå áûë óáèò ïðÿìûì ïîïàäàíèåì ìåòåîðèòà.

Â êëàññå ïîñëûøàëèñü ñìåøêè.

- Âàì ñìåøíî?! – Àëàñòîð Õìóðè âñòàë èç-çà ñòîëà. – Íó ÷òî æ, - îí åõèäíî óëûáíóëñÿ, - â òàêîì ñëó÷àå ÿ äàþ âàì íåäåëþ, ÷òîáû ïîäãîòîâèòüñÿ ê îòðàæåíèþ ýòîãî ïðîêëÿòèÿ, à çàòåì íàëîæó åãî íà êîãî-òî èç âàñ…

Îñòàòîê óðîêà ïðîøåë â òèøèíå. Âñå óñèëåííî ñêðèïåëè ïåðüÿìè, çàïèñûâàÿ âñå ÷òî ïðîôåññîð ãîâîðèë î ìåòîäàõ îïðåäåëåíèÿ òîãî, ÷òî íà òåáÿ íàëîæåíî ýòî ïðîêëÿòèå è î ñïîñîáàõ áîðüáû ñ íèì.

Ê áîëüøîìó ñîæàëåíèþ ×îó, åé íå óäàëîñü çàñòàòü Ãàððè â òåïëèöàõ ïðîôåññîðà Ñïàðæåëëû. Êðîìå òîãî, ñðàçó æå ïîñëå íà÷àëà óðîêà îíà íåëîâêî ïîâåðíóëàñü è åå óæàëèë ÿäîâèòûé ïëþù. Ïîêà÷àâ ãîëîâîé, ïðîôåññîð ãåðáîëîãèè îòïðàâèëà åå â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. ×îó ñ òðóäîì óäàëîñü îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïðîâîæàòîãî, â êîòîðûå íàáèâàëàñü Êýòòè… è âñÿ ìóæñêàÿ ïîëîâèíà èõ ãðóïïû. Âñêîðå îíà øëà ïî êîðèäîðó è ðàçìûøëÿëà î ïðîèñøåäøåì:

«×òî-òî ìíå ðåøèòåëüíî íå âåçåò… Îùóùåíèå òàêîå, êàê áóäòî íà ìåíÿ óæå íàëîæèëè ïðîêëÿòèå Ìýðôè… Íåò, ÿ ïðîñòî íèêàê íå ìîãó ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ó÷åáå… Èç-çà Ãàððè… Èç-çà ïëåìÿííèöû… Íåò èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî íå ìîãó áûòü ðÿäîì ñ òåì, êîãî ëþáëþ… Ýõ, Ãàððè… Ãàððè?»

Ïîâåðíóâ çà óãîë, îíà íàòîëêíóëàñü íà òîãî, î êîì òîëüêî ÷òî äóìàëà.

- À ïî÷åìó òû íå íà óðîêå? – ñïðîñèëè îíè õîðîì, è ðàññìåÿëèñü. 

- Ìåíÿ óæàëèë ÿäîâèòûé ïëþù, - ×îó ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàëà Ãàððè îæåã íà ðóêå.

- Òàê ïîéäåì áûñòðåå ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, - çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- ß òóäà è øëà…

- ß òåáÿ ïðîâîæó.

- À òåáå ðàçâå íå íàäî áûòü íà Ïðîðèöàíèÿõ? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó, êîãäà îíè ñ Ãàððè øëè ïî ïóñòûííûì êîðèäîðàì øêîëû.

- ß èõ áðîñèë, - ìàõíóë ðóêîé Ãàððè.

- ×òî?! – îò óäèâëåíèÿ ×îó äàæå îñòàíîâèëàñü.

- Èäåì, ïî ïóòè ðàññêàæó, - Ãàððè âçÿë ×îó ïîä çäîðîâóþ ðóêó è ïîâåë ïî êîðèäîðó.

- Íó è?..

- ß æå òåáå ðàññêàçûâàë, î ñâîåì îòíîøåíèè ê ïðîðèöàíèÿì… Íó è ê ïðîôåññîðó Òðåëîíè. Íó, òî ÷òî îíà ìåíÿ âñå âðåìÿ äîñòàåò ïðåäñêàçàíèÿìè ìîåé ñìåðòè?

- Äà.

- Òàê âîò, îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ìîæåò áûòü è õóæå. Ñòîèëî íàì ñ Ðîíîì ïîäíÿòüñÿ â åå áàøíþ, òàê îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ìåíÿ, êàê íà ïðèâèäåíèå… Õîòÿ, êîíå÷íî, ìàãè ïðèâèäåíèé íå ïóãàþòñÿ… Íî íå â ýòîì äåëî. Êîðî÷å ãîâîðÿ, îíà òîëüêî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ìåíÿ, ðóõíóëà â êðåñëî è ðàçðûäàëàñü, ïðè÷èòàÿ «Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê… Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê…» À âñå âîêðóã ñòîÿò è ïÿëÿòñÿ òî íà ìîé øðàì, òî íà ïðîôåññîðà. Â îáùåì, ÿ íå âûäåðæàë, õîðîøî õîòü íå ñîðâàëñÿ è íå ñêàçàë âñå ÷òî ÿ äóìàþ î íåé è åå ïðåäñêàçàíèÿõ. Ñêàçàë òîëüêî, ÷òî ÿ óõîæó è íå áóäó áîëüøå õîäèòü íà åå óðîêè, ñîáðàë âåùè è óøåë.

- È êàê æå òû òåïåðü?

- Äà ÿ êàê ðàç øåë ê Äàìáëäîðó, óçíàòü íåëüçÿ ëè ìíå âìåñòî ïðîðèöàíèé õîäèòü íà çàíÿòèÿ ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå, õîòÿ áû ñ ìëàäøèì êóðñîì… Íó è çàîäíî óçíàòü îá Àëèçå… Íî òóò âñòðåòèë òåáÿ. – Îí áðîñèë âçãëÿä íà ×îó è åìó íå ïîíðàâèëàñü áëåäíîñòü åå ëèöà.

- Êàê ðóêà? Ñèëüíî áîëèò?

- Íå î÷åíü… - ñîëãàëà ×îó. Íà ñàìîì äåëå ðóêà áîëåëà óæå ïî÷òè íåñòåðïèìî.

- Íå îáìàíûâàé ìåíÿ, - ñòðîãî ñêàçàë Ãàððè è çàãëÿíóë åé â ãëàçà. Åãî ðóêó ñëîâíî îõâàòèë îãîíü, îäíàêî ×îó îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëà.

- Ñïàñèáî, ìíå ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå… Íî êàê?

- ß ïîäóìàë, - âûäàâèë Ãàððè, - ÷òî åñëè ìîãó ïåðåäàòü òåáå êàêîå-òî îùóùåíèå, òî íàâåðíîå ñìîãó è çàáðàòü åãî.

- Òî åñòü òåïåðü áîëüíî òåáå?!

- Íè÷åãî, ÿ ñïðàâëþñü…

- Ãàððè Ïîòòåð! Ñîèçâîëüòå âåðíóòü âñå íà ñâîè ìåñòà!

- Íåò… - îí óïðÿìî ñæàë ãóáû.

- Íó òîãäà, äàâàé ðàçäåëèì åå ïîïîëàì… - ×îó ïðîñèòåëüíî çàãëÿíóëà â åãî ãëàçà, ïåðåïîëíåííûå áîëüþ. À òî ÿ íå ìîãó ñìîòðåòü, êàê òåáå áîëüíî…

- Íó õîðîøî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè è âåðíóë åé ÷àñòè÷êó îùóùåíèé. Êîíå÷íî, ãîðàçäî ìåíüøå ïîëîâèíû, íî åìó ñòàëî ïîëåã÷å.

- Ïîøëè áûñòðåå, - ñêàçàëè îíè õîðîì.

- Óæå íåìíîãî îñòàëîñü, - ñíîâà õîðîì.

- Íåò, ñ ýòèì íàäî ÷òî-òî äåëàòü, - äàâÿñü îò ñìåõà îíè âîøëè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî.

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ìèññ ×àíã, ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ê íèì ñïåøèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

- Ìåíÿ óæàëèë ÿäîâèòûé ïëþù, - îáúÿñíèëà ×îó.

- À ñ âàìè, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðîñèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, òîðîïëèâî äîñòàâàÿ èç øêàô÷èêà êàêèå-òî áàíî÷êè. 

- Äà, ÿ ïðîñòî ïðîâîäèë ×îó…

- ×òî-òî âû íåâàæíî âûãëÿäèòå… Ãîëîâíûå áîëè íå áåñïîêîÿò?

- Íåò, äàâíî íå áûëî.

Ìåäñåñòðà ïðèãîòîâèëà ìàçü è îáðàòèëàñü ê ×îó:

- Ñåé÷àñ áóäåò áîëüíî… 

Îíà âçÿëà äåðåâÿííóþ ëîïàòî÷êó è ñòàëà îñòîðîæíî íàíîñèòü ìàçü íà îæåã. ×îó äàæå íå øåëîõíóëàñü, à âîò Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ïðèíÿë íà ñåáÿ âåñü áîëåâîé óäàð, ïðèøëîñü õóäî. Åìó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî â ðóêó âãðûçàþòñÿ êàêèå-òî ÷åðâÿêè è ïðîêëàäûâàþò ïîä êîæåé ñâîè õîäû. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, óâàæèòåëüíî êîñÿñü íà ×îó, çàêîí÷èëà îáðàáàòûâàòü îæåã, ïðèëîæèëà ñâåðõó ìàðëåâûé òàìïîí è ëîâêî ïåðåáèíòîâàëà ðóêó.

- Íó âîò è âñå, - ñêàçàëà îíà. Áîëü äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàëà óòèõàòü. – Âå÷åðîì çàéäèòå êî ìíå íà ïåðåâÿçêó, à çàâòðà óòðîì, åñëè âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, áèíòû ìîæíî áóäåò ñíÿòü.

Ãàððè óêðàäêîé âûòåð ñî ëáà âûñòóïèâøóþ íà íåì èñïàðèíó.

- Äà, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, îäíà ìàëåíüêàÿ ïðîñüáà…

Ãàððè âîïðîñèòåëüíî âçãëÿíóë íà ìåäñåñòðó.

- Íå ìîãëè áû âû ïîïðîñèòü ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, îíà âåäü ó âàñ òåïåðü ñòàðîñòà? – Ãàððè êèâíóë, - Íå ìîãëè áû âû åé ïåðåäàòü, ÷òîáû îíà çàøëà êî ìíå ÷àñîâ â øåñòü âå÷åðà?

- Õîðîøî, îáÿçàòåëüíî ïåðåäàì, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè è îíè ñ ×îó âûøëè èç êàáèíåòà. – Òû òåïåðü êóäà? – ñïðîñèë îí ó ×îó.

- Êàê êóäà? – óäèâèëàñü îíà. – Ìû æå ñîáèðàëèñü ê Äàìáëäîðó?

- Ìû?! À… íó ëàäíî, ïîéäåì.

- Ïîñòîé… 

×îó îãëÿíóëàñü ïî ñòîðîíàì è íåîæèäàííî ïîöåëîâàëà Ãàððè. 

– Ñïàñèáî… ß âèäåëà, êàê òåáå áûëî áîëüíî, – ïîÿñíèëà îíà. 

Ãàððè òîëüêî è ñìîã, ÷òî ñìóùåííî óëûáíóòüñÿ. ×îó óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò, âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó è îíè îòïðàâèëèñü â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.

Ïîäîéäÿ ê êàìåííîé ãîðãóëüå, çà êîòîðîé áûëà ëåñòíèöà, âåäóùàÿ ê êàáèíåòó Äàìáëäîðà, Ãàððè íàçâàë ïàðîëü:

- Øîêîëàäíàÿ ëÿãóøêà.

Ãîðãóëüÿ îòúåõàëà â ñòîðîíó è âñêîðå Ãàððè è ×îó ñòîÿëè ïåðåä ìåòàëëè÷åñêîé äâåðüþ. Ãàððè ïîñòó÷àë è, ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü è ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà ïðèãëàñèë èõ âîéòè.

Äàìáëäîð ñèäåë çà ñâîèì ðàáî÷èì ñòîëîì è, âèäèìî, ÷òî-òî ïèñàë, òàê êàê â åãî ðóêå áûëî ïåðî.

- ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü, Ãàððè? Ìèññ ×àíã? – ñïðîñèë ïðîôåññîð.

- Ïðîñòèòå, ÷òî îòðûâàþ âàñ, - èçâèíèëñÿ Ãàððè, - íî ó íàñ âîçíèêëè äâå ïðîáëåìû, è ìû íàäååìñÿ, ÷òî âû ïîìîæåòå íàì èõ ðàçðåøèòü.

- Ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, - Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë èì íà ñòóëüÿ, ñòîÿâøèå ðÿäîì ñ åãî ñòîëîì. 

Ãàððè è ×îó íåëîâêî ïðèñåëè íà êðàåøêè ñòóëüåâ, ñìóòèâøèñü îòòîãî, ÷òî èì îêàçàëè òàêîå âíèìàíèå. 

- Èòàê? – Äàìáëäîð ïðèãëàñèë Ãàððè ïðîäîëæàòü.

- Êõì. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ õî÷ó áðîñèòü çàíÿòèÿ ïî ïðîðèöàíèÿì, - áðîñèëñÿ â îìóò ãîëîâîé Ãàððè. – Ìû ñ ïðîôåññîðîì Òðåëîíè íèêàê íå íàéäåì îáùèé ÿçûê. ß äàâíî ïîäóìûâàë íàä òåì, ÷òîáû áðîñèòü Ïðîðèöàíèÿ è çàíÿòüñÿ ÷åì-íèáóäü áîëåå ïîëåçíûì, íàïðèìåð Àðèôìàíòèêîé, íî íå ìîã ðåøèòüñÿ…

Äàëåå Ãàððè ðàññêàçàë âíèìàòåëüíî ñëóøàâøåìó åãî Äàìáëäîðó î òîì, êàê îí ïîäãîòàâëèâàë ãîðîñêîïû, ñóëÿùèå åìó ñòðàøíûå èñïûòàíèÿ, êàê ïðîôåññîð Òðåëîíè òî è äåëî ïðåäñêàçûâàëà åìó ñòðàøíóþ êîí÷èíó è î òîé ïîñëåäíåé êàïëå, ÷òî ïîäâèãëà åãî íàêîíåö-òî ïðèíÿòü ðåøåíèå:

- …È âîò, ñòîèëî ìíå âîéòè â êëàññ, êàê îíà ðàçðûäàëàñü è íà÷àëà ïðè÷èòàòü «Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê!», - çàêîí÷èë Ãàððè. – ß äóìàþ, è äëÿ ìåíÿ, è äëÿ âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ áóäåò ëó÷øå åñëè ÿ áðîøó Ïðîðèöàíèÿ è çàéìóñü Àðèôìàíòèêîé, êàê êîãäà-òî Ãåðìèîíà.

Äàìáëäîð íà ìèíóòó çàäóìàëñÿ.

- ß ñîãëàñåí ñ òâîèì ðåøåíèåì, Ãàððè, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí. – Íî âñòàåò äðóãàÿ ïðîáëåìà. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî âàøà ãðóïïà óæå óøëà äàëåêî âïåðåä â çàíÿòèÿõ Àðèôìàíòèêîé è òåáå íåëåãêî áóäåò èõ äîãíàòü…

- ß âñå ïðîäóìàë, - ïîðàæàÿñü ñâîåé ñìåëîñòè çàÿâèë Ãàððè. – Åñëè âû ðàçðåøèòå, ÿ ìîã áû õîäèòü íà çàíÿòèÿ ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå ñ ìëàäøåé ãðóïïîé.

- Ýòî âûõîä, - êèâíóë äèðåêòîð. – Íàäî áóäå òîëüêî óòðÿñòè ðàñïèñàíèå è ïîäîáðàòü äëÿ òåáÿ ïîäõîäÿùóþ ãðóïïó, ó êîòîðîé çàíÿòèÿ Àðèôìàíòèêîé â òî æå âðåìÿ, ÷òî ó òâîåé ãðóïïû çàíÿòèÿ ïî Ïðîðèöàíèÿì… Õîòÿ, åñëè òû áóäåøü õîäèòü íà çàíÿòèÿ ñ ðàçíûìè ãðóïïàìè… Õîðîøî. Ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð ïåðåäàñò òåáå èñïðàâëåííîå ðàñïèñàíèå. ß äóìàþ, ê çàâòðàøíåìó äíþ ìû åãî ïîäãîòîâèì.

- Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- À ÷òî áåñïîêîèò âàñ, ìèññ ×àíã? – Äàìáëäîð ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ×îó.

×îó âçãëÿíóëà íà Ãàððè â ïîèñêàõ ïîääåðæêè è, ïîëó÷èâ åå, ñêàçàëà:

- Ïðîôåññîð, ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ìîþ ïëåìÿííèöó, Àëèçó ×àíã, íåïðàâèëüíî ðàñïðåäåëèëè. Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òîáû îíà ïîïàëà â Ñëèçåðèí… Îíà íå òàêàÿ! ß áû óäèâèëàñü, åñëè áû îíà ïîïàëà â Õàôôëïàôô, íî ýòî ìíå êàæåòñÿ äàæå áîëåå âåðîÿòíûì, ÷åì òî, ÷òî îíà îêàçàëàñü â Ñëèçåðèíå.

Äàìáëäîð íàõìóðèëñÿ.

- Íå ìîæåò áûòü, ÷òîáû øëÿïà îïðåäåëèëà êîãî-òî íå òóäà, - çàÿâèë îí, - òàêîãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî… Âåðíåå, áûë îäèí òàêîé ñëó÷àé, íî… - Äàìáëäîð çàìîë÷àë, óéäÿ ãëóáîêî â ñâîè ìûñëè.

×îó è Ãàððè ñèäåëè â îæèäàíèè, ñòàðàÿñü äàæå íå øåâåëèòüñÿ. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ìå÷óòñÿ ýìîöèè ×îó, â åå ñåðäöå òî âîçíèêàëà íàäåæäà, òî íàïðîòèâ îíà ïðîâàëèâàëàñü â ïó÷èíó îò÷àÿíèÿ.

…×îó, ÷òî òû, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî… - ìûñëåííî ñêàçàë åé Ãàððè.

Ôåíèêñ, òèõî ñèäåâøèé äî ýòîãî íà æåðäî÷êå, âèñåâøåé â âîçäóõå íàä ñòîëîì äèðåêòîðà, óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè è èçäàë ðåçêèé ïðîíçèòåëüíûé çâóê.

Ïðîôåññîð î÷íóëñÿ îò ñâîèõ ðàçäóìèé, óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ôåíèêñà, à çàòåì ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè. Ãëàçà åãî ðàñøèðèëèñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ.

- Ãàððè, ×îó, - òî ÷òî Äàìáëäîð âïåðâûå íàçâàë äåâóøêó ïðîñòî ïî èìåíè âûäàâàëî åãî âîëíåíèå, - Ýòî ïðàâäà?

- ×òî? – îòâåë ãëàçà â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè.

- Òî, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ôîóêñ… Âû ìîæåòå ìûñëåííî îáùàòüñÿ?!

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð, - îòâåòèëà ×îó, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ãàððè óòêíóë âçãëÿä â êðûøêó ñòîëà.

- Íî êàê?

- Äåëî â òîì… Â îáùåì, ìû – ðîäñòâåííûå äóøè. 

- Âîò çíà÷èò êàê… - Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà óøåë â ñåáÿ. – …Âîò, ÷òî îçíà÷àåò òðåòüÿ ñòðîôà… - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí ïî÷òè íåñëûøíî.

Ãàððè è ×îó íåïîíèìàþùå ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü. Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë ÷åìó-òî è ïîñìîòðåë íà íèõ. Â óãîëêàõ åãî ãëàç ïðèòàèëñÿ ñìåõ.

- Íå äóìàë, ÷òî ìåíÿ ÷òî-ëèáî ìîæåò óäèâèòü, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí, - Íî âàì ýòî óäàëîñü.

- Ïðîôåññîð, - Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óìîëÿþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî, - ïðîøó âàñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, íå ðàññêàçûâàéòå ïðî ýòî íèêîìó. Ìíå-òî âñå ðàâíî, íà ìåíÿ è òàê êîñÿòñÿ èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ÿ çìååóñò, èç-çà øðàìà, äà åùå ìíîãî èç-çà ÷åãî, íî ÿ íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ïîñòðàäàëà ×îó. ß ìîãó ïîîáåùàòü, ÷òî ìû íå áóäåì áîëüøå îáùàòüñÿ ìûñëåííî, - äîáàâèë îí ñîâñåì òèõî.

- ×òî òû, Ãàððè, - ðàçâåë ðóêàìè Äàìáëäîð, - ß íå ñòàíó òðåáîâàòü ýòîãî. Â ýòîì íåò íè÷åãî ïëîõîãî… åñëè âû îáà ÷óâñòâóåòå ñåáÿ õîðîøî. ß íå ñòàíó îòêðûâàòü âàøó òàéíó. È äàæå áîëåå òîãî, ïîìîãó âàì.

Îí äîñòàë ÷èñòûé ëèñò ïåðãàìåíòà, îáìàêíóë ïåðî â ÷åðíèëüíèöó è ÷òî-òî íàïèñàë íà íåì.

- Ýòî ðàçðåøåíèå íà òî, ÷òî áû âû âçÿëè èç çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè êíèãó Ëîòóñà Ìåíòàòà «Ìàãèÿ äâóõ ß». Èçó÷èòå åå, îíà ìîæåò îêàçàòüñÿ äëÿ âàñ î÷åíü ïîçíàâàòåëüíîé.

- Ñïàñèáî, - ×îó âçÿëà ïðîòÿíóòûé åé ïåðãàìåíò.

- À íàñ÷åò òâîåé ïëåìÿííèöû ìû ñåé÷àñ ðàçáåðåìñÿ, - äîáàâèë äèðåêòîð, âèäÿ ÷òî ×îó íå ðåøàåòñÿ åìó îá ýòîì íàïîìíèòü.

Îí äîñòàë èç ÿùèêà ñòîëà íåáîëüøóþ ìåòàëëè÷åñêóþ áàíêó ñ çàâèí÷èâàþùåéñÿ êðûøêîé, îòêðûë åå, âçÿë îòòóäà ùåïîòêó ñåðîãî ïîðîøêà è áðîñèë åå â íåáîëüøóþ æàðîâíþ. Â íåé çàãîðåëîñü íåâûñîêîå çåëåíîâàòîå ïëàìÿ.

- Ñåâåðóñ, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð â îãîíü, - íå ìîãëè áû âû, ïîñëå óðîêà, ïîäíÿòüñÿ êî ìíå âìåñòå ñ ïåðâîêóðñíèöåé ñ âàøåãî ôàêóëüòåòà Àëèçîé ×àíã.

- Îíà ÷òî-òî óæå óñïåëà íàòâîðèòü? – ïîñëûøàëñÿ èç ïëàìåíè íåäîâîëüíûé ãîëîñ Ñíåãà.

- Íåò-íåò, ïðîñòî íàäî êîå-÷òî ïðîâåðèòü.

- Õîðîøî, ìû áóäåì ÷åðåç ñåìíàäöàòü ìèíóò. 

Çåëåíîâàòîå ïëàìÿ óãàñëî.

- Íó ÷òî æ, ó íàñ åñòü åùå ñåìíàäöàòü ìèíóò, - óëûáíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. – Ìîæåò ó âàñ åñòü åùå êàêèå-íèáóäü âîïðîñû?

- Ïðîôåññîð… - ïåðâûì ðåøèëñÿ çàäàòü âîïðîñ Ãàððè, - à ÷òî, ôåíèêñû ìîãóò ãîâîðèòü?

- Ýòî ñëîæíûé âîïðîñ… è íà íåãî íåò ïðîñòîãî îòâåòà, Ãàððè. Ôåíèêñû – óäèâèòåëüíûå ñîçäàíèÿ. Ïîìèìî òåõ êà÷åñòâ, êîòîðûå òåáå óæå èçâåñòíû, ó íèõ ìíîæåñòâî äðóãèõ ñâîéñòâ è óìåíèé, ìíîãèå èç êîòîðûõ íåèçâåñòíû äàæå ìíå. Òû âåäü çíàåøü, ÷òî ôåíèêñû ïðàêòè÷åñêè áåññìåðòíû? Ïðåäñòàâü ñåáå, ÷åìó îíè ìîãóò íàó÷èòüñÿ çà òûñÿ÷åëåòèå!

- Âû õîòèòå ñêàçàòü, ÷òî Ôîóêñó òûñÿ÷à ëåò?! – Ãàððè òàê óäèâèëñÿ, ÷òî äàæå ïåðåáèë Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ôîóêñ äîñòàòî÷íî ìîëîä, äëÿ ôåíèêñà, - óëûáíóëñÿ â áîðîäó Äàìáëäîð. – Åìó ñêîðî èñïîëíèòñÿ ñåìü òûñÿ÷ ëåò. Íó, ëåò ÷åðåç ïÿòíàäöàòü.

- Ñåìü! Òûñÿ÷!

- Äà, Ãàððè. 

- À êàê îí îêàçàëñÿ ó âàñ?

- Òû, êàæåòñÿ, õîòåë óçíàòü, óìåþò ëè ôåíèêñû ãîâîðèòü? – óñìåõíóëñÿ Äàìáëäîð.

- À… íó äà.

- Ôîóêñ íå ãîâîðèò, â ïðÿìîì ñìûñëå ýòîãî ñëîâà, ñêîðåå îí ïåðåäàåò íåêèé ìûñëåííûé îáðàç. Èíîãäà òîëüêî öâåò èëè çâóê… à èíîãäà öåëóþ êàðòèíó.

- Òàê âîò, êàê îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ìû ðàçãîâàðèâàåì ìûñëåííî, - äîãàäàëàñü ×îó, - îí ïðîñòî íàñ óñëûøàë!

- Äà, - äèðåêòîð îäîáðèòåëüíî êèâíóë. – Âû åãî î÷åíü óäèâèëè. Çà âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü îí íå âèäåë ëþäåé, êîòîðûå ìîãëè áû îáùàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì ìûñëåííî… Äà è ñëûøàë ëèøü î íåñêîëüêèõ òàêèõ ñëó÷àÿõ, äà è òî ñ÷èòàë ýòî ñëóõàìè.

Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ, à ×îó îñìåëèëàñü çàäàòü âîïðîñ:

- À íàñêîëüêî ôåíèêñû ðàçóìíû, ïðîôåññîð?

- ß äóìàþ, íå ìåíåå ÷åì âû èëè ÿ… íî ïî-äðóãîìó. Íàïðèìåð, Ôîóêñ íå ìîæåò ñ÷èòàòü, â åãî ðàçóìå íåò ìåñòà äëÿ ýòîé êîíöåïöèè… Çàòî îí âèäèò òêàíü çàêëèíàíèÿ, îíî äëÿ íåãî ìàòåðèàëüíî, èìåííî ïîýòîìó ôåíèêñû òàê ÷óâñòâèòåëüíû ê ìàãèè è èìåííî ïîýòîìó îíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå îêàçûâàåò íà íèõ âîçäåéñòâèÿ.

- Äàæå íåïîïðàâèìûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Äàæå íåïîïðàâèìûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ. – îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð.

Ãàððè çàäóìàëñÿ, è çà íåãî âîïðîñ çàäàëà ×îó:

- À ìîæíî ó Ôîóêñà óçíàòü, êàê îí ðàçðóøàåò íàïðàâëåííî ïðîòèâ íåãî ïðîêëÿòèå?

- ß ïûòàëñÿ ïîíÿòü åãî îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, - âçäîõíóë ïðîôåññîð, - íî, ìíå êàæåòñÿ ëåã÷å íàéòè çàêîíîìåðíîñòü â äâèæåíèè ÿçûêîâ ïëàìåíè, ÷åì ïîíÿòü òî, ÷òî ãîâîðèò Ôîóêñ.

…Ôîóêñ, - ìûñëåííî îáðàòèëàñü ×îó ê ôåíèêñó, - òû ìîæåøü ïîêàçàòü íàì ñ Ãàððè, êàê îòðàçèòü… èëè ðàçðóøèòü… Àâàäà Êåäàâðó?..

Ôåíèêñ ñëåòåë ñ æåðäî÷êè, ïîëûõíóâ âñåìè îòòåíêàìè êðàñíîãî, îðàíæåâîãî è çîëîòîãî è îïóñòèëñÿ íà ïëå÷î ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé çàñòûë, áîÿñü ïîøåâåëèòüñÿ è ýòèì ñïóãíóòü âîëøåáíóþ ïòèöó. Ôîóêñ âíèìàòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà ×îó è… êîìíàòó ñêðûë êëóáÿùèéñÿ ñåðûé òóìàí. Âäðóã, åãî çèãçàãîì ïðî÷åðòèëà çåëåíàÿ ìîëíèÿ… åùå îäíà… è åùå, è âñêîðå ìîëíèè ñëîæèëèñü â ñâîåîáðàçíûé ïóëüñèðóþùèé è ïîñòîÿííî ìåíÿþùèéñÿ óçîð… Íî ìåíÿëñÿ íå âåñü óçîð. Áûëè òðè ó÷àñòêà, óçëà, ñêðåïëÿþùèå ýòîò óçîð, êîòîðûå íå ìåíÿëèñü. Çîëîòàÿ ìîëíèÿ ïåðå÷åðêíóëà îäèí èç óçëîâ, è çåëåíûé óçîð ñõëîïíóëñÿ, óíè÷òîæèâ ìîëíèþ, à çàòåì âîññòàíîâèëñÿ. Ìèãíóëî. Òà æå ìîëíèÿ âîçíèêëà ñíîâà è ïåðå÷åðêíóëà äðóãîé óçåë. Â ïàóòèíå çåëåíûõ ìîëíèé ïîÿâèëñÿ ðàçðûâ, êîòîðûé ñëîâíî ïðèñîñàë ê ñåáå çîëîòóþ ìîëíèþ, åùå ìãíîâåíèå – è îíà ñòàëà çåëåíîé è ñëèëàñü ñ óçîðîì. Ìèãíóëî. Çîëîòàÿ ìîëíèÿ âîíçèëàñü â òðåòèé óçåë. Â ïàóòèíå âíîâü ïîÿâèëàñü áðåøü, íî íà ýòîò ðàç ìîëíèè íå ïðèòÿãèâàëèñü, à îòòàëêèâàëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, ìãíîâåíèå – è óçîð ðàñïàëñÿ.

…À ÷òî, åñëè ðàçðóøèòü ñðàçó äâà óçëà?.. Èëè âñå òðè?.. – ñïðîñèëà ×îó ó ôåíèêñà.

Â òîò æå ìèã åå ñëîâíî îïàëèëî ïëàìåíåì.

…Îïàñíî… - ïîñëûøàëîñü åé.

…Ïðîñòè… Íå ìîã áû òû… âû… ïîêàçàòü òðåòèé âàðèàíò åùå ðàç… ß õî÷ó çàïîìíèòü…

Ïåðåä åå âçîðîì âíîâü âîçíèêëà çåëåíàÿ ïàóòèíà èç ìîëíèé. ×îó ïîñòàðàëàñü çàïå÷àòëåòü ýòó êàðòèíó â ñâîåé ïàìÿòè. Êàê òîëüêî îíà ðåøèëà, ÷òî åé ýòî óäàëîñü, òóìàí ðàññåÿëñÿ è îíà âíîâü îêàçàëàñü â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà.

- Íó êàê, ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîíÿëà? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ äèðåêòîð.

- Äà… îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî îäíà ïðîáëåìà – óâèäåòü çàêëèíàíèå òàêèì, êàê åãî âîñïðèíèìàþò ôåíèêñû, - íåâåñåëî óëûáíóëàñü îíà.

Äàìáëäîð ðàçâåë ðóêàìè è â ýòîò ìèã ïîñëûøàëñÿ ñòóê â äâåðü.

- À âîò è Ñåâåðóñ, - ñêàçàë îí.

- Ïðîôåññîð, - ñìóùåííî îáðàòèëñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó Ãàððè, - à íåëüçÿ ëè íàñ êóäà-íèáóäü… ñïðÿòàòü? Áîþñü, ÷òî ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã ñíèìåò ñ íàñ ïî ñîòíå áàëëîâ, åñëè óçíàåò ÷òî ýòî íàøà èäåÿ…

- Äà è ïåðåä Àëèçîé íåëîâêî, - ñîãëàñíî êèâíóëà ×îó.

Äàìáëäîð ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë, âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé è â óãëó êàáèíåòà îáðàçîâàëàñü øèðìà, çà êîòîðóþ è ñïðÿòàëèñü Ãàððè è ×îó.

- Âõîäèòå, Ñåâåðóñ, - óñëûøàëè îíè ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà.

Ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê îòêðûâàåìîé äâåðè, çàòåì øàãè.

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, - óñëûøàëè îíè âûñîêèé ãîëîñ Àëèçû.

- Ìèññ ×àíã, Ñåâåðóñ, ïðèñàæèâàéòåñü, - ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà. Çàòåì çâóê äâèãàþùèõñÿ ñòóëüåâ. – Äåëî â òîì, ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã, ÷òî âîçíèêëè íåêîòîðûå ïîäîçðåíèÿ, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëà îøèáêà è ìèññ ×àíã ðàñïðåäåëèëè íå íà òîò ôàêóëüòåò.

- Ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! – ãîëîñ Ñíåãà. – Òàêîãî íèêîãäà… - ãîëîñ ñìîëê.

- Âîò-âîò, Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ òîæå âñïîìíèë î òîì ñëó÷àå. Âû íå íàõîäèòå íè÷åãî îáùåãî?

- Äà, íåêîòîðîå ñõîäñòâî åñòü… Íî…

- Äàâàéòå ñïðîñèì ó ìèññ ×àíã. – ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà. – Ìèññ ×àíã, ñêàæèòå, íà êàêîì ôàêóëüòåòå âû õîòåëè áû ó÷èòüñÿ?

- ß… íå çíàþ, ïðîôåññîð.

- Òîãäà ñôîðìèðóåì âîïðîñ íåñêîëüêî èíà÷å… Íà êàêèõ ôàêóëüòåòàõ âû íå õîòåëè áû ó÷èòüñÿ? È ïî÷åìó?.. Íå áîéñÿ, äåâî÷êà. Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, ÿ îáåùàþ.

- Äåëî â òîì, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð… - ïàóçà. – ß íå õî÷ó ó÷èòüñÿ â Ðýéâåíêëî, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàì ó÷èòñÿ ìîÿ òåòÿ… ß, êîíå÷íî, ëþáëþ åå, íî íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñå êî ìíå îòíîñèëèñü íå êàê ê ïðîñòî ó÷åíèöå, à êàê ê ïëåìÿííèöå ×îó. ß õî÷ó âñåãî äîáèòüñÿ ñàìà. ß íå õî÷ó ó÷èòüñÿ â Õàôôëïàôôå, ïîòîìó ÷òî òàì ó÷èëñÿ Ñåäðèê Äèããîðè… Íàøè ñåìüè äðóæàò… ß… íå çíàþ, ïðîñòî ìíå êàæåòñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãëà áû òàì ó÷èòüñÿ. ß íå õî÷ó ó÷èòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå, ïîòîìó ÷òî íà íåì ó÷èòñÿ Ãàððè Ïîòòåð, à îí ïðè÷àñòåí ê ñìåðòè Ñåäðèêà… ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî îí íå âèíîâàò… Íî, åñëè áû íå îí, Ñåäðèê áûë áû æèâ! Îí áûë äëÿ ìåíÿ êàê… ñòàðøèé áðàò… - â ãîëîñå Àëèçû ïîñëûøàëèñü ñëåçû. – Íî ÿ, ïðîñòèòå ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã, íå õî÷ó ó÷èòüñÿ è â Ñëèçåðèíå… Âåäü îòñþäà âûøëè âñå çëûå âîëøåáíèêè… è â òîì ÷èñëå òîò-êòî-óáèë-Ñåäðèêà… - îíà ðàñïëàêàëàñü.

×îó çà øèðìîé ïîðàæåííî ìîë÷àëà. Îíà ÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê íàïðÿãñÿ Ãàððè, êîãäà Àëèçà çàãîâîðèëà î Ñåäðèêå, íî ñàìà áûëà ïîðàæåíà íå ìåíüøå. Îíà è ïðåäïîëàãàòü íå ìîãëà, ÷òî Àëèçà òàê ê íåìó îòíîñèòñÿ… Õîòÿ ñåé÷àñ îíà âñïîìèíàëà î ñèòóàöèÿõ, ïðÿìî óêàçûâàþùèõ íà ýòî. Íó êàê ìîæíî áûòü òàêîé ñëåïîé!

×îó ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó è ñæàëà ëàäîíü Ãàððè. 

- Íó-íó, íå ïëà÷ü, - ñóäÿ ïî çâóêàì, Äàìáëäîð ïðîòÿíóë Àëèçå ïëàòîê. Ôåíèêñ çàõëîïàë êðûëüÿìè è ÷òî-òî êóðëûêíóë. Ïëà÷ ñòèõ. 

- Àëèçà, - ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð, - íàäåíü-êà åùå ðàç ýòó øëÿïó.

- Õîðîøî, ïðîôåññîð.

- Ôîóêñ… 

Ñíîâà õëîïàíüå êðûëüåâ.

- Ìîãó ÿ ïîïðîñèòü äîñòîïî÷òèìóþ øëÿïó ñíîâà îïðåäåëèòü ìèññ  ×àíã íà ôàêóëüòåò, êîòîðîãî îíà çàñëóæèâàåò… - ïîïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð.

- ß íå ìîãó ýòîãî ñäåëàòü, ïðîôåññîð, - ×îó óçíàëà ñêðèïó÷èé ãîëîñ Ðàñïðåäåëÿþùåé øëÿïû.

- Ïî÷åìó?

- Âåñû â ðàâíîâåñèè, ïðîôåññîð.

- À ïî÷åìó ðàíåå òû îïðåäåëèëà ìèññ ×àíã â Ñëèçåðèí?

- Ìåíÿ ïîïðîñèëè… Ýòî ñäâèíóëî âåñû.

- Êòî òåáÿ îá ýòîì ïðîñèë?

- Ô-ô-ô-ô…

Äàìáëäîð ïðîèçíåñ äëèííóþ ôðàçó íà ëàòûíè, çàòåì ñíîâà ïîâòîðèë ñâîé âîïðîñ:

- Êòî ïðîñèë òåáÿ îïðåäåëèòü Àëèçó ×àíã â Ñëèçåðèí?

- Ïðî-ô-ô-ô-ô-åñ-ñ-ñîð…

- Êòî ïðîñèë òåáÿ îïðåäåëèòü Àëèçó ×àíã â Ñëèçåðèí?

- Îðäåí… Ôåíèêñà… - ïðîñêðèïåëà øëÿïà ñ òàêèìè èíòîíàöèÿìè, ñëîâíî ñëîâà âûòàñêèâàëè èç íåå ðàñêàëåííûìè êëåùàìè.

Ðàçäàëñÿ çâîí ðàçáèòîãî ñòåêëà. Çàòåì íàñòóïèëà ìèíóòà òÿãîñòíîé òèøèíû.

- Ïî÷åìó? – ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà ïîñòàðåë ëåò íà ïÿòüäåñÿò.

- Ïðîðî÷åñòâî, ïðîôåññîð… - ñíîâà ãîëîñ øëÿïû. – Çà÷åì çàäàâàòü âîïðîñ, íà êîòîðûé âû çíàåòå îòâåò?

- Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã, ìîãó ÿ âàñ ïðîñèòü… - ãîëîñ Äàìáëäîðà.

- Êîíå÷íî… Îáëèâèàòå!

- Ìèññ ×àíã, - ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ïðîèçíåñ Äàìáëäîð îáû÷íûì òîíîì, - Ìû âûÿñíèëè, ÷òî ïðè ðàñïðåäåëåíèè âàñ íà ôàêóëüòåò, ïðîèçîøëî äîñàäíîå íåäîðàçóìåíèå. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, âû áóäåòå ó÷èòüñÿ â Ãðèôôèíäîðå. Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã ïðîâîäèò âàñ ê ïðîôåññîðó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, äåêàíó ýòîãî ôàêóëüòåòà. Ñåâåðóñ…

- Ñïàñèáî… - ðàñòåðÿííûé ãîëîñ Àëèçû. – Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð…

Çâóê çàêðûâøåéñÿ äâåðè.

- ×îó, Ãàððè, ìîæåòå âûõîäèòü, - â ãîëîñå Äàìáëäîðà çâó÷àëà áåçìåðíàÿ óñòàëîñòü.

Îíè âûøëè èç-çà øèðìû, ×îó ïðîäîëæàëà äåðæàòü Ãàððè çà ðóêó. Äàìáëäîð ñãîðáèâøèñü ñèäåë çà ñòîëîì, êîëè÷åñòâî ìîðùèí íà åãî ëèöå êàê áóäòî óäâîèëîñü.

- Ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ïðîôåññîð? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Äà, Ãàððè. ß íå áóäó íàêëàäûâàòü íà âàñ çàêëÿòüå çàáâåíèÿ, òàê ÷òî ìîæåøü íå ñæèìàòü òàê ïàëî÷êó… Íî âû äîëæíû ïîîáåùàòü, ÷òî íèêîìó íå ðàññêàæåòå îá óñëûøàííîì ñåãîäíÿ… Õîðîøî, Ãàððè, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ìèñòåðà Óèçëè è ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð.

- Ïðîôåññîð… À ÷òî ýòî çà ïðîðî÷åñòâî? – íå óäåðæàëàñü îò âîïðîñà ×îó. – È ÷òî òàêîå îðäåí ôåíèêñà?

- ß ïîçâîëþ ñåáå îñòàâèòü áåç îòâåòà ïåðâûé âîïðîñ, ìèññ ×àíã… À îòâåò íà âòîðîé âû ñìîæåòå íàéòè â áèáëèîòåêå. À òåïåðü… Âàì ïîðà íà çàíÿòèÿ.

- Îé! – âîñêëèêíóë Ãàððè. – Ñíåã ìåíÿ óáüåò, åñëè ÿ îïîçäàþ íà Çåëüÿ! Äî ñâèäàíèÿ, ïðîôåññîð.

- Äî ñâèäàíèÿ ïðîôåññîð, - ïîïðîùàëàñü ×îó îäíîâðåìåííî ñ Ãàððè. Îíè ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è âûøëè èç êàáèíåòà Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ãàððè, - ×îó óäåðæàëà åãî çà ðóêó, êîãäà îí ïûòàëñÿ óáåæàòü íà çåëüÿ, - Íå ãîâîðè Àëèçå î íàñ… Îíà ìîæåò íåïðàâèëüíî ýòî âîñïðèíÿòü. ß ñàìà åé ñêàæó… ïîòîì.

- Õîðîøî, ×îó, - ÷òîáû íå îïîçäàòü íà çåëüÿ, Ãàððè áûë ãîòîâ ñîãëàñèòüñÿ íà âñå ÷òî óãîäíî.

…Ëþáëþ òåáÿ… - äîíåññÿ äî ×îó îòçâóê åãî ìûñëè.

* * *

Âñþ Àðèôìàíòèêó ×îó îòáèâàëàñü îò ïîòîêà âîïðîñîâ Êýòòè ïî ïîâîäó åå îòñóòñòâèÿ íà îáåäå:

- …ß æå ãîâîðþ, ÿ áûëà â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå.

- ß çàõîäèëà òóäà ïîñëå Ãåðáîëîãèè, òåáÿ òàì óæå íå áûëî…

- Íàäî æå ìíå áûëî ïðèâåñòè ñåáÿ â ïîðÿäîê!

- …Íó ëàäíî. – Íàêîíåö óñïîêîèëàñü Êýòòè. – À òû çàìåòèëà, ñêîëüêî ïàðíåé òåáÿ õîòåëè ïðîâîäèòü ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè? ß æå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî òû ïîëüçóåøüñÿ ïîïóëÿðíîñòüþ. Êñòàòè, ÿ äîãîâîðèëàñü î ñâèäàíèè äëÿ òåáÿ.

- ×òî?!!

- Ìèññ ×àíã, ìèññ Óîòñîí, âû ìåíÿ ñëóøàåòå?! – ïðåðâàëà èõ ðàçãîâîð ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð.

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð. Ïðîñòèòå, ïðîôåññîð.

- Èòàê, ÷òîáû âû÷èñëèòü ïëîùàäü, íà êîòîðóþ ðàñïðîñòðàíèòñÿ äåéñòâèå âûøåóïîìÿíóòîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, íàäî âçÿòü ïîâåðõíîñòíûé èíòåãðàë îò…

- ×òî çà ñâèäàíèå òû ìíå óñòðîèëà?! – çàøèïåëà ×îó íà Êýòòè.

- ß æå ïîíÿëà, ÷òî ñàìà òû íèêîãäà íà ýòî íå ðåøèøüñÿ, âîò è íàçíà÷èëà òåáå ñâèäàíèå ñî Ñòèâåíîì.

- Ñ ÊÅÌ?!

- À ÷òî? Îí âïîëíå íè÷åãî… Ãîâîðÿò â ýòîì ãîäó åãî âîçüìóò îõîòíèêîì â íàøó êîìàíäó ïî êâèääè÷ó… Äà è ó÷èòñÿ îí î÷åíü õîðîøî.

- Íî… íî…

- Óñïîêîéñÿ. Íèêòî æå íå òðåáóåò îò òåáÿ, ÷òîáû òû âûøëà çà íåãî çàìóæ. Ýòî æå ïðîñòî ñâèäàíèå… Ê òîìó æå, à âäðóã îí òåáå ïîíðàâèòñÿ?

«Òîëüêî íå ýòî, - äóìàëà ×îó çàïèñûâàÿ â êîíñïåêò ôîðìóëû, íà÷åðòàííûå â âîçäóõå ïðîôåññîðîì Âåêòîð. – È ýòî òîëüêî ïåðâûé äåíü ó÷åáû! ×òî æå áóäåò äàëüøå?!»

Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çàíÿòèÿ çàêîí÷èëèñü, ×îó îòïðàâèëàñü â áèáëèîòåêó, ÷òîáû ïîèñêàòü òàì êàêóþ-íèáóäü êíèãó ãäå ðàññêàçàíî îá Îðäåíå Ôåíèêñà. Îäíàêî, íàéòè èíôîðìàöèþ î íåì, îêàçàëîñü íåëåãêèì äåëîì. ×îó ðûëàñü â êíèãàõ óæå áîëüøå ÷àñà, íî òàê è íå ñìîãëà ïîêà íè÷åãî íàéòè. 

- ß æå ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî îíà áóäåò â áèáëèîòåêå! – óñëûøàëà îíà ãîëîñ Êýòòè è ÷óòü íå óðîíèëà î÷åðåäíîé òîì íà ïîë.

×îó îáåðíóëàñü è óâèäåëà Êýòòè è Ñòèâåíà, ñòóäåíòà ñ ñåäüìîãî êóðñà Ðýéâåíêëî. 

- Çäðàâñòâóé, ×îó! – ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë îí åå. Êýòòè ïîäáàäðèâàþùåå ïîäìèãíóëà ×îó.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ñòèâåí, - âåæëèâî îòâåòèëà îíà.

- ß èñêàë òåáÿ, õîòåë äîãîâîðèòüñÿ î íàøåì ñâèäàíèè…

«×òî æå äåëàòü?! – ïðîíåñëîñü â ãîëîâå ó ×îó. – Íå ìîãó æå ÿ ïîéòè ñ íèì íà ñâèäàíèå!»

Îíà ïîñòàâèëà êíèãó íà ïîëêó, âçãëÿä åå óïàë íà ïåðåâÿçàííóþ ðóêó è åå îñåíèëî.

- ß áû ðàäà, Ñòèâåí, - åëåéíî óëûáíóâøèñü ñêàçàëà îíà, - íî ó ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî îïÿòü ðàçáîëåëàñü ðóêà… È ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïðîñèëà çàéòè ê íåé âå÷åðîì…

- Äà, êîíå÷íî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, - çàêèâàë Ñòèâåí, à Êýòòè ñäåëàëà ñòðàøíûå ãëàçà. – Ìîæåò áûòü, òîãäà ïåðåíåñåì ñâèäàíèå íà çàâòðà?

×îó íè÷åãî íå îñòàâàëîñü, êàê ñîãëàñèòüñÿ. Ñòèâåí ïîæåëàë åé ñêîðåéøåãî âûçäîðîâëåíèÿ, îñâåäîìèëñÿ íå ìîæåò ëè îí ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü è îòêëàíÿëñÿ. À Êýòòè âïåðèëà âçãëÿä â ×îó:

- Êàê ýòî ïîíèìàòü? – óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêà, ñïðîñèëà îíà. – ß òóò èç êîæè âîí ëåçó, à òû íå æåëàåøü ìíå íè êàïåëüêè ïîìî÷ü!

- Ïðîñòè, Êýòòè, - èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ òîíîì ñêàçàëà ×îó, - Íî ó ìåíÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî áîëèò ðóêà…

- Òî-òî òû êíèãàìè òàê æîíãëèðóåøü! – Êýòòè óêàçàëà íà òîëñòåííûé òîì, êîòîðûé ×îó ïîñòàâèëà íà ïîëêó. – Íå äåëàé èç ìåíÿ äóðî÷êó!

Íà ýòî îáâèíåíèå ×îó íå ñìîãëà íè÷åãî îòâåòèòü, âåäü ó íåå è ïðàâäà ðóêà íå áîëåëà. Òàê ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî îïóñòèëà ãëàçà è ïðèãîòîâèëàñü âûñëóøàòü âñå ñïðàâåäëèâûå îáâèíåíèÿ â åå àäðåñ. Íî âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû îáâèíÿòü, Êýòòè íåîæèäàííî îáíÿëà åå è ñî÷óâñòâóþùèì òîíîì ñêàçàëà:

- ×îó, ÿ âñå ïîíèìàþ… Òåáå ïðåòèò ñàìà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè ñ êåì-òî ñâèäàíèå, ñ êåì-òî, êðîìå ÍÅÃÎ. Íî ïîéìè, ÎÍ óìåð è òóò óæå íè÷åãî íå ïîäåëàåøü… Òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî åùå íå ãîòîâà ê îòíîøåíèÿì ñ äðóãèì, íî ÷åì äîëüøå òû áóäåøü îòêëàäûâàòü, òåì ñëîæíåå òåáå áóäåò ïîëþáèòü êîãî-òî. Ìîÿ ìàìà… Òû æå çíàåøü, îíà óìåðëà, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ïîëòîðà ãîäà… ÿ äàæå ñîâñåì íå ïîìíþ åå. À îòåö… Îí çàìêíóëñÿ â ñâîåì ãîðå. ß ïîìíþ, êîãäà ìíå áûëî ñåìü, åãî ñåñòðà óãîâàðèâàëà åãî íå çàöèêëèâàòüñÿ íà ìàìå, íàéòè êîãî-òî äðóãîãî. Íàéòè òó, êîòîðàÿ ñìîæåò çàìåíèòü ìíå ìàìó à åìó æåíó… À îí âñå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî åùå íå âðåìÿ, ÷òî îí íå ãîòîâ. Íî ÷åì äàëüøå, òåì ñëîæíåå åìó áûëî äàæå ïîäóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî êòî-òî ìîæåò çàìåíèòü åå. Â ïðîøëîì ãîäó òåòÿ Ëóèçà, íó, ïàïèíà ñåñòðà, ïðèãëàñèëà íàñ íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ è òàì îí ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ îäíîé èç åå ïîäðóã. Îíè òàíöåâàëè, ñìåÿëèñü, ðàçãîâàðèâàëè… â îáùåì ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî îí íàêîíåö-òî íàøåë òó, êîòîðóþ ñìîæåò ïîëþáèòü. À íî÷üþ… Ìíå íå ñïàëîñü è ÿ ðåøèëà ñïóñòèòüñÿ âíèç, ÷òîáû âûïèòü âîäû. À ïðîõîäÿ ìèìî êîìíàòû îòöà, óñëûøàëà ïëà÷. ß òèõîíüêî çàãëÿíóëà òóäà è óâèäåëà, ÷òî îòåö ðûäàåò íàä ìàìèíîé ôîòîãðàôèåé è ïðîñèò ó íåå ïðîùåíèÿ çà òî ÷òî ïîäóìàë î òîì, ÷òîáû ïðåäàòü åå ïàìÿòü… Ñ òåõ ïîð îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî çàìêíóëñÿ â ñåáå è ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå âûõîäèò èç ñâîåãî êàáèíåòà. Ñèäèò è ñìîòðèò íà åå ôîòîãðàôèþ… ß íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ìîÿ ëó÷øàÿ ïîäðóãà çàêîí÷èëà òàê æå!

×îó íå çíàëà, ÷òî íà ýòî îòâåòèòü. Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, îíà òåïåðü ïîíèìàëà îáåñïîêîåííîñòü Êýòòè åå ñóäüáîé, ñ äðóãîé æå íå õîòåëà õîäèòü íè íà êàêèå ñâèäàíèÿ.

- Ïðîñòè ìåíÿ, - ïîêàÿííî ñêàçàëà ×îó. – Îáåùàþ, ÷òî çàâòðà ÿ ïîéäó ñ íèì íà ñâèäàíèå.

- Íó, âîò òàê-òî ëó÷øå, - îáðàäîâàëàñü Êýòòè. – Íå çàñèæèâàéñÿ çäåñü äîïîçäíà!

Êýòòè óøëà, à ×îó åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ êîïàëàñü â êíèãàõ, íî óæå ÷èñòî ìàøèíàëüíî. Âñå åå ìûñëè áûëè çàíÿòû îòíþäü íå Îðäåíîì Ôåíèêñà. Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, îíà âçäîõíóëà, ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû è îòïðàâèëàñü íà óæèí.


	13. Ãëàâà 13 Ðàçãîâîðû

Ãëàâà 13. Ðàçãîâîðû 

Çà óæèíîì, äåêàí Ãðèôôèíäîðà ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñäåëàëà îáúÿâëåíèå î ïåðåâîäå Àëèçû ×àíã èç Ñëèçåðèíà â Ãðèôôèíäîð. Îáúÿâëåíèå áûëî âñòðå÷åíî ìîë÷àíèåì, ñìåíèâøèìñÿ ãóëîì ïåðåøåïòûâàíèé. Âåñü Õîãâàðö ñòðîèë ðàçëè÷íûå âåðñèè ïðîèçîøåäøåãî, íà÷èíàÿ ñ òîãî, ÷òî Øëÿïó çàêîëäîâàëè è êîí÷àÿ òåì, ÷òî çàêîëäîâàëè, ñîáñòâåííî, Àëèçó.

Ãåðìèîíà, óæå ïîñâÿùåííàÿ Ãàððè â ïðè÷èíó ïðîèñõîäÿùåãî (è â îòíîøåíèå Àëèçû ê Ãðèôôèíäîðó), ñðàçó æå îêðóæèëà åå çàáîòîé. Îíà ïðåäëîæèëà åé îáðàùàòüñÿ ê íåé çà ïîìîùüþ, åñëè ïîíàäîáèòñÿ – îíà êàê íè êàê ñòàðîñòà, ðàññêàçàëà, êàê çäîðîâî áûòü íà ýòîì ôàêóëüòåòå, îá èõ ó÷åáíîì ïëàíå (íå çàáûâ âñó÷èòü ðàñïèñàíèå äåâî÷êå, îøàëåâøåé îò òàêîãî îáèëèÿ èíôîðìàöèè, õëûíóâøåé íà íåå). Çàìåòèâ, íàêîíåö, ÷òî Àëèçà óæå íå â ñîñòîÿíèè âîñïðèíèìàòü èíôîðìàöèþ, îíà çàìîë÷àëà íà ïîëóñëîâå, óëûáíóëàñü è, íàêëîíèâøèñü ê ïåðâîêóðñíèöå, ÷òî-òî çàøåïòàëà åé íà óõî. Âçãëÿä Àëèçû ïðîÿñíèëñÿ, îíà ðîáêî óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò è, íåìíîãî óñïîêîèâøèñü îò ïåðåæèâàíèé, îêèíóëà âçãëÿäîì ñòîë, çà êîòîðûì ñèäåëè òå, â îáùåñòâå êîãî Àëèçå ïðåäñòîÿëî æèòü ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå âåñü ýòîò ó÷åáíûé ãîä… åñëè, êîíå÷íî, îïÿòü ÷òî-íèáóäü íå ñëó÷èòñÿ è åå íå ïåðåâåäóò íà äðóãîé ôàêóëüòåò. 

Ãåðìèîíà, çàìåòèâ èíòåðåñ Àëèçû, âïîëãîëîñà ñòàëà åé ïðåäñòàâëÿòü ó÷åíèêîâ Ãðèôôèíäîðà:

- Äâîå ðûæèõ áëèçíåöîâ – ýòî Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ Óèçëè… ÿ è ñàìà íå óâåðåíà, êòî èç íèõ êòî… îíè îáîæàþò ðîçûãðûøè, òàê ÷òî áóäü îñòîðîæíà ñ íèìè, - îíà îáîäðÿþùå ïîäìèãíóëà, - Ïðàâäà æåðòâîé áîëüøèíñòâà èõ ðîçûãðûøåé ñòàíîâèòñÿ Íåâèëë Ëîíãáîòòîì, îí ñèäèò ñïðàâà îò íèõ… - â ýòîò ìîìåíò óøè Íåâèëëà ïðèíÿëè ÿðêî çåëåíûé îêðàñ. – ß æå ãîâîðèëà, - çàìåòèëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïûòàÿñü ñîõðàíèòü ñåðüåçíûé âèä, êàê è âñå çà ñòîëîì. Ïðàâäà, íå âñåì ýòî óäàâàëîñü è òî òóò, òî òàì ðàçäàâàëèñü ñìåøêè.

- À… Ýòî íå îïàñíî? – øåïîòîì ñïðîñèëà Àëèçà.

- Îáû÷íî íåò… è ýôôåêò îò èõ ðîçûãðûøåé áûñòðî ïðîõîäèò.

Ñëîâíî ïîäòâåðæäàÿ åå ñëîâà, óøè Íåâèëëà ïðèíÿëè ïåðâîíà÷àëüíûé öâåò, íî çàòî ïîëèëîâåë íîñ. Íåâèëë, íè÷åãî íå çàìå÷àÿ, ïðîäîëæàë ðàññåÿíî ïîåäàòü ñîäåðæèìîå ñâîåé òàðåëêè.

- Ðûæåâîëîñàÿ äåâî÷êà, ñèäÿùàÿ ðÿäîì ñ Íåâèëëîì, ýòî Äæèííè Óèçëè, ñåñòðà áëèçíåöîâ, - ïðîäîëæèëà ïîÿñíåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíà. – Äàëüøå ñèäÿò Êîëèí Êðèâè, ëþáèòåëü ôîòîãðàôèðîâàòü â ñàìûé íåïîäõîäÿùèé ìîìåíò… 

…Áóäü ïîîñòîðîæíåé ñ Àëèçîé, òû æå ñëûøàë, ÷òî îíà î òåáå äóìàåò, - ïîïðîñèëà ×îó ó Ãàððè.

…Íå âîëíóéñÿ, ÿ âñå ïîíèìàþ, - óëûáíóâøèñü åé, îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Íàäåþñü, ïîçíàêîìèâøèñü ñî ìíîé áëèæå, îíà ïåðåìåíèò ñâîå ìíåíèå…

- …Ðîí Óèçëè, à ðÿäîì ñ íèì Ãàððè… Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. – çàêîí÷èëà ïðåäñòàâëÿòü Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ Ãåðìèîíà.

Àëèçà âî âñå ãëàçà óñòàâèëàñü íà íåãî. Îíà ñîâñåì íå òàê ïðåäñòàâëÿëà ñåáå çíàìåíèòîãî Ìàëü÷èêà-êîòîðûé-âûæèë. Â åãî îáëèêå íå áûë íè êàïëè ãîðäîñòè è ñàìîóâåðåííîñòè (îíà ïðåäñòàâëÿëà åãî ñåáå ÷åì-òî ïîõîæèì íà Ìàëôîÿ, ñ êîòîðûì óæå ñïîäîáèëàñü ïîîáùàòüñÿ)… è âîîáùå, îí íå òÿíóë íà ãåðîÿ. Ýòî áûë îáû÷íûé ïÿòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ìàëü÷èøêà, äàæå íåìíîãî õóäîñî÷íûé äëÿ ñâîåãî âîçðàñòà, ñ èññèíÿ-÷åðíûìè âîëîñàìè, òîð÷àâøèìè âî âñå ñòîðîíû. Îí òåïëî óëûáàëñÿ êîìó-òî, ñèäåâøåìó çà ñîñåäíèì ñòîëîì. Àëèçà ïðîñëåäèëà çà íàïðàâëåíèåì åãî âçãëÿäà è ÷óòü íå óïàëà ñî ñòóëà. Îí óëûáàëñÿ åå òåòå, ×îó ×àíã, è îíà îòâå÷àëà åìó óëûáêîé! Äà íåò, òàêîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü! Àëèçà ñíîâà ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà Ãàððè, íî òåïåðü îí ñìîòðåë òîëüêî â ñâîþ òàðåëêó. À ×îó… îíà ðàçãîâàðèâàëà ñî ñâîåé ñîñåäêîé. «Íàâåðíîå ïîêàçàëîñü», - ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì ïîäóìàëà Àëèçà, è ïðèñòóïèëà ê óæèíó, èñêîñà ïîãëÿäûâàÿ, îäíàêî, â ñòîðîíó Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà è ñâîåé òåòè. Îäíàêî, îíè áîëüøå íè ðàçó íå âçãëÿíóëè äðóã íà äðóãà è ïîäîçðåíèÿ Àëèçû óëåãëèñü.

Ïîñëå óæèíà, Àëèçà, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü òåì, ÷òî Ãåðìèîíà, êîòîðàÿ îáåùàëà ïðîâîäèòü åå â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ, îòïðàâèëàñü ê ó÷èòåëüñêîìó ñòîëó îáñóäèòü ÷òî-òî ñ ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ïîäîøëà ê ×îó.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, òåòÿ, - óëûáíóâøèñü ïîçäîðîâàëàñü îíà. Ýòî áûëî ó íèõ ñâîåîáðàçíûì ðèòóàëîì.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, ïëåìÿííèöà, - îòâåòèëà åé ×îó. – Íó êàê òåáå ïåðâûé äåíü ó÷åáû?

- Ïåðâûé?! – óäèâèëàñü Àëèçà. – Àõ, è âïðàâäó ïåðâûé…

- Âñå ÿñíî, - ðàññìåÿëàñü ×îó, - ìîæåøü íå îòâå÷àòü. ß óäèâëåíà òâîèì ïåðåâîäîì íî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ðàäà. Ãðèôôèíäîð ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå Ñëèçåðèíà… õîòÿ ÿ áûëà áû åùå áîëåå îáðàäîâàíà, åñëè áû òåáÿ çà÷èñëèëè ê íàì. 

- ß è ñàìà íè÷åãî íå ïîíèìàþ, - Àëèçà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè. – Íå çíàþ, êàê íàñ÷åò Ãðèôôèíäîðà, íî Ñëèçåðèí ìíå àáñîëþòíî íå ïîíðàâèëñÿ. Èõ ñòàðîñòà, Äðàêî Ìàëôîé, äîñòàë ìåíÿ ñâîèìè ðàññïðîñàìè î ìîåé ÷èñòîêðîâíîñòè. À òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ìîÿ ìàìà – ìàãëà.

- Çàòî, âèæó, Ãåðìèîíà óæå âçÿëà òåáÿ ïîä ñâîå êðûëî, - óëûáíóâøèñü êèâíóëà ×îó íà ïðèáëèæàþùóþñÿ ê íèì ñòàðîñòó Ãðèôôèíäîðà. – Ïðèâåò, Ãåðìèîíà. 

- Ðàäà òåáÿ âèäåòü, ×îó, - äåâóøêè îáíÿëèñü ê íåìàëîìó óäèâëåíèþ Àëèçû.

- Íå çíàëà, ÷òî âû òàê áëèçêî çíàêîìû, - âûðâàëîñü ó íåå.

- Ìû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü ýòèì ëåòîì, - íà÷àëà áûëî Ãåðìèîíà, çàòåì âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû. – Îõ, ìíå åùå íàäî çàéòè ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! Ïîéäåì, Àëèçà… Õîòÿ… Âû íàâåðíîå õîòèòå åùå ïîîáùàòüñÿ?

Àëèçà êèâíóëà.

- ×îó, òîãäà, ìîæåò âû ïîãîâîðèòå, à ïîòîì òû ïðîâîäèøü åå â íàøó áàøíþ?

- Êîíå÷íî, - ñîãëàñèëàñü ×îó.

- Òîëüêî íå çàäåðæèâàéòåñü äîïîçäíà, - ïîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà è óáåæàëà.

×îó è Àëèçà óñåëèñü çà îäèí èç ñòîëîâ, äëÿ óäîáñòâà áåñåäû. Íà ñòîëå, âäðóã, âîçíèêëè äâå ÷àøêè ÷àþ è áëþäî ñî ñäîáíûìè áóëî÷êàìè. Àëèçà è ×îó óäèâëåííî îãëÿíóëèñü è óâèäåëè ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîðà, ïðîøåäøåãî ðÿäîì ñ íèìè. Àëèçà áûëà ãîòîâà ïîêëÿñòüñÿ, ÷òî îí èì ïîäìèãíóë.

- Èòàê, ïëåìÿííèöà, - ñ ìåñòà â êàðüåð ðèíóëàñü ×îó, - ðàññêàçûâàé. ß æå âèæó, ÷òî òåáÿ ÷òî-òî áåñïîêîèò.

- Îõ, òåòÿ… - Àëèçà âïèëàñü çóáàìè â áóëî÷êó, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè. Ïðîæåâàâ, îíà ïðîäîëæèëà. – Çíàåøü, ÿ âñåãäà ìå÷òàëà î ñòàðøåì áðàòå… Êîòîðûé ïîìîãàë áû ìíå, êîãäà ìíå áûëî òÿæåëî, çàáîòèëñÿ îáî ìíå, è êîòîðîìó íóæíà áûëà ìîÿ ïîääåðæêà è çàáîòà… Ìîÿ ëþáîâü… - îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, íå â ñèëàõ ïðîäîëæàòü.

- Ñåäðèê? – óòâåðæäàþùå ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

Àëèçà êèâíóëà.

- Îí âñåãäà ïîìîãàë ìíå, îáùàëñÿ ñî ìíîé… È íå ïðîñòî êàê ñ ïëåìÿííèöåé ñâîåé ïîäðóãè, à êàê… íó, ìíå òàê êàçàëîñü… êàê ñî ñâîåé ìëàäøåé ñåñòðåíêîé. È ÿ íàäåÿëàñü, ÷òî êîãäà âû ïîæåíèòåñü… Îé! Ïðîñòè… ß…

×îó îáîäðÿþùå ñæàëà åå ëàäîíü, à çàòåì, óâèäåâ ñëåç â ãëàçàõ ïëåìÿííèöû, îáíÿëà åå è ïðèæàëà ê ñåáå. Îáíÿëà è ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî è åé ñàìîé íà ãëàçà íàâîðà÷èâàþòñÿ ñëåçû. Îíè îäíîâðåìåííî øìûãíóëè íîñîì è íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëèñü. Ýòî íàïîìíèëî ×îó î Ãàððè. Îíè òàê æå óëûáàëèñü äðóã äðóãó, êîãäà… 

Àëèçà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî ×îó ñëîâíî êóäà-òî óøëà, ïîãðóçèâøèñü â ñâîè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ.

- ß íå õîòåëà íàïîìèíàòü òåáå î íåì, - ïå÷àëüíî ñêàçàëà Àëèçà.

- Íè÷åãî, - âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé ×îó è âåðíóëàñü ê íåé. – Àëèçà, òî ÷òî ÿ òåáå ñåé÷àñ ñêàæó… ìîæåò íå ïîíðàâèòñÿ òåáå. Íî ÿ äîëæíà. Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ìû ñ Ñåäðèêîì áûëè òîëüêî äðóçüÿìè. È ÿ î÷åíü õîðîøî ïîíèìàþ òåáÿ, ïîòîìó ÷òî äëÿ ìåíÿ îí òîæå áûë ñòàðøèì áðàòîì. Îí óìåð… íî äàæå, åñëè áû ýòîãî íå ïðîèçîøëî, ÿ áû íèêîãäà íå âûøëà çà íåãî çàìóæ. 

Àëèçà îøåëîìëåííî ñìîòðåëà íà íåå.

- Òû ìîÿ ëþáèìàÿ ïëåìÿííèöà, è ÿ äîëæíà ñêàçàòü òåáå… Íå âçèðàÿ íà òî, ÷òî òû îáî ìíå ïîäóìàåøü… Äà íåò, ìíå, êîíå÷íî, âàæíî ÷òî òû äóìàåøü, íî… Óô. Êàê ýòî âñå-òàêè òðóäíî. Äåëî â òîì…

- Ìèññ ×àíã… - óñëûøàâ ÷åé-òî ãîëîñ îíè îäíîâðåìåííî ïîâåðíóëèñü è óâèäåëè ïðîôåññîðà Ôëèòâèêà. – Èçâèíèòå, ÷òî ïðåðûâàþ âàøó áåñåäó ñ ïëåìÿííèöåé, íî ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñîîáùèëà ìíå î ïðåäìåòå, òðåáóþùåì íåêîòîðîãî ïåðåñìîòðà âàøåãî ó÷åáíîãî ïëàíà.

×îó íåïîíèìàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà äåêàíà ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà.

- Âîò ïëàí âàøèõ ôàêóëüòàòèâíûõ çàíÿòèé, - ïðîôåññîð ïðîòÿíóë åé ïåðãàìåíò, ñëîæåííûé â÷åòâåðî. – Íå áóäó âàñ áîëüøå îòâëåêàòü, ìèññ ×àíã, ìèññ ×àíã – îí îòêëàíÿëñÿ.

×îó ðàçâåðíóëà ïåðãàìåíò è ïðî÷èòàëà:

«Ôàêóëüòàòèâ ïî òåìå Èñòî÷íèê-ìåäèóì. Çàíÿòèÿ ïî íå÷åòíûì ÷èñëàì ìåñÿöà, êðîìå ïðàçäíèêîâ è âûõîäíûõ äíåé. Çàíÿòèÿ ïðîâîäÿòñÿ â âîñòî÷íîé áàøíå, ÷åòâåðòûé ýòàæ ñåäüìîé êàáèíåò. Íà÷àëî çàíÿòèé â 19:00».

«Ïî íå÷åòíûì äíÿì… Çíà÷èò ïåðâîå çàíÿòèå – çàâòðà âå÷åðîì… Óðà! Ìíå íå ïðèäåòñÿ èäòè íà ñâèäàíèå! Âìåñòî ýòîãî ÿ ïðîâåäó âå÷åð ñ Ãàððè!» - îáðàäîâàëàñü ×îó.

- À ÷òî òàì? – Àëèçà ñ ëþáîïûòíûì âèäîì ïûòàëàñü çàãëÿíóòü â ïåðãàìåíò.

- Ðàñïèñàíèå ôàêóëüòàòèâíûõ çàíÿòèé, - ïîÿñíèëà ×îó.

- Òàê ÷òî òû õîòåëà ìíå ñêàçàòü? – ñïðîñèëà Àëèçà.

- Íó… Ý-ý-ý… - çàïíóëàñü ×îó, âîçâðàòèâøèñü ê äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè. «Íåò, ÿ íå ìîãó åé ñêàçàòü, ÷òî ëþáëþ Ãàððè… Íå ñåé÷àñ. Ïóñòü, îíà óçíàåò åãî ïîëó÷øå, òîãäà…» - À òû íå ñåðäèøüñÿ, ÷òî ÿ íå ëþáèëà Ñåäðèêà? 

- ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ íåìíîãî ðàçî÷àðîâàíà… Íî ñ ÷åãî ìíå íà òåáÿ ñåðäèòüñÿ? – óäèâèëàñü Àëèçà.

×îó ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ðàñòåðÿííî óëûáíóëàñü, íå çíàÿ ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Îíè åùå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, îáñóæäàÿ ðîäñòâåííèêîâ è çíàêîìûõ, à ïîòîì îòïðàâèëèñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ áàøíþ.

- Íó ÷òî æ, äî âñòðå÷è, - ×îó îáíÿëà Àëèçó, êîãäà îíè ïîäîøëè ê ïîðòðåòó Òîëñòîé Äàìû. – Åñëè ÷òî-íèáóäü ïîíàäîáèòñÿ…

- Êîíå÷íî, - óëûáíóëàñü Àëèçà. – Ñïàñèáî, òåòÿ.

- Êðîêîäèë, - ñêàçàëà Òîëñòîé Äàìå ×îó. 

Ïîðòðåò îòêðûëñÿ, ïðîïóñêàÿ Àëèçó âíóòðü. Îíà ïðîøëà â ãîñòèíóþ Ãðèôôèíäîðà, ðàçìûøëÿÿ íàä òåì, îòêóäà ×îó ìîæåò çíàòü ïàðîëü îò äâåðè Ãðèôôèíäîðà. Íî ðàçìûøëåíèÿ åå áûëè ïðåðâàíû Ãåðìèîíîé, êîòîðàÿ ïîâåëà Àëèçó ïîêàçûâàòü åå ñïàëüíþ è çíàêîìèòü ñ ñîêóðñíèêàìè.

* * *

Ðîí äîïèñûâàë ðàáîòó ïî Ïðîðèöàíèÿì, êîãäà â êîìíàòó âîøåë Ãàððè. Ðîí áðîñèë íà íåãî áûñòðûé âçãëÿä, ïîñëå ÷åãî îòîðâàëñÿ îò ñîñòàâëåíèÿ ãîðîñêîïà è óñòàâèëñÿ íà äðóãà. Íå çàìå÷àÿ íè÷åãî, Ãàððè óñåëñÿ íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü è íåâèäÿùèìè ãëàçàìè óòêíóëñÿ â ñòåíó, íà êîòîðîé âèñåë ïëàêàò «Ïóøåê Ïåääë».

- ×òî ñ òîáîé? – ñïðîñèë Ðîí.

- À?.. – Ãàððè îáåðíóëñÿ è åãî âçãëÿä ñôîêóñèðîâàëñÿ íà Ðîíå.

- ×òî ñ òîáîé? – ïîâòîðèë âîïðîñ Ðîí.

- Ñî ìíîé? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè. – À ÷òî ñî ìíîé?

- Âîò è ÿ ñïðàøèâàþ, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ðîí. – Âîøåë â êîìíàòó ñ êàìåííûì ëèöîì, äàæå íå ïîçäîðîâàëñÿ, óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïëàêàò è ñèäèøü.

- À… íó… ìû ñåãîäíÿ óæå çäîðîâàëèñü, - ñìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ìîã áû ñêàçàòü õîòÿ áû «ïðèâåò»… íî äåëî íå â ýòîì. Ó âàñ ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî ñ ×îó?

- Äà íåò… âñå â ïîðÿäêå… åñëè íå ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ÿ ïîñòîÿííî ïî íåé ñêó÷àþ…

- Òîãäà â ÷åì äåëî? – ïðîäîëæàë óïîðñòâîâàòü â ñâîåì âîïðîñå Ðîí.

Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àë è îòâåòèë, êîãäà Ðîí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî óæå íå äîæäåòñÿ îòâåòà.

- Ýòî èç-çà Àëèçû. Îíà ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî ÿ âèíîâàò â ñìåðòè Ñåäðèêà.

- ×òî?! Ñ ÷åãî ýòî òû âçÿë?

Ãàððè âêðàòöå ïåðåñêàçàë Ðîíó ïðîèñøåäøåå â êàáèíåòå Äàìáëäîðà.

- È ÷òî, îíà ñêàçàëà, ÷òî òû âèíîâàò â åãî ñìåðòè?! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ðîí. – Âîò… ñëèçåðèíêà!

- Äà íåò… îíà ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî íå ñ÷èòàåò ìåíÿ âèíîâàòûì â åãî ñìåðòè, íî ñ÷èòàåò ïðè÷àñòíûì… È âîîáùå, îíà íå ñëèçåðèíêà à ãðèôôèíäîðêà, - íåîæèäàííî äëÿ ñåáÿ âñòóïèëñÿ çà íåå Ãàððè.

- Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð òàê ðåøèë… - âîçðàçèë Ðîí, íàõìóðèâøèñü. – È ÷òî îòñþäà ñëåäóåò?

- Â ñìûñëå?

Ðîí ñî âçäîõîì îòëîæèë íàïîëîâèíó èñïèñàííûé ñâèòîê â ñòîðîíó è ïåðåñåë áëèæå ê Ãàððè:

- Â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî ìû òîëüêî ÷òî âûÿñíèëè, ÷òî íå ýòî òåáÿ áåñïîêîèò.

- Íó… â îáùåì… äà. ß ïîäóìàë, íå ñâÿçàíî ëè ïðîèñøåäøåå ñåãîäíÿ íà Ïðîðèöàíèÿõ ñ òåì ïðîðî÷åñòâîì, î êîòîðîì ãîâîðèë Äàìáëäîð, – òÿæåëî âçäîõíóâ, ïîâåäàë Ãàððè.

- Áåäíûé ìàëü÷èê! – ïåðåäðàçíèë Ðîí ïðîôåññîðà Òðåëîíè è ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Çàòåì, ïîñåðüåçíåë è äîáàâèë: - Âïîëíå âîçìîæíî. Òîëüêî âîò… íåóæåëè, Äàìáëäîð íàñòîëüêî äîâåðÿåò Òðåëîíè, ÷òî ðàññêàçàë åé î ïðîðî÷åñòâå? À ìîæåò áûòü ýòî îíà åãî ñäåëàëà?

- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ýòî åå ïðîðî÷åñòâî, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ãàððè. – Åñëè áû ýòî áûëî åå íàñòîÿùèì ïðîðî÷åñòâîì, òî îíà î íåì íè÷åãî íå ïîìíèëà áû, à åñëè áû ýòî áûëî îäíî èç òåõ ïðîðî÷åñòâ, ÷òî îíà âûñêàçûâàåò íà êàæäîì óðîêå… Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð ïðèíÿë áû åãî âñåðüåç.

- Äà, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ðîí. – Çíàåøü, ÷òî! Íàäî ðàññêàçàòü îáî âñåì Ãåðìèîíå. Ìîæåò áûòü îíà ãäå-íèáóäü ÷èòàëà îá ýòîì … êàê åãî… Îðäåíå Ôåíèêñà! Âåäü ïðîðî÷åñòâî íàâåðíÿêà ñâÿçàíî ñ íèì… Êñòàòè, òû äàâíî îáùàëñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé?

- Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. À ÷òî?

- Äà íè÷åãî… Ïðîñòî, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê íà÷àëèñü çàíÿòèÿ, ÿ åå ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå âèæó.

- Òàê çàíÿòèÿ íà÷àëèñü òîëüêî ñåãîäíÿ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè. – Íå áåñïîêîéñÿ, âîò îòîéäåò îíà îò ñòàðîñòèíñêîé ýéôîðèè è âñå âåðíåòñÿ â íîðìó.

- À åñëè îíà ñòàíåò òàêîé æå êàê Ïåðñè? – óæàñíóëñÿ Ðîí.

- Ìû î Ãåðìèîíå ãîâîðèì? – âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

- Ý… Òû ïðàâ, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ðîí. – Íå äóìàë, ÷òî â ýòîì êîãäà-íèáóäü ïðèçíàþñü, íî ìíå íå õâàòàåò åå… òàê æå êàê òåáå ×îó.

Ãàððè ñ èíòåðåñîì óñòàâèëñÿ íà äðóãà.

- Òîëüêî òû åé íå ãîâîðè, - èñïóãàëñÿ Ðîí.

- Õîðîøî, – ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. - Ðîí, ó ìåíÿ èäåÿ! Ïîïðîáóé êàê-íèáóäü âûçíàòü ó Òðåëîíè, çíàåò îíà ÷òî-íèáóäü î ïðîðî÷åñòâå, èëè íåò?

- Êàê òû ñåáå ýòî ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü? – Ðîí áûë ðàä ïåðåìåíèòü òåìó. 

- Íó… ñêàæè ÷òî âèäèøü â õðóñòàëüíîì øàðå «ïòèöó â îãíå» èëè ÷òî-íèáóäü â ýòîì ðîäå… ×òîáû íàìåêíóòü íà Îðäåí Ôåíèêñà. 

- À ýòî ìûñëü! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ðîí. – ß ýòî â ñâîåì ãîðîñêîïå íàïèøó!

Îí âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîåìó ïåðãàìåíòó è çàñòðî÷èë ïî íåìó ïåðîì, áîðìî÷à «Ìàðñ â òðåòüåì äîìå… ýòî ìîæíî ïðèâåñòè âîò ê ÷åìó… Âåíåðà â ñîçâåçäèè âîäîëåÿ…» è òîìó ïîäîáíîå. Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïîíàáëþäàë çà Ðîíîì, à çàòåì îòïðàâèëñÿ â ãîñòèíóþ. Îíà áûëà ïîëíà íàðîäó, íî Ãåðìèîíû íå áûëî. Òóò Ãàððè íà ãëàçà ïîïàëàñü Äæèííè, ñïîðèâøàÿ î ÷åì-òî ñ Íåâèëëîì. Ãàððè ïîäîøåë ê íèì, êàøëÿíóë, ÷òîáû ïðèâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå è ñïðîñèë:

- Äæèííè, ìîæíî òåáÿ íà ìèíóòêó?

Äæèííè è Íåâèëë íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä â èçóìëåíèè ñìîòðåëè íà íåãî, à çàòåì äåâóøêà ðàñòåðÿííî îòâåòèëà:

- Äà, êîíå÷íî…

Îíè ñ Ãàððè âûøëè èç ãîñòèíîé è ïðîøëè ïî êîðèäîðó, îñòàíîâèâøèñü âîçëå ñòðåëü÷àòîãî îêíà, âûõîäèâøåãî íà ëóæàéêó ïåðåä çàìêîì.

- Êàê ó òåáÿ äåëà? – íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, íå çíàÿ ñ êàêîãî áîêà ïîäñòóïèòüñÿ ê òîìó âîïðîñó, êîòîðûé åãî èíòåðåñîâàë.

Ãëàçà ó Äæèííè åùå áîëüøå îêðóãëèëèñü, ïî÷òè äî òàêîé æå ñòåïåíè, ÷òî ó ïåðñîíàæà ÿïîíñêîé àíèìàöèè. Ãàððè íåâîëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ ýòîìó ÿâëåíèþ. Åãî óëûáêà âîãíàëà Äæèííè â êðàñêó. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü ê îêíó, âöåïèëàñü ëàäîíÿìè â ïîäîêîííèê è ñïðîñèëà â îòâåò:

- À ïî÷åìó òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?

Â Ãàððè ÷òî-òî øåâåëüíóëîñü, ñëîâíî ñîçíàíèå íà ìãíîâåíèå çàìåðöàëî è ðàçäâîèëîñü. Îí óæå ïðèâûê ê ýòîìó ÿâëåíèþ, ñ÷èòàÿ ÷òî òàê ïðîÿâëÿåò ñåáÿ òà ÷àñòèöà äóøè, êîòîðàÿ äîñòàëàñü åìó îò ×îó. Íà ñåêóíäó îí ñëîâíî óâèäåë ñåáÿ ñî ñòîðîíû: âîò îí ïîâîðà÷èâàåòñÿ âïîëîáîðîòà ê îêíó è êëàäåò ñâîþ ëàäîíü íà ðóêó Äæèííè.

- Çíàåøü, ìû æå ñ òîáîé ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå îáùàëèñü, ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ… - Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, îùóùàÿ íåîáû÷íóþ ÿñíîñòü è ÷åòêîñòü ìûñëåé.

- Ïîñëå… - Äæèííè èñïóãàííî âçãëÿíóëà íà Ãàððè.

- Äà, - êèâíóë Ãàððè. – Êñòàòè, ÿ òåáÿ òàê è íå ïîáëàãîäàðèë çà âñå òå îòêðûòêè, ÷òî òû ïðèñûëàëà ìíå â áîëüíèöó… È çà òî, ÷òî áîëüøå òû ìíå èõ íå ïðèñûëàåøü, - îí îáîäðÿþùå ñæàë åå ðóêó.

Äæèííè íåóâåðåííî óëûáíóëàñü â îòâåò:

- Äà, îíè áûëè íåìíîãî… ì-ì-ì…

- Ýìîöèîíàëüíûìè, - ïîäñêàçàë åé Ãàððè. Îíà êèâíóëà. 

Ãàððè óñåëñÿ íà ïîäîêîííèê è ïðèãëàøàþùå ïîõëîïàë ïî íåìó ðóêîé. Äæèííè ñåëà ðÿäîì, âñå åùå íåäîóìåâàþùå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.

- Ïîíèìàåøü, - ñëîâà ïîëèëèñü èç Ãàððè ðåêîé, ñëîâíî êòî-òî ãîâîðèë èõ çà íåãî, - ÿ âñåãäà ÷óâñòâîâàë â òâîåì îáùåñòâå ñåáÿ íåëîâêî. Ñòðàííî, âåäü Ðîí – ìîé ëó÷øèé äðóã, à òû åãî åäèíñòâåííàÿ ñåñòðà… Õîòÿ ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî âïîëíå îáúÿñíèìî… Âñå ýòè ÷åòûðå ãîäà, âîò óæå ïÿòûé, áîëüøèíñòâî âîëøåáíèêîâ, ñòîèò èì ïîçíàêîìèòüñÿ ïÿëÿòñÿ íà ìîé øðàì è îñòîëáåâàþò, èëè òîãî õóæå – ñ÷èòàþò ìåíÿ ãåðîåì… Òåì, êåì ÿ íèêîãäà íå ÿâëÿëñÿ.

- Íî âåäü òû è åñòü – ãåðîé, - ñåðüåçíî îòâåòèëà Äæèííè, òàê è íå ïîíÿâ, ÷òî Ãàððè õî÷åò ñêàçàòü.

- È ÿ ïðî òî æå! Òüôó, òî åñòü… Â îáùåì, ÿ ïðèíèìàë òâîå îòíîøåíèå êî ìíå, êàê îëèöåòâîðåíèå îòíîøåíèé âñåõ ýòèõ ëþäåé. Ïðîñòè… ß íå ïîíèìàë òîãî, ÷òî òû îòíîñèëàñü êî ìíå òàê íå ïîòîìó ÷òî ÿ «Ìàëü÷èê-êîòîðûé-âûæèë-ïîáåäèâ-Âîëäåìîðòà», à ïîòîìó, ÷òî òû âèäåëà, êåì ÿ ìîãó ñòàòü.

- Ñíà÷àëà, ÿ, êîíå÷íî, òîæå âîñõèùàëàñü òîáîé, êàê ïîáåäèòåëåì ñàì-çíàåøü-êîãî, - âíîâü ïîêðàñíåëà Äæèííè, - Íî ïîòîì… Ðîí ìíå ðàññêàçûâàë î âàøèõ ïðèêëþ÷åíèÿõ. Êîãäà òû â ïåðâûé ðàç ïðèåõàë ê íàì â ãîñòè, ÿ… - îíà îïóñòèëà ãîëîâó, - ÿ òàê õîòåëà, ÷òîáû òû îáðàòèë íà ìåíÿ âíèìàíèå… È âìåñòå ñ òåì, áîÿëàñü ýòîãî. Âåäü òû – ñíîâà ïîáåäèë åãî. – Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è âûçûâàþùå ñêàçàëà: - Ñíîâà ïîáåäèë Âîëäåìîðòà. À ÿ… ß â æèçíè íè÷åãî íå ñîâåðøèëà, íå òî ÷òî âåëèêîãî, à äàæå áîëüøîãî… èëè õîòÿ áû ñðåäíåãî. Âñå ìîè äåëà, íàäåæäû è ìå÷òû, êàçàëèñü òàêèìè ìàëåíüêèìè, íè÷åãî íå çíà÷àùèìè ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ òâîèìè.

- Îá ýòîì ÿ è õîòåë ñêàçàòü, - êèâíóë Ãàððè. – ß ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ íåëîâêî, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîÿëñÿ. Áîÿëñÿ íå îïðàâäàòü òâîèõ íàäåæä… Áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî ðàçî÷àðóþ òåáÿ, íå ñòàâ òåì, êåì òû ìåíÿ âèäèøü… È âìåñòå ñ òåì, íå õîòåë ñòàíîâèòüñÿ èì. Âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü ÿ ìå÷òàë î òîì, ÷òîáû áûòü îáûêíîâåííûì. Áûòü «ïðîñòî Ãàððè». Òîëüêî ïðîøëûì ëåòîì, ÿ ïîíÿë ïî÷åìó ÿ õîòåë ýòîãî. ß ïðîñòî äî áåçóìèÿ áîþñü äâóõ âåùåé…

Äæèííè âíèìàòåëüíî ñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè. Îí åùå íèêîãäà íå ïðåäñòàâàë ïåðåä íåé òàêèì… ïðîñòûì. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë åé â ãëàçà è ñêàçàë:

- Íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñêàæó ýòî êîìó-òî… È òåì áîëåå òåáå… ß áîþñü óìåðåòü. È ÿ áîþñü íå îïðàâäàòü âàøèõ íàäåæä. Èíîãäà ýòè äâà ñòðàõà ñëèâàþòñÿ â îäèí, è òîãäà…

- Òîãäà òû ñîâåðøàåøü òî, ÷òî äîëæåí ñîâåðøèòü, - çàêîí÷èëà çà íåãî Äæèííè. – Èìåííî ïîýòîìó – òû ãåðîé.

- Ýõ… ß ñîâñåì íå ê ýòîìó õîòåë ïðèâåñòè íàø ðàçãîâîð… - Ãàððè âçëîõìàòèë ñâîþ è áåç òîãî ëîõìàòóþ ãîëîâó. – ß ÍÅ ãåðîé. ß ëèøü èñêóïàþ ñâîþ âèíó…

- Êàêóþ âèíó? – óäèâèëàñü Äæèííè.

- ß âûæèë. Ïîíèìàåøü?

- Íåò.

Ãàððè è ñàì òîëêîì íå ïîíèìàë… Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îí íàõîäèòñÿ íà ãðàíè ïîíèìàíèÿ, åùå ÷óòü-÷óòü, è îí ïîñòèãíåò èñòèíó.

- Òî ÷òî ÿ âûæèë, îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî çà ìåíÿ ïîãèáëè äðóãèå. Ìîè ðîäèòåëè. Òà ðåïîðòåðøà… Ñåäðèê. ×óòü íå ïîãèáëà òû… È ñêîëüêî åùå ïîãèáëî òåõ, êòî ñâîåé æèçíüþ ïîìîã ìíå âûæèòü?! Ñêîëüêî ïîãèáíåò åùå… Êòî íà î÷åðåäè? Ðîí? Ãåðìèîíà? ×îó? ß… ñëîâíî ôåíèêñ… íî âîçðîæäàþñü èç ïëàìåíè, â êîòîðîì ñãîðàþò äðóãèå.

- Ãàððè… - Äæèííè ïîðàæàÿñü ñâîåé ñìåëîñòè âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêè. – Òû íå âèíîâàò. Âèíîâàò…

- Âîëäåìîðò, - êèâàÿ ïåðåáèë åå Ãàððè. – ß çíàþ, çíàþ. Íî ÿ – òîò êòî ÿ åñòü.

- È ÿ, - óëûáíóëàñü Äæèííè, - òà êòî ÿ åñòü.

- È, õîòÿ ìû àáñîëþòíî ðàçíûå, â ýòîì ìû îäèíàêîâû, - çàêîí÷èë ìûñëü Ãàððè.

Îí âäðóã îñîçíàë, ÷òî ñèäèò íà ïîäîêîííèêå è ðàçãîâàðèâàåò ñ Äæèííè î òîì, î ÷åì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë äàæå ñ ×îó, î òîì, î ÷åì íå ðàçãîâàðèâàë äàæå ñ ñîáîé. Íî… ñâîåé öåëè îí äîñòèã. Ìåæäó íèì è Äæèííè íå áûëî áîëüøå ñòåíû. Ïîñòîé, ðàçâå â ýòîì áûëà åãî öåëü?!

- Ïîäîæäè, Äæèííè, - ïîïðîñèë îí, - Ìíå ÷òî-òî êàê-òî… íå ïî ñåáå.

Îí ïðèñëóøàëñÿ ê ñâîèì îùóùåíèÿì. Âðîäå áû âñå íîðìàëüíî… íî åãî íå îñòàâëÿëî ÷óâñòâî, ÷òî âñå ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë, ãîâîðèë íà ñàìîì äåëå íå îí… íî êòî? Ãàððè íå ïîíèìàë. Îí âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü òàêèì îáðàçîì ñîáðàòü ìûñëè â ïó÷îê.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – çàáåñïîêîèëàñü Äæèííè. – Ìîæåò òåáå íàäî ê âðà÷ó? Òû ïëîõî ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåøü? Èëè… Ýòî øðàì?!

- Äà íåò, íåò, - óñïîêîèë åå Ãàððè. – Ïðîñòî, ÿ ñàì íå îæèäàë, ÷òî ðàññêàæó òåáå âñå ýòî…

- ß òîæå, - óëûáíóëàñü Äæèííè. – ×åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ äîëæíà áû áûòü â øîêå… Íî ïî÷åìó-òî íåò. Äðóçüÿ?

- Äà. – Êèâíóë Ãàððè. – È, êàê íîâîèñïå÷åííóþ ïîäðóãó, ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü òåáÿ îá îäíîé óñëóãå, - âåðíóëñÿ îí ê òåìå, ðàäè êîòîðîé è çàòåÿë ýòîò ðàçãîâîð.

- Âñå ÷òî óãîäíî, î Âåëèêèé!

- Îõ, Äæèííè, òîëüêî íå ãîâîðè òàê! Òû ñòàíîâèøüñÿ ïîõîæà íà Äîááè!

- ß ýòî è èìåëà â âèäó, - õèòðî óëûáíóëàñü îíà.

- À… îòêóäà òû çíàåøü?!

- Ôðåä è Äæîðäæ áðàëè ìåíÿ íåñêîëüêî ðàç íà êóõíþ… Óãàäàé, êîãî ÿ òàì óâèäåëà?

- Î, íåò!

- Òàê î ÷åì òû õîòåë ìåíÿ ïîïðîñèòü?

- Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ÿ áðîñèë Ïðîðèöàíèÿ, è ðåøèë çàíÿòüñÿ Àðèôìàíòèêîé. À âåäü òû âðîäå áû âûáðàëà â ïðîøëîì ãîäó ýòîò ïðåäìåò… Òàê âîò, ÿ õîòåë óçíàòü, íå ñîõðàíèëèñü ëè ó òåáÿ ñâèòêè ïðîøëîãîäíèõ ëåêöèé, ÷òîáû ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ äîïîëíèòåëüíî. ß õî÷ó çà ýòîò ãîä äîãíàòü ñâîé êóðñ ïî ýòîé ïðîãðàììå.

- Ñîõðàíèëèñü, è ÿ ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì òåáå èõ îòäàì… Òîëüêî íàïèøó äîìîé, ÷òîáû ìíå èõ ïðèñëàëè.

- Âîò, ñïàñèáî! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- À õî÷åøü, - Äæèííè ñàìà óäèâëÿëàñü òîìó, ÷òî ãîâîðèò, - ÿ ïîçàíèìàþñü ñ òîáîé, â ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ?

- ß õîòåë ïîïðîñèòü Ãåðìèîíó… Õîòÿ âðÿä ëè îíà ñìîæåò ñîâìåùàòü ýòî ñî ñâîèìè îáÿçàííîñòÿìè ñòàðîñòû. Òåì áîëåå… Íó ëàäíî. Â îáùåì, ÿ áûë áû ðàä…

- Îòëè÷íî! – îáðàäîâàëàñü Äæèííè. – Êîãäà òåáå áûëî áû óäîáíî?

- Âå÷åðîì ïî ÷åòíûì äíÿì, åñëè òû íå âîçðàæàåøü…

- Íå âîçðàæàþ, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Äæèííè.

- Ñïàñèáî!

Çà îêíîì, òåì âðåìåíåì, ñîâñåì ñòåìíåëî. Ãàððè è Äæèííè íå ñãîâàðèâàÿñü ïîñìîòðåëè íà ëóíó, âñòàþùóþ íàä ëåñîì. Ãàððè, çåâíóâ, ñêàçàë:

- Îé! Íàäî áû âîçâðàùàòüñÿ â áàøíþ. À òî åùå, íå ðîâåí ÷àñ, íàòêíåìñÿ íà Ôèë÷à.

Äæèííè êèâíóëà. Ãàððè ïîäàë åé ðóêó, ïîìîãàÿ ñëåçòü ñ ïîäîêîííèêà è îíè îòïðàâèëèñü â ñâîè ñïàëüíè.


	14. Ãëàâà 14 Áîëü

Ãëàâà 14. Áîëü 

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, Ãàððè ïðîñíóëñÿ ñ óæàñíîé ãîëîâíîé áîëüþ. Íà ÿçûê ñëîâíî íàñûïàëè ïåñêà, à ãëàçà… áûëî òàêîå îùóùåíèå, ñëîâíî èõ êòî-òî âûäàâëèâàë èçíóòðè. Ãàððè ñåë íà êðîâàòè, çàñòîíàë è ñæàë âèñêè ëàäîíÿìè, ïûòàÿñü îñòàíîâèòü âðàùàþùóþñÿ êîìíàòó. Íà åãî ñòîí òîò÷àñ æå îòðåàãèðîâàë Ðîí – îí óæå âñòàë, ê áîëüøîìó óäèâëåíèþ Ãàððè… åñëè áû òîò áûë â ñîñòîÿíèè ÷åìó-òî óäèâëÿòüñÿ.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü? Îïÿòü øðàì?! – âîñêëèêíóë Ðîí, ïðûãàÿ íà êðîâàòü Ãàððè, îò÷åãî êîìíàòà ñîâåðøèëà åùå îäèí êóâûðîê.

- Òèø-ø-ø-å, - çàøèïåë Ãàððè. – Íå ø-ø-ø-ðàì, ãîëîâà…

- À ÿ óæ áûëî èñïóãàëñÿ, - óñïîêîèëñÿ Ðîí, íî óâèäåâ, êàê Ãàððè ñïîëç ñ êðîâàòè è, ïî âñåé âèäèìîñòè, ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå, çàáåñïîêîèëñÿ åùå ñèëüíåå.

Ñïóñòÿ äâàäöàòü ñåêóíä îí óæå áàðàáàíèë â äâåðü êîìíàòû Ãåðìèîíû, ïðèíàäëåæàùåé åé ïî ïðàâó ñòàðîñòû.

×åðåç ìèíóòó äâåðü ïðèîòêðûëàñü è èç êîìíàòû âûãëÿíóëà çàñïàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà, êóòàâøàÿñÿ â õàëàò. Ïðè÷åñêà åå áûëà… ïðîñòî íåîïèñóåìà. Ïîéìàâ âçãëÿä Ðîíà, íàïðàâëåííûé íà íåå, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì è çëîáíî ñïðîñèëà:

- ×åãî òåáå? Òû õîòü çíàåøü, ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè?! ×åãî òû ðàçáóäèë ìåíÿ íè ñâåò íè çàðÿ?!! Åñëè…

Íî Ðîí, íå äîæèäàÿñü î÷åðåäíûõ îáâèíåíèé, ïåðåáèë åå:

- Ãàððè ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå!

- ×òî?! – Ãåðìèîíà ìãíîâåííî ïðîñíóëàñü.

- Îí ñêàçàë, ÷òî ó íåãî áîëèò ãîëîâà, à ïîòîì ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå!

Äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü ïåðåä íîñîì Ðîíà, à ñïóñòÿ ìèíóòó, ïîêàçàâøóþñÿ åìó äëèíîé â âå÷íîñòü, ñíîâà ðàñïàõíóëàñü è îòòóäà âûáåæàëà Ãåðìèîíà. Îíà íå ïåðåîäåëàñü, îäíàêî âûãëÿäåëà áîäðîé è ïîëíîñòüþ ïðîñíóâøåéñÿ, â ðóêàõ áûëè êàêèå-òî áàíî÷êè, à íà õàëàò àáñîëþòíî ðîâíî ïðèêîëîò çíà÷îê ñòàðîñòû.

- Ïîéäåì áûñòðåå…

Îíè âîðâàëèñü â êîìíàòó è îáíàðóæèëè, ÷òî êàðòèíà çà ýòè íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò íèñêîëüêî íå èçìåíèëàñü. Ãàððè âñå òàê æå ëåæàë íà ïîëó âîçëå êðîâàòè, ñæèìàÿ ðóêàìè ãîëîâó, ëèöî åãî áûëî èñêàæåíî ñóäîðîãîé. Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà, ïîäáåæàëà ê íåìó è óïàâ ïåðåä íèì íà êîëåíè, ïðèíÿëàñü îòêóïîðèâàòü ñêëÿíêè.

- Ðîí, ñáåãàé çà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, - ñêîìàíäîâàëà îíà. – À ïîòîì, ñîîáùè Äàìáëäîðó… Íó ÷åãî ñòîèøü? Áûñòðåå!

Ðîí âûáåæàë èç êîìíàòû, à Ãåðìèîíà ïðèâåëà Ãàððè â ñèäÿ÷åå ïîëîæåíèå, îïåðåâ ñïèíîé íà êðîâàòü, ñ òðóäîì îòöåïèëà åãî ðóêè îò ãîëîâû è ïðèíÿëàñü íàòèðàòü åìó âèñêè ìàçüþ, ïðèíåñåííîé â îäíîé èç áàíî÷åê.

Íåâèëë è Ñèìóñ, ðàçáóæåííûå øóìîì, ñ íåäîóìåíèåì ñìîòðåëè íà ýòó êàðòèíó, ïîêà Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìåòèëà, ÷òî îíè ïðîñíóëèñü.

- Íåâèëë, Ñèìóñ! Ïîìîãèòå ìíå ïîäíÿòü Ãàððè íà êðîâàòü! – ðåøèòåëüíî ñêîìàíäîâàëà îíà.

Ïàðíè, ñìóùàÿñü è ïîïðàâëÿÿ ïèæàìû, ïîäîøëè ê Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíå è îñòàíîâèëèñü, íå çíàÿ ñ êàêîé ñòîðîíû ïîäñòóïèòüñÿ.

- Ñèìóñ, çàéäè ñ òîé ñòîðîíû è ïîäíèìàé Ãàððè çà ïîäìûøêè, - Ãåðìèîíà âåðíî èñòîëêîâàëà èõ íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü, - Íåâèëë, êîãäà Ñèìóñ ïðèïîäíèìåò Ãàððè, âîçüìåøü åãî çà íîãè, à ÿ áóäó ïðèäåðæèâàòü ãîëîâó…

Ïîä ÷óòêèì ðóêîâîäñòâîì Ãåðìèîíû, Ãàððè áûë óëîæåí íà êðîâàòü, ïîä åãî ãîëîâó áûëà ïîäëîæåíà äîïîëíèòåëüíàÿ ïîäóøêà, êîíôèñêîâàííàÿ ñ êðîâàòè Ðîíà. Çàòåì, Ãåðìèîíà ïðèîòêðûëà åùå îäíó èç ñêëÿíîê è ïîäíåñëà åå ê íîñó Ãàððè. Êîãäà îí íèêàê íà ýòî íå ïðîðåàãèðîâàë, îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è, ðåøèòåëüíî ðàññòåãíóâ íà íåì ïèæàìíóþ ðóáàøêó ïðèñëîíèëàñü óõîì ê åãî ãðóäè. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä, íà åå ëèöå ïîÿâèëîñü îáëåã÷åíèå – âèäèìî ñåðäöåáèåíèå áûëî ðîâíîå.

- Íåâèëë… íåò, ëó÷øå òû, Ñèìóñ, ïðèíåñè ìîêðîå ïîëîòåíöå.

Ñèìóñ êèâíóë, è óáåæàë.

- À ÷òî ìíå äåëàòü? – ñïðîñèë Íåâèëë.

- Ó âàñ îêíî îòêðûâàåòñÿ?

- Äà…

- Íó òàê îòêðîé åãî ïîøèðå… Ãàððè íóæåí ñâåæèé âîçäóõ…

* * *

×îó òàê è íå äîæäàëàñü ïîÿâëåíèÿ Ãàððè íà çàâòðàêå. Çàòî åé óäàëîñü ïîãîâîðèòü ñî Ñòèâåíîì, ïðåæäå ÷åì íàñòàëî âðåìÿ îòïðàâëÿòüñÿ íà çàíÿòèÿ. Îíà îáúÿñíèëà åìó, ÷òî â ñâÿçè ñ ôàêóëüòàòèâîì, íàçíà÷åííûì íà ñåãîäíÿøíèé âå÷åð, îíà îïÿòü íå ñìîæåò ïîéòè ñ íèì íà ñâèäàíèå. Ê åå óäèâëåíèþ, âïðî÷åì êàê è ê îáëåã÷åíèþ, Ñòèâåí îòíåññÿ ê ýòîìó âïîëíå ñïîêîéíî. Îí ñêàçàë òîëüêî, ÷òî íàäååòñÿ ÷òî â òðåòèé ðàç èõ ñâèäàíèå âñå æå ñîñòîèòñÿ. Çàâåðèâ åãî, ÷òî ïðèëîæèò ê ýòîìó âñå óñèëèÿ, ×îó îòïðàâèëàñü íà Çàùèòó îò Òåìíûõ Çåëèé. Îíà íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îïîçäàëà, òàê êàê íå ó÷ëà î÷åðåäíîé ñìåíû íàïðàâëåíèÿ ëåñòíèö, è ñ åêíóâøèì ñåðäöåì âîøëà â êëàññ, îæèäàÿ òîãî, ÷òî Ñíåã ñíèìåò ñ íåå äâàäöàòü áàëëîâ – îáû÷íóþ ðàñïëàòó çà îïîçäàíèå. Ñòðàííî, íî Ñíåãà åùå íå áûëî. ×îó çàíÿëà ñâîå ìåñòî è ñïðîñèëà ó Êýòòè:

- À ÷òî, Ñíåã åùå íå ïðèøåë?

- Íåò, - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé îíà. – Ñòðàííî, îí ðàíüøå íèêîãäà íå îïàçäûâàë…

Èõ ðàçãîâîð ïðåðâàë ñêðèï îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè, íî âìåñòî Ñíåãà â íåå âîøëè ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí è Õàãðèä. Âèä ó ïîñëåäíåãî áûë äîíåëüçÿ îãîð÷åííûé, à â ðóêàõ îí íåñ áîëüøóþ êëåòêó, íàêðûòóþ êóñêîì òåìíî-ñåðîé òêàíè.

- Ó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåãà âîçíèêëî íåîòëîæíîå äåëî, - ïîÿñíèë Ëþïèí, - ïîýòîìó âìåñòî çàíÿòèé ïî òåìíûì çåëüÿì áóäåò óðîê çàùèòû îò ÷óäîâèù.

Õàãðèä òåì âðåìåíåì ïîñòàâèë êëåòêó íà ñòîë è âñòàë ðÿäîì, ðèòìè÷íî ïîñòóêèâàÿ â ñòåíêó ÿùèêà.

- Èòàê, - ïðîäîëæèë ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí, - Ñåãîäíÿ ìû áóäåì èçó÷àòü àêðîìàíòóëîâ. Õàãðèä…

Õàãðèä ñíÿë òêàíü ñ êëåòêè è ïåðåä ó÷åíèêàìè ïðåäñòàë îãðîìíûé, îêîëî òðèäöàòè ñàíòèìåòðîâ â äëèíó ïàóê, ñ ìîõíàòûìè ïîëóìåòðîâûìè ëàïàìè.

- Íåñìîòðÿ íà ñâîè ðàçìåðû, - íà÷àë ñâîè îáúÿñíåíèÿ Ëþïèí, - ýòîò àêðîìàíòóë åùå äåòåíûø. Âçðîñëûå òâàðè äîñòèãàþò òðåõ-ïÿòè ìåòðîâ â äëèíó. Èõ óÿçâèìûìè ìåñòàìè ÿâëÿþòñÿ ïðåæäå âñåãî ñóñòàâû ÷åòíûõ ïàð íîã, à òàê æå…

×îó ñòàðàòåëüíî çàïèñûâàëà ëåêöèþ â êîíñïåêò, ñòàðàÿñü íå ñìîòðåòü íà «îòâðàòèòåëüíîãî ïàóêà», êàê íàçâàëà àêðîìàíòóëà Êýòòè. Íî ñìîòðåòü âñå-òàêè èíîãäà ïðèõîäèëîñü, íàïðèìåð êîãäà ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàë ñïîñîáíîñòü ÷åëþñòåé äàæå òàêîãî íåáîëüøîãî àêðîìàíòóëà ïåðåêóñèòü ñòàëüíîé ïðóò äèàìåòðîì â ÷åòâåðòü äþéìà. Â îáùåì, ê êîíöó óðîêà, ëèöà ìíîãèõ ó÷åíèêîâ, îñîáåííî æåíñêîé ïîëîâèíû êëàññà ïðèîáðåëè ñòîéêèé çåëåíîâàòûé îòòåíîê. Ïðàâäà, âïå÷àòëåíèå íåìíîãî ïîðòèë Õàãðèä, êîòîðûé âñå âðåìÿ òðÿññÿ íàä òåì, ÷òîáû «êðîøêå» íå ïðè÷èíèëè âðåäà, âî âðåìÿ «äåìîíñòðàöèé». Íî ýòî áûëî íåóäèâèòåëüíî, åñëè ó÷åñòü íåîáúÿñíèìóþ ëþáîâü Õàãðèäà êî âñåìó, ÷òî ìîæåò îòêóñèòü òåáå ðóêó, îòðàâèòü ÿäîì è îáæå÷ü êèñëîòîé.

Â êîíöå óðîêà Õàãðèä áåðåæíî íàêðûë êëåòêó è âûíåñ åå èç êëàññà, ÷òîáû, êàê çàïîäîçðèëà áîëüøàÿ ÷àñòü ó÷åíèêîâ, îòïóñòèòü «áåäíÿæêó» íà âîëþ.

Ñëåäóþùèì óðîêîì áûëà íàèñêó÷íåéøàÿ Èñòîðèÿ ìàãèè, íà êîòîðîé ïðîôåññîð Áèíñ ðàññêàçûâàë îá î÷åðåäíîì âîññòàíèè ãîáëèíîâ. Ïîñëå óðîêà ×îó ïîñïåøèëà â Áîëüøîé çàë, íàäåÿñü óâèäåòü Ãàððè. Íî åãî íå áûëî è çà îáåäîì, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî ×îó íà÷àòü áåñïîêîèòüñÿ. Ïîñëå îáåäà, ê íåé ïîäîøëà åå ïëåìÿííèöà, Àëèçà.

- Íó êàê òåáå Ãðèôôèíäîð? – ñïðîñèëà ó íåå ×îó ïîñëå îáìåíà ïðèâåòñòâèÿìè.

- Õîðîøî, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Àëèçà. – Ìíå ïîíðàâèëîñü, ÷òî ó íèõ… òî åñòü ó íàñ åñòü ñâîÿ êóõîíüêà. È Ãåðìèîíà, íàøà ñòàðîñòà, òàêàÿ çàáîòëèâàÿ… È âîîáùå, ëþäè ãîðàçäî áîëåå îòêðûòûå, ÷åì â Ñëèçåðèíå. 

- À ñ Ãàððè… Ïîòòåðîì òû óæå ïîçíàêîìèëàñü? – íåíàâÿç÷èâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëàñü ×îó.

- Íå ïðèøëîñü. Â÷åðà âå÷åðîì îí êóäà-òî óøåë, à ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì åãî óíåñëè â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî.

- ×òî?! ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Íå çíàþ. ß ðàíî ïðîñíóëàñü, âûøëà â ãîñòèíóþ è óâèäåëà, êàê åãî âûíîñÿò èç ñïàëüíè íà íîñèëêàõ. Òàêîå çðåëèùå! – óëûáíóëàñü îíà. – Âïåðåäè èäåò ïðîôåññîð Õìóðè è çûðêàåò ïî ñòîðîíàì ñâîèì ãëàçîì, ïàëî÷êà íàèçãîòîâêó è âñå òàêîå. Ñëåäîì èäåò ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, çà íåé ëåòÿò íîñèëêè. Èìè óïðàâëÿåò ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, à ðÿäîì øåñòâóåò ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, à ñ äðóãîãî áîêà Ãåðìèîíà… ïî-ìîåìó îíà âëþáëåíà â Ïîòòåðà. Îíà ñ òàêèì ãîðåñòíûì âèäîì íà íåãî ñìîòðåëà…

×îó ðàçðûâàëàñü ìåæäó æåëàíèåì âñå áðîñèòü è áåæàòü ê Ãàððè è íåîáõîäèìîñòüþ ñêðûâàòü ñâîè ÷óâñòâà ê íåìó. «À ÷òî, åñëè îí óìèðàåò?» - ýòà ìûñëü ñòàíîâèëàñü âñå áîëåå íàñòîé÷èâîé, êàê íè ñòàðàëàñü ×îó åå îòîãíàòü. 

- Èçâèíè, Àëèçà, ìíå íàäî áåæàòü, - ñêàçàëà îíà è âûáåæàëà èç Çàëà.

- Ïîäîæäè, ×îó, òû êóäà? – Àëèçà âûáåæàëà âñëåä çà ×îó è ñ èçóìëåíèåì ïîíÿëà, ÷òî òà íàïðàâëÿåòñÿ â ñòîðîíó Áîëüíè÷íîãî êðûëà.

«Ìîæåò ÿ ÷òî-òî ïåðåïóòàëà? ß âòîðîé äåíü â Õîãâàðöå è åùå íå î÷åíü õîðîøî â íåì îðèåíòèðóþñü», - äóìàëà Àëèçà, ÷òî íå ìåøàëî åé, âëåêîìîé ëþáîïûòñòâîì, òàéêîì ñëåäîâàòü çà ×îó.

Õîòÿ, îíà ìîãëà è íå òàèòüñÿ, ×îó ïîçàáûëà îáî âñåì è ñòðåìãëàâ ì÷àëàñü â áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî. Îíà áû íå çàìåòèëà è ñòàäî ãèïïîïîòàìîâ, îêàæèñü òî ñëó÷àéíî ó íåå íà äîðîãå. Íå ñáàâëÿÿ ñêîðîñòè, ×îó âëåòåëà â ïàëàòó, óâåðíóëàñü îò ïðåãðàäèâøåé åé ïóòü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, äàæå íå çàìåòèâ ýòîãî è áðîñèëàñü ê êðîâàòè, âîçëå êîòîðîé ñèäåë íà òàáóðåòêå ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí.

- Ìèññ ×àíã! – óñëûøàëà îíà îêðèê äîêòîðà, íî íå îáðàòèâ íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ, ïîäáåæàëà ê êðîâàòè è óâèäåëà áëåäíîå ëèöî Ãàððè, èñêàæåííîå ñòðàííîé ãðèìàñîé.

- ×òî ñ íèì? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- Ìèññ ×àíã! Âàì íå ïîëîæåíî çäåñü íàõîäèòüñÿ! – âîçìóùåííî îòâåòèëà ïîäîøåäøàÿ ñî âñåé âîçìîæíîé ïîñïåøíîñòüþ ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

- ×òî ñ íèì? – ïîâòîðèëà âîïðîñ ×îó, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò ëèöà Ãàððè, îäíîâðåìåííî ïûòàÿñü ïðîáèòüñÿ ê åãî ñîçíàíèþ. Íî áåçóñïåøíî – åãî ñëîâíî çàâîëîêëî òóìàíîì è íèòî÷êà, ñâÿçûâàþùàÿ èõ âûñêàëüçûâàëà èç åå âçáàëàìó÷åííîãî ðàññóäêà.

- Ìèññ ×àíã, ïîêèíüòå ïîìåùåíèå, áîëüíîé íóæäàåòñÿ â àáñîëþòíîì ïîêîå! – íå ñäàâàëàñü ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

Â ðàñïàõíóòóþ äâåðü îñòîðîæíî çàãëÿíóëà Àëèçà. Åå ãëàçàì ïðåäñòàëà ñëåäóþùàÿ êàðòèíà. ×îó, ïðèæàâ ðóêè ê ãðóäè ñîñðåäîòî÷åííî âãëÿäûâàëàñü â ëèöî, ëåæàùåìó íà êðîâàòè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó. Ðÿäîì ñ íåé âçûâàëà ê åå ðàññóäêó ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, à ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ñèäåë íà òàáóðåòêå è ñ óëûáêîé íàáëþäàë çà ïðîèñõîäÿùèì, íå âûïóñêàÿ îäíàêî èç ðóê ïàëî÷êó.

…Ãàððè!.. Ãàððè!.. Òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü?.. – âçûâàëà ê åãî ñîçíàíèþ ×îó.

Îòâåòà íå áûëî, íî çàòî ×îó, íàêîíåö, óäàëîñü óöåïèòüñÿ çà íèòü, ñâÿçûâàâøóþ èõ. Îíà ïîòÿíóëàñü ê Ãàððè âñåì ñâîèì ñóùåñòâîì è òóìàí íà÷àë ðàññåèâàòüñÿ… È åå ðàçóì îõâàòèëî ïëàìÿ.

Àëèçà óâèäåëà, êàê ëèöî ×îó ñëîâíî îñâåòèëîñü èçíóòðè, à çàòåì îíà çàêðè÷àëà è íè÷êîì ðóõíóëà íà ïîë, ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ Ãàððè.

* * *

...Áîëü îòñòóïàëà. Ãàððè ïðèø¸ë â ñåáÿ è îòêðûë ãëàçà.

«×òî ïðîèçîøëî? Êàê ÿ çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ?» - äóìàë îí îãëÿäûâàÿ ìàëåíüêîå, çàìêíóòîå ñî âñåõ ñòîðîí ïîìåùåíèå. Õîëîäíûå ñòåíû èç ÷åðíîãî, áëåñòÿùåãî ñëîâíî ñòåêëî, êàìíÿ óõîäèëè ââûñü è òåðÿëèñü ãäå-òî â òåìíîòå.

Ãàððè ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ëáîì ê îäíîé èç ñòåí è ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî íàõîäèòüñÿ çà íåé, è âäðóã… ñîçíàíèå ñëîâíî âûñêîëüçíóëî èç åãî òåëà è îí óâèäåë ñåáÿ, ïðèñëîíèâøåãîñÿ ãîëîâîé ê ñòåíå Ïî÷åìó-òî ýòî íå ïîêàçàëîñü Ãàððè ñòðàííûì, íàïðîòèâ, âïîëíå ïðèâû÷íûì. Äëÿ íà÷àëà îí äîëæåí áûë óñòàíîâèòü ñâî¸ ìåñòîíàõîæäåíèå. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ñâî¸ ñîçíàíèå íà ñåâåð. Çà ñòåíîé íàõîäèëîñü åù¸ òàêîå æå ïîìåùåíèå, äàëüøå øëà òîëñòàÿ, ìåòðîâ øåñòü, ñòåíà è ïóñòîòà. Õîòÿ Ãàððè è ïóòåøåñòâîâàë âíå òåëà, ó íåãî âñ¸-ðàâíî çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà ïðè âèäå ãëóáî÷àéøåãî ÷¸ðíîãî êàíüîíà, äíî êîòîðîãî ñêðûâàëîñü â ñòîëü æå ÷¸ðíîì òóìàíå. Îí âåðíóëñÿ. Íà þãå áûëî åù¸ ïÿòíàäöàòü êàìåð, à çà òåì òàêàÿ æå ñòåíà è ïðîïàñòü. Íà âîñòîêå... À âîò íà âîñòîêå áûëî îãðîìíîå ïîìåùåíèå, â êîòîðîì ÿñíî ÷óâñòâîâàëîñü ïðèñóòñòâèå çëà. 

«Ýòî øåñòåðî… Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè?», - ïðåäïîëîæèë Ãàððè. «À ÷òî ýòî çà øàð?»

Øàð áûë áîëüøèì, îêîëî ÷åòûð¸õ ìåòðîâ â äèàìåòðå, àáñîëþòíî ÷¸ðíûì è, êàçàëîñü ïóëüñèðîâàë, ñîïðîòèâëÿÿñü äàâëåíèþ, îêàçûâàåìîìó íà íåãî òåìíûìè ìàãàìè. Ãàððè ïîéìàë ñåáÿ íà îùóùåíèè, ÷òî ýòîò øàð êàæåòñÿ åìó æèâûì. Îí ïîäîáðàëñÿ ïîáëèæå è ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî íà ñàìîì äåëå òàê. È òóò îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ïîêàçàëîñü åìó çíàêîìûì - â ýòîì øàðå áûëà ×îó. Îí íå âèäåë å¸ è íå ìîã ïðîíèêíóòü â øàð, íî ÷óâñòâîâàë çíàêîìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå, è ïîíèìàë, ÷òî è îíà çíàåò ÷òî îí çäåñü.

- Çíà÷èò è îíà ïîïàëà â ïëåí. ×òî æå òåïåðü äåëàòü? - ðàñòåðÿíî ñïðàøèâàë ñåáÿ Ãàððè. - Ïîõîæå Ïîæèðàòåëÿì â øàð íå ïðîáèòüñÿ, íî êàê äîëãî ×îó ñìîæåò íàõîäèòüñÿ òàì áåç åäû è ïèòüÿ?

Îí îòïðàâèëñÿ íà çàïàä è îïÿòü íàòêíóëñÿ íà áåçäíó.

- Êàêîå ñòðàøíîå ìåñòî, - äóìàë Ãàððè. - Îíî ïîõîæå íà ïðåèñïîäíþþ...

Ãàððè âåðíóëñÿ â ñâîå òåëî è ñòàë ìåðÿòü êàìåðó øàãàìè, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì, ÷òî æå åìó äåëàòü äàëüøå. Åñëè áû ó íåãî áûëà ñ ñîáîé ïàëî÷êà! Íî íåò, îíà îñòàëàñü òàì… ãäå îñòàëàñü. Îí î÷åíü ñìóòíî ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî ñ íèì ñëó÷èëîñü, ïîìíèë òîëüêî óæàñíóþ áîëü â ãîëîâå, îáåñïîêîåííîå ëèöî Ðîíà, à ïîòîì… ïîòîì ïóñòîòà. 

«Ìåíÿ ïîõèòèëè? - ïðåäïîëîæèë îí. – Íî êàê îíè ñìîãëè, ÿ æå áûë â Õîãâàðöå? Ìîæåò ìåíÿ ïîâåçëè â áîëüíèöó, à ïî ïóòè… Äà íåò, Äàìáëäîð íå ïîçâîëèë áû ýòîìó ñëó÷èòüñÿ… Òîãäà êàê? È ÷òî çäåñü äåëàåò ×îó, äà åùå â êàêîì-òî ïóçûðå? Õîòÿ… íàâåðíîå ýòî êàêàÿ-òî ðàçíîâèäíîñòü çàùèòíîãî áàðüåðà, êîòîðóþ ìû ïîêà åùå íå ïðîõîäèëè. Êñòàòè! À ïî÷åìó áû ìíå íå ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íåé ìûñëåííî?» 

Ãàððè ñíîâà ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê ñòåíå è ïðîòÿíóë ñâîå ñîçíàíèå â êîìíàòó, ãäå íàõîäèëàñü ñôåðà ñ çàêëþ÷åííîé âíóòðè ×îó.

…×îó! ×îó! Òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü?.. – ïîçâàë îí íî íå äîæäàëñÿ îòâåòà.

«Âåðîÿòíî, ýòî âñå èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî ìû íå íàõîäèìñÿ ðÿäîì ôèçè÷åñêè, - ïðåäïîëîæèë îí âåðíóâøèñü. – Èëè áàðüåð ñîçäàåò ïîìåõè…» 

Ïîõîäèâ ïî êàìåðå åùå ïîë÷àñà, Ãàððè ðåøèë ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðåäïðèíÿòü, èíà÷å îí ïðîñòî ñîéäåò ñ óìà. Âîò òîëüêî ÷òî ïðåäïðèíÿòü? Äâåðè â êàìåðå íå áûëî… Îí ðåøèë òùàòåëüíî îñìîòðåòü ñòåíû. È, ïðàêòè÷åñêè ìîìåíòàëüíî îáíàðóæèë â çàïàäíîé ñòåíå øåðøàâûé ó÷àñòîê, ðàçìåðîì ïðèìåðíî ìåòð íà ìåòð. Ýòî áûëî íåîáû÷íî, ïîòîìó ÷òî âñÿ îñòàëüíàÿ ïîâåðõíîñòü ñòåí áûëà îòïîëèðîâàíà äî áëåñêà. Ãàððè íàäàâèë íà ýòîò ó÷àñòîê ðóêîé, è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî îí ñëåãêà ïðîãèáàåòñÿ… õîòÿ íà îùóïü ñòåíà îñòàâàëàñü êàìåííîé. Ãàððè íàäàâèë èçî âñåõ ñèë è ñòåíà ïðîãíóëàñü ÷óòü ñèëüíåå. Òîãäà îí ïîïðîáîâàë óäàðèòü ñòåíó ñ ðàçáåãà, íî ðàçáåæàòüñÿ áûëî îñîáî íåãäå, äà è øåðøàâîñòü áûëà ñëèøêîì íèçêî. Íåìíîãî ïîäóìàâ, Ãàððè ñåë, óïåðñÿ ñïèíîé â ñòåíó è îòòàëêèâàÿñü íîãàìè èçî âñåõ ñèë, íàäàâèë íà ñòåíó. Íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä íè÷åãî íå ïðîèñõîäèëî, à çàòåì ðàçäàëñÿ âûñîêèé çâóê, ñëîâíî ïîðâàëàñü ñòðóíà, è Ãàððè ïðîâàëèëñÿ âíóòðü. Âåðíåå… íàðóæó. Ïðîëåòåâ ÷åðåç òîëùó ñòåíû îí âûïàë ïðÿìî â ïðîïàñòü. Îò óæàñà ïðè âèäå òóìàííîé äûìêè âíèçó ïðîïàñòè, ó Ãàððè ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå è îí íå ñìîã ñäåëàòü äàæå ñàìîãî åñòåñòâåííîãî â äàííîé ñèòóàöèè, à èìåííî – çàêðè÷àòü. Çàòî îí ìîã ìûñëåííî ðóãàòü ñåáÿ êàê ïîñëåäíåãî èäèîòà.

Ñïóñòÿ ïÿòü ìèíóò ïàäåíèÿ óæàñ íà÷àë îòñòóïàòü. 

«Èíòåðåñíî, ñ êàêîé ñêîðîñòüþ ÿ ïàäàþ? È ñêîëüêî óæå ïðîëåòåë? – Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü ôîðìóëû, êîòîðûå îí ïðîõîäèë â íà÷àëüíûõ êëàññàõ ìàãëîâñêîé øêîëû. – Äà íåò, íå ìîæåò áûòü… Ñëèøêîì ìíîãî íóëåé ïîëó÷àåòñÿ… Äîëæíî áûòü ÿ íå òàê ïîñ÷èòàë. À, íàâåðíîå âîçäóõ ìåíÿ òîðìîçèò» - ðåøèë îí. 

Äà è íà ñàìîì äåëå, îò ñèëüíîãî ïîòîêà âîçäóõà áûëî òðóäíî äûøàòü. Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä ñóäîðîæíûõ ðûâêîâ, Ãàððè óäàëîñü ïîâåðíóòüñÿ ñïèíîé âíèç. 

«Òàê ëåã÷å, - äóìàë îí, ãëÿäÿ íà ñòåíû ïðîïàñòè, óíîñÿùèåñÿ ââåðõ. – È äûøàòü ïðîùå, è íå âèäíî, êîãäà óïàäó». 

Ñïóñòÿ åùå íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ïîêàçàâøèõñÿ åìó ÷àñàìè, Ãàððè íàäîåëî îæèäàòü óäàðà î çåìëþ è îí ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ îáðàòíî. Äíà âñå åùå íå áûëî âèäíî. 

«Åñëè ÿ âñå ðàâíî ïàäàþ â ïðîïàñòü, - ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, - òî ïî÷åìó áû íå ïîïûòàòüñÿ ïîëåòåòü?» Îí ðàñêèíóë â ñòîðîíû ðóêè, è íàâñòðå÷ó åìó óäàðèë ñâåò.

* * *

×îó íàõîäèëàñü… Âïðî÷åì, îíà ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåëà, ãäå îíà íàõîäèòñÿ. Êðóãîì áûëà êðîìåøíàÿ òüìà, è íè÷åãî íå áûëî âèäíî. Äàæå åå ðóê. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà èõ íàâñòðå÷ó äðóã äðóãó è âçäðîãíóëà îò íåîæèäàííîãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ. 

«Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÿ âñå åùå ÿ, à íå áåñòåëåñíûé äóõ», - ïîäóìàëà îíà.

Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü íàùóïàòü ðóêàìè ÷òî-íèáóäü, íî âåçäå áûëà ïóñòîòà. Äàæå ïîä íåé! Îíà ñëîâíî âèñåëà â âîçäóõå. Îíà ïîïðîáîâàëà áûëî ïîâåðíóòüñÿ âíèç ãîëîâîé… íî ïîñëåäíåå ÷óâñòâî ïðåäàëî åå - ×îó ïîòåðÿëà îùóùåíèå òîãî, ãäå íàõîäèòñÿ âåðõ, à ãäå íèç. Íî è íåâåñîìîñòè íå áûëî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå îíà îùóùàëà ñâîé âåñ… òîëüêî îí íèêóäà íå áûë íàïðàâëåí.

«Ýõ, åñëè áû ó ìåíÿ áûëà ïàëî÷êà… Ïîñòîé! Îíà æå ó ìåíÿ åñòü!» - ×îó íàùóïàëà ÷åõîë äëÿ ïàëî÷êè, ïðèñòåãíóòûé ê ïîÿñó.

Ñóäîðîæíî ñæèìàÿ, ÷òîáû íå âûðîíèòü, ×îó äîñòàëà ïàëî÷êó, è âçìàõíóâ åé ïðèâû÷íûì äâèæåíèåì, ÷åòêî ïðîèçíåñëà:

- Ëþìîñ!

Íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè âñïûõíóë îãîíåê, ïîêàçàâøèéñÿ äî ñìåøíîãî æàëêèì, â îáñòóïàâøåé åãî òüìå. Åãî ÿðêîñòè åäâà õâàòàëî, ÷òîáû âûñâåòèòü ñàìó ïàëî÷êó è êèñòü ðóêè, ñæèìàâøåé åå. À òåìíîòà âîêðóã ñòàëà… åùå òåìíåå, åñëè êîíå÷íî òàêîå ìîãëî áû ïðîèçîéòè. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òàêîå ó äåâóøêè âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå. ×îó âçäîõíóëà è ïîãàñèëà îãîíåê, ïðîäîëæàÿ âãëÿäûâàòüñÿ â òåìíîòó. À ÷òî åé åùå îñòàâàëîñü äåëàòü? Êîíå÷íî, îíà ìîãëà çàêðûòü ãëàçà, íî ñâåòëåå îò ýòîãî íå ñòàíîâèëîñü, âïðî÷åì, êàê è òåìíåå… 

Ïðîøëî åùå íåêîòîðîå êîëè÷åñòâî âðåìåíè, è ×îó íà÷àëè ìåðåùèòüñÿ êàêèå-òî îáðàçû. Ñíà÷àëà ïðîñòî áåñôîðìåííûå òåíè, çàòåì âïîëíå âåùåñòâåííûå îáðàçû, îò êîòîðûõ ×îó íå ìîãëà îòãîðîäèòüñÿ, äàæå çàêðûâ ãëàçà. Âîò äåâóøêà ñ ðûæèìè âîëîñàìè, â ñòðàííîé îäåæäå, íàïîìèíàâøåé êîæàíûé êîìáèíåçîí, à ðÿäîì áîëüøîé îùåòèíèâøèéñÿ âîëê… Äâå âûñîêèå ðæàâûå êîëîííû, ìåæäó êîòîðûìè ìåòàþòñÿ ÷åðíûå òðåóãîëüíèêè, à êðóãîì ïóñòîøü… Äðàêîí, íåèçâåñòíîé åé ïîðîäû, ÷üÿ ÷åøóÿ ïåðåëèâàåòñÿ çåëåíûì ïåðëàìóòðîâûì áëåñêîì, à âçãëÿä íåîæèäàííî ðàçóìåí… Ñòàðèê â äëèííîé ñåðîé îäåæäå, óäàðÿþùèé ïîñîõîì â ñêàëó, îòêóäà íà÷èíàåò áèòü ðó÷ååê… Äåâî÷êà ëåò ïÿòè, æîíãëèðóþùàÿ îãíåííûìè øàðèêàìè… Ïòèöà, ëåòÿùàÿ íàä ãîðîäîì, ñëèøêîì áîëüøàÿ äëÿ ñâîåé òåíè…

Êàëåéäîñêîï êàðòèíîê âñå óáûñòðÿëñÿ, ñòîèëî ×îó çàäåðæàòü ñâîé âçãëÿä íà êàêîì-òî èç îáðàçîâ, êàê îí òîò÷àñ æå ðàñòâîðÿëñÿ âî òüìå, à íà ñìåíó åìó ïðèõîäèë äðóãîé.

×îó çàñëîíèëàñü îò îáðàçîâ ëåâîé ðóêîé, ïðàâîé âûõâàòèëà ïàëî÷êó è ïðîêðè÷àëà:

- Ëþìîñ!

Íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè âñïûõíóë îãîíåê, à ïîñëåäíÿÿ êàðòèíà, âèäåííàÿ åé, âäðóã îáðåëà îáúåì è ïëîòíîñòü… Ñòàëà ðåàëüíîñòüþ. ×îó ñòîÿëà ïîñðåäè õîëìèñòîé ðàâíèíû, ïîðîñøåé ëèëîâîé òðàâîé. Îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è çàìåðëà îò èçóìëåíèÿ – â óãðþìîì ôèîëåòîâîì íåáå âèñåëè äâà ñîëíöà – êðàñíîå è ãîëóáîå. À ãäå-òî äàëåêî, íà ãîðèçîíòå ñãóùàëàñü òüìà, ñëîâíî òåíü, îòáðàñûâàåìàÿ íåâèäèìîé ñòåíîé.

- Ãäå ÿ î÷óòèëàñü? – ïðîèçíåñëà îíà, è ïîäèâèëàñü, êàê ãëóõî è íåçíàêîìî ïðîçâó÷àë åå ãîëîñ â ýòîì ïëîòíîì âÿçêîì âîçäóõå. Çàòåì âçãëÿä ×îó óïàë íà ïàëî÷êó, êîòîðóþ îíà ñæèìàëà â ñâîåé ðóêå. Îãîíåê íà åå êîíöå íå áûë ãîëóáîâàòûì, êàê îáû÷íî ïîñëå çàêëèíàíèÿ «Ëþìîñ». Âîîáùå ãîâîðÿ, ýòî áûë äàæå íå îãîíåê, à íàîáîðîò, ïàëî÷êà ñëîâíî èñòî÷àëà òüìó, êîòîðàÿ ìåðöàëà êàêèìè-òî ñãóñòêàìè.

- Ôèíèòå èíêàíòàòåì, - ïðîáîðìîòàëà ×îó, ãîòîâàÿ ê òîìó, ÷òî ýòî çàêëèíàíèå òîæå âûâåðíåòñÿ íàèçíàíêó, íî íåò, îãîíåê íà êîíöå ïàëî÷êè ïîãàñ… âåðíåå èñ÷åçëà òüìà.

×îó ãëÿíóëà ñåáå ïîä íîãè, è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî ñòîèò â öåíòðå íåáîëüøîãî êðóãà, çàðîñøåãî ðîäíîé åå âçãëÿäó èçóìðóäíî-çåëåíîé òðàâîé. Îíà îïóñòèëàñü íà êîðòî÷êè è ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî íåæíîé øåëêîâèñòîé òðàâå, çàòåì ðåçêî ïîäíÿëàñü è îòïðàâèëàñü òóäà, ãäå âäàëåêå âèäíåëàñü ñòåíà òüìû.

* * *

Ãàððè ñèäåë íà áîëüøîì êàìíå, ðÿäîì ñ ìàëåíüêèì êîñòåðêîì. Âîêðóã íåãî âçäûìàëèñü ñòåíû óùåëüÿ, èõ âåðøèíà ñêðûâàëàñü â ñåðîé êëóáÿùåéñÿ ìãëå, ãäå-òî âûñîêî-âûñîêî… Ñîëíöà íå áûëî âèäíî, íî áûëî îòíîñèòåëüíî ñâåòëî, êîñòåðîê äàæå íå îòáðàñûâàë òåíü Ãàððè íà ñòåíó óùåëüÿ. Ãàððè ñèäåë íà êàìíå, è ïûòàëñÿ ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè, íî îíè ðàññûïàëèñü, ñëîâíî ãîðñòü ðèñà, òàÿëè, ñëîâíî ñíåæèíêè, ñæàòûå â êóëàêå. Îí íå çíàë, äàâíî ëè îí çäåñü è êàê îí çäåñü îêàçàëñÿ, îí äàæå íå ìîã çàäàòü ñåáå ýòèõ âîïðîñîâ, âñå åãî ñèëû óõîäèëè íà òî, ÷òîáû íå ñîñêîëüçíóòü âî ìðàê íåáûòèÿ, íå ðàñïàñòüñÿ âìåñòå ñ äâîÿùèìèñÿ ìûñëÿìè… Õîëîäàëî. Ãàððè ïîäîäâèíóëñÿ ïîáëèæå ê îãíþ è ïðîòÿíóë ê íåìó ðóêè. Êàê îí óñòàë… Íåâûíîñèìî õîòåëîñü óñíóòü, íî ïî÷åìó-òî îí áîÿëñÿ ýòîãî, ñëîâíî êòî-òî íàøåïòûâàë åìó: «Íåëüçÿ»… Íåìíîãî ñîãðåâøèñü, Ãàððè îïóñòèë ãîëîâó è ïî÷òè ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ñòðàííîå çàáûòüå, íî óñëûøàë òèõèé øîðîõ. Ïîäíÿâ ãîëîâó, Ãàððè óâèäåë, ÷òî ê íåìó êòî-òî ïðèáëèæàåòñÿ.

- Êòî âû? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

Íàïðîòèâ íåãî, íà êàìåíü ïðèñåë ñòàðèê. Âåñü îí áûë êàêîé-òî ïûëüíûé, íà÷èíàÿ îò äëèííîé ñåäîé áîðîäû è çàêàí÷èâàÿ áëåêëîé êðàñíî-îðàíæåâîé ìàíòèåé. 

- Êòî òû? – âîïðîñîì íà âîïðîñ îòâåòèë ñòàðèê.

Ãàððè ïî÷åìó-òî íå ñìîã îòâåòèòü íà ýòîò âîïðîñ, ìûñëè ðàñïîëçàëèñü â ñòîðîíû. Íàêîíåö, åìó óäàëîñü óõâàòèòü îäíó èç íèõ, è îí ñíîâà çàäàë âîïðîñ:

- Êàê ÿ ïîïàë ñþäà?

- Òû ðîäèëñÿ, - îòâåòèë ñòàðèê è ïðîâåë ðóêîé íàä êîñòðîì. 

Îãîíåê ñòàë íåìíîãî ÿð÷å è â ãîëîâå ó Ãàððè íåìíîãî ïðîÿñíèëîñü. Îí ïîòðÿñ ãîëîâîé è çàäàë åùå îäèí âîïðîñ:

- Ïî÷åìó ÿ æèâ?

- À! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ íåçíàêîìåö. – Âîò â ÷åì âîïðîñ, íå ïðàâäà ëè? Íå âîçðàæàåøü, åñëè ÿ ïîñèæó ó òâîåãî êîñòðà?

- Íåò… - ðàñòåðÿíî îòâåòèë Ãàððè. Íà ñåêóíäó åìó ïîêàçàëîñü… Äà íåò, ýòîãî íå ìîæåò áûòü. Èëè ìîæåò? ßðêèé ñâåò, òóìàííûå î÷åðòàíèÿ ïòèöû, è ãîëîñ, ãîëîñ âîïðîøàþùèé åãî, òðåáóþùèé îòâåò: «Êòî òû? ×åãî òû õî÷åøü?»…

- Ó òåáÿ áûëî âèäåíèå, - óòâåðæäàþùå ïðîèçíåñ ñòàðèê.

- Äà…

- Î ÷åì? – ñ êàæäûì âîïðîñîì, íåçíàêîìåö ñòàíîâèëñÿ âñå áîëåå ÷åòêèì, îäåæäà ïðèîáðåòàëà ÿðêîñòü, ãîëîñ ãëóáèíó.

Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé è íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë.

- Òû äóìàåøü, êàê îòñþäà âûáðàòüñÿ? – ñïðîñèë ñòàðèê, óâèäåâ êàê Ãàððè îêèíóë âçãëÿäîì ñòåíû óùåëüÿ. – Íå ñòîèò. Îòñþäà íåëüçÿ âûáðàòüñÿ. Ëó÷øå, ïîêîðèñü ñóäüáå, ñìèðèñü.

- Ïåðâåéøàÿ îáÿçàííîñòü ïëåííèêà – áåæàòü, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè.

- Òàê ÷òî æå, åñëè òû - ïëåííèê ëþáâè, òî íàäî áåæàòü ê îäèíî÷åñòâó? Åñëè òû - ïëåííèê ðàäîñòè, òî äîëæåí ñòðåìèòüñÿ ê ïå÷àëè? – óñìåõíóëñÿ ñòàðèê.

Ãàððè ðåøèë íå ñëóøàòü åãî, ïîäíÿëñÿ è ñòàë îñìàòðèâàòüñÿ.

- Âèæó, òû âñå åùå ðàçäîñàäîâàí òåì, ÷òî ÿ íå íàçâàë òåáå ñâîåãî èìåíè, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé íåçíàêîìåö. - Íî ÷òî çà ïðîê â èìåíàõ? ×òî õîðîøåãî, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî ìåíÿ çîâóò Ëîðèåí? Äëÿ òåáÿ ýòî íè÷åãî íå çíà÷èò, à ìåíÿ ëèøàåò ïðåèìóùåñòâ... Ñëîâà öåííû èõ ñìûñëîì, à â èìåíàõ çàêëþ÷åíà âëàñòü. Âåäü Âñåëåííàÿ íà÷àëàñü ñî ñëîâà, êàê òåáå èçâåñòíî. Íî ÷òî áûëî ðàíüøå - ñëîâî èëè ìûñëü, ñêðûâàþùàÿñÿ çà íèì? Áåç ìûñëè íå ñîçäàòü ÿçûê, à áåç ÿçûêà - íå ïîñòè÷ü ìûñëè. Òàê ÷òî áûëî â íà÷àëå? È, ñòàëî áûòü, - ÷òî ñîòâîðèëî Âñåëåííóþ? – îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãàððè, êîòîðûé ðàçãëÿäûâàë ïðàêòè÷åñêè îòâåñíóþ ñòåíó óùåëüÿ. - Íåò. Âèæó, òû ñëèøêîì ïîãëîùåí ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì âîïðîñîì, ÷òîáû äóìàòü î âûñîêèõ ìàòåðèÿõ, - äîáàâèë îí ðàçî÷àðîâàííî.

- Êàêèì âîïðîñîì? – Ãàððè ðàçäðàæåííî ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ëîðèåíó.

- Êòî òû. 

- Íî… - Ãàððè ðàñòåðÿëñÿ. Îí æå çíàåò êòî îí… Çíàåò?

- Êàêîé îïàñíûé âîïðîñ, ïðàâäà? – ïðîäîëæèë ñòàðèê. - Ïðîñòî íå íàéòè ïîäõîäÿùåãî îòâåòà íà íåãî. Äóìàþ, â ýòîì-òî è åñòü åãî ñìûñë. Îäíàêî, â òâîåì ñëó÷àå, ÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ìîãó äàòü îòâåò íà âîïðîñ, êòî òû. Òû - ìåðòâåö.

- Íó, ýòî óæ ñëèøêîì! – âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Êàê äàâíî òû çäåñü? – ñïðîñèë Ëîðèåí.

- Íó… ×àñ… Íåò, íàâåðíîå äåíü… Èëè äâà.

- Ñîëíöå âñõîäèëî äåâÿòü ðàç. Òû íè÷åãî íå åë - à ðàçâå ñòðàäàåøü îò ãîëîäà? Èëè îò æàæäû? Êðîâü ïî-ïðåæíåìó ñòðóèòñÿ â òâîèõ âåíàõ? Íó,… ñòðóèòñÿ?

Ãàððè óñìåõíóëñÿ è ïîïûòàëñÿ íàùóïàòü ó ñåáÿ ïóëüñ. Ñïóñòÿ ìèíóòó áåñïëîäíûõ ïîïûòîê, îí ïîäíÿë ãëàçà íà Ëîðèåíà è îøåëîìëåííî ñêàçàë:

- Ïóëüñà íåò...

- Ïîòîìó ÷òî òû, ìîé íåäîâåð÷èâûé äðóã, âåñüìà è âåñüìà ìåðòâ.

- Íåò! – çàêðè÷àë Ãàððè. – Ýòî êàêîé-òî ôîêóñ! ß íå ìîãó áûòü ìåðòâ! ß…

- Òîãäà ñêàæè, êàêîå òâîå ïîñëåäíåå âîñïîìèíàíèå? – ïåðåáèë åãî Ëîðèåí.

Ãàððè ñîáðàëñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è íàøåë îòâåò íà ýòîò âîïðîñ.

- ß… ïàäàë. Äîëãî… Ïðîïàñòü áûëà ñëîâíî áåñêîíå÷íàÿ…

- Íè÷òî íå áåñêîíå÷íî - âñå ìû ïàäàåì íà äíî ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî. Åñòü äâå âîçìîæíîñòè - ëèáî òû ïàäàë è äîñòèã äíà, ëèáî òû âñå åùå ïàäàåøü, è âñå ýòî - ëèøü ñîí. Åñëè òîëüêî òû íå çàñòûë ïîñåðåäèíå, ìåæäó ñåêóíäàìè... â òîé âå÷íîñòè, ÷òî ðàçúåäèíÿåò äâà äåëåíèÿ íà öèôåðáëàòå... ìåæäó «òèê» è «òàê»... «Òèê» - òû åùå æèâ è ïîëîí ñèë, «òàê» - è òû ìåðòâ. Ïðè ðîæäåíèè íàì äàåòñÿ êîíå÷íîå ÷èñëî ñåêóíä. Êàæäûé «òèê» ÷àñîâ îòáèðàåò ó íàñ ìàëåíüêèé êóñî÷åê æèçíè. «Òèê» - è íåò ìåñòà ðàäîñòè. «Òàê» - íåîñòîðîæíîå ñëîâî çàìûêàåò îäèí ïóòü è îòêðûâàåò äðóãîé. «Òèê-òàê. Òèê-òàê». Âðåìÿ ïîñòîÿííî èññÿêàåò. – Ëîðèåí íåîæèäàííî ëåãêî, äëÿ ñâîåãî âîçðàñòà, ïîäíÿëñÿ è ïîäîøåë ê Ãàððè. - Òâîå æå ïî÷òè çàêîí÷èëîñü. Òû ìåæäó ñåêóíäàìè - ïîòåðÿííûé ñðåäè áåñêîíå÷íûõ âîçìîæíîñòåé, ìåæäó «òèê» è «òàê». «Òèê» - òû æèâ. «Òàê» - ... ÷òî æ, ýòî áûëà íåïëîõàÿ æèçíü, íî äîâîëüíî êîðîòêàÿ. «Òèê-òàê. Òèê-òàê». 

Ãàððè îòïðÿíóë è, ïîòåðÿâ ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè ñàìîîáëàäàíèÿ, çàêðè÷àë:

- Îòêóäà ìíå çíàòü, ÷òî íå òû ñòîèøü çà âñåì ýòèì? ×òî òû çàìûøëÿåøü? Êòî òû? 

Âíåçàïíî îí ñíîâà óâèäåë âñïûøêó ñâåòà è êðûëàòûé ñèëóýò. Îí ïîäíÿë ðóêó ê ãëàçàì, ÷òîáû çàùèòèòü ãëàçà îò îñëåïèòåëüíîãî ñâåòà è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âñå åùå íàõîäèòñÿ â óùåëüå. 

- Ïîêàçàëîñü… - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.

- Òåïåðü òû áëèæå, íå òàê ëè? – Ïîíèìàþùå ñêàçàë Ëîðèåí. - Äà, ÿ âèæó, ÷òî áëèæå. Íî áëèæå ê «òèê» èëè áëèæå ê «òàê»? ß íå çíàþ. Ëèøü âðåìÿ ïîêàæåò. À çäåñü, ìåæ ìãíîâåíèé, ó íàñ âñå âðåìÿ ìèðà…

* * *

×îó ñïóñêàëàñü ñ î÷åðåäíîãî õîëìà. Îíà øëà óæå î÷åíü äîëãî, íî íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà íè óñòàëîñòè, íè ãîëîäà.

- Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ìíå íàäî íàéòè õîòÿ áû âîäó, - ðåøèëà îíà.

Íî âîêðóã íå áûëî íè ñëåäà ðó÷åéêà… Äàæå ëóæè. Ðàâíèíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî îäíîîáðàçíîé è åäèíñòâåííûì îðèåíòèðîì ÿâëÿëàñü ñòåíà ìðàêà, óæå äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî ïðèáëèçèâøàÿñÿ. Îäíàêî, íå ñìîòðÿ íà ýòî, ×îó âñå åùå íå ìîãëà ïîíÿòü, ÷òî æå ýòî òàêîå.

Âñêîðå åé ñòàëè âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñòðàííûå áóãðû è ïðîïëåøèíû â òðàâå, à çàòåì ×îó óâèäåëà ÷åðíûå ïÿòíà âûææåííîé òðàâû, ðåçêî âûäåëÿþùèåñÿ íà ïîðàæàâøåì îäíîîáðàçèåì ôîíå. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê îäíîìó èç ïÿòåí è îáíàðóæèëà, ÷òî òðàâà ïðîñòî ïî÷åðíåëà, íî êàçàëàñü òàêîé æå æèâîé, êàê è âñÿ îñòàëüíàÿ, ëèëîâàÿ òðàâà. Áëèæå ê ñòåíå ìðàêà, òàêèå ïÿòíà íà÷èíàëè ñëèâàòüñÿ äðóã ñ äðóãîì, à ó ñàìîé ñòåíû, êîãäà ê íåé ïîäîøëà ×îó, âñÿ òðàâà áûëà ÷åðíîé.

Ñòåíà äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñëîâíî ñîñòîÿëà èç ìðàêà. Îíà ñëîâíî âûñàñûâàëà ñâåò è öâåòà èç îêðóæàþùåãî ìèðà, äåëàÿ åãî áëåêëûì, òóñêëûì è, ñëîâíî ïûëüíûì. È, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî âíóòðè ñòåíû íè÷åãî íå áûëî âèäíî, ×îó êîæåé îùóùàëà, ÷òî îòòóäà íà íåå êòî-òî ñìîòðèò. Îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó, îñòîðîæíî ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê ñòåíå, è òüìà ïîãëîòèëà åå.

* * *

Ãàððè øåë âîçëå ñòåíû óùåëüÿ, çà íèì ïî ïÿòàì ñëåäîâàë ñòàðèê. Ïîêà Ãàððè íå îáíàðóæèë íè÷åãî, ÷òî áûëî áû ïîõîæå íà ïðîõîä, íî ìîæåò áûòü òàì âïåðåäè… Ïîñòîé! Òàì êàêîé-òî îãîíåê! Ãàððè áðîñèëñÿ áåãîì, íî, ïîäáåæàâ ê öåëè, ðàñòåðÿííî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîé êîñòåð.

- Âîò êîñòåð, êîòîðûé ÿ ðàçâåë, êîãäà î÷íóëñÿ çäåñü âíèçó, - óñòàëî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí. - ß ïðîøåë ïîëíûé êðóã.

- È òàê âñåãäà… - ñêàçàë èç-çà åãî ñïèíû Ëîðèåí.

- Ïîñëóøàéòå… âû çäåñü äîëüøå ìåíÿ, - ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê íåìó Ãàððè.

- Î, ãîðàçäî, ãîðàçäî äîëüøå, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ëîðèåí êàêîé-òî ñòðàííîé óëûáêîé.

- Îòñþäà äîëæåí áûòü êàêîé-òî âûõîä.

- «Òèê» - òû æèâ. «Òàê» - òû ìåðòâ. Åäèíñòâåííûé âûõîä íàðóæó - ñîãëàñèòüñÿ íà «òàê».

- Íåò! ß íå ìîãó! – Ãàððè óñåëñÿ íà êàìåíü è îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè. – Íåóæåëè âû íå ïîíèìàåòå?! Òàì, ñíàðóæè, ìîè äðóçüÿ. ß íóæåí èì… Òàì ïîãèáàþò ëþäè. ß äîëæåí âåðíóòüñÿ! ß äîëæåí îñòàíîâèòü Âîëäåìîðòà! ß íå çíàþ êàê… íî ÿ ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òîëüêî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü ýòî. À åñëè ÿ íå âåðíóñü, åñëè ïîòåðïëþ íåóäà÷ó, ïîãèáíóò íå äåñÿòêè, íå ñîòíè, à òûñÿ÷è âîëøåáíèêîâ è ìàãëîâ… Íåóæåëè âàñ ýòî íå çàáîòèò? 

- Êîíå÷íî, ìíå ýòî íå áåçðàçëè÷íî, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ëîðèåí. - Óæàñíî, êîãäà òâîè äåòè ñðàæàþòñÿ. ß ïðåäóïðåæäàë äðóãèõ, íî îíè íå ïîñëóøàëè. Îíè íèêîãäà íå ñëóøàþò.

- Âàøè äåòè?!

- Îáðàçíî ãîâîðÿ. Òå, êòî ïðèøåë ïîñëå ìåíÿ.

- Ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè âû ïðîâåëè çäåñü? – íåãðîìêî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Äîëãî… Î÷åíü äîëãî. 

- À ÷òî âû çäåñü äåëàåòå? – ïîñëå ìèíóòíîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Æäó.

- Êîãî?

- Òîãî, ñ êåì áû ìîã ïîãîâîðèòü…

- È ÷àñòî ê âàì ïðèõîäÿò?

- Êîãäà-òî ïðèõîäèëè ÷àñòî… Íî òåïåðü âñå çàáûëè. È äàæå òå, êòî ïîìíèò, óæå íå ïîíèìàþò. À âåäü ðàíüøå îíè ïîíèìàëè. Ìèëëèîí ëåò òîìó íàçàä.

- Âàì ìèëëèîí ëåò?! – ïîðàçèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Âû íà ñòîëüêî íå âûãëÿäèòå…

- Äà. Íå ñåé÷àñ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå…

Â ãëàçà Ãàððè âíîâü óäàðèëî ñèÿíèå. Ñèÿíèå èñõîäèëî îò îãðîìíîãî ôåíèêñà, êîòîðûé áûë ñëîâíî ñîòêàí èç ïëàìåíè. À çàòåì Ãàððè óñëûøàë ãîëîñ, âîïðîøàþùèé «Êòî òû?»

- Òàê ýòî áûëè âû! – äîãàäàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Âîçìîæíî. Ó âñåõ íàñ åñòü òàéíû... è ñþðïðèçû. Òû, ê ïðèìåðó, çíàë, ÷òî ó òåáÿ â ñîçíàíèè æèâåò äðóãîé ÷åëîâåê? Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷àñòèöà?

- ×îó… - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ãàððè. 

- Ýòî åå èìÿ? Êàæåòñÿ ÿ âñòðå÷àëñÿ ñ íåé îäíàæäû… äàâíûì-äàâíî.

– Ïî÷åìó ÿ ïåðåñòàë îùóùàòü åå? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Îíà ñåé÷àñ íå çäåñü, íî âñå ðàâíî, ×îó â òåáå, è îíà - ÷àñòü ïðîáëåìû. Òû - äðóãàÿ ÷àñòü. Âû îáà âñå åùå öåïëÿåòåñü çà æèçíü, îáà áîèòåñü óéòè. Âû äîëæíû îòðåøèòüñÿ îò áðåìåíè æèçíè, âû îáà, è ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ «òàê».

- ß íå ìîãó... Ãåðìèîíà… Ðîí… Ñèðèóñ… Îíè íóæäàþòñÿ âî ìíå.

- Òû íå ìîæåøü èçáåæàòü ñìåðòè ïðîñòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî áîèøüñÿ òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ áåç òåáÿ. Ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî. Òû íå ïðèíèìàåøü æèçíü, à áåæèøü îò ñìåðòè. È ïîýòîìó òû çàñòðÿë ìåæ íèìè. Íå ìîæåøü èäòè íè âïåðåä, íè íàçàä. Òâîè äðóçüÿ íóæäàþòñÿ â òîì, êåì òû ìîæåøü áûòü, êîãäà ïåðåñòàíåøü áîÿòüñÿ. Êîãäà òû çíàåøü, êòî òû, çà÷åì òû è ÷òî òû õî÷åøü... Êîãäà òû íå èùåøü ïðè÷èí, ÷òîáû æèòü... à ìîæåøü ïðîñòî «áûòü». 

Ãàððè îïóñòèë ãëàçà.

- ß íå ìîãó... ß íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî ñäåëàòü.

- À ÿ íå ìîãó ïîìî÷ü òåáå, è òû áóäåøü íàâå÷íî çàòî÷åí ïîñåðåäèíå. – Ëîðèåí âíîâü ïîòåðÿë ÷åòêîñòü ôîðìû. - Òû äîëæåí ïðåêðàòèòü öåïëÿòüñÿ çà æèçíü... ñäàéñÿ ñìåðòè. Ñìåðòè ïëîòè, ñìåðòè ñòðàõà. Øàãíè â ïðîïàñòü è îòïóñòè...

Â óùåëüå ñòåìíåëî.

- Çäåñü òåìíååò... – ìûñëè Ãàððè âíîâü íà÷àëè äâîèòüñÿ.

- ß çíàþ. Óæå òåïëåå, ìîé äðóã, óæå òåïëåå. Ëåãêî íàéòè ÷òî-òî, ðàäè ÷åãî ñòîèò óìåðåòü. Åñëè ëè ó òåáÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü, ðàäè ÷åãî ñòîèëî áû æèòü? – ñïðîñèë Ëîðèåí, íî Ãàððè óæå íå âèäåë åãî.

- ß áîëüøå íå âèæó òåáÿ, - ïðîøåïòàë îí.

- Òàê è äîëæíî áûòü.

… ×òî, åñëè ÿ óïàäó? Êàê ÿ óçíàþ, ïîäõâàòèøü ëè òû ìåíÿ?.. – ïîäóìàë Ãàððè.

… ß ïîäõâàòèë òåáÿ ïðåæäå…

… À åñëè ÿ óìðó?..

… ß íå ìîãó ñîçäàòü æèçíü, íî ÿ ìîãó ïîïûòàòüñÿ âäîõíóòü æèçíü â îñòàâøèåñÿ óãîëüêè. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî è íå ïîëó÷èòñÿ…

… Íî ÿ ìîãó íàäåÿòüñÿ?..

… Íàäåæäà - ýòî âñå, ÷òî ó íàñ åñòü…

Ãàððè ïàäàë â ïðîïàñòü, ðàñêèíóâ â ñòîðîíû ðóêè. Ãëàçà åãî áûëè çàêðûòû, à íà ãóáàõ áëóæäàëà ñ÷àñòëèâàÿ óëûáêà. Îí ñíîâà îùóùàë ïðèñóòñòâèå ×îó, åå ìûñëè, åå òåïëî, åå ëþáîâü.

À çàòåì, îí óïàë.


	15. Ãëàâà 15 Âîçâðàùåíèå

Ãëàâà 15. Âîçâðàùåíèå 

Òüìà è áîëü îòñòóïàëè. Ãàððè óñëûøàë êàêîé-òî ñòðàííûé çâóê è îòêðûë ãëàçà. Îí ëåæàë íà êðîâàòè â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå Õîãâàðöà, ñëèøêîì õîðîøî åìó çíàêîìîì ïî ïðåäûäóùèì ïîñåùåíèÿì. À ñòðàííûå âñõëèïûâàþùèå çâóêè, ðàçáóäèâøèå åãî äîíîñèëèñü îò Ãåðìèîíû, êîòîðàÿ ñèäåëà íà ñòóëå âîçëå åãî êðîâàòè è ïëàêàëà, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â êðàåøåê îäåÿëà.

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü ñêàçàòü, íî åãî ïåðåñîõøåå ãîðëî îòêàçûâàëîñü ïðîèçíîñèòü çâóêè. Îí ñãëîòíóë, è êîå-êàê åìó óäàëîñü âûäàâèòü èç ñåáÿ:

- …Ìèîíà, íó ÷òî òû, íå ïëà÷ü.

Ãåðìèîíà çàìåðëà, çàòåì îòîðâàëà ëèöî îò îäåÿëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî èçóìëåííûì âçãëÿäîì. Åå ëèöî îïóõëî îò ñëåç, íî ðàäîñòü, çàæåãøàÿñÿ â åå ãëàçàõ, èçóìëåííàÿ óëûáêà, òðîíóâøàÿ åå ãóáû, ñäåëàëè åå íåîæèäàííî êðàñèâîé, êàêîé-òî… æèâîé.

- Ãàððè!!

Îíà áðîñèëàñü ê íåìó, è îí óæå áûëî èñïóãàëñÿ, ÷òî îíà ñîæìåò åãî â îáúÿòüÿõ – âñå åãî òåëî íûëî, ñëîâíî åãî ïåðååõàë ãðóçîâèê, íî Ãåðìèîíà ëèøü íåæíî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî åãî ëáó, îòêèäûâàÿ ñ íåãî âîëîñû.

- Êàê òû? Òåáå ëó÷øå? Òû íå ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, êàê ÿ… êàê ìû âñå çà òåáÿ ïåðåæèâàëè! ß…

Ãàððè ñëîâíî ñî ñòîðîíû íàáëþäàë, êàê åãî ðóêà ïîäíÿëàñü è ïðèëîæèëà óêàçàòåëüíûé ïàëåö ê ãóáàì Ãåðìèîíû:

- ×ø-ø-ø, - ñêàçàë îí âïîëãîëîñà. Ó íåãî ïîêà áûëî ìàëîâàòî ñèë, ÷òîáû âûäåðæàòü óðàãàí, îáðóøåííûé íà íåãî Ãåðìèîíîé.

Ãåðìèîíà ñæàëà åãî ðóêó â ñâîèõ è ñ óëûáêîé ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, à ïî åå ùåêàì êàòèëèñü ñëåçû.

- Íó ÷òî òû, íå ïëà÷ü… Ìíå óæå ëó÷øå. – Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ óëûáíóòüñÿ, íî ó íåãî ýòî íåâàæíî ïîëó÷èëîñü.

Ãåðìèîíà îòâåëà âçãëÿä è óâèäåëà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå.

- Îé! – îíà çàêðûëà ñâîå ëèöî ëàäîíÿìè. – Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ! Ó ìåíÿ óæàñíûé âèä!

- Íó ÷òî òû, - ïîïûòàëñÿ óñïîêîèòü åå Ãàððè, - òû î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ…

Òóò â åãî ãîëîâå ïðîìåëüêíóëà ìûñëü è îí ñïðîñèë:

- À… òû íå âèäåëà ×îó? Ìíå íàäî ñ íåé ïîãîâîðèòü…

Ãåðìèîíà îòíÿëà ðóêè îò ëèöà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñîñåäíþþ êðîâàòü. Ãàððè ïðîñëåäèë çà åå âçãëÿäîì è óâèäåë ëåæàùóþ íà íåé ×îó. Ëèöî åå çàëèâàëà ìåðòâåííàÿ áëåäíîñòü, äûõàíèÿ áûëî ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåçàìåòíî.

- ×òî… ñ íåé? 

Ãàððè ïîïûòàëñÿ áûëî ïîòÿíóòüñÿ ê ×îó ñâîèì ñîçíàíèåì, íî íå ñìîã, ãîëîâà ñðàçó æå çàêðóæèëàñü è îí ÷óòü íå ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå. Ãåðìèîíà çàìåòèëà èçìåíåíèå â åãî ñîñòîÿíèè è ñ ïàíè÷åñêèìè íîòêàìè â ãîëîñå çàêðè÷àëà:

- Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè! Ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã!

Ãàððè ïîìîðùèëñÿ – çâóê áîëüíî ðåçàíóë åãî ïî óøàì, à ïîòîì äî íåãî äîøëî, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë.

- Ñíåã?! – ñïðîñèë îí, íî Ãåðìèîíà íå óñïåëà åìó îòâåòèòü, òàê êàê ãäå-òî õëîïíóëà äâåðü è â ïàëàòó â ñâîåé îáû÷íîé ìàíåðå âëåòåë ïðîôåññîð Ñíåã. Çà íèì ìåëêèìè øàæêàìè ñåìåíèëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè.

- ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåã, ïîäîéäÿ ê êðîâàòè. – À, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð âñå æå ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ!

Êàê íè ñòðàííî, íî â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëè ñëûøíû ïðåçðèòåëüíûå íîòêè, íàïðîòèâ, ïðîçâó÷àëà òîëèêà óâàæåíèÿ.

- Âûïåéòå ýòî, Ïîòòåð! – îí ïðîòÿíóë Ãàððè êîëáó ñ äûìÿùèìñÿ íàïèòêîì òåìíî-çåëåíîãî öâåòà.

Ãàððè, ïîòðÿñåííûé íåîáû÷íûì îòíîøåíèåì ê íåìó ïðîôåññîðà Ñíåãà áåçðîïîòíî âûïèë ñîäåðæèìîå êîëáû, ëèøü ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèâøèñü. Çåëüå íà âêóñ áûëî åùå õóæå, ÷åì íà âèä, à ïàõëî åùå õóæå, ÷åì áûëî íà âêóñ. Îäíàêî îíî äåéñòâîâàëî – óæå ÷åðåç íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñîçíàíèå ïðîÿñíÿåòñÿ… ïðàâäà ìíîãî ðàäîñòè åìó ýòî íå ïðèíåñëî, òàê êàê âìåñòå ñ ÿñíîñòüþ ñîçíàíèÿ íà íåãî ñ íîâîé ñèëîé íàõëûíóëà áîëü. Ïðîíçèâ âñå òåëî, îíà ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü â ëåâîé ëàäîíè.

- Íó êàê, âàì ëó÷øå? – ñïðîñèë Ñíåã.

- Äà… Ñïàñèáî, ïðîôåññîð. Òîëüêî âîò ðóêà… 

Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ëåâóþ ðóêó, è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî ëàäîíü ñæàòà â êóëàê. Åìó ïîíàäîáèëîñü ïðèëîæèòü óñèëèå, ÷òîáû ðàçæàòü åãî, à êîãäà îí ýòî ñäåëàë, âçãëÿäàì îêðóæàþùèõ ïðåäñòàë æåëòî-îðàíæåâûé ñèëóýò ôåíèêñà, ñëîâíî âïå÷àòàííûé âãëóáü åãî ëàäîíè.

Óâèäåâ èçîáðàæåíèå ôåíèêñà, ïðîôåññîð ïåðåìåíèëñÿ â ëèöå è âûáåæàë èç ïàëàòû, òîëüêî è ñêàçàâ:

- Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, ïðèñìîòðèòå çà íèì äî ìîåãî âîçâðàùåíèÿ.

Ãàððè ïðîñëåäèë âçãëÿäîì çà Ñíåãîì, è ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîòîðàÿ ðàçãëÿäûâàëà åãî ëàäîíü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ îíà ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé è ñêàçàëà:

- Íåò, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð, ýòî íå ïî ìîåé ÷àñòè. Ïîíÿòèÿ íå èìåþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå.

- À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ×îó? – âåðíóëñÿ Ãàððè ê òðåâîæèâøåé åãî òåìå.

- Áîþñü, ÿ íå ñìîãó îòâåòèòü è íà ýòîò âàø âîïðîñ, - âçäîõíóëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. – Ìîæåò áûòü ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ñìîæåò âàì ÷òî-íèáóäü îáúÿñíèòü… À âîò, êñòàòè è îí.

Â ïàëàòó âîøåë ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð, ïîçàäè íåãî øåë Ñíåã.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Ãàððè, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, ïîäîéäÿ ê êðîâàòè è ïðèñåâ íà ñòóë, óñòóïëåííûé åìó Ãåðìèîíîé. – Ðàä âèäåòü, ÷òî òû ïîïðàâëÿåøüñÿ.

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, ïðîôåññîð…

- Ðàçðåøè ìíå âçãëÿíóòü íà òâîþ ðóêó, - ïîïðîñèë äèðåêòîð.

- Ïîæàëóéñòà, - Ãàððè íåäîóìåâàÿ ïðîòÿíóë åìó ëàäîíü. Äàìáëäîð ñ ìèíóòó ðàññìàòðèâàë èçîáðàæåíèå ôåíèêñà, íî íà åãî ëèöå íè÷åãî íåëüçÿ áûëî ïðî÷åñòü è Ãàððè ðåøèëñÿ çàäàòü ìó÷àâøèé åãî âîïðîñ: - Ñêàæèòå, ïðîôåññîð… à ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî?

Äàìáëäîð íåñêîëüêî ñåêóíä èçó÷àë åãî ëèöî, à çàòåì ïðèíÿë êàêîå-òî ðåøåíèå.

- Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, Ñåâåðóñ, ìèññ Ãðåéíäæåð, íå ìîãëè áû âû íàñ îñòàâèòü íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò?

- Êîíå÷íî, ïðîôåññîð, - âðàçíîáîé îòâåòèëè îíè è ðåòèðîâàëèñü.

Äàìáëäîð ñ ìèíóòó ìîë÷àë, à ïîòîì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè:

- ×òî òû ïîìíèøü?

Ãàððè íå õîòåëîñü ðàññêàçûâàòü ïðîôåññîðó î Ëîðèåíå è î òîì, ÷òî åìó… ïðèñíèëîñü? Ïðèâèäåëîñü? Èëè áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå? Ïîýòîìó îí îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë:

- Ïî÷òè íè÷åãî… ß ïðîñíóëñÿ è ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ óæàñíî áîëèò ãîëîâà… íå øðàì, à èìåííî ãîëîâà. ß ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå îò áîëè è î÷íóëñÿ çäåñü. Êñòàòè, à ñêîëüêî âðåìåíè ÿ çäåñü ëåæó?

- Òû çäåñü óæå äåñÿòûé äåíü, ìàëü÷èê ìîé, - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. – Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî… òåáÿ îòðàâèëè.

- ×òî?! – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Äà, - êèâíóë ïðîôåññîð. – Î÷åíü ðåäêîå çåëüå… Îíî ïîâûøàåò ó ÷åëîâåêà äîâåð÷èâîñòü… íåò, íå ñîâñåì òàê, ñêîðåå âîñïðèèì÷èâîñòü ê äðóãèì ëþäÿì, âûçûâàÿ ýìïàòèþ, ïðè÷åì íå òîëüêî ó òîãî, êòî âûïèë çåëüå, íî è ó òîãî, ñ êåì îí ðàçãîâàðèâàåò… Âûçûâàåò íà îòêðîâåííîñòü. Âîò òîëüêî íå ïîíèìàþ, ÷åãî õîòåëè äîáèòüñÿ òå, êòî ïîäìåøàë òåáå ýòî çåëüå? Âåäü òû áû ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, áëàãîäàðÿ ýòîìó çåëüþ, åñëè áû òåáÿ ïîïûòàëèñü ðàçãîâîðèòü ñ íåäîáðûìè íàìåðåíèÿìè. Òåì áîëåå, äåéñòâóåò îíî âñåãî ëèøü íåñêîëüêî ÷àñîâ è íå âûçûâàåò ïîáî÷íûõ ÿâëåíèé… îáû÷íî.

- Òîãäà ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Äåëî â òîì, Ãàððè, ÷òî ó òåáÿ àëëåðãèÿ íà îäèí èç èíãðåäèåíòîâ ýòîãî çåëüÿ… î÷åíü ðåäêîå ÿâëåíèå. Ïðè÷åì àëëåðãèÿ íåîáû÷íàÿ, îíà ïðîÿâëÿåòñÿ, êîãäà ýòîò èíãðåäèåíò ðàñùåïëÿåòñÿ â îðãàíèçìå… Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà äåéñòâèå çåëüÿ çàêîí÷èëîñü, òû è ïîòåðÿë ñîçíàíèå.

- À ÷òî ýòî çà èíãðåäèåíò?

- Êðîâü ôåíèêñà, Ãàððè.

Ãàððè íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïåðåâàðèâàë óñëûøàííîå, â ãîëîâå åãî ðîèëàñü êó÷à âîïðîñîâ: êòî è êàê ïîäìåøàë çåëüå, è êóäà, êîìó ýòî ìîãëî ïîíàäîáèòüñÿ, ïî÷åìó ó íåãî àëëåðãèÿ íà êðîâü ôåíèêñà è… ÷òî æå ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ×îó?

- À ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü ñ ×îó?

- Îíà, âèäèìî, ïûòàëàñü ïðîáèòüñÿ ê òâîåìó ñîçíàíèþ… È êîãäà åé ýòî óäàëîñü, ïîëó÷èëà âåñü íàáîð òâîèõ îùóùåíèé. Âñþ áîëü, äåçîðèåíòàöèþ… Ñ òåõ ïîð îíà íå ïðèõîäèò â ñîçíàíèå.

- Íî îíà… ïîïðàâèòñÿ? Ìíå æå óæå ëó÷øå, çíà÷èò è åé äîëæíî ïîëåã÷àòü?

- Íå çíàþ, Ãàððè. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèãîòîâèë äëÿ òåáÿ çåëüå, êîòîðîå ïîìîãëî òåáå ïðåîäîëåòü âîçäåéñòâèå ÿäà… íî äëÿ ×îó îí íå ìîã íè÷åãî ñäåëàòü, âåäü îíà-òî îòðàâëåíà íå áûëà. Âåðíåå, íå áûëà îòðàâëåíà ôèçè÷åñêè. Áîëüøå òîãî… åå ñîñòîÿíèå ñ êàæäûì äíåì óõóäøàåòñÿ. Êàê, âïðî÷åì è òâîå, äî ñåãîäíÿøíåãî äíÿ. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ãîâîðèëà, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü óìåðåòü… ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ.

- À ×îó?

- Îíà òîæå, - îòâåòèë ïîñëå ñåêóíäíîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ Äàìáëäîð.

Ãàððè ìîë÷à ëåæàë, ïûòàÿñü ïåðåâàðèòü óñëûøàííóþ íîâîñòü.

- Ìîæíî ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü? – ñïðîñèë îí, ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî óñëûøèò â îòâåò. 

- Ìû ñäåëàëè âñå, ÷òî ñìîãëè… - îòâåòèë äèðåêòîð.

Ãàððè ñæàë ëåâóþ ëàäîíü â êóëàê è ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàìáëäîðà.

- Ìîãó ÷òî-íèáóäü ñäåëàòü ÿ?

Äàìáëäîð ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî íåïîíÿòíûì âçãëÿäîì è ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñ:

- Çà÷åì çàäàâàòü âîïðîñû, íà êîòîðûå òû óæå çíàåøü îòâåò? – çàòåì ïðîôåññîð ñæàë åãî ïëå÷î è âûøåë èç ïàëàòû.

Ãàððè ñîáðàë âñå ñâîè ñèëû è ñåë íà êðîâàòè. Ãîëîâà çàêðóæèëàñü, âñå òåëî ïîêðûëà èñïàðèíà, âûçâàííàÿ ýòèì íåçíà÷èòåëüíûì íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä óñèëèåì. Ãàððè äîæäàëñÿ, ïîêà â ãîëîâå íåìíîãî ïðîÿñíèëîñü è êîìíàòà îáðåëà óñòîé÷èâîñòü è åùå îäíèì íåèìîâåðíûì óñèëèåì ñïóñòèë íîãè ñ êðîâàòè. Çàòåì îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ äëÿ ñëåäóþùåãî øàãà. Â óøàõ ñòîÿë çâîí, êîìíàòà òî ðàñïëûâàëàñü ïåðåä ãëàçàìè, òî ñíîâà ñòàíîâèëàñü ÷åòêîé, â òàêò áèåíèþ åãî ñåðäöà. Ãàððè ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó. Åå ëèöî áûëî ìåðòâåííî áëåäíûì è êàêèì-òî… ïðîçðà÷íûì, ñëîâíî îíî áûëî èç âîñêà. Êîæà îáòÿíóëà âûñîêèå ñêóëû, ãëàçà ââàëèëèñü. ×åðíûå âîëîñû, êîãäà-òî ïîðàæàâøèå Ãàððè ñâîåé ïûøíîñòüþ è øåëêîâèñòîñòüþ, ñâàëÿëèñü â ñîñóëüêè. Ãàððè áûëî áîëüíî íà íåå ñìîòðåòü.

- ×îó… - ïðîøåïòàë Ãàððè. – Äåðæèñü, ÿ ñåé÷àñ…

Â ãîëîâå ó íåãî áèëàñü òîëüêî îäíà ìûñëü: «Òîëüêî áû ó ìåíÿ õâàòèëî ñèë». Îí âçãëÿíóë íà ôåíèêñà â ñâîåé ëàäîíè è ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè âíîâü ïðîìåëüêíóëî âèäåíèå ôåíèêñà, ñîòêàííîãî èç ïëàìåíè.

- Òû îñòàâèë íà ìíå ñâîé çíàê, - òî ëè ïðîøåïòàë, òî ëè ïîäóìàë Ãàððè, - òàê ïîìîãè æå ìíå… Äàé ìíå ñèëó.

…Ó òåáÿ óæå åñòü âñå, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî… 

Ïîñëûøàëîñü ëè ýòî Ãàððè? Îí íå çíàë. Åìó áûëî òðóäíî äóìàòü. Íî åìó áûëî ëåãêî ÷óâñòâîâàòü. Îí ñîñðåäîòî÷èëñÿ íà ëèöå ×îó, íà ñâîåé ëþáâè ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Îí çàêðûë ãëàçà è ïåðåä åãî ìûñëåííûì âçîðîì ïîÿâèëñÿ îáðàç ×îó, òàêîé, êàêîé îí åå çàïîìíèë. Åå ãëàçà, ïîëíûå æèçíè, òîíêèé íîñ, ãóáû ðàñòÿíóòûå â ñìóùåííóþ óëûáêó…

Ãàððè âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøåë ê ïîñòåëè ×îó.

- ×òî ÿ ìîãó ñäåëàòü, - ïðîøåïòàë îí. – ×òî?

Òóò åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà ëåâóþ ðóêó ×îó. Åå ëàäîíü áûëà ñæàòà â êóëàê. Ó íåãî åêíóëî â ñåðäöå, îí îáîøåë êðîâàòü è âçÿë åå ðóêó â ñâîè. Ñ ìèíóòó îí ñîãðåâàë åå ðóêó â ñâîèõ ëàäîíÿõ, à çàòåì ðåøèòåëüíî ðàçæàë åå êóëàê. Â öåíòðå åå ëàäîíè áûë ñèëóýò ôåíèêñà. Íî íå îðàíæåâûé, êàê ó Ãàððè, à óãîëüíî ÷åðíûé… íî êàêîé-òî òóñêëûé. Ñòðàííîå ñî÷åòàíèå… Îí ñíîâà ñæàë åå ëàäîíü â ñâîèõ ëàäîíÿõ. Ôåíèêñ íà åãî ëàäîíè ñîïðèêîñíóëñÿ ñ ôåíèêñîì íà ëàäîíè ×îó, è â ðóêó Ãàððè ñëîâíî õëûíóë îãîíü. Îí õîòåë îòäåðíóòü åå, íî ñëîâíî êàêîé-òî ãîëîñ âíóòðè íåãî ïðîøåïòàë: «íåëüçÿ… íóæíî… äåðæàòü». Ãîëîñ… ×îó?

Îãîíü äîñòèã åãî ñåðäöà, çàòîïèë åãî, ðàñïðîñòðàíèëñÿ ïî âñåìó òåëó ñ òîêîì êðîâè. Ñîçíàíèå åãî âíåçàïíî ñòàëî àáñîëþòíî ÿñíûì.

- ×îó! – ïîçâàë îí. – Âåðíèñü êî ìíå.

Êîìíàòó ñëîâíî çàâîëîêëî òóìàíîì, ÷åòêèìè îñòàâàëèñü òîëüêî îí è ×îó, ×îó, êîòîðàÿ îòêðûëà ãëàçà. Åå ìûñëè, ýìîöèè è ÷óâñòâà õëûíóëè â Ãàððè. Äâà îùóùåíèÿ – áîëü è ëþáîâü… Îíè ñðàæàëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì. È Ãàððè çíàë – åñëè ïîáåäèò áîëü, âñå áóäåò êîí÷åíî. 

×îó ñåëà íà êðîâàòè è íàêðûëà åãî ëàäîíü ñâîåé âòîðîé ðóêîé. Ãàððè ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî â íåé òîæå áóøóåò… íî íå îãîíü. Òüìà. 

Ãàððè öåïëÿëñÿ çà ñâîþ ëþáîâü ê ×îó, íî… Îí ïîêà÷íóëñÿ. Çàêðûë ãëàçà. È ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ïðèêîñíîâåíèå ñóõèõ ãóá ×îó ê ñâîèì. Âñå îñòàëüíîå ñðàçó ïîòåðÿëî êàêîå-ëèáî çíà÷åíèå.

…Ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

Ýòà ìûñëü ñìûëà îñòàòêè áîëè.

Çâîí áüþùåéñÿ ïîñóäû âåðíóë èõ ê ðåàëüíîñòè. ×îó îòîðâàëàñü îò Ãàððè è ïîâåðíóëà ãîëîâó â ñòîðîíó, îòêóäà äîíåññÿ çâóê. Ýòî áûëè ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, êîòîðàÿ óðîíèëà ïîäíîñ ñ êàêèìè-òî ëåêàðñòâàìè, è Ãåðìèîíà, ïðèæàâøàÿ ëàäîíè êî ðòó.

- Äîáðûé âå÷åð, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, Ãåðìèîíà, - óëûáíóëàñü îíà.

- Íî… íî… - ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå ìîãëà ïîäîáðàòü ñëîâ.

Ãåðìèîíà æå ïðîñòî ïîäáåæàëà è êðåïêî îáíÿëà èõ îáîèõ.

* * *

Íîâîñòü î òîì, ÷òî Ãàððè è ×îó ïðèøëè â ñåáÿ, áûñòðî ðàñïðîñòðàíèëàñü ïî øêîëå, è êàê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íå ïûòàëàñü, åé íå óäàëîñü íå ïóñòèòü ê áîëüíûì ïîñåòèòåëåé. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, åé óäàëîñü óáåäèòü ñòóäåíòîâ Õîãâàðöà íå èäòè âñåé òîëïîé, à îòðÿäèòü äåëåãàòîâ. Òàêèì îáðàçîì, Ãàððè ïðèøëè íàâåñòèòü Ðîí è Äæèííè, à ×îó Àëèçà è Êýòòè.

Êýòòè ãîâîðèëà ñ ×îó ñî ñêîðîñòüþ ïóëåìåòà, à Àëèçà ïðîñòî ìîë÷à ñèäåëà ðÿäîì ñ êðîâàòüþ è äåðæàëà ×îó çà ðóêó. Òî÷íî òàê æå áûëî è ó êðîâàòè Ãàððè – Ðîí ãîâîðèë, à Äæèííè ìîë÷àëà… ïðàâäà, îíà íå îñìåëèëàñü âçÿòü Ãàððè çà ðóêó.

Çàòåì, ÷òî-òî èç ñêàçàííîãî Êýòòè çàäåëî Ðîíà è îíè ïðèíÿëèñü âûÿñíÿòü îòíîøåíèÿ. Çàìåòèâ ýòî, ìàäàì Ïîìôðè òîò÷àñ æå âûãíàëà èõ èç ïàëàòû, è ó êðîâàòåé áîëüíûõ îñòàëèñü Àëèçà è Äæèííè.

Ãàððè è ×îó îáëåã÷åííî âçäîõíóëè. Íî îáëåã÷åíèå èõ áûëî íåäîëãèì, òàê êàê Àëèçà âíåçàïíî ñïðîñèëà ó ×îó:

- Ìåæäó âàìè äâîèìè ÷òî-òî åñòü?

×îó ñãëîòíóëà è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè. Òîò ñ óëûáêîé ñìîòðåë íà íåå, à â åãî ãëàçàõ áûëî ñòîëüêî íåæíîñòè è ëþáâè, ÷òî ×îó çàáûëà îáî âñåì è òîëüêî ñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè ñ òàêèì æå îáîæàíèåì.

- Êõì… - ïðåðâàëà èõ èäèëëèþ Àëèçà.

×îó îòîðâàëà âçãëÿä îò Ãàððè è èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà Àëèçó, íå çíàÿ ÷òî åé ñêàçàòü.

- Íó… ý-ý-ý…

- Ìîæåøü íå ãîâîðèòü, ÿ è ñàìà âñå ïðåêðàñíî óâèäåëà, - ñóðîâî ñêàçàëà Àëèçà, è âäðóã áðîñèëàñü ê ×îó íà ãðóäü è, èçî âñåõ ñèë îáíÿâ åå, ðàçðûäàëàñü. ×îó îáíÿëà åå è øåïòàëà åé íà óõî ÷òî-òî óñïîêàèâàþùåå, íåæíî ïîãëàæèâàÿ ïëåìÿííèöó ïî ãîëîâå.

- Êàê ó òåáÿ äåëà? – òåì âðåìåíåì ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ó Äæèííè è âçÿë åå çà ðóêó.

- Õîðîøî… - ðàñòåðÿííî ñêàçàëà Äæèííè, è âäðóã òîæå ðàñïëàêàëàñü. – Ïðîñòè… ÿ óäèâèëàñü òîìó ðàçãîâîðó, íî… íå ïðåäàëà ýòîìó çíà÷åíèÿ… ÿ ïîäóìàëà, ÷òî… åñëè áû ÿ çíàëà… Ïðîñòè…

- Íó ÷òî òû, - Ãàððè ïðèïîäíÿë åå ãîëîâó çà ïîäáîðîäîê, à ëåâîé ðóêîé íåæíî âûòåð ñ åå ëèöà ñëåçû. – Òû òóò àáñîëþòíî íå ïðè÷åì.

Ãëàçà Äæèííè ðàñøèðèëèñü, êàê îò óäàðà, íî Ãàððè çíàë ÷òî íóæíî ãîâîðèòü, îùóùàë ýòî êàêèì-òî íåïîíÿòíûì îáðàçîì.

- Òîò ðàçãîâîð íèêàê íå ñâÿçàí ñ çåëüåì. ß äàâíî õîòåë ñ òîáîé ïîãîâîðèòü, íî íå ìîã íàáðàòüñÿ ñìåëîñòè… è ñàì íå ïðèçíàâàëñÿ ñåáå â ýòîì. ß çàñòàâëÿë ñåáÿ äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî òû íå ïîéìåøü, òî ÷òî ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî òû åùå ìàëåíüêàÿ… ß âñþ æèçíü ìå÷òàë î ìëàäøåé ñåñòðå, î êîòîðîé ÿ ìîã áû çàáîòèòüñÿ, çàùèùàòü åå… ëþáèòü åå. Êîãäà ÿ ïîçíàêîìèëñÿ ñ Ðîíîì, à ïîòîì ñ òîáîé, ÿ çàâèäîâàë åìó è íå ïîíèìàë åãî. Ó íåãî áûëà áîëüøàÿ ñåìüÿ – òî, ÷åãî íèêîãäà íå áûëî ó ìåíÿ, è ó íåãî áûëà ìëàäøàÿ ñåñòðà – òî, î ÷åì ÿ ìå÷òàë. Íî îí íå ïðèäàâàë ýòîìó íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ, à íàä òîáîé òîëüêî ïîäòðóíèâàë… ß òàê âåë ñåáÿ ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê òåáå, ýòè òðè ãîäà òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ õîòåë áû, ÷òîáû òû áûëà ìîåé ìëàäøåé ñåñòðîé. È íå ìîã â ýòîì ïðèçíàòüñÿ äàæå ñåáå.

Äæèííè ðàñòåðÿíî óëûáíóëàñü, íî ñëåçû èñ÷åçëè èç åå ãëàç, à âìåñòî íèõ çàæãëèñü îãîíüêè ðàäîñòè.

- À â òîò âå÷åð, - ïðîäîëæèë Ãàððè, - ÿ… íàêîíåö ðåøèëñÿ. Íå çíàþ, ìîæåò çåëüå è ïîäòîëêíóëî ìåíÿ ê ñàìîìó ðàçãîâîðó, íî ÿ è ñàì áû… ß ãîâîðèë ñ òîáîé òàê, êàê ãîâîðèë áû ñî ñâîåé ðîäíîé ñåñòðîé. Ïîòîìó ÷òî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òàê. ß è ñåé÷àñ ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ òàê æå, íî íèêàêîãî çåëüÿ áîëüøå íåò.

- ß ïîíèìàþ, Ãàððè… - Äæèííè óëûáíóëàñü òåïåðü óæå øèðîêî. – Çíàåøü, ó ìåíÿ øåñòü áðàòüåâ, íî… ÿ íèêîãäà íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà èõ áëèçêî. Ìîæåò áûòü ïîòîìó, ÷òî èõ ìíîãî è îíè åñòü äðóã ó äðóãà, à ÿ… îäíà. Êîíå÷íî, îíè ïî-ñâîåìó ëþáÿò ìåíÿ, è çàáîòÿòñÿ îáî ìíå, íî… Íèêòî èç íèõ òàê íå ãîâîðèë ñî ìíîé, êàê òû. Íèêîãäà. Ïîýòîìó, êîãäà êî ìíå ïîïàë òîò äíåâíèê… Òîì ñòàë äëÿ ìåíÿ òåì áðàòîì, î êîòîðîì ÿ ìå÷òàëà. Íî ýòî áûëà ëîæü.

- ß íèêîãäà íå ñîëãó òåáå, Äæèííè. – Ãàððè çàãëÿíóë â åå ãëàçà, à îíà â åãî äóøó.

- ß çíàþ… áðàò, - ïðîøåïòàëà Äæèííè è óáåæàëà.

Ãàððè îïóñòèë ãîëîâó íà ïîäóøêó, çàêðûë ãëàçà è çàäóìàëñÿ: «Èíòåðåñíî, ïî÷åìó ÷òîáû îñîçíàòü ÷òî-òî ñàìîìó, ìíå íàäî ðàññêàçàòü îá ýòîì êîìó-òî?»

Äæèííè âáåæàëà â ñâîþ êîìíàòó, áðîñèëàñü íà êðîâàòü è çàðûëàñü ëèöîì â ïîäóøêó, ïûòàÿñü îõëàäèòü ïûëàþùèå ùåêè. Îíà áûëà àáñîëþòíî ñ÷àñòëèâà. «Ãàððè, - äóìàëà îíà, - ÿ áóäó äëÿ òåáÿ õîðîøåé ñåñòðîé. ß áóäó çàáîòèòüñÿ î òåáå, à òû áóäåøü çàáîòèòüñÿ îáî ìíå… è ìíå, íàêîíåö, åñòü ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü».

Åå ìûñëè ïðåðâàë ðàçäàâøèéñÿ â äâåðü ñòóê.

- Âîéäèòå, - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè, ñåâ íà êðîâàòè. 

Äâåðü îòâîðèëàñü è â êîìíàòó âîøëà Àëèçà. Îíà ïîäîøëà ê Äæèííè è ïîïðîñèëà:

- Ðàññêàæè ìíå î Ãàððè.

* * *

Ïðîôåññîðà Äàìáëäîð, Õìóðè, Ñíåã è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñèäåëè çà êðóãëûì ñòîëîì â êàáèíåòå äèðåêòîðà è ìîë÷à ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà.

Íåîæèäàííî, â öåíòðå ñòîëà âîçíèê êðèñòàëë ñ ôåíèêñîì âíóòðè.

…Íà÷àëî ïîëîæåíî… - ðàçäàëñÿ ãîëîñ â èõ ãîëîâàõ. 

À çàòåì, êðèñòàëë èñ÷åç.

- Çíà÷èò, ýòî ïðàâäà, - íàðóøèë òèøèíó Àëàñòîð Õìóðè. – Îðäåí ôåíèêñà… ÿ âñåãäà äóìàë, ÷òî ýòî ëèøü ëåãåíäà…

- Ìû âñå òàê äóìàëè, - âûìîëâèë Äàìáëäîð, - … íî ìû îøèáàëèñü.

- Åñëè âåðèòü ëåãåíäàì, îðäåí ôåíèêñà íà÷èíàåò äåéñòâîâàòü, êîãäà ìèð ñòîèò íà ãðàíè ãèáåëè, - íàïðÿæåííî ïðîèçíåñëà Ìèíåðâà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - çíà÷èò ëè ýòî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ íàñòàëî èìåííî òàêîå âðåìÿ?

- Ìèíåðâà, òû æå çíàåøü, ÷òî ãîâîðèòñÿ â ïðîðî÷åñòâå, - óñòàëî ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð. – ß äóìàþ, ýòî – äîñòàòî÷íàÿ ïðè÷èíà äëÿ áåñïîêîéñòâà î ñóäüáå ìèðà.

Ñíåã õìûêíóë è ñêàçàë:

- ß íå óäèâëåí, ÷òî Ïîòòåð áûë âûáðàí îðäåíîì ôåíèêñà… Íî ÿ óäèâëåí òåì, ÷òî åìó óäàëîñü ïåðåæèòü èíèöèàöèþ.

- Íî ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî âàøå çåëüå… - óäèâèëàñü ÌàêÃîíàãàëë.

- Ýòî áûë ëèøü íàáîð âèòàìèíîâ… ×òîáû îòâëå÷ü âíèìàíèå ìàäàì Ïîìôðè. Àáñîëþòíî áåçâðåäíûé… è àáñîëþòíî áåñïîëåçíûé â äàííîì ñëó÷àå. – Ñíåã ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Îñòàåòñÿ äâà âîïðîñà, - íàõìóðèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, - ïåðâûé – êòî ïîäìåøàë â åäó Ãàððè êðîâü ôåíèêñà è âòîðîé – ÷òî îçíà÷àåò îðàíæåâûé ôåíèêñ íà åãî ëàäîíè.

- Â ëåãåíäàõ óïîìèíàþòñÿ êðàñíûé, áåëûé, ãîëóáîé è êîðè÷íåâûé ñèìâîëû, îá îðàíæåâîì íå ñêàçàíî íè ñëîâà, – ïðîôåññîð òðàíñôèãóðàöèè âûóäèëà èç ñêëàäîê ìàíòèè íåáîëüøîé áëîêíîò è ïðîëèñòàëà íåñêîëüêî ñòðàíèö. – Êðàñíûé – êðîâü, áûë ó Ñèãóðäà; áåëûé – ñâåò, ïðèíàäëåæàë Ìåðëèíó; ãîëóáîé – âîçäóõ è êîðè÷íåâûé – çåìëÿ óïîìèíàþòñÿ íå ñîîòíîñÿñü íè ñ êåì èç èçâåñòíûõ ìàãîâ. 

- Áîþñü, ÷òî ìû ñêîðî óçíàåì, ÷òî ñèìâîëèçèðóåò îðàíæåâûé öâåò, - ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé Ñíåã. – Çíàÿ Ïîòòåðà…

- Âîëäåìîðòó èçâåñòíî îá îðäåíå ôåíèêñà? – íåîæèäàííî ñïðîñèë Õìóðè.

- Íàñêîëüêî ÿ çíàþ, íåò. – Ñíåã ïîìîðùèëñÿ è ïîòåð ïðåäïëå÷üå. – Íî åìó èçâåñòíî î ïðîðî÷åñòâå, ðàçóìååòñÿ.

- Òàê ÷òî, - âîçìóùåííî âûïàëèëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - ìû ïðîñòî áóäåì ñèäåòü ñëîæà ðóêè è íè÷åãî íå ïðåäïðèìåì?! Ñèäèì è ïåðåëèâàåì èç ïóñòîãî â ïîðîæíåå, êîãäà íàäî… äåéñòâîâàòü, - çàêîí÷èëà îíà âïîëãîëîñà, ïîéìàâ âçãëÿä Äàìáëäîðà.

- Êîíå÷íî, ïðåäïðèìåì, Ìèíåðâà, - óñïîêàèâàþùå êèâíóë äèðåêòîð. Âî-ïåðâûõ…

Åãî ïðåðâàë èñòîøíûé âèçã, äîíåñøèéñÿ èç øêàòóëêè êðàñíîãî äåðåâà, ñòîÿâøåé íà ïîëêå ñëåâà îò Äàìáëäîðà. Ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó, âèçã ñìîëê è äèðåêòîð ïðîäîëæèë, êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî:

- Õîðîøî, Ìèíåðâà, òå èçìåíåíèÿ, î êîòîðûõ âû ïðîñèòå, áóäóò âíåñåíû â ó÷åáíûé ïëàí. Íåò-íåò, Ñåâåðóñ, íå âîçðàæàéòå.

- Êàê áóäòî, ìîè âîçðàæåíèÿ ÷òî-íèáóäü èçìåíèëè áû, - ñ ñàðêàçìîì ïðîáóð÷àë Ñíåã.

Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë:

- Íà ýòîì, çàñåäàíèå îðãàíèçàöèîííîãî ñîâåòà øêîëû çàêîí÷åíî.


	16. Ãëàâà 16 Óðîêè Òüìû

Ãëàâà 16. Óðîêè Òüìû 

Â îêíî áîëüíè÷íîé ïàëàòû çàãëÿíóëà ëóíà è ïîñåðåáðèëà ñïèíêè êðîâàòåé è ïðèêðîâàòíûå òóìáî÷êè. Â êîìíàòå öàðèëà òèøèíà, âñå ïîñåòèòåëè äàâíî óøëè è ìàäàì Ïîìôðè óäàëèëàñü â ñâîé êàáèíåò. Íè÷òî íå óêàçûâàëî íà òî, ÷òî ìåæäó äâóìÿ ïàöèåíòàìè, ëåæàùèìè íà ñîñåäíèõ êðîâàòÿõ, øåë îæèâëåííûé ðàçãîâîð:

…À çàòåì ÿ… óïàë… - çàâåðøèë ñâîé ðàññêàç Ãàððè.

…Çíà÷èò, Ëîðèåí è áûë òåì ôåíèêñîì?.. – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

…Âèäèìî äà… Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî áûëî?.. Ñîí?.. Èëè ýòî áûëî íà ñàìîì äåëå?.. È ñâÿçàí ëè ôåíèêñ íà ìîåé ëàäîíè ñ Ëîðèåíîì?..

…Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî áû ýòî áûë ïðîñòî ñîí. Ìíå òîæå ïðèâèäåëîñü íå÷òî ñòðàííîå… - çàäóì÷èâî îòâåòèëà ×îó.

…Ðàññêàæè… - Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê ×îó è åãî ãëàçà áëåñíóëè â ëóííîì ñâåòå.

…Ñìîòðè… - ×îó ïîñìîòðåëà â åãî ãëàçà è ìèð ðàñòâîðèëñÿ…

…×îó ñòîÿëà âîçëå ñòåíû, ñîñòîÿùåé èç ìðàêà. Ñòðàííî, íî îíà íå îòáðàñûâàëà òåíü, íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî êðàñíîå ñîëíöå ýòîãî ìèðà ÿâíî íàõîäèëîñü çà íåé… Ðàçâå ÷òî, òåíüþ ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü ïî÷åðíåâøóþ òðàâó?

×îó ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî èç-çà ñòåíû íà íåå êòî-òî ñìîòðèò. Èç-çà ñòåíû… èëè èç ñòåíû? Íà âèä îíà áûëà íåïðîçðà÷íîé, íî ìîæåò ýòî ïðîñòî èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âçãëÿäó ïðîñòî íå çà ÷òî áûëî óõâàòèòüñÿ? Äåâóøêà ïðîòÿíóëà ðóêó, îíà õîòåëà ïðîâåðèòü, êàêàÿ ñòåíà íà îùóïü – ìàòåðèàëüíàÿ ëè îíà âîîáùå? Ìîæåò áûòü ýòî ïðîñòî èëëþçèÿ?

Îíà ïðèêîñíóëàñü ê ñòåíå, è ñòåíà ñëîâíî ïðûãíóëà íà íåå, ñîìêíóâøèñü ìðàêîì çà åå ñïèíîé. Íè÷åãî íå áûëî âèäíî… íî ×îó óæå èñïûòûâàëà òàêèå îùóùåíèÿ, êîãäà íàõîäèëàñü â øàðå. Ìîæåò îíà âåðíóëàñü îáðàòíî? Íåò, òàì îíà âèñåëà â öåíòðå øàðà, à çäåñü îíà ñòîèò íà çåìëå, è äàæå ìîæåò ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê òðàâå, íåâèäèìîé, íî ãëàäêîé è ïëîòíîé íà îùóïü.

×îó âûòÿíóëà ðóêè âïåðåä è îñòîðîæíî ïîøëà, ïðè êàæäîì øàãå ïðîáóÿ çåìëþ íîãîé, ÷òîáû ñëó÷àéíî íå óïàñòü â êàêóþ-íèáóäü ÿìó. Îíà øëà î÷åíü äîëãî, à òüìà âñå íå êîí÷àëàñü. ×òî æå äåëàòü? Èäòè îáðàòíî? Èëè âïåðåä? Âíåçàïíî, ×îó ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íå çíàåò, â êàêóþ ñòîðîíó îíà øëà. Îíà âñïîìíèëà âèä ñòåíû, êîíöû êîòîðîé ñêðûâàëèñü çà ãîðèçîíòîì. À âäðóã îíà èäåò âäîëü íåå? Â îò÷àÿíèè îíà óñåëàñü íà òðàâó è ðàñïëàêàëàñü.

Âåðíóâøååñÿ îùóùåíüå ÷üåãî-òî âçãëÿäà ïðåêðàòèëî åå èñòåðèêó è çàñòàâèëî ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è íàñòîðîæèòüñÿ. Åñëè áû åå ïàëî÷êà ðàáîòàëà íîðìàëüíî! Õîòÿ… Ïîïûòêà íå ïûòêà. ×îó âçìàõíóëà ïàëî÷êîé è ñêàçàëà:

- Ëþìîñ!

Íè÷åãî íå ïðîèçîøëî. Âåðíåå, íå áûëî âèäíî, ÷òî ÷òî-òî ïðîèçîøëî, ×îó ïî÷åìó-òî áûëà óâåðåíà, ÷òî ïàëî÷êà âìåñòî ñâåòà âíîâü èñòî÷àåò òüìó. Îíà ïðåðâàëà çàêëèíàíèå, è â ýòîò ìèã êòî-òî çàãîâîðèë ñ íåé.

- Çäðàâñòâóé, Äåâî÷êà… - ãîëîñ ãîâîðèâøåãî áûë ìÿãêèì, øèïÿùèì è êàêèì-òî ïîòðåñêèâàþùèì, ÷òî ëè è èñõîäèë… îòîâñþäó, êàê áóäòî ñ ×îó çàãîâîðèëà îêðóæàâøàÿ åå òüìà.

- Çäðàâñòâóéòå, - ðàñòåðÿíî îòâåòèëà îíà îçèðàÿñü. – Èçâèíèòå, íî ÿ íå çíàþ, êàê âàøå èìÿ…

- Çîâè ìåíÿ Íàêðàêåí, Äåâî÷êà, - îòâåòèë ãîëîñ.

- À ìîå èìÿ – ×îó…

- Ðàçâå? Íå äóìàþ, Äåâî÷êà, - îáåñêóðàæèë åå íåâèäèìûé ñîáåñåäíèê.

- Íî… ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ… - ðàñòåðÿëàñü ×îó.

- ß òîæå. Êàê ìîæíî íå çíàòü ñâîåãî èìåíè?! 

- Íî, ìîå èìÿ äåéñòâèòåëüíî ×îó! – âîçìóòèëàñü îíà.

- È ÷òî îíî ãîâîðèò î òîì êòî òû?

- À… íó…

- Âîò âèäèøü.

- À ÷òî ãîâîðèò âàøå èìÿ î òîì, êòî âû? – ñïðîñèëà âñå åùå âîçìóùåííàÿ ×îó.

- Òû ïðàâäà íå çíàåøü?! – óäèâèëñÿ ãîëîñ. – Õîòÿ, òû åùå òàê ìîëîäà… Åùå íå ðàçìåíÿëà âòîðîé…

- Ìíå øåñòíàäöàòü!

- Íåò, Äåâî÷êà, òåáå íå ìîæåò áûòü øåñòíàäöàòü. Èíà÷å áû ÿ òåáÿ çíàë. Òû íå ðàçìåíÿëà åùå è âòîðîãî ìèëëèîíà.

- Ìèëëèîíà?!! ß äóìàëà, âû ãîâîðèòå î ãîäàõ… Ìíå øåñòíàäöàòü ëåò.

- Âñåãî? Íåóäèâèòåëüíî, ÷òî òû íå çíàåøü êòî òû. Ñòðàííî… ó ìåíÿ íà ìèíóòó âîçíèêëî îùóùåíèå, ÷òî ÿ óæå âñòðå÷àë òåáÿ… äàâíûì-äàâíî. Ñêàæè, Äåâî÷êà, òû çíàåøü, çà÷åì òû çäåñü?

- Íåò…

- À çíàåøü ëè òû, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî?

- Íåò… Õîòÿ, ÿ õî÷ó âûáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà!

- Åñëè áû òû õîòåëà îòñþäà óéòè, òî òåáÿ áû çäåñü íå áûëî. Ñþäà ïðèõîäÿò ëèøü òå, êòî íå â ñèëàõ óïàñòü è íå â ñèëàõ óáåæàòü… Íî… òû ìíå ïîíðàâèëàñü, Äåâî÷êà. Êî ìíå òàê äàâíî óæå íèêòî íå ïðèõîäèë… Ïîýòîìó ÿ îòâå÷ó òåáå íà âîïðîñ. Íî òîëüêî íà îäèí.

- Íà ëþáîé âîïðîñ? – óäèâèëàñü ×îó.

- Íà ëþáîé ÂÀÆÍÛÉ âîïðîñ, – ìåíòîðñêèì òîíîì îòâåòèë ãîëîñ.

- À… êàêèå âîïðîñû âû ñ÷èòàåòå âàæíûìè? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- Òû óæå ñëûøàëà èõ. Íî ÿ ìîãó ïîâòîðèòü èõ òåáå åùå ðàç. Ýòè âîïðîñû – êòî òû; ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü è - çà÷åì òû çäåñü.

×îó çàäóìàëàñü. Ïîñëå äëèòåëüíûõ ðàçìûøëåíèé îíà ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó è ñêàçàëà:

- Áîëüøîå ñïàñèáî, íî… ìíå íå íóæíû îòâåòû íà ýòè âîïðîñû.

- Ïî÷åìó? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãîëîñ.

- Âîçìîæíî ÿ è íå çíàþ, êòî ÿ, íî ÿ çíàþ, êåì ÿ õî÷ó áûòü. Êîãäà-íèáóäü, ÿ ñòàíó åé. È òîãäà, áóäåò àáñîëþòíî íåâàæíî, êòî ÿ ñåé÷àñ. ß õî÷ó… ìíîãîãî, ÿ ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî åñòü ÷òî-òî, ÷åãî ÿ õî÷ó áîëüøå âñåãî, èñòèííàÿ ìå÷òà, íî ÿ äîëæíà îñîçíàòü åå ñàìà, èíà÷å îíà íå áóäåò äëÿ ìåíÿ íàñòîëüêî öåííîé. À òî, çà÷åì ÿ çäåñü… Íå ñêðîþ, ìíå ýòîò âîïðîñ ïîêàçàëñÿ èíòåðåñíûì. Íî ïîäóìàâ, ÿ ïîíÿëà, ÷òî íà ñàìîì äåëå, ìíå èíòåðåñíî íå çà÷åì ÿ çäåñü, à ïî÷åìó ÿ çäåñü. À âåäü ýòî – íå òîò âîïðîñ, ïðàâäà?

- Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, Äåâî÷êà. Òû – òà êòî òû åñòü, è âñåãäà áóäåøü åé. Òû íèêîãäà íå èçìåíèøüñÿ. Äàæå, êîãäà òû ñòàíåøü òàêîé, êàêîé õî÷åøü ñòàòü, òû âñå ðàâíî îñòàíåøüñÿ ñîáîé. Åñëè òû íå çíàåøü, ÷åãî õî÷åøü, òû íå ñìîæåøü ñòàòü òàêîé, êàêîé õî÷åøü ñòàòü, íå ïðàâäà ëè? À íå ïîíÿâ êòî òû, è ÷åãî òû õî÷åøü, òû íèêîãäà íå ïîñòèãíåøü îòâåòà íà âîïðîñ çà÷åì òû çäåñü.

×îó ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ñêàçàëà:

- Âû ïðàâû, ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ. ß íå ïîíèìàþ âîïðîñîâ. À åñëè ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ èõ, ìíå íå íóæíû íà íèõ îòâåòû.

Ãîëîñ íåìíîãî ïîìîë÷àë, à êîãäà çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà, â åãî òîíå îò÷åòëèâî ñëûøíû áûëè íîòêè óâàæåíèÿ:

- À òû ìîëîäåö. Åñëè áû òû ïîïðîñèëà ìåíÿ îá îòâåòå íà êàêîé-ëèáî èç âîïðîñîâ, òû áû íàâñåãäà îñòàëàñü çäåñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî âàæåí íå îòâåò íà îäèí âîïðîñ, à îòâåò íà âñå òðè. À óçíàâ îò ìåíÿ îòâåò íà îäèí âîïðîñ, òû íèêîãäà áû íå óçíàëà îòâåò íà îñòàëüíûå äâà.

- È âû… íå âûïóñòèëè áû ìåíÿ îòñþäà? – çàäîõíóëàñü îò âîçìóùåíèÿ ×îó.

- Íåò, Äåâî÷êà. Òû ñàìà áû íå çàõîòåëà óéòè.

- ß íå ïîíèìàþ… - ðàñòåðÿííî ïðîèçíåñëà ×îó, îáõâàòèâ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè.

- ß âèæó ýòî. Òû åùå íå ãîòîâà.

- Ýòî ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå ìàëî ëåò? – æàëîáíî ñïðîñèëà ×îó.

- Íåò, ñîâñåì íå ïîýòîìó. Òîò, ÷üÿ ÷àñòèöà â òâîåì ðàçóìå – åùå ìîëîæå… íî îí çíàåò, êòî îí. Ïðàâäà… íå îñîçíàåò ýòîãî. Êàê ñòðàííî… Îí ñëîâíî çàïðåùàåò ñåáå óçíàòü îòâåò.

- ß áîþñü óçíàòü ýòî. – ×îó íå ïîíÿëà, îíà ëè ýòî ñêàçàëà, èëè… Ãàððè?

- Ïî÷åìó? – ñïðîñèë Ãîëîñ.

- Íàêðàêåí, òû æå çíàåøü, êòî ÿ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè. – Çà÷åì òû ñïðàøèâàåøü?

- Òû áîèøüñÿ òîãî, êòî òû åñòü?! – ïîðàæåííî ñïðîñèë Ãîëîñ.

×îó ïðèñëóøàëàñü ê ñåáå, íî âíóòðè íåå öàðèëî ìîë÷àíèå è íå áûëî îòâåòà íà ýòîò âîïðîñ.

- Îí ìîë÷èò, - ñêàçàëà îíà, ÷òîáû íàðóøèòü âîçíèêøóþ òèøèíó.

Âîêðóã öàðèëî ìîë÷àíèå.

- Íàêðàêåí?.. – ñïðîñèëà ×îó íåðåøèòåëüíî. – Âû åùå çäåñü?

- ß âñåãäà áûë çäåñü, - îòâåòèë Ãîëîñ òîðæåñòâåííî. – ß ïîìîãó òåáå, Äåâî÷êà. Âñòàíü.

×îó âñòàëà è âûòÿíóëàñü ïî ñòðóíêå, íå ïðåäñòàâëÿÿ ÷òî ñëó÷èòñÿ äàëüøå.

- À òåïåðü… ñìîòðè. – Çàãðîõîòàë Ãîëîñ è òüìà õëûíóëà â ×îó.

È ×îó… óâèäåëà. Âîêðóã íåå ñòðóèëèñü ïîòîêè çåëåíîâàòîãî ñâåòà, îáðàçîâûâàÿ âîäîâîðîòû, ñëèâàÿñü âìåñòå è ñíîâà ðàññëàèâàÿñü. Âñå âîêðóã èñòî÷àëî ñèÿíèå, òðàâà ïîä íîãàìè è… îíà ñàìà? ×îó ïîäíåñëà ê ãëàçàì ðóêó. Îíà âèäåëà åå íàñêâîçü! Îíà âèäåëà êàê ýòî æå ñèÿíèå ñòðóèòñÿ ïî åå âåíàì. ×îó ïîäíÿëà ïàëî÷êó, âçìàõíóëà åé è ñêàçàëà ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó:

- Àëîõîìîðà!

Ïîòîê ñâåòà õëûíóë èç åå ëàäîíè â ïàëî÷êó è, ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå, ñ êîíöà ïàëî÷êè ñîðâàëñÿ íåçàìûñëîâàòûé óçåë ïåðåïëåòåííûõ äðóã ñ äðóãîì çåëåíûõ ìîëíèé. È ðåêà ñâåòà ïðèøëà â äâèæåíèå, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü äâèæåíèÿì ïàëî÷êè. ×îó ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî òîíåò â ýòîì ïîòîêå, çàõëåáûâàåòñÿ èì, åé ñòàëî òðóäíî äûøàòü… À çàòåì, â åå ëåâóþ ëàäîíü âîíçèëñÿ ïîòîê îãíÿ. Ïîñëåäíåå, ÷òî îíà çàïîìíèëà, ýòî Ãîëîñ, ïðîøåïòàâøèé:

- Óäà÷è, Èðèññ.

…Ïî÷åìó îí íàçâàë òåáÿ Èðèññ?.. – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

…Íå çíàþ… Íî êîãäà îí ñêàçàë ýòî… ÿ ÷òî-òî ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà… íå çíàþ ÷òî… êàêîå-òî óçíàâàíèå, ÷òî ëè. Ñëîâíî ñìîòðèøü íà ñòàðóþ ôîòîãðàôèþ è âíåçàïíî óçíàåøü íà íåé ñåáÿ, õîòÿ íå ïîìíèøü, íè êîãäà îíà áûëà ñäåëàíà, íè ÷òî òàì áûëî…

…Èðèññ… - åùå ðàç ïîâòîðèë Ãàððè, ñëîâíî ïðîáóÿ ýòî ñëîâî íà âêóñ.

Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, â ýòîì ñëîâå áûëî ÷òî-òî çíàêîìîå. Îí ïî÷òè âñïîìíèë… íî òîëüêî ïî÷òè. Ïîíèìàíèå óñêîëüçíóëî îò íåãî, ñëîâíî âîäà, ïðîñà÷èâàþùàÿñÿ ñêâîçü íåïëîòíî ñæàòûå ïàëüöû.

…Çíà÷èò, òû òåïåðü ìîæåøü âèäåòü òêàíü çàêëèíàíèÿ?.. – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ÷åðåç íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ.

…Íå çíàþ. Íå áûëî ñëó÷àÿ ïîïðîáîâàòü... – íåâåñåëî óñìåõíóëàñü ×îó. - …Íî ñêâîçü ñâîþ êîæó ÿ óæå íå âèæó…

Ãàððè îñòîðîæíî ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê ×îó ñâîèì ñîçíàíèåì, îùóòèâ, ÷òî îíà òîæå òÿíåòñÿ åìó íàâñòðå÷ó. Îíè âíîâü áûëè âìåñòå, è âñå çàáîòû è òðåâîãè îòñòóïèëè. Âî âñåì ìèðå îñòàëèñü òîëüêî îíè… è îíè ñíîâà áûëè öåëûìè. Ñëîâà, è äàæå ìûñëè, áûëè íå íóæíû, êîãäà ðàçãîâàðèâàëè äóøè…

* * *

Êîãäà, ñïóñòÿ ïÿòü ìèíóò, â ïàëàòó çàãëÿíóëà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, Ãàððè è ×îó ñïàëè ãëóáîêèì ñïîêîéíûì ñíîì… Äàæå âî ñíå óëûáàÿñü äðóã äðóãó.

Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè ïîïðàâèëà èì îäåÿëà è âûøëà, à íà ñïèíêó êðîâàòè ×îó áåñøóìíî îïóñòèëñÿ Ôîóêñ. Îí äîëãî ðàçãëÿäûâàë åå ëèöî, çàòåì òàê æå áåñøóìíî ñêîëüçíóë íà êðîâàòü Ãàððè è ïðîâåë åùå ïîë÷àñà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî. Óäîâëåòâîðèâøèñü ðåçóëüòàòàìè îñìîòðà, Ôîóêñ ïîêèíóë áîëüíè÷íîå êðûëî è î÷óòèëñÿ â êîìíàòå íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå, ïåðåä ñåðåáðÿíûì ïîñòàìåíòîì, â êîòîðîì âðàùàëñÿ áîëüøîé êðàñíûé êðèñòàëë ñ èçîáðàæåíèåì ôåíèêñà âíóòðè.

* * *

Íà ñëåäóþùåå óòðî, Ãàððè è ×îó ïðîñíóëèñü íå òîëüêî â õîðîøåì íàñòðîåíèè, íî è ñ îòëè÷íûì ñàìî÷óâñòâèåì, íè÷òî íå íàïîìèíàëî î òîì, ÷òî åùå â÷åðà èõ æèçíü âèñåëà íà âîëîñêå. Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè íèêàê íå ìîãëà â ýòî ïîâåðèòü è âñå óòðî òåðçàëà èõ ðàçëè÷íûìè òåñòàìè è àíàëèçàìè, íî, â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, áûëà âûíóæäåíà ñîãëàñèòüñÿ ñ ôàêòîì, ÷òî îíè àáñîëþòíî çäîðîâû è îòïóñòèòü èõ, âçÿâ ïðàâäà ñëîâî, ÷òî ïðè ëþáûõ ïðèçíàêàõ íåçäîðîâüÿ îíè ñðàçó âåðíóòñÿ â áîëüíèöó.

Áûëî óæå ïî÷òè âðåìÿ îáåäà, ïîýòîìó âëþáëåííûå îòïðàâèëèñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë. ×îó ïîìîðùèëàñü – èç-çà ìàäàì Ïîìôðè îíà íå óñïåâàëà ïðèíÿòü äóø, â êîòîðîì î÷åíü íóæäàëàñü, ïðîâåäÿ äåñÿòü äíåé â áîëüíè÷íîé ïîñòåëè.

- Ìîæåò, ïðîïóñòèì îáåä? – ñïðîñèëà ó Ãàððè ×îó. – Ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ïðèíÿòü äóø…

- Õîðîøî, - Ãàððè äàæå íå ïðèøëà â ãîëîâó ìûñëü îòïðàâèòüñÿ îáåäàòü áåç ×îó. – Ìíå îí òîæå íå ïîìåøàåò, - Ãàððè ñî âçäîõîì ïðîâåë ïî ñâàëÿâøèìñÿ âîëîñàì. – À ïåðåêóñèòü ìû ìîæåì è â íàøåé êóõíå… Èëè òû õî÷åøü îòïðàâèòüñÿ â ñâîþ ãîñòèíóþ?

- ×òî òû, êîíå÷íî íåò, - ×îó ëàñêîâî âçÿëà åãî çà ðóêó. – Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, ìîãó æå ÿ íàâåñòèòü ñâîþ ïëåìÿííèöó? – õèòðî óëûáíóëàñü îíà.

Òàê, äåðæàñü çà ðóêè, îíè äîáðàëèñü äî âàííûõ êîìíàò. Ãàððè è ×îó ïîñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà è ñëåãêà ïîêðàñíåëè, ñìóùåííûå âîçíèêøèìè äðóã ó äðóãà ìûñëÿìè.

- Êõì… íó â îáùåì… âñòðåòèìñÿ çäåñü ÷åðåç ïîë÷àñà, - Ãàððè ñòàðàòåëüíî ïûòàëñÿ èçãíàòü èç ñâîåé ãîëîâû îáðàç ×îó, ïðèíèìàâøåé äóø. 

Îíà êèâíóëà åìó, óëûáíóëàñü è, íåîæèäàííî ïîöåëîâàâ Ãàððè, ñêðûëàñü çà äâåðüþ âàííîé äëÿ äåâî÷åê. Ãàððè ïðîøåë â ñîñåäíþþ äâåðü, ñ÷àñòëèâî óëûáàÿñü. Ïîöåëóé ×îó ìãíîâåííî âûìåë âñå ìûñëè èç åãî ãîëîâû… â òîì ÷èñëå è òå, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ îò ñåáÿ îòîãíàòü.

… ×îó âûñóøèëà ñâîè âîëîñû çàêëèíàíèåì è ïîñìîòðåëàñü â çåðêàëî. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà íåìíîãî îñóíóâøåéñÿ, íî ïîìèìî ýòîãî, íè÷òî íå íàïîìèíàëî î äíÿõ, ïðîâåäåííûõ â áîëüíèöå. Âîëîñû ñíîâà çàáëåñòåëè è ïûøíîé âîëíîé ïàäàëè íà ïëå÷è, â ãëàçàõ èñêðèëèñü ðàäîñòíûå îãîíüêè… Îíà íå âûäåðæàëà è óëûáíóëàñü, îò ïåðåïîëíÿâøåãî åå ñ÷àñòüÿ. ×îó íå çíàëà, êîãäà îíà ïðèíÿëà ðåøåíèå íè îò êîãî íå ñêðûâàòü ñâîè îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ãàððè… ìîæåò, êîãäà îíà èñïóãàëàñü çà åãî æèçíü? Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ñ ýòèì ðåøåíèåì ñ åå ïëå÷ ñëîâíî ñâàëèëàñü îãðîìíàÿ êàìåííàÿ ãëûáà, êîòîðóþ ×îó íå çàìå÷àëà, ïîêà íå èçáàâèëàñü îò íåå. Îíà âñïîìíèëà, ÷òî ÷óòü íå ïîøëà íà ñâèäàíèå ñî Ñòèâåíîì è óñìåõíóëàñü. Íó êàê ìîæíî áûëî áûòü òàêîé èäèîòêîé? Êàê õîðîøî, ÷òî åé íå ïðèøëîñü îáìàíûâàòü Ãàððè, ïîòîìó ÷òî ×îó îñîçíàëà, ÷òî ïîéäè îíà íà ñâèäàíèå ñ äðóãèì, èõ îòíîøåíèÿ ñ Ãàððè ïåðåñòàëè áû áûòü… òàêèìè îòêðûòûìè, ÷åñòíûìè è ÷èñòûìè. Ãàððè… ×îó çàäóì÷èâî ïðîâåëà ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì. Ìîæåò, ñòîèòü ñìåíèòü ïðè÷åñêó? Èíòåðåñíî, êàêèå âîëîñû åìó áîëüøå íðàâÿòñÿ, äëèííûå èëè êîðîòêèå? Ìîæåò åãî îá ýòîì ñïðîñèòü?

«Îõ», - âçäîõíóëà îíà, îñîçíàâ ñâîè ìûñëè. – «Ñòîþ çäåñü, êàê ïî óøè âëþáèâøàÿñÿ äóðî÷êà». – Îíà õèõèêíóëà. – «Âïðî÷åì, òàê îíî, âèäèìî è åñòü», - ðåøèëà îíà ñàìîêðèòè÷íî. – «Íàâåðíîå, ïîðà»…

Îíà âûøëà â êîðèäîð, ãäå åå óæå äîæèäàëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íó ÷òî, èäåì? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, çàãëÿíóâ åìó â ãëàçà è óëûáíóâøèñü.

Ãàððè íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, òîëüêî ñòîÿë è ñìîòðåë íà íåå ñ òàêèì âèäîì, áóäòî óâèäåë åå âïåðâûå.

- Òû òàêàÿ… - Ãàððè íå íàøåë ñëîâ è ïðîñòî âûâàëèë íà ×îó âñå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå îí èñïûòûâàë ïî îòíîøåíèþ ê íåé.

×îó îáíÿëà åãî è ïðèñëîíèëàñü ëáîì ê åãî ïëå÷ó, ïûòàÿñü ñîáðàòüñÿ ñ ìûñëÿìè è óíÿòü äðîæü â îñëàáåâøèõ êîëåíÿõ. Êàê áû îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèëîñü è îíà ìîãëà ñòîÿòü ïðîñòî òàê, ïðèæàâøèñü ê ëþáèìîìó ÷åëîâåêó, îêóíóâøèñü â òåïëî åãî ëþáâè…

Îíà âçäîõíóëà è ñ òðóäîì îòîðâàëà ñåáÿ îò Ãàððè.

…Çíàåøü….

…Çíàþ…

×îó óëûáíóëàñü è, âçÿâ Ãàððè ïîä ðóêó, îòïðàâèëàñü ê Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíå.

Íàâñòðå÷ó èì èç îäíîãî èç êîðèäîðîâ âûøëà Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ. Ïðè âèäå Ãàððè è ×îó, åå øåðñòü âñòàëà äûáîì, îíà çàøèïåëà è áðîñèëàñü íàóòåê.

- ×òî ýòî ñ íåé? – èçóìëåííî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

×îó òîëüêî ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè, òàêîå ïîâåäåíèå êîøêè îíà òîæå íå ìîãëà îáúÿñíèòü.

Ïîäîéäÿ ê ïîðòðåòó Òîëñòîé Äàìû è íàçâàâ ïàðîëü, îíè ïðîøëè â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ. Â íåé íèêîãî íå áûëî – âñå åùå, âåðîÿòíî, áûëè â Áîëüøîì Çàëå. Îíè ïðîøëè íà êóõíþ è, ïîêà ×îó ãîòîâèëà áóòåðáðîäû, Ãàððè ðåøèë ïîñòàâèòü ÷àéíèê. Îí ñáåãàë â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ çà ïàëî÷êîé, âçìàõíóë åé, ñîáèðàÿñü ñêàçàòü çàêëèíàíèå, ðàçæèãàþùåå îãîíü, íî íå óñïåë íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, òàê êàê îãîíü óæå âñïûõíóë.

- Óïñ, - ñêàçàë îí âìåñòî çàêëèíàíèÿ.

- ×òî? – ïîâåðíóëàñü ê íåìó ×îó.

- Äà íåò, íè÷åãî… - ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè Ãàððè. – Âîò, îãîíü ðàçæåã… - îí ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåë íà âåñåëî ãîðÿùåå ïëàìÿ.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò îíè ñèäåëè ó êàìèíà, ïèëè ÷àé, æåâàëè áóòåðáðîäû è ñìîòðåëè â îãîíü.

- ×òî-òî, â ýòîì ãîäó ðàíî êàìèí ðàñòîïèëè, - ñêàçàëà ×îó. – Íà óëèöå åùå òåïëî…

- À ó íàñ åãî âñåãäà òîïÿò, - îòâåòèë åé Ãàððè. – Îí áîëüøå äåêîðàòèâíûé, ÷åì äåéñòâèòåëüíî äëÿ îòîïëåíèÿ. Îñîáåííî çäîðîâî ñèäåòü âîçëå íåãî ïî âå÷åðàì, ñìîòðåòü â îãîíü è íè÷åãî íå äóìàòü… Ðîí îáû÷íî èãðàåò ñ êåì-íèáóäü â øàõìàòû, Ãåðìèîíà ÷èòàåò î÷åðåäíóþ êíèãó, à ÿ ñìîòðþ â îãîíü è ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê áóäòî â åãî ïëàìåíè ñãîðàþò âñå çàáîòû, òðåâîãè è óñòàëîñòü, íàêîïèâøèåñÿ çà äåíü.

- À ïî÷åìó åãî ðàíüøå íå ðàçæèãàëè? Íó, êîãäà ÿ…

- Íå çíàþ… Ìíå êàê-òî íå ïðèõîäèëî ýòî â ãîëîâó… Òåì áîëåå, êîãäà òû ðÿäîì, ìíå íè÷åãî äðóãîãî íå íóæíî, ÷òîáû èçáàâèòüñÿ îò óñòàëîñòè, - óëûáíóëñÿ îí ×îó. 

×îó ïî÷åìó-òî ñìóòèëàñü, çàáðàëà ïîäíîñ ñ ÷àéíûìè ÷àøêàìè è óíåñëà åãî íà êóõíþ. Âåðíóâøèñü, îíà ñåëà íà ïîë, ó íîã Ãàððè, ïðèñëîíèëàñü ê íèì ñïèíîé è ïîäíåñëà ê ãëàçàì ëåâóþ ðóêó.

- Êàê òû äóìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî îçíà÷àåò? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ ÷åðíîãî ôåíèêñà, âïå÷àòàííîãî âãëóáü åå ëàäîíè.

- Ìîæåò, ýòî êàê-òî ñâÿçàíî ñ îðäåíîì Ôåíèêñà? – ïðåäïîëîæèë Ãàððè. – Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ñíåã ÷òî-òî îá ýòîì çíàåò. Åãî âñåãî ïåðåêîñèëî, êîãäà îí óâèäåë ôåíèêñà íà ìîåé ëàäîíè.

×îó íàõìóðèëàñü:

- Èíòåðåñíî, à ìîæíî åãî êàê-íèáóäü ñêðûòü? Íå õî÷ó, ÷òîáû âñå íà ìåíÿ ïÿëèëèñü è çàäàâàëè âîïðîñû, íà êîòîðûå ÿ íå ìîãó îòâåòèòü.

Ãàððè ïîíèìàþùå óëûáíóëñÿ, ×îó ïîêîñèëàñü íà åãî øðàì è òîæå óëûáíóëàñü.

- Ìîæåò ïåð÷àòêè íîñèòü? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Ýòî âûçîâåò åùå áîëüøå âîïðîñîâ, - ôûðêíóëà ×îó. 

Îíà óñòàâèëàñü íà ñâîþ ëàäîíü, ñïóñòÿ ìèíóòó, ôåíèêñ ïîáëåäíåë è ñëèëñÿ ñ öâåòîì åå êîæè. Òîëüêî ñèëüíî ïðèñìîòðåâøèñü, ìîæíî áûëî óâèäåòü åãî êîíòóðû.

- Àãà! – îáðàäîâàëàñü ×îó è çàñòàâèëà èçîáðàæåíèå ôåíèêñà íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîÿâèòüñÿ è ñíîâà èñ÷åçíóòü.

- Êàê òåáå ýòî óäàëîñü? – ñïðîñèë çàèíòðèãîâàííûé Ãàððè.

- Íàäî òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ôåíèêñ èñ÷åçàåò, èëè ñíîâà ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ.

Ãàððè óñòàâèëñÿ íà ñâîþ ëàäîíü, íî ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñî âçäîõîì îïóñòèë ðóêó:

- Íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ. À òû öâåò ìîæåøü èçìåíèòü?

×îó ñíîâà âçãëÿíóëà íà ðóêó è ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå çàäîõíóëàñü îò áîëè:

- Îé! Íåò, ïî-ìîåìó, ýòîãî ëó÷øå íå äåëàòü. Ìåíÿ ñëîâíî íîæîì ïûðíóëè…

Ãàððè íàêëîíèëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åå ëàäîíü.

- Ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå, - óëûáíóëàñü ×îó è ïîòåðëàñü ùåêîé î åãî ðóêó.

Â ýòî âðåìÿ ïîñëûøàëñÿ çâóê îòêðûâàåìîãî ïîðòðåòà, çàòåì çíàêîìûé ïåðåñòóê êàáëóêîâ è â ãîñòèíóþ âáåæàëà çàïëàêàííàÿ Ãåðìèîíà. Ãàðè è ×îó ïåðåãëÿíóëèñü è, ïåðåõâàòèâ åå ó ëåñòíèöû, âåäóùåé â æåíñêîå îáùåæèòèå, îòâåëè ê êàìèíó è óñàäèëè íà ìÿãêèé êîâåð. ×îó ñåëà ñëåâà îò Ãåðìèîíû, Ãàððè ïðèîáíÿë åå ñïðàâà. Ãåðìèîíà ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè è ðàçðûäàëàñü, óòêíóâøèñü åìó â ïëå÷î. Îí áåñïîìîùíî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó, îíà êèâíóëà è ñòàëà óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàæèâàòü Ãåðìèîíó ïî ñïèíå.

Ãàððè õîòåë ñïðîñèòü ó íåå î òîì, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, íî ×îó, ïîíÿâ ýòî, îáîðâàëà åãî:

…Íåò! Åé ñåé÷àñ íå äî âîïðîñîâ! Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû îíà åùå ñèëüíåå ðàçðåâåëàñü?..

…À… ×òî ìíå ñêàçàòü?..

…Ïðîñòî ïîïûòàéñÿ åå óñïîêîèòü…

…Õîðîøî… - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè è çàøåïòàë Ãåðìèîíå íà óõî:

- Íó ÷òî òû, Ìèîíî÷êà, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî, íå ïëà÷ü. Ìû ñ òîáîé, ìû òåáÿ ëþáèì… - íà ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Ãåðìèîíà ñóäîðîæíî âöåïèëàñü â Ãàððè è ðàçðûäàëàñü åùå ñèëüíåå.

…Êàæåòñÿ, ÿ ïîíÿë â ÷åì äåëî… - âçäîõíóë Ãàððè.

…Äà?..

…Ýòî Ðîí… Òîëüêî îí ìîã äîâåñòè Ãåðìèîíó äî òàêîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ…

- ×-ø-ø, - Ãàððè óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàäèë åå ïî ãîëîâå. – ß îáåùàþ, âñå áóäåò õîðîøî. Òû ìíå âåðèøü?

Ãåðìèîíà êèâíóëà è ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêîèëàñü.

- Ñïàñèáî, Ãàððè, ×îó… - Ãåðìèîíà âûòåðëà ðóêàâîì ãëàçà, ñîâñåì çàáûâ ïðî ïëàòîê, êîòîðûé åé äàëà ×îó. – Ãàððè! ×îó! – ñïîõâàòèëàñü îíà. – Âàñ óæå îòïóñòèëè?! Êàê âû ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóåòå? Âàì òî÷íî óæå ìîæíî õîäèòü?

- Âîò, äðóãîå äåëî, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè. – Íàñ óæå äåéñòâèòåëüíî îòïóñòèëè è ñ íàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå. À òû-òî êàê?

- Íó, âû æå âèäèòå, - øâûðêíóëà íîñîì Ãåðìèîíà è, îáíàðóæèâ â ðóêå ïëàòîê âûñìîðêàëàñü. – Îé, ×îó, ÿ åãî ïîñòèðàþ è âåðíó, - ñìóòèëàñü îíà, ïîíÿâ ÷åé ýòî ïëàòîê.

- Íè÷åãî ñòðàøíîãî, - óñìåõíóëàñü ×îó, - ïëàòîê æå äëÿ ýòîãî è ïðåäíàçíà÷åí.

- Òàê ÷òî ñ âàìè ïðîèçîøëî? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, óþòíî óñòðîèâøèñü ìåæäó Ãàððè è ×îó è âçÿâ èõ ïîä ðóêè.

- À òû òî÷íî â ïîðÿäêå? – óòî÷íèë Ãàððè.

- Äà, - êèâíóëà Ãåðìèîíà, - íî åñëè âû ìíå ñåé÷àñ æå âñå íå ðàññêàæåòå ÿ óìðó îò ëþáîïûòñòâà.

- Íó, ýòî äëèííàÿ èñòîðèÿ, - çàìÿëñÿ Ãàððè. – Ïîñòîé, ó òåáÿ æå ñåé÷àñ äîëæíà áûòü àðèôìàíòèêà?

- Àðèôìàòèêà ó ìåíÿ â ñðåäó, à ñåãîäíÿ – âòîðíèê, - çàÿâèëà Ãåðìèîíà. – Ó íàñ ñåé÷àñ Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè… íî ÿ ëó÷øå âàñ ïîñëóøàþ, ÷åì ïðîôåññîðà Áèíñà.

- Ñîçíàâàéñÿ, êòî òû, è êóäà òû äåëà íàøó Ãåðìèîíó?! – ïðèòâîðíî âîçìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàññìåÿëàñü è ñêàçàëà:

- Îõ, Ãàððè… Òû âñåãäà óìååøü ìåíÿ ðàññìåøèòü. Íî… òû ÷òî, íå ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ïî âàì ñîñêó÷èëàñü? Òû… âû äëÿ ìåíÿ âàæíåå, ÷åì Èñòîðèÿ Ìàãèè, - óñìåõíóëàñü îíà. - Âîò åñëè áû ýòî áûëà Òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿ… 

- Íó ëàäíî, òîãäà ñëóøàé, - Ãàððè è ×îó ðàññêàçàëè Ãåðìèîíå íåìíîãî ñæàòóþ âåðñèþ òîãî, ÷òî ñ íèìè ïðîèçîøëî.

Ãåðìèîíà ñëóøàëà èõ ñ ðàñêðûòûì ðòîì è âûòàðàùåííûìè ãëàçàìè, ãäå-òî íà ñåðåäèíå ðàññêàçà îíà ïðèçâàëà áëîêíîò è ïåðî è íà÷àëà äåëàòü çàìåòêè, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà íåäîóìåâàþùèå ëèöà Ãàððè è ×îó.

- Âîò ýòî äà! – ñêàçàëà îíà, êîãäà îíè çàêîí÷èëè ðàññêàç. – Æàëü, ÷òî ìåíÿ òàì íå áûëî!

- Ïîâåðü, - óñìåõíóëñÿ Ãàððè, - òåáå áû ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü.

- Ýòî íåâàæíî! Âû ÷òî, íå ïîíèìàåòå, êàê ìíîãî öåííîé èíôîðìàöèè â âàøåì ðàññêàçå! – âîçìóòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà. – Âñå ýòè èìåíà – Ëîðèåí, Íàêðàêåí, Èðèññ – ýòî æå ïóòü ê ïîíèìàíèþ òàêèõ âåùåé, î êîòîðûõ ìû äàæå íå çàäóìûâàëèñü! ß ñðî÷íî áåãó â áèáëèîòåêó… 

Îíà ïûòàëàñü âñòàòü, íî Ãàððè ïîéìàë åå çà ðóêó:

- Ïîäîæäè, íå òîðîïèñü. Áèáëèîòåêà îò òåáÿ íå óáåæèò. Ñêàæè ëó÷øå, ÷òî òû îáî âñåì ýòîì äóìàåøü? Íå î èìåíàõ è ïðî÷åì, à î òîì, ÷òî ýòî çíà÷èò äëÿ íàñ?

Ãåðìèîíà ñåëà îáðàòíî è çàäóì÷èâî âçãëÿíóëà íà Ãàððè:

- ß íåñêîëüêî ýìîöèîíàëüíàÿ?

Ãàððè êèâíóë è óëûáíóëñÿ.

- Ïðîñòî ÿ çàâèäóþ âàì, - Ãåðìèîíà îáíÿëà Ãàððè è ×îó. – Íå òîëüêî òîìó, ÷òî ñ âàìè ïðîèçîøëî, íî áîëüøå òîìó… ÷òî âû åñòü äðóã ó äðóãà. ×òî âû äóìàëè äðóã î äðóãå, ïåðåæèâàëè… ×òî åñòü òî, ÷òî ñâÿçûâàåò âàñ âîåäèíî… È íå ãîâîðèòå î ðîäñòâåííûõ äóøàõ, ýòî åðóíäà - ÿ ïðî÷èòàëà âñå, ÷òî íàøëà íà ýòó òåìó â áèáëèîòåêå. Âàñ ñâÿçûâàåò âàøà ëþáîâü… - ó íåå â ãëàçàõ âíîâü ñòîÿëè ñëåçû. – À ÿ… ÿ îñòàëàñü îäíà.

…Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî – Ðîí… - ñêàçàëà Ãàððè ×îó. 

Îí êèâíóë è ñäåëàë åäèíñòâåííîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî åìó â ãîëîâó – ïîöåëîâàë Ãåðìèîíó â ëîá è ñêàçàë:

- Òû íèêîãäà íå áóäåøü îäíà… Òû áûëà òàì ñî ìíîé… Êîãäà ÿ ëåæàë â áîëüíèöå, ÿ ÷óâñòâîâàë òâîå ïðèñóòñòâèå. Âîçìîæíî, ÿ íå îñîçíàâàë ýòîãî, íî òû áûëà ñî ìíîé, êîãäà ÿ áîëüøå âñåãî â ýòîì íóæäàëñÿ… È åñëè òåáå ýòî ïîíàäîáèòñÿ, ÿ áóäó ñ òîáîé.

×îó ñæàëà ðóêó Ãåðìèîíû è äîáàâèëà:

- ß âèæó ñåðäöå Ãàððè, è ÿ âèæó ÷òî áîëüøàÿ åãî ÷àñòü çàíÿòà òîáîé. Òû è â ìîåì ñåðäöå, òàê æå. À çíà÷èò, òû – íå îäíà.

Íà ýòîò ðàç, Ãåðìèîíà óòêíóëàñü â ïëå÷î ×îó.

- ×îó, çíàåøü… ìíå òàê æàëü…

- ß ïîíèìàþ, - ×îó îáîäðÿþùå ñæàëà åå â îáúÿòèÿõ.

Ãàððè ñèäåë è íåïîíèìàþùå ñìîòðåë íà íèõ.

…×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?.. – ñïðîñèë îí ó ×îó.

- Íå ãîâîðè åìó, - ãëóõî ïîïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- À… îòêóäà òû óçíàëà, ÷òî ÿ ó íåå ñïðîñèë? – óäèâèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Ìàëü÷èøêè… - ôûðêíóëà Ãåðìèîíà è îòñòðàíèëàñü îò ×îó. – Íó ëàäíî, ìíå âñå æå íàäî â áèáëèîòåêó.

- Ñ òîáîé âñå áóäåò â ïîðÿäêå? – îáåñïîêîåíî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, ðåøèâ ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ çàãàäêàìè æåíñêîãî ðàçóìà.

Ãåðìèîíà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàëà, òîëüêî óëûáíóëàñü è ïðîâåëà ëàäîíüþ ïî åãî ùåêå. Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå, îíà óæå áûëà íà ïóòè… íî íå â áèáëèîòåêó. Îíà îñòàíîâèëàñü ïåðåä çíàêîìîé äâåðüþ íà òðåòüåì ýòàæå, ãëóáîêî âäîõíóëà è âîøëà âíóòðü. Äâåðü çàõëîïíóëàñü çà íåé ñ ãëóõèì ñòóêîì.

Ãàððè è ×îó ñèäåëè ó êàìèíà, ñìîòðåëè íà îãîíü è ìîë÷àëè. Ýòî áûë îäèí èç òåõ ìîìåíòîâ, êîãäà ñëîâà è äàæå ìûñëè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ íåíóæíûìè… ×îó áåçäóìíî âãëÿäûâàëàñü â ÿçûêè ïëàìåíè, ÷óâñòâîâàëà òåïëî, èñõîäÿùåå îò êàìèíà, è äðóãîå òåïëî, èñõîäÿùåå îò Ãàððè. Îíè ïîõîæè, ïðîìåëüêíóëà â åå ãîëîâå ìûñëü. Îãîíü è Ãàððè… Ãàððè óëîâèë åå ìûñëü è óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå, íî íå óñïåë íè÷åãî ñêàçàòü, òàê êàê ïîðòðåò Ïîëíîé Äàìû, ñêðèïíóâ, îòâîðèëñÿ, è â êîìíàòó âîðâàëèñü ãîëîñà Ãðèôôèíäîðöåâ, âîçâðàòèâøèõñÿ ñ çàíÿòèé.

Ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå, íà ïîäíÿâøèõñÿ è ïîâåðíóâøèõñÿ ê âõîäó Ãàððè è ×îó, íàëåòåë óðàãàí, ñîñòîÿâøèé èç Äæèííè è Àëèçû ñîîòâåòñòâåííî.

- Ãàððè!

- Òåòÿ!

- Âû çäåñü! (õîðîì)

- Âàì óæå ëó÷øå? (õîðîì)

- Ñ âàìè òî÷íî âñå â ïîðÿäêå? (õîðîì)

Ãàððè è ×îó âçãëÿíóëè äðóã íà äðóãà è ðàñõîõîòàëèñü.

- Ýòî… äîëæíî áûòü… çàðàçíî… - âûäàâèë ÷åðåç ñìåõ Ãàððè.

Äæèííè è Àëèçà óïåðëè ðóêè â áîêà è, âûðàçèòåëüíî ïðèòîïûâàÿ íîãàìè, óñòàâèëèñü íà Ãàððè è ×îó.

- Ñ íàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - õîðîì îòâåòèëè Ãàððè è ×îó, ïîäìèãíóâ äðóã äðóãó.

Òóò óæå íàñòàëà î÷åðåäü ñìåÿòüñÿ Äæèííè è Àëèçû. Ê íèì ïîäîøåë Ðîí, îãëÿäûâàÿñü âîêðóã, ñëîâíî îí êîãî-òî èñêàë. Ïîäîéäÿ, îí ïîïûòàëñÿ âûÿñíèòü, íàä ÷åì îíè ñìåþòñÿ, íî åìó ýòî òàê è íå óäàëîñü – êàê òîëüêî êòî-íèáóäü èç ÷åòâåðêè íà÷èíàë ãîâîðèòü, îí ñðàçó æå íà÷èíàë ñìåÿòüñÿ åùå áîëüøå. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ðîí ìàõíóë íà ýòî ðóêîé è ñïðîñèë:

- À âû Ãåðìèîíó íå âèäåëè?

Ãàððè ñðàçó æå ïåðåñòàë ñìåÿòüñÿ è îòâåòèë:

- Îíà çàõîäèëà, à ïîòîì óøëà â áèáëèîòåêó… À ÷òî, ÷òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

- Äà íåò, - Ðîí íåîïðåäåëåííî ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Âû ÷òî, îïÿòü ïîðóãàëèñü? – ñïðîñèëà Äæèííè.

- ß æå ñêàçàë – íåò! – ñåðäèòî çûðêíóë íà íåå Ðîí è óáåæàë â îáùåæèòèå.

- Îíè òî÷íî ïîðóãàëèñü, - óïàâøèì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàëà Äæèííè.

- Íó, íå â ïåðâûé ðàç è íå â ïîñëåäíèé, - ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîääåðæàòü åå Ãàððè, íî ó íåãî ñàìîãî â äóøå ñêðåáëèñü êîøêè.

Äæèííè âçãëÿíóëà åìó â ãëàçà, è Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî îíà âñå ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàåò. Îíà îòâåëà âçãëÿä è, ïðèíóæäåííî óëûáíóâøèñü ïðåäëîæèëà:

- Äàâàéòå îòïðàçäíóåì âàøå âîçâðàùåíèå!

… Îõ, íå ê äîáðó âñå ýòî… - ñêàçàë Ãàððè ×îó, è êèâíóë Äæèííè.

Íî÷üþ Ãàððè ïðèñíèëñÿ ñîí. Îí âíîâü ñèäåë â óùåëüå, âîçëå êîñòðà, è ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ëîðèåíîì. 

- Ñåãîäíÿ, - ñêàçàë åìó Ëîðèåí, - ìû ïîãîâîðèì îá îãíå. Âãëÿäèñü â íåãî, - Ëîðèåí óêàçàë íà êîñòåð, - ÷òî òû âèäèøü? ×òî îçíà÷àþò ýòè âå÷íî ìåíÿþùèåñÿ ÿçûêè îãíÿ? ×òî çà áåñêîíå÷íûé òàíåö èñïîëíÿþò îíè? Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå ãîðåíèå, íî çíàåøü ëè òû, ÷òî òàêîå îãîíü? Êîãäà-òî ëþäè ñ÷èòàëè åãî îäíîé èç ÷åòûðåõ ñòèõèé è, âîçìîæíî ê òâîåìó áîëüøîìó óäèâëåíèþ, ÿ ñêàæó, ÷òî ýòî èñòèíà. Ìàããëû âûçûâàþò îãîíü ïîäæèãàÿ ÷òî-ëèáî è ãîâîðÿò, ÷òî ãîðåíèå – ýòî è åñòü îãîíü, ÷òî âñå ýòî ìîæíî íàó÷íî îáúÿñíèòü. Íî ñêàæè ìíå, âèäèøü ëè òû, ÷òî çäåñü ãîðèò? – îí óêàçàë ðóêîé íà êîñòåð, êîòîðûé âûðàñòàë ïðÿìî èç çåìëè, è äåéñòâèòåëüíî íå áûëî íèêàêèõ äðîâ, èëè ÷åãî-íèáóäü ïîäîáíîãî. – Íåò, ïîòîìó ÷òî ýòî – ÷èñòûé îãîíü. Ìîæåøü ëè òû ñêàçàòü ìíå, ñêîëüêî îí âåñèò, êàêàÿ ó íåãî ïëîòíîñòü, èëè, õîòÿ áû, êàêàÿ ó íåãî òåìïåðàòóðà? Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî ó ÷èñòîãî îãíÿ íåò íè âåñà, íè ïëîòíîñòè, íè, òåì áîëåå, òåìïåðàòóðû. Âíåñè â íåãî áóìàãó – åãî òåìïåðàòóðà ñòàíåò ðàâíà òåìïåðàòóðå ãîðåíèÿ áóìàãè, âíåñè æåëåçî – òåìïåðàòóðå ãîðåíèÿ æåëåçà, âåäü â ýòîì îãíå ñãîðàåò âñå. 

Êîñòåð âíåçàïíî ïîãàñ.

- Ðàçîæãè îãîíü, - ïîïðîñèë Ëîðèåí.

Ãàððè ïîòÿíóëñÿ çà ïàëî÷êîé, íî Ëîðèåí îñòàíîâèë åãî:

- Íåò, òû íå äîëæåí èñïîëüçîâàòü ïàëî÷êó.

- Ïî÷åìó? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè.

- Èñïîëüçóÿ åå, òû íå çàææåøü ÷èñòûé îãîíü. Ìàãè÷åñêèé îãîíü – âñåãî ëèøü åãî áëåäíîå ïîäîáèå… È çíàåøü ïî÷åìó? Ïîòîìó, ÷òî âîëøåáíèêè çàáûëè. Çàáûëè, ÷òî òàêîå îãîíü. Îñòàëñÿ òîëüêî ðèòóàë – âçìàõ ïàëî÷êîé è íåñêîëüêî ñëîâ èç ìåðòâîãî ÿçûêà… Òû çíàåøü, ÷òî òàêîå îãîíü? – ñíîâà ñïðîñèë Ëîðèåí.

- Íåò, - îïóñòèë ãîëîâó Ãàððè. 

- Ïîéìè îäíó âåùü, Ãàððè, - î÷åíü ñåðüåçíî ñêàçàë Ëîðèåí. – Òî ÷òî âû ó÷èòå â øêîëå – ðèòóàëû. Çàêëèíàíèÿ, ÷àðû, ïðîêëÿòèÿ… ýòî âñå ëèøü îòðàæåíèÿ ñóòè. Åñëè òû ïîñòèãíåøü ñóòü îãíÿ, ïîéìåøü åãî, óçíàåøü âñå î íåì, ñòàíåøü èì, òîëüêî òîãäà òû ñìîæåøü çàæå÷ü îãîíü. È òåáå íå ïîíàäîáèòñÿ íè ïàëî÷êà, íè ãëóïûå ñëîâà. Ýòî è åñòü èñòèííàÿ ìàãèÿ. Òû æå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî òâîÿ ìàìà çàùèòèëà òåáÿ îò Âîëäåìîðòà çàêëèíàíèåì?

Ãàððè ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ñåðäèòî ïîñìîòðåë â ãëàçà Ëîðèåíó.

- Íå ñìîòðè íà ìåíÿ òàê, - ñêàçàë Ëîðèåí. – ß óâàæàþ åå è âîñõèùàþñü åé. Îíà ïîñòèãëà ñóòü ìàãèè, è ïóñòü âñåãî ëèøü íà ñåêóíäó, íà äîëþ ìãíîâåíèÿ, îíà ñòàëà ìàãîì. Òàê æàëü… ÷òî îíà íå óñïåëà ïîíÿòü…

Ãëàçà Ëîðèåíà ñâåðêíóëè ñåðåáðÿíûì ñâåòîì.

- ß íå ìîã ïîìî÷ü åé… íî ÿ ìîãó ïîìî÷ü òåáå. Ïîêà åùå, ó òåáÿ åñòü âðåìÿ. Åñëè òû óñïååøü ïîíÿòü, åå æåðòâà íå áóäåò íàïðàñíîé. Åñëè íåò… Êîãäà-íèáóäü, ïðèäåò äðóãîé.

- ×òî ÿ äîëæåí ïîíÿòü? – óñòàëî ñïðîñèë Ãàððè. 

- Òû äîëæåí ïîíÿòü, êòî òû, - ñêàçàë Ëîðèåí è èñ÷åç âìåñòå ñ óùåëüåì. 

Ãàððè îòêðûë ãëàçà è ïîñìîòðåë â îêíî. Â êîìíàòó çàãëÿäûâàëà ëóíà, ïðèäàâàÿ âñåìó ñåðåáðèñòûå îòòåíêè. Îí äîëãî ñìîòðåë â îêíî, íå äóìàÿ íè î ÷åì. Âñå âîêðóã ñïàëè. Ðîí è Íåâèëë ïðèâû÷íî ïîõðàïûâàëè… Ãàððè òèõîíüêî âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè, îáåðíóëñÿ â ìàíòèþ è âûñêîëüçíóë â ãîñòèíóþ. Îí ëåã íà êîâåð ó êàìèíà è äîëãî ñìîòðåë íà îãîíü. Îí íå ìîã äóìàòü, ìûñëè áûëè ñëîâíî êàìåííûå ãëûáû… Òÿæåëûå è õîëîäíûå. Ïîñòåïåííî åãî ãëàçà çàêðûëèñü è îí ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ãëóáîêèé ñîí áåç ñíîâèäåíèé...

A/N: Ñåé÷àñ ãëàâû áóäóò âûêëàäûâàòüñÿ ìåäëåííî, ïîòîìó ÷òî 15 ãëàâà áûëà ïîñëåäíÿÿ çàêîí÷åííàÿ. Òàê ÷òî, îáíîâëåíèÿ áóäóò íå ÷àùå, ÷åì ðàç â íåäåëþ… ðàçâå ÷òî, íà ìåíÿ ñâàëèòñÿ êó÷à âäîõíîâëÿþùèõ ðåâüþøåê ;))


	17. Ãëàâà 17 Òüìà è Ïëàìÿ

Ãëàâà 17. Òüìà è Ïëàìÿ 

Ýòèì óòðîì, Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü íè ñâåò íè çàðÿ. Îíà ïîâåðíóëàñü íà äðóãîé áîê è ïîïûòàëàñü âíîâü çàñíóòü, íî ãëàçà óïðÿìî íå õîòåëè çàêðûâàòüñÿ. Ìîæåò áûòü, îíà â÷åðà ñëèøêîì ðàíî ëåãëà? Ìûñëü, ïîñëåäîâàâøàÿ çà ýòîé, çàñòàâèëà åå ïîäñêî÷èòü â êðîâàòè. Îíà íå ïîìíèëà, êîãäà îíà ëåãëà ñïàòü! Áîëüøå òîãî, îíà íå ïîìíèëà â÷åðàøíèé âå÷åð! «Òàê, ñïîêîéíî, ñïîêîéíî», - óñïîêîèëà îíà ñåáÿ. – «Ñîñðåäîòî÷üñÿ è ïîïûòàéñÿ âñïîìíèòü â÷åðàøíèé äåíü»… 

Â÷åðà óòðîì âñå áûëî êàê îáû÷íî, îíà ïîøëà íà óðîêè, ñíà÷àëà áûëî çåëüåâàðåíèå – åå ïåðåäåðíóëî – çàòåì ÷àðû… Îáåä ïðîøåë êàê îáû÷íî, à ïîñëå îáåäà… Íà åå ñåðäöå ñëîâíî óïàë êèðïè÷. Ïîñëå îáåäà îíà óâèäåëà Ðîíà, öåëóþùåãîñÿ ñ êàêîé-òî äåâèöåé èç Ðýéâåíêëî. Îíà íå ïîøëà íà èñòîðèþ, à âåðíóëàñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, òàì îíà âñòðåòèëà Ãàððè è ×îó – íà åå ñåðäöå íåìíîãî ïîëåã÷àëî – çàòåì, ïîøëà… â áèáëèîòåêó?.. Íåò, â åå ñîñòîÿíèè åé õîòåëîñü êóäà-íèáóäü çàáèòüñÿ è íèêîãî íå âèäåòü… Êóäà æå îíà ïîøëà? Íå ìîãëà æå îíà ïîéòè è ëå÷ü ñïàòü? Õîòÿ… Ýòî îáúÿñíÿåò, ïî÷åìó îíà ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ â òàêóþ ðàíü àáñîëþòíî âûñïàâøåéñÿ. Íàâåðíîå, òàê îíî è áûëî. Âèäèìî, îíà âûøëà èç ãîñòèíîé, ïîáðîäèëà ïî çàìêó è, âåðíóâøèñü â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, çàâàëèëàñü ñïàòü.

Âñòðÿõíóâøèñü, Ãåðìèîíà îòïðàâèëàñü â äóø, çàòåì âçÿëà êíèãè è îòïðàâèëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ, ñ ìûñëüþ î òîì, ÷òî õîðîøî, ÷òî îíà ïðîñíóëàñü òàê ðàíî, âåäü â÷åðà åé áûëî íå äî âûïîëíåíèÿ äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ.

Ïåðâîå, ÷òî îíà óâèäåëà ñïóñòèâøèñü â ãîñòèíóþ, áûë Ãàððè, ëåæàâøèé íà êîâðå ðÿäîì ñ êàìèíîì, çàâåðíóâøèñü â ìàíòèþ è, ïî-âèäèìîìó, ñïÿùèé. Ãåðìèîíà òèõîíüêî îïóñòèëà êíèãè íà ñòîë è ïîäîøëà ê íåìó, ñòàðàÿñü ñòóïàòü òàê, ÷òîáû íå ðàçáóäèòü. Åé çàõîòåëîñü óâèäåòü åãî ëèöî… Îíà îñòîðîæíî îáîøëà Ãàððè è ïðèñåëà íà êîðòî÷êè. Ëèöî ó íåãî áûëî… ñòðàííîå. Î÷åíü óñòàâøåå, ñëîâíî äàæå ïîñåðåâøåå, òâåðäîå, íî ðàññëàáëåííîå, íå íàïðÿæåííîå. Ãåðìèîíå âäðóã íåñòåðïèìî çàõîòåëîñü ïîöåëîâàòü åãî, ñòåðåòü ýòó óñòàëîñòü ñ åãî ëèöà, íî… âìåñòî ýòîãî îíà îñòîðîæíî ïîïðàâèëà íà íåì ìàíòèþ, âåðíóëàñü ê ñòîëó è ïðèíÿëàñü çà óðîêè, êðàåì ãëàçà ïîãëÿäûâàÿ íà ñïÿùåãî Ãàððè. «Õîðîøî, ÷òî îí òåïåðü íå íîñèò î÷êè, - ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà â î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âçãëÿíóâ íà íåãî, - à òî áû îí èõ îáÿçàòåëüíî ïîãíóë». Ñïóñòÿ êàêîå-òî âðåìÿ, îíà çàêîí÷èëà ðàáîòó ïî àðèôìàíòèêå è, î÷åðåäíîé ðàç âçãëÿíóâ íà Ãàððè óâèäåëà, ÷òî îí ïðîñíóëñÿ è ñìîòðèò íà íåå. «Èíòåðåñíî, äàâíî îí íà ìåíÿ ñìîòðèò?» – ìåëüêíóëà â åå ãîëîâå ìûñëü.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, - ñêàçàëà îíà âñëóõ.

- Äîáðîå óòðî, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè íåìíîãî õðèïëûì ïîñëå ñíà ãîëîñîì. – Äàâíî òû çäåñü?

- ×àñà ïîëòîðà, - ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè Ãåðìèîíà è äîáàâèëà: - ß â÷åðà íå óñïåëà ñäåëàòü âñå óðîêè, ïîýòîìó ñåãîäíÿ ðåøèëà âñòàòü ïîðàíüøå.

- À ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ íå ðàçáóäèëà? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ñ íåïîíÿòíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü:

- Íó, òåáå æå íå íàäî äåëàòü óðîêè… Ê òîìó æå òû òàê õîðîøî ñïàë… ß ïðîñòî íå â ñèëàõ áûëà áû òåáÿ ðàçáóäèòü.

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ åé â îòâåò, çåâíóë, âñòàë è ïîòÿíóëñÿ.

- Ñïàñèáî, - ñêàçàë îí Ãåðìèîíå.

- Çà ÷òî? – óäèâèëàñü îíà.

- Çà òî, ÷òî òû åñòü, - ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ îí è âûøåë èç ãîñòèíîé.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü è âåðíóëàñü ê óðîêàì, çàäàâàÿñü âîïðîñîì, ïî÷åìó åé âäðóã ñòàëî òàê òåïëî íà ñåðäöå. Ýòî òåïëî ïîìîãëî åé îáùàòüñÿ ñ Ðîíîì êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî, êîãäà îí íàêîíåö ñîèçâîëèë ïðîñíóòüñÿ è ñïóñòèòüñÿ èç ñïàëüíè.

Êîãäà ïîäîøëî âðåìÿ çàâòðàêà, îíè âòðîåì ñïóñòèëèñü â Áîëüøîé Çàë, Ãàððè øåë ïîñåðåäèíå, Ðîí – ñëåâà, à Ãåðìèîíà - ñïðàâà. Ðîí ÷òî-òî ãîâîðèë Ãàððè ïî ïîâîäó êâèääè÷à, à Ãåðìèîíà ìîë÷àëà è äóìàëà î òîì, êàê õîðîøî ñíîâà áûòü âìåñòå.

Ýòè ìûñëè ïðåðâàë íåïðèÿòíûé ãîëîñ:

- Òàê-òàê, êòî ýòî ó íàñ çäåñü. Ïîòòåð, Ãðåéíäæåð è Óèçëè, - ñêàçàë ðàñòÿãèâàÿ ñëîâà Ìàëôîé. – ×òî, Ïîòòåð, ãîâîðÿò òû ó íàñ – êèñåéíàÿ áàðûøíÿ, ÷óòü ÷òî – ïàäàåøü â îáìîðîê?

Êðýáá è Ãîéë, êàê âñåãäà õîäèâøèå çà íèì ïî ïÿòàì, òóïî çàðæàëè.

Ãàððè ñïîêîéíî ïîéìàë âîçìóòèâøåãîñÿ Ðîíà çà ðóêó, äðóãîé âçÿë çà ðóêó Ãåðìèîíó è, íå ãîâîðÿ íè ñëîâà, îáîøåë Ìàëôîÿ è ïîøåë äàëüøå.

- ×òî, Ïîòòåð, - íå óíèìàëñÿ Ìàëôîé, - óáèë Ñåäðèêà, à òåïåðü ãóëÿåøü ñ åãî äåâóøêîé?

Ãàððè îñòàíîâèëñÿ è Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî åãî ðóêà, äåðæàâøàÿ åå íàïðÿãëàñü. Ãàððè ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê Ìàëôîþ è, àáñîëþòíî ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë:

- Òàê òû ðåøè, Ìàëôîé, êòî ÿ – êèñåéíàÿ áàðûøíÿ, èëè õëàäíîêðîâíûé óáèéöà.

Ìàëôîé îòêðûë ðîò, íî íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Çàêðûë åãî è îòêðûë ñíîâà, íî ñíîâà íè÷åãî íå ñêàçàë. Ãàððè ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è òðîèöà ïðîäîëæèëà ñâîé ïóòü íà çàâòðàê.

- Çäîðîâî òû åãî! – âîñõèòèëñÿ Ðîí, êîãäà îíè îòîøëè îò Ìàëôîÿ, Êðýááà è Ãîéëà äîñòàòî÷íî äàëåêî. - Â ïåðâûé ðàç âèæó, ÷òîáû ýòîìó õîðüêó áûëî íå÷åãî ñêàçàòü!

- Ìåíÿ èíòåðåñóåò äðóãîå, - ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – òî ÷òî âû ñ ×îó âñòðå÷àåòåñü äàæå Ãðèôôèíäîðöû óçíàëè òîëüêî â÷åðà âå÷åðîì. À ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì îá ýòîì óæå çíàåò Ìàëôîé. Âàì íå êàæåòñÿ ýòî ñòðàííûì?

Ãàððè êèâíóë:

- ß êàê ðàç îá ýòîì äóìàþ. Íî, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, ó ìåíÿ íåò íè îäíîé ìûñëè ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó.

Òàê ÷òî, â Áîëüøîé Çàë îíè âîøëè â ìîë÷àíèè, è ïðèñòóïèëè ê çàâòðàêó ïîãðóæåííûå â ñâîè ìûñëè. Ãàððè ëèøü îòìåòèë ôàêò, ÷òî ×îó â çàëå íå áûëî. Êîãäà îí çàêàí÷èâàë çàâòðàê, åãî âíèìàíèå ïðèâëåê ôàêò, ÷òî çà èõ ñòîëîì ñòàëî âäðóã íåîæèäàííî òèõî. Ãàððè ïîäíÿë ãëàçà è óâèäåë øèðîêî óëûáàþùóþñÿ Ôë¸ð Äåëàêóð, ïîäõîäèâøóþ ê íèì.

- Õàððè! – âîñêëèêíóëà îíà ñ ëåãêèì àêöåíòîì. – Òàê ðàäà òåáÿ ñíîâà âèäåòü!

Ãàððè íåëîâêî ïîäíÿëñÿ èç-çà ñòîëà, íå çíàÿ êàê åå ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàòü, íî Ôë¸ð âçÿëà èíèöèàòèâó â ñâîè ðóêè è ðàñöåëîâàëà åãî â îáå ùåêè. Âñÿ ìóæñêàÿ ïîëîâèíà ñòîëà ðåâíèâî çàñòîíàëà.

- ß òîæå ðàä âàñ âèäåòü, Ôë¸ð, - îòâåòèë îí ñìóùåííî. – Âû äàâíî ïðèåõàëè?

- Â÷åðà, - îòâåòèëà îíà îòîéäÿ íà äâà øàãà è âíèìàòåëüíî ðàçãëÿäûâàÿ åãî. – À òû âîçìóæàë!

Ãàððè ãîòîâ áûë ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ.

- Íó ëàäíî, Õàððè, íàäåþñü ó íàñ áóäåò âðåìÿ äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà, ïîñëå íàøåãî óðîêà. Äî âñòðå÷è! – Ôë¸ð ñíîâà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ùåêó è óøëà.

- Âîò ýòî äà! – çàâèäóþùèì ãîëîñîì ñêàçàë Ðîí.

Ãàððè óñòàëî çàñòîíàë è óïàë íà ñêàìüþ:

- Çà ÷òî ýòî ìíå!

Â ýòî âðåìÿ Äæèííè, êîòîðóþ Êîëèí Êðèâè óãîñòèë Øîêîëàäíîé Ëÿãóøêîé, âçâèçãíóëà, òîðæåñòâóþùå ðàññìåÿëàñü, âûñêî÷èëà èç-çà ñòîëà è íåñêîëüêî ðàç ïîäïðûãíóëà, ðàçìàõèâàÿ êàðòî÷êîé, êîòîðàÿ áûëà â êîðîáêå ñ Øîêîëàäíîé Ëÿãóøêîé.

- ×òî?! – âñêî÷èë èç-çà ñòîëà Ðîí. – Íåóæåëè ÀÃÐÈÏÏÀ?!!!

- Ëó÷øå! – âîñêëèêíóëà Äæèííè.

- ÏÒÎËÅÌÅÉ??!!! – ïîðàçèëñÿ Ðîí è ïîïûòàëñÿ âûõâàòèòü êàðòî÷êó ó íåå èç ðóê, íî îíà óâåðíóëàñü.

- Ïîïðîáóéòå óãàäàòü! – áîðÿñü ñî ñìåõîì, ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. – Ñëóøàéòå, ÷òî çäåñü íàïèñàíî, - îíà ïåðåâåðíóëà êàðòî÷êó è íà÷àëà ÷èòàòü, - (êòî-òî) èçâåñòåí ñ þíûõ ëåò èç-çà åãî ïîáåäû íàä Òåì-Êîãî-Íåëüçÿ-Íàçûâàòü â 1981 ãîäó, êîãäà îí âûæèë ïîñëå Óáèéñòâåííîãî Ïðîêëÿòèÿ…

- Î, íåò! – Ãàððè îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè.

Ãåðìèîíà íà÷àëà õèõèêàòü, à íà ëèöå Ðîíà ïîÿâèëàñü îãðîìíàÿ óõìûëêà. Äæèííè ïðîäîëæèëà ÷èòàòü ãîëîñîì äèêòîðà… åñëè áû íå ïðîðûâàâøèåñÿ ñìåøêè:

- …Âûáðàííûé îäíèì èç ×åìïèîíîâ Õîãâàðöà, îí ñòàë ïîáåäèòåëåì Òðåìóäðîãî Òóðíèðà â 1994 ãîäó. Ñðåäè äðóãèõ äîñòèæåíèé (êîãî-òî): ñïàñåíèå Ôèëîñîôñêîãî Êàìíÿ, êîòîðûé ïûòàëèñü ïîõèòèòü Òåìíûå Âîëøåáíèêè; ïîáåäà íàä âàñèëèñêîì; óìåíèå ãîâîðèòü íà Ïàðñåëòîíãå (ÿçûêå çìåé). (Êòî-òî) íàñëàæäàåòñÿ Êâèääè÷åì, èãðàÿ çà êîìàíäó Ãðèôôèíäîðà â Õîãâàðöå, ñòàâ ñàìûì ìîëîäûì Ëîâöîì çà ïîñëåäíèå 100 ëåò. 

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë êàêîå-òî äâèæåíèå ïåðåä ñîáîé è ïðèîòêðûë ãëàç. Äæèííè ïîìàõèâàëà ïåðåä åãî ëèöîì êàðòî÷êîé, íà êîòîðîé îí óâèäåë ñâîå èçîáðàæåíèå, ñìóùåííî ïåðåìèíàâøååñÿ ñ íîãè íà íîãó è ïîïðàâëÿþùåå î÷êè. Îí áûë îäåò â ìàíòèþ ñâîåãî ôàêóëüòåòà à â ðóêå äåðæàë Âñïîëîõ.

Ïîäïèñü ïîä èçîáðàæåíèåì ãëàñèëà:

Ãàððè Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð,

ñòóäåíò.

Øêîëà: Õîãâàðö, ôàêóëüòåò: Ãðèôôèíäîð.

Ãàððè ïîêîñèëñÿ ïî ñòîðîíàì, íî óâèäåííîå ââåðãëî åãî â åùå áîëüøåå óíûíèå. Êàçàëîñü, òîëüêî Ãåðìèîíà è Ðîí âîñïðèíÿëè ýòó êàðòî÷êó ñ þìîðîì, äðóãèå âîñïðèíÿëè åå àáñîëþòíî ñåðüåçíî. Êîëèí ñ çàâèñòüþ ñìîòðåë íà êàðòî÷êó â ðóêàõ ó Äæèííè, ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî îíà íè çà ÷òî åìó åå íå îòäàñò. Íåâèëë è Äèí ñîâåùàëèñü î òîì, íà ñêîëüêî Ëÿãóøåê ó íèõ õâàòèò äåíåã – âäðóã èì òîæå òàêàÿ êàðòî÷êà ïîïàäåòñÿ. Ãðèôôèíäîðñêèå ñòàðøåêóðñíèêè óâàæèòåëüíî êèâàëè, ðàäóÿñü ñëàâå, äîñòàâøåéñÿ èõ ôàêóëüòåòó, à ìëàäøèå êóðñû ñ âîñòîðæåííî ñèÿþùèìè ãëàçàìè ïÿëèëèñü íà øðàì Ãàððè.

Âîò òåïåðü-òî Ãàððè òî÷íî áû ïðîâàëèëñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ… åñëè áû ìîã.

* * *

Âîéäÿ â êàáèíåò, ãäå, ñîãëàñíî ðàñïèñàíèþ, äîëæíû áûëè ïðîâîäèòüñÿ çàíÿòèÿ ïî òåîðèè ×åðíîé ìàãèè, Ãàððè, Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà óäèâëåííî îñòàíîâèëèñü. Ïàðòû â êëàññå áûëè ðàññòàâëåíû êîëüöîì, è áûëî èõ âñåãî äåñÿòü.

- Âõîäèòå, âõîäèòå, - ïðèãëàñèëà èõ Ôë¸ð, óñòàíàâëèâàÿ â öåíòðå êëàññà áîëüøîé ñòåêëÿííûé øàð íà äëèííîé íîæêå. – Ðàññàæèâàéòåñü.

- À… ïî÷åìó òàê ìàëî ìåñò? – íåóâåðåííî ñïðîñèë Ðîí. 

- Ìîè çàíÿòèÿ áóäóò ïðîõîäèòü èíäèâèäóàëüíî äëÿ êàæäîãî ôàêóëüòåòà, - îáúÿñíèëà Ôë¸ð, - ïîýòîìó ìåñò õâàòèò íà âñåõ.

 Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è ñåë ðÿäîì ñ Íåâèëëîì. Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî ïðîøëà â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíûé êîíåö êëàññà è ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ê Ëàâàíäå. Ãàððè ìûñëåííî âîçäåë ðóêè è ñåë çà ïåðâóþ ïîïàâøóþñÿ ïàðòó.

- Õîðîøî, - ñêàçàëà ïðîôåññîð Äåëàêóð, êîãäà âñå ðàññåëèñü. – Íà÷íåì. 

Îíà ïîäîøëà ê ìåñòó, ãäå ñèäåë Ãàððè è ñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì, ñëåãêà óëûáíóâøèñü.

- Ïðåæäå âñåãî, - íà÷àëà îíà, - õî÷ó ñêàçàòü, ÷òî íàøè çàíÿòèÿ áóäóò ïðîâîäèòüñÿ â ìåíåå ôîðìàëüíîé îáñòàíîâêå, ÷åì âû ïðèâûêëè. Óðîêè áóäóò ïðîõîäèòü â âèäå äèñêóññèé, òåìó êîòîðûõ áóäó çàäàâàòü ÿ, à îáñóæäàòü áóäåì ìû âñå âìåñòå. Èìåííî ïîýòîìó, ñòîëû â íàøåì êëàññå ðàñïîëàãàþòñÿ òàê – íàì áóäåò óäîáíåå ãîâîðèòü, åñëè âñå ìû áóäåì íàõîäèòüñÿ ëèöîì äðóã ê äðóãó. Ïðîøó, òàê æå, íàçûâàòü ìåíÿ ïðîñòî ïî èìåíè è, íàäåþñü, âû ïîçâîëèòå ìíå íàçûâàòü âàñ ïî èìåíàì òàê æå? – îíà îêèíóëà âîïðîñèòåëüíûì âçãëÿäîì êëàññ, à çàòåì ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè. Îí êèâíóë.

- Îòëè÷íî, - âíîâü óëûáíóëàñü Ôë¸ð. – Ïðèñòóïèì ïðÿìî ê äåëó. Âîïðîñ, êîòîðûé ìû áóäåì îáñóæäàòü ñåãîäíÿ, î÷åíü ïðîñò, íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä. Ñåãîäíÿ ìû ïîãîâîðèì î òîì, ÷òî æå òàêîå – ×åðíàÿ ìàãèÿ è â ÷åì åå îòëè÷èå îò ìàãèè Áåëîé. Ó êîãî åñòü âåðñèè?

Ðóêà Ãåðìèîíû àâòîìàòè÷åñêè âçëåòåëà ââåðõ.

- Ãåðìèîíà, - êèâíóëà åé Ôë¸ð.

Ãåðìèîíà ðàñòåðÿííî ïîñìîòðåëà íà ñâîþ ðóêó, çàòåì íà ïðîôåññîðà, è ñêàçàëà:

- Íó, íàâåðíîå, ×åðíàÿ ìàãèÿ îòëè÷àåòñÿ îò Áåëîé òåì, êàêèå çàêëèíàíèÿ îíà èñïîëüçóåò. Íàïðèìåð, íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå ïðîêëÿòèÿ îòíîñÿòñÿ ê ×åðíîé ìàãèè, à çàêëèíàíèå ëåâèòàöèè, ê Áåëîé.

- Âû ñîãëàñíû ñ ìíåíèåì Ãåðìèîíû? – ñïðîñèëà Ôë¸ð. 

Íåâèëë ñðàçó æå êèâíóë, Ðîí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, à Ãàððè ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.

- Õàððè? – ñïðîñèëà Ôë¸ð.

Ãàððè ñ èçâèíÿþùèìñÿ âèäîì ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è ñêàçàë:

- ß íå ñîãëàñåí. Ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ ëåâèòàöèè òàê æå ëåãêî óáèòü ÷åëîâåêà, êàê è Àâàäîé Êåäàâðîé, è äàæå ïðîùå – íå íóæíà áîëüøàÿ ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà.

Ãåðìèîíà çàäóì÷èâî êèâíóëà åìó è ñêàçàëà:

- Íî ñ ïîìîùüþ çàêëèíàíèÿ ëåâèòàöèè ìîæíî äåëàòü ðàçëè÷íûå âåùè, à Àâàäîé – òîëüêî óáèâàòü.

Â äèñêóññèþ âñòóïèë Ðîí:

- Íî íå îáÿçàòåëüíî Àâàäîé óáèâàòü ÷åëîâåêà! Íàïðèìåð, åñëè íà êîãî-òî íàïàäàåò àêðîìàíòóë, ìîæíî ïðèìåíèòü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå, ÷òîáû ñïàñòè æèçíü ÷åëîâåêà.

- À êàê òû ñ áëàãèìè íàìåðåíèÿìè èñïîëüçóåøü ïðîêëÿòèå Ïîäâëàñòèÿ? – ãíåâíî çûðêíóâ íà Ðîíà, ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Íó, íàïðèìåð, ìîæíî çàñòàâèòü ñàìîóáèéöó íå ïðûãàòü ñ êðûøè… èëè óáèéöó – îòïóñòèòü ñâîþ æåðòâó, - óïîðñòâîâàë Ðîí.

- À Êðóöàòèóñ? – ñïðîñèëà Ãåðìèîíà, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà ñúåæèâøåãîñÿ ïðè ýòèõ ñëîâàõ Íåâèëëà.

- Íó… íàäî ïîäóìàòü… íî íàâåðíîå åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü… - çàìÿëñÿ Ðîí. Íåâèëë ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî êàê íà ÿäîâèòóþ çìåþ è îòîäâèíóëñÿ íà ñàìûé êðàåøåê ïàðòû.

- Ìîæåò, ðàçíèöà â òîì, ñ êàêîé öåëüþ ïðèìåíÿþòñÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ? – ïðåäïîëîæèë Ãàððè.

Âñêîðå, âåñü êëàññ, âêëþ÷àÿ Íåâèëëà, ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê äèñêóññèè. Ôë¸ð óìåëî íàïðàâëÿëà åå, íå äàâàÿ ñïîðÿùèì ñòîðîíàì ïåðåõîäèòü íà ëè÷íîñòè è óòèõîìèðèâàÿ îñîáî ðàçîøåäøèõñÿ. Êîãäà óðîê çàêîí÷èëñÿ îíà ñêàçàëà:

- Âñåì ñòóäåíòàì ÿ íà÷èñëÿþ ïî ïÿòü áàëëîâ, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì Õàððè, Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíû, âàì – ïî äåñÿòü áàëëîâ. Â êà÷åñòâå äîìàøíåãî çàäàíèÿ, íàïèøèòå ýññå ñî ñâîèìè ìûñëÿìè â ïîääåðæêó êàêîé-ëèáî òî÷êè çðåíèÿ. Êîëè÷åñòâî ñâèòêîâ ÿ íå îãðàíè÷èâàþ, êàê â ìåíüøóþ, òàê è â áîëüøóþ ñòîðîíó, íàïèøèòå ñòîëüêî, ñêîëüêî ñî÷òåòå íóæíûì.

Ñòóäåíòû íà÷àëè ñîáèðàòü ñâîè âåùè, à Ôë¸ð îáðàòèëàñü ê Ãàððè:

- Õàððè, òû íå ìîã áû çàäåðæàòüñÿ íà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò?

- Äà… - Ãàððè íåðåøèòåëüíî ïîèñêàë âçãëÿäîì Ðîíà è Ãåðìèîíó, íî îíè óæå, âèäèìî, âûøëè èç êëàññà.

Êîãäà Ãàððè è Ôë¸ð îñòàëèñü â êëàññå îäíè, îíà óëûáíóëàñü åìó è ñêàçàëà:

- Ãàáðèýëëà âñïîìèíàëà î òåáå âñå ëåòî. Òû äëÿ íåå – íàñòîÿùèé ãåðîé… âïðî÷åì è íå òîëüêî äëÿ íåå. Ó òåáÿ áûë íåäàâíî äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ… â îáùåì, ýòîò ïîäàðîê íåñêîëüêî çàïîçäàë, íî… - Ôë¸ð äîñòàëà èç ñóìêè ìàññèâíûé ñåðåáðÿíûé àìóëåò â âèäå ïëîñêîãî øåñòèãðàííèêà íà òîíêîé âèòîé öåïî÷êå, íà êîòîðîì áûëî âûòåñíåíî èçîáðàæåíèå ìîðñêîé ðàêîâèíû. – Ýòî òåáå îò Ãàáðèýëëû… è âñåé íàøåé ñåìüè, - îíà âðó÷èëà åìó àìóëåò.

- Íó… ý-ý-ý… ÿ äàæå íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü, - Ãàððè áûë íå â ñèëàõ ïîäíÿòü ãîëîâó. – Ñïàñèáî, - íàêîíåö-òî íàøåëñÿ îí, ïîíÿâ ÷òî îòêàçàòüñÿ îò ïîäàðêà îí, âñå æå íå ñìîæåò.

Ôë¸ð ñ îáëåã÷åíèåì âçäîõíóëà:

- À ÿ óæå èñïóãàëàñü, ÷òî òû ñòàíåøü îò íåãî îòêàçûâàòüñÿ. Áåðåãè åãî, îí ìîæåò ïðèãîäèòüñÿ òåáå â áîðüáå ñ Âîëäåìîðòîì.

- À ÷òî îí äåëàåò? – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè, íàêîíåö-òî ïîäíÿâ ãëàçà.

- Íó, êàê è âñå àìóëåòû – çàùèùàåò îò çëà, - óëûáíóëàñü Ôë¸ð, ñïðÿòàâ ÷òî-òî çà óëûáêîé. – Êîíå÷íî, îò Àâàäû Êåäàâðû îí íå çàùèòèò, íî… - îíà çàìÿëàñü, - …ß íå çíàþ, êàê ýòî áóäåò ïî-àíãëèéñêè. Â îáùåì, â íåì åñòü çàùèòíûå ñâîéñòâà.

- Ïîáëàãîäàðèòå îò ìåíÿ Ãàáðèýëëó, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, - ñêàæèòå ÷òî ÿ î÷åíü öåíþ ýòîò ïîäàðîê…

- Õàððè, à òû íå ìîã áû ñàì íàïèñàòü åé ïèñüìî? – Ôëåð çàãëÿíóëà â åãî ãëàçà. – Îíà áû î÷åíü ýòî îöåíèëà…

- Íó, ÿ íå çíàþ ôðàíöóçñêîãî… - ñìóòèëñÿ Ãàððè.

- Íàïèøè ïî-àíãëèéñêè, íàøà ìàìà åé åãî ïðî÷èòàåò.

- Õîðîøî, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ãàððè. – Íó, ìíå ïîðà íà ñëåäóþùèé óðîê…

- Îðåâóàð, Õàððè, - ïîïðîùàëàñü ñ íèì Ôë¸ð.

- Îðåâóàð, - îòâåòèë îí è âûøåë èç êëàññà.

Âûéäÿ çà äâåðü îí çàñóíóë àìóëåò â êàðìàí, ðåøèâ ðàçãëÿäåòü åãî ïîçæå è ïîïëåëñÿ ê êàáèíåòó Àðèôìàíòèêè, ãäå îí äîëæåí áûë çàíèìàòüñÿ ñ ìëàäøèì êóðñîì. Çàâåðíóâ çà óãîë, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë çíàêîìîå ïðèñóòñòâèå.

- ×îó! Ïðèâåò! ß íå âèäåë òåáÿ íà çàâòðàêå! – îáðàäîâàëñÿ âñòðå÷å Ãàððè.

- Ïðèâåò, Ãàððè, - îíà ëåãîíüêî ïîöåëîâàëà åãî â ãóáû. Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åå ÷òî-òî áåñïîêîèò.

- ×òî-òî ñëó÷èëîñü? – ñïðîñèë îí.

- Äà, ýòî Êýòòè… íàîðàëà íà ìåíÿ, ÷òî ÿ åé íå ñêàçàëà ïðî íàñ… è ïðàâèëüíî ñäåëàëà. Îíà îáî ìíå òàê ñèëüíî çàáîòèëàñü, äàæå íàçíà÷èëà ìíå ñâèäàíèå…

- Êõì. ×òî-÷òî? – çàèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ ïîñëåäíåé ôðàçîé Ãàððè.

- À… íó… - ×îó âèíîâàòî ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî. – Â îáùåì…

Îíà çàêðûëà ëèöî ðóêàìè è ðàñïëàêàëàñü. 

- ×-ø-ø, íó ÷òî òû… - Ãàððè îáíÿë åå è ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê åå ðàçóìó, îêóòàâ åãî òåïëîì ñâîåé ëþáâè.

×îó ïîñòåïåííî óñïîêîèëàñü è ãëóõî ñêàçàëà, óòêíóâøèñü ëèöîì â ìàíòèþ Ãàððè:

- Ïðîñòè…

Ãàððè íåëîâêî ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî åå âîëîñàì:

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå… Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî.

×îó íåìíîãî îòñòðàíèëàñü è ñêàçàëà:

- Ïðîñòî îáèäíî… ìû âåäü áûëè ëó÷øèìè ïîäðóãàìè… Õîòÿ, åå ìîæíî ïîíÿòü. Ñíà÷àëà îíà ïîññîðèëàñü ñ Äæîíîì… Íó, ýòî åå áûâøèé äðóæîê… Íî â ýòîì îíà ñàìà âèíîâàòà – îí çàñòóêàë åå, êîãäà îíà öåëîâàëàñü ñ äðóãèì… À ïîòîì íà íåå ñâàëèëèñü íàøè îòíîøåíèÿ. Íî îíà ìíå òàêîãî íàãîâîðèëà! – åå ãëàçà ãíåâíî âñïûõíóëè. Íèêîãäà áû îò íåå òàêîãî íå îæèäàëà!

- Îíà óñïîêîèòñÿ, îòîéäåò è âñå íàëàäèòñÿ, - óñïîêàèâàþùå ñêàçàë Ãàððè.

- Óãó, - êèâíóëà ×îó. – Òû ñåé÷àñ êóäà?

Ãàððè åé îáúÿñíèë. ×îó âçãëÿíóëà íà ÷àñû:

- Òû îïàçäàåøü! Õîòÿ… òóò åñòü êîðîòêèé ïóòü.

Îíà ïîòÿíóëà åãî â êîðèäîð÷èê, çàêàí÷èâàþùèéñÿ òóïèêîì, íàêëîíèëà ìîðñêîé ïåéçàæ, âèñåâøèé íà îäíîé èç ñòåí, ñòåíà çàìåðöàëà è â íåé ïîÿâèëàñü äâåðü. Îíè ïðîøëè â íåå, ïðåîäîëåëè çàðîñøèé ïàóòèíîé êîðèäîð è âûøëè ó âîñòî÷íîé áàøíè, ãäå ó Ãàððè áûëè çàíÿòèÿ ïî Àðèôìàíòèêå. Ãàððè õîòåë áûëî ïîïðîùàòüñÿ ñ ×îó, íî îíà ñ ïîðàæåííûì âèäîì ñìîòðåëà êóäà-òî âëåâî. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îò óâèäåííîé êàðòèíû ó íåãî îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü. Â íèøå ìåæäó äîñïåõàìè ñòîÿë Ðîí è öåëîâàëñÿ ñ âûñîêîé ñâåòëîâîëîñîé äåâóøêîé.

- Ðîí?! - íåäîâåð÷èâî ñïðîñèë îí.

Ðîí îòîðâàëñÿ îò äåâóøêè è, ïîêðàñíåâ óñòàâèëñÿ íà Ãàððè. Äåâóøêà îõíóëà è ïðèæàëà ðóêè êî ðòó.

- Êõì, Ãàððè… ×îó… ïîçíàêîìüòåñü – ýòî ìîÿ ïîäðóãà, Êýòòè.

- Ìû óæå çíàêîìû, - íåâûðàçèòåëüíî ñêàçàëà ×îó.

- Ïðèâåò… - âûäàâèëà Êýòòè.

- Ðîí, Ãàððè, ó âàñ ðàçâå íåò çàíÿòèé? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó, ìûñëåííî äîáàâèâ: …Íó ÿ åé ñåé÷àñ óñòðîþ!!..

- Êõì… äà… - Ðîí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãàððè ñ óìîëÿþùèì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà è óáåæàë ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê áàøíå Ïðîðèöàíèé.

Ãàððè ïðîñòî êèâíóë è ïðîøåë â êàáèíåò Àðèôìàíòèêè.

- Èòàê, - ñïðîñèëà ×îó, óïåðåâ ðóêè â áîêà, - ×òî ýòî çíà÷èò?! ß, ïîíèìàåøü ëè, íå ðàññêàçàëà åé î òîì, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ åñòü ïàðåíü! À ñàìà òî?! Íàïîìíè ìíå, êàê òû ìåíÿ â÷åðà íàçâàëà?!

- Ý-ý-ý… íó… - Êýòòè íåîæèäàííî îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë, îáõâàòèëà êîëåíè ðóêàìè è ðàçðåâåëàñü.

Ýòî áûëî íàñòîëüêî íå ïîõîæå íà îáû÷íî íå ëåçøóþ â êàðìàí çà îòâåòîì äåâóøêó, ÷òî âåñü ãíåâ ×îó ìîìåíòàëüíî èñïàðèëñÿ, ñìåíèâøèñü òðåâîãîé.

- Íó, Êýòòè, - îíà ïðèñåëà ðÿäîì ñ íåé, - ×òî ñëó÷èëîñü?

Îíà âñõëèïíóëà è ðàçðûäàëàñü åùå ñèëüíåå.

«×òî-òî ÷àñòî ìíå ïðèõîäèòñÿ óñïîêàèâàòü ðûäàþùèõ äåâèö», - ïîäóìàëà ×îó è îáíÿâ Êýòòè ðóêîé ïðèíÿëàñü åå óñïîêàèâàòü.

Êîãäà òà óñïîêîèëàñü, ×îó ïîìîãëà åé ïîäíÿòüñÿ è ïðîâåëà â ïóñòóþùèé ïî ñîñåäñòâó êëàññ. Óñåâøèñü çà ñòîë, îíà ñïðîñèëà óæå ñïîêîéíî:

- È äàâíî âû âñòðå÷àåòåñü?

- Íåñêîëüêî äíåé, - îòâåòèëà Êýòòè. – Ìû ïîçíàêîìèëèñü â áîëüíèöå, ïîìíèøü ìû ñ Àëèçîé ïðèõîäèëè òåáÿ íàâåñòèòü.

- Äà, - îòâåòèëà ×îó, âñïîìèíàÿ. – Íî âû æå, âðîäå áû, ðàçðóãàëèñü?

- Íåò, ìû ïðîñòî ïîñïîðèëè, - çàòðÿñëà ãîëîâîé Êýòòè. – Êîãäà íàñ âûãíàëè èç ïàëàòû, ìû ïîøëè â Áîëüøîé Çàë, ñïîðÿ î òîì, êòî èç íàñ âèíîâàò, ÷òî íàñ âûãíàëè. À ïîòîì… ÿ íå çíàþ, ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü… Îí ïîñìîòðåë ìíå â ãëàçà è… ýòî áûë ñëîâíî óäàð ìîëíèè… ß íèêîãäà òàêîãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàëà… À ïîòîì îí ìåíÿ ïîöåëîâàë…

- À êàê æå Äæîí? – ñïðîñèëà ×îó è, óâèäåâ ÷òî Êýòòè ñíîâà ñîáèðàåòñÿ çàïëàêàòü, äîáàâèëà: - Âîçüìè ñåáÿ â ðóêè! ß òåáÿ ñîâñåì íå óçíàþ!

Êýòòè êèâíóëà, âñòðÿõíóëà ãîëîâîé è ïðîäîëæèëà:

- Â òîì-òî è äåëî… Åãî ÿ òîæå ëþáëþ… êàæåòñÿ.

- Íî òû âåäü íå ìîæåøü ëþáèòü îáîèõ?!

- À òî ÿ îá ýòîì íå çíàþ, - îãðûçíóëàñü îíà. – Íî, ýòî óæå âñå ðàâíî, Äæîí âèäåë êàê ìû ñ Ðîíîì öåëîâàëèñü, îí òåïåðü â ìîþ ñòîðîíó è íå ïîñìîòðèò… - îíà ãîðåñòíî âçäîõíóëà. – È ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî? Ïîêà ÿ íå âèæó Ðîíà, âñå â ïîðÿäêå, à ñòîèò ìíå åãî óâèäåòü, ÿ ñëîâíî ñõîæó ñ óìà! Íå ìîãó íè î ÷åì äðóãîì äóìàòü, êðîìå êàê î òîì, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî…

- Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ñòðàííî, - íàõìóðèëàñü ×îó.

* * *

Ðîí, òåì âðåìåíåì, íå ïîøåë íà Ïðîðèöàíèå, à âåðíóëñÿ â îáùåæèòèå è áóõíóëñÿ íà ñâîþ êðîâàòü, ïðîäîëæàÿ ìûñëåííî ñåáÿ ïèíàòü, ÷òî îí äåëàë âñþ äîðîãó äî Ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé áàøíè.

«Íàâàæäåíèå êàêîå-òî!» - äóìàë îí, - «È ÷òî íà ìåíÿ íàøëî?! ß æå ëþáëþ Ãåðìèîíó! Âðîäå. Íî ïî÷åìó, êîãäà ÿ âèæó Êýòòè, ìåíÿ ñðûâàåò ñ êàòóøåê?! Òåïåðü è Ãàððè çíàåò… Åñëè è îí íå áóäåò ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, ÿ ýòîãî íå âûíåñó. Ãåðìèîíà… Íàäî æå áûëî åé ïîéòè òåì êîðèäîðîì! Õîòÿ… ×òî ìíå, îáìàíûâàòü åå ÷òî ëè? Íî ÿ åå ëþáëþ… è Êýòòè òîæå… ×òî æå ìíå äåëàòü?! Íå ìîãó æå ÿ ëþáèòü îáåèõ?»

Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà ôîòîãðàôèþ, ñòîÿùóþ ó íåãî íà ïðèêðîâàòíîé òóìáî÷êå. Íà íåé áûëè èçîáðàæåíû îí, Ãàððè è Ãåðìèîíà. Âîîáùå-òî, îáû÷íî îíè ñìåÿëèñü è ðàçìàõèâàëè ðóêàìè, íî òåïåðü… Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà Ðîíà ñ íåìûì óêîðîì, Ãåðìèîíà îòâåðíóëàñü è îòñòðàíèëàñü îò íåãî êàê ìîæíî äàëüøå è, áûëî ïîõîæå, ÷òî îíà ïëàêàëà. À Ðîí íà ôîòîãðàôèè áåñïîìîùíî îçèðàëñÿ.

- Ñòðàííî, - ïðîøåïòàë Ðîí, - îáû÷íî ôîòîãðàôèè òàê ñåáÿ íå âåäóò… ×òî íà íèõ ñôîòîãðàôèðîâàíî, òî îíè è èçîáðàæàþò… Íó-êà…

Îí âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è ïîäîøåë ê òóìáî÷êå Ãàððè, íà êîòîðîé ñòîÿëà òàêàÿ æå ôîòîãðàôèÿ. Íà íåé âñå áûëî â ïîðÿäêå – îíè ñìåÿëèñü è ðàçìàõèâàëè ðóêàìè.

- ×òî çà íàâàæäåíèå! Íàäî ñïðîñèòü ó Ãåðì… Ýõ…

Ðîí ñíîâà ðóõíóë â ñâîþ ïîñòåëü, íàêðûëñÿ ñ ãîëîâîé îäåÿëîì è ïîïûòàëñÿ íè î ÷åì íå äóìàòü…

* * *

Ïðîøëî íåñêîëüêî äíåé. Ðîí è Ãåðìèîíà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàëè, õîòÿ Ãàððè è ïðèëàãàë âñå óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû ïîääåðæèâàòü ìåæäó íèìè õîòü êàêèå-òî îòíîøåíèÿ. Íî, êàê íè ñòðàííî, íè Ðîí, íè Ãåðìèîíà íå ïðèçíàâàëè, ÷òî ìåæäó íèìè ÷òî-òî íå òàê. «Âñå â ïîðÿäêå», ãîâîðèëè îíè, «ñ ÷åãî áû íàì äðóã íà äðóãà îáèæàòüñÿ?» Íî òàê è íå îáùàëèñü äðóã ñ äðóãîì. «Íàì ïðîñòî íå÷åãî äðóã äðóãó ñêàçàòü», ïîæèìàëè îíè ïëå÷àìè â îòâåò íà âîïðîñû Ãàððè. Íî Ãàððè íå òåðÿë íàäåæäû, âåäü (åãî ãëàçà çëîâåùå áëåñíóëè, ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè), ïðèáëèæàëñÿ äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû.

- Êñòàòè, Ðîí, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè êàê áóäòî ìåæäó ïðî÷èì, - ÷òî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïîäàðèòü Ãåðìèîíå?

- Â ñìûñëå? – íåïîíèìàþùå óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî Ðîí.

- Òû ÷òî, çàáûë?! – ñäåëàë áîëüøèå ãëàçà Ãàððè. – Ó íåå æå ïîñëåçàâòðà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ!

- À… ý… Î!

- Âîò, èìåííî – Î! – ôûðêíóë Ãàððè. – Ìû ñ ×îó óñòðàèâàåì âå÷åðèíêó-ñþðïðèç, ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, òû â ÷èñëå ïðèãëàøåííûõ, ðàçóìååòñÿ, - îí ïîäìèãíóë Ðîíó.

- À êòî åùå áóäåò? – ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðîí.

- Òîëüêî ÷åòâåðî íàñ, - îòâåòèë Ãàððè, - ïîíèìàåøü, âå÷åðèíêà áóäåò â íåêîòîðîì îñîáîì ìåñòå… Ïðî íåãî íèêòî íå äîëæåí çíàòü.

- Îõ, - Ðîí îáõâàòèë ãîëîâó ðóêàìè, - Íå áûëî ïå÷àëè… Ìîæåò ïîñîâåòóåøü, ÷òî ïîäàðèòü?

- Ïîäàðè ÷òî-íèáóäü, - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãàððè. Ïîõîæå, åãî ïðèìèðèòåëüíûé ïëàí ìîã ñðàáîòàòü.

* * *

Ýòèì âå÷åðîì, ó Ãàððè è ×îó, íàêîíåö-òî áûëî ïåðâîå çàíÿòèå ñ ïðîôåññîðîì ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Òàê êàê óïðàæíåíèÿ ñ Èñòî÷íèêîì áûëè äîâîëüíî îïàñíû, Äàìáëäîð ðåøèë ïåðåñòðàõîâàòüñÿ è îòëîæèë ýòîò ôàêóëüòàòèâ íà íåäåëþ, ÷òîáû áûòü ïîëíîñòüþ óâåðåííûì, ÷òî îíè ïîïðàâèëèñü îêîí÷àòåëüíî.

Òàê æå, èç ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè îí ðåøèë ñàì ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà ïåðâîì çàíÿòèè. Òàê ÷òî, êîãäà âçâîëíîâàííàÿ ïàðî÷êà âîøëà â êàáèíåò, ãäå ó íèõ áûë íàçíà÷åí óðîê, îíè óâèäåëè äâóõ ïðîôåññîðîâ, îáñóæäàâøèõ ïîñëåäíèé íîìåð «Òðàíñôèãóðàöèè Ñåãîäíÿ». Ãàððè âñïîìíèë, ÷òî Äàìáëäîð äî òîãî, êàê ñòàë äèðåêòîðîì, ïðåïîäàâàë Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ, à çíà÷èò ó íåãî è ïðîôåññîðà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë áûëî ìíîãî îáùèõ òåì äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà.

Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, óâèäåâ Ãàððè è ×îó, ïðîôåññîð Äàìáëäîð ïîïðèâåòñòâîâàë èõ è ïðèãëàñèë ñàäèòüñÿ.

- Ïðåæäå âñåãî, - ñêàçàë îí èñïðîñèâ âçãëÿäîì ðàçðåøåíèå ó ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, - ÿ õî÷ó ïîïðîñèòü âàñ, ÷òîáû íà ýòèõ çàíÿòèÿõ âû áûëè ïðåäåëüíî îñòîðîæíû, – îí ñìåðèë èõ ñåðüåçíûì âçãëÿäîì. – Ìèíåðâà óæå ðàññêàçûâàëà âàì, êàê îïàñíî áûòü èñòî÷íèêîì ïðè òàêîé ðàçíèöå â ìàãè÷åñêîé ñèëå, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî òåïåðü… Êõì. Â îáùåì, ïðîøó âàñ, òåáÿ Ãàððè è îñîáåííî òåáÿ, ×îó, åñëè âû ïî÷óâñòâóåòå ÷òî-òî íåîáû÷íîå, ÷òî ÷òî-òî èäåò íå òàê, ïðåðûâàéòå êîíòàêò íåìåäëåííî. ß ïîíèìàþ, ÷òî ðåçêèé îáðûâ ñâÿçè äîâîëüíî áîëåçíåíåí, íî ëó÷øå áîëü, ÷åì ñìåðòü. Âû ìåíÿ ïîíÿëè?

- Äà, - õîðîì îòâåòèëè Ãàððè è ×îó.

…Ýòî äåéñòâèòåëüíî òàê ñåðüåçíî?.. – ñïðîñèë Ãàððè ó ×îó.

…Íó, òû ïîìíèøü ÷òî ñëó÷èëîñü, êîãäà ìû ñäåëàëè ýòî â ïåðâûé ðàç?..

…Êõì… Òàêîãî íå çàáóäåøü…

- Îòëè÷íî, - ïðîäîëæèë äèðåêòîð. – ß áóäó âàñ ïîäñòðàõîâûâàòü, ïåðâûé ðàç. Ïðîôåññîð, - ïðèãëàñèë îí ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïðèñòóïèòü ê óðîêó.

- Íà ýòîì çàíÿòèè ÿ ðàññêàæó âàì, âåðíåå òåáå, Ãàððè, ×îó ýòî çíàåò, òåîðåòè÷åñêîå îáîñíîâàíèå âçàèìîäåéñòâèÿ ìåæäó Èñòî÷íèêîì è Ïðèåìíèêîì, à â êîíöå çàíÿòèÿ âû ïîïðîáóåòå ýòî íà ïðàêòèêå. Ìèññ ×àíã âíîâü áóäåò èñòî÷íèêîì, òàê êàê âàì, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð ïðèäåòñÿ åùå äîëãî äëÿ ýòîãî òðåíèðîâàòüñÿ. Áûòü Èñòî÷íèêîì ãîðàçäî ñëîæíåå è îïàñíåå…  Òàê  âîò… Èçîáðåëè ýòó ìåòîäèêó â Åãèïòå, îêîëî òðåòüåãî òûñÿ÷åëåòèÿ äî íàøåé ýðû. Çàòåì, ýòè çíàíèÿ áûëè óòðà÷åíû, è âîññòàíîâëåíû âíîâü â XVII âåêå ïðîôåññîðîì Ä'Îïèíüîíîì. Â XIX âåêå, ìåòîäèêà áûëà óñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíà ïðîôåññîðîì Øòðàóñîì è åãî àññèñòåíòîì Àëüôðåäîì Áåòêå, â ýòîì âèäå îíà è äîøëà äî íàøèõ äíåé.

Ïðèíöèï åå çàêëþ÷àåòñÿ âîò â ÷åì: ïåðâûé âîëøåáíèê, òàê íàçûâàåìûé Èñòî÷íèê, ñîáèðàåò â ñåáÿ ìàãè÷åñêóþ ñèëó, ïîäîáíî òîìó, êàê âû äåëàåòå äëÿ èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ ñåðüåçíûõ çàêëèíàíèé è ñëîæíûõ ÷àð. Íî, âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû íàïðàâèòü ýòó ýíåðãèþ â çàêëèíàíèå, ñ ïîìîùüþ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè, âîëøåáíèê ïåðåäàåò åå âòîðîìó, Ïðèåìíèêó, êîòîðûé è èñïîëüçóåò åå äëÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ. Íà ïåðâûé âçãëÿä, ìàãè÷åñêàÿ ñèëà Ïðèåìíèêà íå äîëæíà óâåëè÷èòüñÿ, âåäü îí ñàì ýíåðãèþ íå ñîáèðàåò, à òîëüêî èñïîëüçóåò òî, ÷òî ïåðåäàåò åìó èñòî÷íèê, íî ýòî íå òàê. 

Äåëî â òîì, ÷òî Ïðèåìíèêó íå íàäî êîíöåíòðèðîâàòüñÿ íà ìàãèè, îíà â íåãî ïðèõîäèò ñàìà, óæå êàòàëèçèðîâàííàÿ è ãîòîâàÿ ê óïîòðåáëåíèþ. Åìó îñòàåòñÿ òîëüêî âûïîëíèòü çàêëèíàíèå, è, òàê êàê âñÿ åãî ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòü äîñòàåòñÿ âûïîëíåíèþ çàêëèíàíèÿ, åãî ñèëà êðàòíî âîçðàñòàåò. Ýòî ïîõîæå íà òî, êàê îäèí ÷åëîâåê çàðÿæàåò àðáàëåòû, à äðóãîé èç íèõ ñòðåëÿåò. Óâåëè÷èâàåòñÿ è òî÷íîñòü, è ñêîðîñòðåëüíîñòü. 

ß ïîêà ïîíÿòíî îáúÿñíÿþ, ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð?

- Äà, ïðîôåññîð.

- Õîðîøî. Ïðèñòóïèì ê ñàìîìó ìåòîäó, êàê ýòî îñóùåñòâëÿåòñÿ íà ïðàêòèêå…

* * *

Òåì âðåìåíåì, Ðîí âñå åùå áûë îçàáî÷åí ïîäàðêîì äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû. Îí óæå, ïî÷òè ðåøèë ïîäàðèòü åé êíèãó… Íî êàêóþ? Ñàì îí ðàçáèðàëñÿ òîëüêî â êíèãàõ î Êâèääè÷å, à èç òåõ, ÷òî ÷èòàëà Ãåðìèîíà, ïîìíèë òîëüêî «Èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðöà». Âîò áóäåò íåïðèÿòíîñòü, åñëè îí ïîäàðèò åé êíèãó, êîòîðàÿ ó íåå óæå åñòü! Îíà è òàê ñ íèì ïî÷òè íå ðàçãîâàðèâàåò… Äåëî îñëîæíÿëîñü åùå è òåì, ÷òî ÷òîáû óñïåòü ê çàâòðàøíåìó âå÷åðó, êîãäà ñîáñòâåííî îíè è ñîáèðàëèñü óñòðîèòü äëÿ Ãåðìèîíû ïðàçäíèê, åìó íåîáõîäèìî áûëî çàêàçàòü ïîäàðîê ñåãîäíÿ. Áëàãî, Ãàððè, ïî òàêîìó ñëó÷àþ, çàíÿë åìó äåíåã. Ðîíó, êîíå÷íî ýòî íå ïîíðàâèëîñü, îí âîîáùå íå ëþáèë áûòü â äîëãó, åùå áîëüøå, ÷åì íå ëþáèë áûòü áåäíûì… íî ÷òîáû ïîìèðèòüñÿ ñ Ãåðìèîíîé, îí ñêðóòèë ñâîþ ãîðäîñòü â êóëàê.

Òàê ÷òî æå ïîäàðèòü? Òóò åìó â ãîëîâó ïðèøëà áëåñòÿùàÿ èäåÿ. Èäåþ çâàëè Äæèííè. Ðîí âçãëÿíóë íà ÷àñû – åùå íå ïîçäíî, îíà ñêîðåå âñåãî â Ãîñòèíîé. 

Íî òàì åå íå îêàçàëîñü. Íå îêàçàëîñü åå è â åå îáùåæèòèè, êóäà Ðîí îñòîðîæíî ïîñòó÷àëñÿ. Åå ñîñåäêà ïî êîìíàòå ñêàçàëà åìó, ÷òî åãî ñåñòðà ñîáèðàëàñü ïîéòè â áèáëèîòåêó. Íî è òàì åå íå áûëî.

Ðîí óæå áûëî ñîâñåì îò÷àÿëñÿ, êîãäà â ãîëîâó åìó ïðèøëà î÷åðåäíàÿ ãåíèàëüíàÿ èäåÿ. Êàðòà Ìàðîäåðà! Îíà âðîäå áû ñíîâà áûëà ó Ãàððè… Ïðàâäà îí íå ðàññêàçûâàë, êàê åå åìó óäàëîñü âåðíóòü. Íî, Ãàððè òîæå íèãäå íå áûëî. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ðîí ðåøèëñÿ îòêðûòü åãî ñóíäóê è äîñòàòü êàðòó èç áîêîâîãî îòäåëåíèÿ, ãäå Ãàððè åå îáû÷íî õðàíèë.

Ðîí àêòèâèðîâàë êàðòó è ïðèíÿëñÿ åå ðàçãëÿäûâàòü. Äæèííè îí íå óâèäåë, çàòî óâèäåë Ãàððè è ×îó… È ïðîôåññîðîâ Äàìáëäîðà è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ñ íèìè!

- Îïÿòü îíè îò ìåíÿ ÷òî-òî ñêðûâàþò, - âîçìóòèëñÿ Ðîí, óñòàâèâøèñü íà ÷åòûðå òî÷êè, íàõîäÿùèåñÿ ãäå-òî â âîñòî÷íîì êðûëå. Êàê âäðóã, òî÷êè, îáîçíà÷àâøèå Ãàððè è ×îó çàìåðöàëè è ñëèëèñü â îäíó! Ó Ðîíà îòâèñëà ÷åëþñòü îò óäèâëåíèÿ. Îí êîíå÷íî ìîã ïðåäïîëîæèòü ñèòóàöèþ, â êîòîðîé ýòî ìîãëî ïðîèçîéòè… íî íå ïðè ïðîôåññîðàõ æå!!!

Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå, òîë÷îê, ïîòðÿñøèé çàìîê, âûáèë ïîë ó íåãî èç-ïîä íîã.

* * *

×îó âçäîõíóëà, îãëÿíóëàñü íà Äàìáëäîðà è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, ñîñðåäîòî÷èëàñü è çàãëÿíóëà Ãàððè â ãëàçà. Êàê è â òîò, ïåðâûé ðàç, çåëåíûé âîäîâîðîò ïîäõâàòèë åå ðàçóì è ïîâëåê êóäà-òî… ñãóñòèëñÿ òóìàí… Íî ÷òî-òî áûëî íå òàê. Òóìàí òåìíåë, òüìà ðàñïðîñòðàíÿëàñü, ïîäîáíî ÷åðíèëüíûì êëÿêñàì, ïîêà íàêîíåö íå ïîãëîòèëà âñå. È ýòîò ÷åðíûé òóìàí íàõëûíóë íà íåå ïîäîáíî ïðèëèâó, è ïîãëîòèë åå…

Ãàððè ñìîòðåë íà ×îó, ðàññëàáèâøóþñÿ íà êóøåòêå. Îí âíîâü ïî÷óâñòâîâàë ýòó ðàçäâîåííîñòü ñîçíàíèÿ… íî íà ýòîò ðàç, ÷òî-òî áûëî ðàçëè÷íî. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî êàêàÿ-òî òåìíàÿ òóìàííàÿ ñòåíà çàñòèëàåò åãî ãëàçà, îí óæå ïî÷òè íå âèäåë ×îó… Îí ïðîòÿíóë ê íåé ëåâóþ ðóêó, ïûòàÿñü äîòÿíóòüñÿ äî íåå, ïîçâàòü åå, ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê íåé… Îí êîñíóëñÿ òóìàííîé ñòåíû è åãî ëàäîíü âñïûõíóëà îðàíæåâî-çîëîòûì ïëàìåíåì, êîòîðîå íå æãëî, íàïðîòèâ áûëî òåïëûì è ïðèÿòíûì, ïîäîáíî… ëþáâè. Íî ïîòîì, ïëàìÿ ïðîáåæàëî ââåðõ ïî åãî ðóêå è îõâàòèëî åãî âñåãî, è îíî ïåðåñòàëî áûòü òåïëûì è ïðèÿòíûì, îíî ñòàëî îáæèãàþùèì è áóðíûì… ïîäîáíî ëþáâè.

Òüìà è ïëàìÿ âñòðåòèëèñü, îòòîëêíóëèñü äðóã îò äðóãà, íî òî, ÷òî ñâÿçûâàëî èõ, èõ ëþáîâü, áûëà ñèëüíåå. È òüìà è ïëàìÿ õëûíóëè äðóã â äðóãà, çàêðóæèâøèñü â îãíåííî-÷åðíîì âîäîâîðîòå, è ïîíåñëè èõ äðóã ê äðóãó. Îïàñåíèå, ñòðàõ, íåðåøèòåëüíîñòü… âñå èñ÷åçëî, âñå ñãîðåëî â ýòîì âîäîâîðîòå. Âñå… êðîìå èõ ëþáâè. Îíè ïîòÿíóëèñü äðóã ê äðóãó, îíè áîëüøå íå áîÿëèñü… è îíè ñòàëè îäíèì.

Äàìáëäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë íàáëþäàëè çà Ãàððè è ×îó. Âîò ×îó îáìÿêëà íà êóøåòêå, ñòàíîâÿñü Èñòî÷íèêîì, à Ãàððè íàïðÿãñÿ è çàñòûë, ñìîòðÿ â åå íåâèäÿùèå ãëàçà… Ñòîï, âñòðåâîæèëàñü ïðîôåññîð ÌàêÃîíàãàëë, åå ãëàçà íå äîëæíû áûòü îòêðûòû!

- ×òî-òî íå òàê, - îáðàòèëàñü îíà ê Äàìáëäîðó. – Åå ãëàçà…

Îí êèâíóë, è ñäåëàë øàã ê Ãàððè, êîãäà òîò âäðóã ïðîòÿíóë ê ×îó ñâîþ ëåâóþ ðóêó, è îíà ïðîòÿíóëà ñâîþ ðóêó ê íåìó. Ìåæäó íèìè âñïûõíóëî ïëàìÿ… è òüìà… à çàòåì, èõ ëàäîíè ñîïðèêîñíóëèñü.

Ãàððè ïîâåðíóëñÿ ëèöîì ê Äàìáëäîðó… Åãî ãëàçà ïûëàëè çåëåíûì îãíåì. Ãëàçà æå ×îó íàïðîòèâ, ñòàëè àáñîëþòíî ÷åðíûìè, êàê áóäòî çðà÷îê ðàñøèðèëñÿ è ïîãëîòèë âåñü ãëàç.

Ãàððè è ×îó ðàçúåäèíèëè ëàäîíè, îíà ïîäíÿëàñü ñ êóøåòêè è âñòàëà ðÿäîì ñ íèì. 

- Ìèñòåð Ïîòòåð… ìèññ ×àíã… ñ âàìè âñå â ïîðÿäêå?! – ïðîëåïåòàëà ÌàêÃîíàãàëë. Íå ÷òî-òî… ÂÑÅ áûëî íå òàê.

- Äà, - îòâåòèëè îíè õîðîì.

- Ïîæàëóé, íà ñåãîäíÿ äîñòàòî÷íî, - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, îçàáî÷åííî íàõìóðèâøèñü.

- Íåò, ìû æå åùå íå ïîïðîáîâàëè çàêëèíàíèå, - õîðîì îòâåòèëè Ãàððè è ×îó.

- Íåò!.. – íî Äàìáëäîð îïîçäàë. 

- Âèíãàðäèóì Ëåâèîñà, - ñêàçàëè Ãàððè è ×îó, äàæå íå ñîèçâîëèâ ïîòÿíóòüñÿ çà ñâîèì ïàëî÷êàìè.

Çàìîê âçäðîãíóë è çàñòîíàë, à Äàìáëäîð è ÌàêÃîíàãàëë ïî÷óâñòâîâàëè, êàê â êîìíàòó ñòÿãèâàåòñÿ íåèìîâåðíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ýíåðãèè. Ñòîëüêî, ÷òî åå ïîòîêè äàæå ìîæíî áûëî îùóòèòü. Çàìîê ñîäðîãíóëñÿ ñíîâà è çàòðÿññÿ.

Â ñëåäóþùåå ìãíîâåíèå, â êîìíàòå, âî âñïûøêå ñâåòà ïîÿâèëèñü Ôîóêñ è äâà íåçíàêîìûõ ïðîôåññîðàì ôåíèêñà – îðàíæåâî-çîëîòîé è óãîëüíî ÷åðíûé. Îíè õîðîì èçäàëè ìåëîäè÷íûé êðèê è âñå ïðåêðàòèëîñü. Ôîóêñ ñåë íà ïëå÷î ê Äàìáëäîðó, à äâà äðóãèõ ôåíèêñà ê Ãàððè è ×îó. Îíè êàê áóäòî ÷òî-òî ïðîøåïòàëè èì íà óõî è èñ÷åçëè. Ãàððè è ×îó âçäðîãíóëè è ïîñìîòðåëè íà ïðîôåññîðîâ.

- Èçâèíèòå, - íà÷àë Ãàððè.

- Ìû íå õîòåëè, - ïðîäîëæèëà ×îó.

- Ïðè÷èíèòü ñòîëüêî áåñïîðÿäêà, - îãëÿíóëñÿ âîêðóã Ãàððè.

Â êîìíàòå öàðèë õàîñ. Ñòîëû, ñòóëüÿ, êóøåòêà, âñå áûëî ïåðåâåðíóòî. Ãàððè ñãëîòíóë, è â òîò æå ìèã íà ïîë óïàëà ãàðäèíà, íà êîòîðîé âèñåëè øòîðû. ×îó ïîìîðùèëàñü.

- Óïñ, - ñêàçàëè îíè õîðîì.

- Êõì, - ïðîêàøëÿëñÿ Äàìáëäîð, - âû ìîæåòå èäòè â ñâîè îáùåæèòèÿ. Çàéäèòå çàâòðà ïîñëå çàâòðàêà â ìîé êàáèíåò.

Ãàððè è ×îó êèâíóëè âûøëè èç êîìíàòû è ïîðàæåííî îñòàíîâèëèñü. Âåñü êîðèäîð áûë óñûïàí êàðòèíàìè, ñòàòóÿìè, ÷àñòÿìè äîñïåõîâ, öâåòî÷íûìè ãîðøêàìè, êàêèìè-òî îáëîìêàìè è îñêîëêàìè ñòåêëà.

- Ôèë÷ íàñ óáüåò, åñëè óçíàåò, - ïðîñòîíàë Ãàððè.

×îó òîëüêî è ìîãëà, ÷òî êèâíóòü.

- Ïîéäåì ñî ìíîé, - ïðåäëîæèë Ãàððè, ïîíÿâ ÷òî ×îó ñîáèðàåòñÿ èäòè â ñâîå îáùåæèòèå. Åìó íå õîòåëîñü ñåé÷àñ áûòü îäíîìó… Íå ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî îíè èñïûòàëè.

×îó ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî, êîëåáëÿñü, çàòåì óëûáíóëàñü:

- Íåò, òåïåðü òâîÿ î÷åðåäü. Èäåì ê íàì! – îíà ñõâàòèëà åãî çà ðóêó è ïîòàùèëà ê ãîñòèíîé Ðýéâåíêëî.

Êîãäà îíè ïîäîøëè ê ñòàòóå ðûöàðÿ, çà êîòîðîé áûë âõîä â ãîñòèíóþ ôàêóëüòåòà ×îó, â êîðèäîðàõ óæå ñóåòèëèñü äîìîâûå ýëüôû, ïûòàÿñü íàâåñòè õîòü êàêîé-òî ïîðÿäîê. ×îó ñêàçàëà ïàðîëü è îíè ïðîøëè â ãîñòèíóþ. Òàì òîæå öàðèë õàîñ, íî óæå áûëè âèäíû ïîñëåäñòâèÿ ïîïûòîê ïðèâåñòè åå â îáû÷íîå ñîñòîÿíèå. Êíèãè óæå íå ëåæàëè ãðóäàìè, à àêêóðàòíûìè ñòîïêàìè, è ñòóäåíòû ðàññòàâëÿëè èõ îáðàòíî â øêàôû. Êðåñëà è ñòîë òàêæå áûëè óæå ïîäíÿòû, äâîå ñòóäåíòîâ âåøàëè íà ìåñòî ïîðòðåò Ðîâåíû Ðýéâåíêëî, êîòîðàÿ ñ óêîðèçíîé óñòàâèëàñü íà âîøåäøèõ, êàê áóäòî çíàëà, ÷òî ýòî îíè ïîâèííû â ïîãðîìå.

×îó îêèíóëà âçãëÿäîì ãîñòèíóþ è ïðîâåëà Ãàððè â ëåâûé êîðèäîð, îòêðûëà îäíó èç äâåðåé, è, çàãëÿíóâ òóäà, âîøëà, ïîòÿíóâ çà ñîáîé Ãàððè.

- Âîò, - íåìíîãî ñìóòèâøèñü ïîñìîòðåëà îíà íà íåãî, - ýòî ìîÿ êîìíàòà. Íàøà, ñ Êýòòè.

Ãàððè îãëÿíóëñÿ. Êîìíàòà áûëà íåáîëüøàÿ, ðàçà â ïîëòîðà – äâà ìåíüøå, ÷åì èõ ñïàëüíÿ, íî â íåé è áûëî âñåãî äâå êðîâàòè ïîä áàëäàõèíàìè. Â ñòåíå, ïðîòèâîïîëîæíîé âõîäó, áûëî îêíî, ïîä êîòîðûì ñòîÿë íåáîëüøîé ñòîëèê, à íà íåì âàçà ñ öâåòàìè. Îäíà èç ñòåí áûëà çàâåøåíà ïëàêàòàìè ñ èçîáðàæåíèÿìè ìóçûêàíòîâ, íåêîòîðûå èç íèõ áûëè âîëøåáíûìè, íåêîòîðûå îáû÷íûìè. Íà äðóãîé ñòåíå âèñåë ãîáåëåí, íà êîòîðîì áûëà èçîáðàæåíà êàêàÿ-òî áèòâà, ñóäÿ ïî ìàëåíüêèì ôèãóðêàì, ñ îäíîé èç ñòîðîí, ýòî ñðàæåíèå ïðîèçîøëî âî âðåìÿ îäíîãî èç ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ âîññòàíèé ãîáëèíîâ.

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ, ïîäîøåë ê êðîâàòè ×îó è ïðèñåë íà íåå. Åãî âçãëÿä óïàë íà òóìáî÷êó, ñòîÿâøóþ ó êðîâàòè – íà íåé, â ñåðåáðÿíîé ðàìêå, ñòîÿëà åãî ôîòîãðàôèÿ. Ãàððè óäèâëåííî ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó, êîòîðàÿ ïîêðàñíåëà, íî íå îòâåëà âçãëÿä:

- ß âûïðîñèëà åå ó Ãåðìèîíû. Òû íà íåé òàêîé ñèìïàòè÷íûé… - â åå âçãëÿäå ïðîìåëüêíóëà èñêîðêà.

Íàñòàëà î÷åðåäü ïîêðàñíåòü Ãàððè. Îí áûë ãîòîâ ïðîâàëèòüñÿ ñêâîçü çåìëþ, òàê æå êàê è åãî èçîáðàæåíèå íà ôîòîãðàôèè.

×îó ðàññìåÿëàñü:

- Îäèí – îäèí.

- Ýé, à ìû ÷òî, âî ÷òî-òî èãðàëè?

- Íåò… 

×îó ìåäëåííî ïîäîøëà ê íåìó è ñåëà ðÿäîì, íå îòðûâàÿ âçãëÿäà îò åãî ãëàç. Ãàððè òîíóë â åå ãëàçàõ… íå îòäàâàÿ ñåáå â ýòîì îò÷åò, îí ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê åå ðàçóìó:

…ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

…ëþáëþ òåáÿ…

Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî îíè öåëîâàëèñü, òîëüêî êîãäà åìó ñòàëî íå õâàòàòü âîçäóõà.

- Óô, - ñêàçàë îí îòîðâàâøèñü îò ×îó.

- Ýòî… áûëî… - ×îó ïîìîòàëà ãîëîâîé, çàäûõàÿñü. – ß áû ìîãëà… òîëüêî… - îíà îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåëà è ïðèæàëà ðóêè ê ùåêàì.

Ãàððè ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íåîáõîäèìîñòü ñìåíèòü òåìó:

- Òàê… Ó íàñ âñå ãîòîâî äëÿ çàâòðàøíåãî âå÷åðà?

×îó íåïîíèìàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà íåãî:

- Äëÿ çàâòðàøíåãî… À! Âñå ãîòîâî. – Îíà ïîðûëàñü â òóìáî÷êå è âûóäèëà íåáîëüøîé õðóñòàëüíûé ôëàêîí ñ ïðîçðà÷íîé æèäêîñòüþ, èñêðÿùåéñÿ íà ñâåòó. – Ýòî çåëüå îêàçàëîñü ëåã÷å ïðèãîòîâèòü, ÷åì ÿ äóìàëà.

Ãàððè ïîâåðòåë ôëàêîí â ðóêàõ è êèâíóë:

- Îòëè÷íî. Äîááè ÿ ïðåäóïðåäèë… Òû ãîâîðèëà ñ Ñåðîé Ëåäè?

- Äà… Ãàððè, òû óâåðåí, ÷òî äðóãîãî âûáîðà íåò?

- Íåò, íî… ÿ áîëüøå íå ìîãó ñìîòðåòü íà òî, êàê îíà ñòðàäàåò. Îíè äîëæíû ðåøèòü âñå ðàç è íàâñåãäà.

- Îõ, Ãàððè, âî ÷òî òû ìåíÿ âòÿíóë… - ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé ×îó.

Ãàððè óëûáíóëñÿ:

- Íå äåëàé ñòðîãîå ëèöî, ÿ æå ÷óâñòâóþ, ÷òî òåáå õî÷åòñÿ ýòîãî íå ìåíüøå, ÷åì ìíå.

×îó íàõìóðèëàñü, íî ñäåëàëà îøèáêó, ïîñìîòðåâ Ãàððè â ãëàçà. Òîò÷àñ æå îíà íà÷àëà òîíóòü â íèõ… Çâóê îòêðûâàþùåéñÿ äâåðè çàñòàâèë èõ îòïðÿíóòü äðóã îò äðóãà.

- Ãàððè?! ×òî òû çäåñü äåëàåøü? – óäèâëåíî óñòàâèëàñü íà íèõ Êýòòè, ïåðåâîäÿ âçãëÿä ñ îäíîãî íà äðóãóþ.

- Ý-ý-ý… Ïðèøåë ïîæåëàòü ×îó ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, - íå ïðèäóìàë íè÷åãî óìíåå Ãàððè, ïîöåëîâàë â ùåêó, íåçàìåòíî ïåðåäàâ ôëàêîí îáðàòíî, - Ñïîêîéíîé íî÷è, ×îó, Êýòòè…

Îí âñòàë ñ êðîâàòè è âûñêîëüçíóë â äâåðü, îñòàâèâ äåâóøåê ðàçáèðàòüñÿ ìåæäó ñîáîé.

…Ëþáëþ òåáÿ… - äîíåñëàñü åãî ìûñëü äî ×îó, ïðåæäå ÷åì èõ ñâÿçü îáîðâàëàñü.


	18. Ãëàâà 18 Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû

Ãëàâà 18. Äåíü Ðîæäåíèÿ Ãåðìèîíû 

Ãåðìèîíà ïðîñíóëàñü êàê îáû÷íî, íè ñâåò íè çàðÿ. Êàê îáû÷íî, îíà îòïðàâèëàñü â äóø, òùàòåëüíî ïî÷èñòèëà çóáû è òùåòíî ïîïûòàëàñü íàâåñòè ïîðÿäîê íà ãîëîâå. Âåðíóâøèñü â ñïàëüíþ, îíà îäåëàñü â ñâîþ îáû÷íóþ øêîëüíóþ îäåæäó è, îïÿòü æå, êàê îáû÷íî îòêðûëà åæåäíåâíèê, ñ ðàñïîðÿäêîì äíÿ íà ñåãîäíÿ. ×òî íå áûëî îáû÷íûì, òàê ýòî òî, ÷òî óâèäåâ ÷òî ýòîò äåíü â êàëåíäàðå áûë îáâåäåí êðàñíûìè ÷åðíèëàìè, Ãåðìèîíà ïîäïðûãíóëà îò ðàäîñòíîãî óäèâëåíèÿ.

- Íàäî æå! ß ïî÷òè ñîâñåì çàáûëà! – ïðîáîðìîòàëà îíà âïîëãîëîñà. – Èç-çà â÷åðàøíåãî ïðîèñøåñòâèÿ ó ìåíÿ ñîâñåì âñå ïîâûëåòàëî èç ãîëîâû…

Äåâóøêà íàõìóðèëàñü, âñïîìèíàÿ â÷åðàøíèé âå÷åð. Îíà áûëà â áèáëèîòåêå êîãäà ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü… 

…Îíà âçÿëà êíèãè, êîòîðûå íóæíû áûëè åé äëÿ íàïèñàíèÿ ýññå ïî àðèôìàíòèêå è çàíÿëà ñâîå ëþáèìîå ìåñòî – ñòîë â äàëüíåì óãëó, îêîëî íåáîëüøîãî îêíà. Îáû÷íî íèêòî íå áåñïîêîèë åå òàì è îíà ìîãëà ñïîêîéíî çàíèìàòüñÿ óðîêàìè… íî íå íà ýòîò ðàç. Ñíà÷àëà çàÿâèëñÿ Ðîí, îáøàðèë âñþ áèáëèîòåêó, êàê áóäòî êîãî-òî èñêàë… Íàâåðíîå ñâîþ ïàññèþ, êàê åå òàì… Êýòòè. Ýòî îòíþäü íå ïðèáàâèëî åé âäîõíîâåíèÿ íà íàïèñàíèå ýññå. Ãåðìèîíà ìèíóò äåñÿòü êèïÿòèëàñü, ñàìà íå çíàÿ ïî÷åìó. Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, êàêîå îíà èìåëà ïðàâî îáâèíÿòü â ÷åì-òî Ðîíà? Îíè ñ íèì íèêîãäà íå áûëè ïàðîé… Ïðîñòî… Îíà õîòåëà, ÷òîáû â åå æèçíè áûë êòî-òî ñïåöèàëüíûé, òàêîé æå, êàêîé áûëà ×îó äëÿ Ãàððè. À Ðîí… íó, îí áûë åå ëó÷øèì äðóãîì, è, ñóäÿ ïî åãî ïîâåäåíèþ â ïðîøëîì ãîäó, õîòåë áîëüøåãî. À ñåé÷àñ… íå ïðîøëî è ïîëìåñÿöà ñ íà÷àëà çàíÿòèé, à îí áðîñèë åå ðàäè êàêîé-òî âåðòèõâîñòêè! Êîíå÷íî, êòî îíà äëÿ íåãî – âñåãî ëèøü «õîäÿ÷àÿ ýíöèêëîïåäèÿ», à ýòà Êýòòè… ãîðàçäî êðàñèâåå åå è íà ãîä ñòàðøå. Ãåðìèîíà ïîðûëàñü â ñóìêå, äîñòàëà êàðìàííîå çåðêàëüöå è ñòàëà ñàìîêðèòè÷íî ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñâîå èçîáðàæåíèå. Íîñ ñëèøêîì êóðíîñûé… íåò, íàâåðíîå êàðòîøêîé… íåò, âñå æå êóðíîñûé… à, íå âàæíî, âñå ðàâíî, íå òàêîé êðàñèâûé êàê ó Êýòòè. Ðåñíèöû ñëèøêîì êîðîòêèå, ãëàçà ñëèøêîì êðóãëûå, à ïðè÷åñêà… Õîðîøî, õîòü çóáû òåïåðü íîðìàëüíûå… Ãåðìèîíà òùàòåëüíî ïîóëûáàëàñü ñâîåìó îòðàæåíèþ, çàòåì âçäîõíóëà è çàïèõàëà çåðêàëüöå îáðàòíî â ñóìêó. Âñå ýòî íåâàæíî, â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, îíà æå íå ëþáèëà Ðîíà, íå òàê ëè? Íåò, êîíå÷íî ëþáèëà, íî êàê äðóãà… Íî îòêóäà âçÿëàñü ýòà äóðàöêàÿ ðåâíîñòü? Ìîæåò îíà è ðåâíóåò åãî êàê äðóãà? Íî, òîãäà ïî÷åìó îíà íå ðåâíóåò Ãàððè? Íó, ýòî äðóãîå äåëî, îí æå ñ ×îó… Îíà îòëè÷íàÿ äåâóøêà, óìíàÿ, êðàñèâàÿ, ÷åñòíàÿ, ïðåäàííàÿ… Äà, â ýòîì âñå äåëî – îíà è Ãàððè äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîçäàíû äðóã äëÿ äðóãà, à Êýòòè… îíà ïîìîðùèëàñü… Äëÿ íåå Ðîí áûë âñåãî ëèøü î÷åðåäíûì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì. À îí ëèïíåò ê íåé, êàê… Ýõ, õâàòèò îá ýòîì. Àðèôìàíòèêà. Àðèôìàíòèêà. Ãåðìèîíà ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóëà è ïîòÿíóëàñü çà âåðõíåé êíèãîé èç ñòîïêè, ÷òî îíà ïðèíåñëà ê ñòîëó.

Â ýòîò ìîìåíò çàìîê âçäðîãíóë, ðàçäàëñÿ ïðîòÿæíûé ñêðèï è ñèëüíûé òîë÷îê øâûðíóë åå íà ïîë. Çåìëåòðÿñåíèå! – ïîäóìàëà Ãåðìèîíà è çàïîëçëà ïîä ìàññèâíûé äóáîâûé ñòîë. Îíà ÷èòàëà, ÷òî ýòî îäíî èç ìåñò, ãäå ìîæíî óêðûòüñÿ ïðè çåìëåòðÿñåíèè, åñëè íåò âîçìîæíîñòè âûáðàòüñÿ íà óëèöó. 

Ïîë íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ òðÿññÿ êàê â ëèõîðàäêå, à çàòåì, òàê æå ðåçêî êàê è íà÷àëîñü, çåìëåòðÿñåíèå çàêîí÷èëîñü. Íî ïðîáëåìû òîëüêî íà÷èíàëèñü – îòêóäà-òî ðàçäàëñÿ îãëóøèòåëüíûé âîé. Ãåðìèîíà îñòîðîæíî âûãëÿíóëà èç-ïîä ñòîëà, äåðæà ïàëî÷êó íàèçãîòîâêó. Âåñü ïîë áûë óñûïàí êíèãàìè, ïîâûïàäûâàâøèìè èç êíèæíûõ øêàôîâ. Àãà! – äîãàäàëàñü îíà. – Âîé, âèäèìî, èç çàïðåòíîé ñåêöèè. Âûïàâøèå êíèãè âêëþ÷èëè ñèãíàëèçàöèþ. ×òî æå òâîðèòñÿ â ïîäçåìåëüÿõ ó Ñíåãà?! – óæàñíóëàñü äåâóøêà. Îíà âûáðàëàñü èç-ïîä ñòîëà è ïîïûòàëàñü ïðåäëîæèòü ñâîþ ïîìîùü ìàäàì Ïèíñ, íî òà åå ïðîãíàëà, òàê æå êàê è âñåõ áûâøèõ â áèáëèîòåêå ñòóäåíòîâ. Â êîðèäîðàõ òàê æå öàðèë ïîëíûé ðàçãðîì, êàê è â åå êîìíàòå, êîòîðóþ îíè ñ Ëàâàíäîé è Ïàðâàòè óáèðàëè ïî÷òè äî ïîëóíî÷è…

Òåïåðü, íà ñâåæóþ ãîëîâó, âñå ïðîèñøåäøåå êàçàëîñü Ãåðìèîíå óæàñíî ïîäîçðèòåëüíûì. Îíà íå ïðèïîìèíàëà, ÷òîáû â Àíãëèè êîãäà-ëèáî áûëî çåìëåòðÿñåíèå. È, êàê îíà ñåé÷àñ âñïîìèíàëà, çà ìãíîâåíèå äî òîë÷êà îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà… ÷òî-òî. Êàêîå-òî… äâèæåíèå, ÷òî ëè. Êàê áóäòî îíà ïûòàëàñü èäòè â áóðíîì ïîòîêå âîäû, íî… íåîñÿçàåìîì. 

Âçãëÿä Ãåðìèîíû ñíîâà óïàë íà ðàñêðûòûé åæåäíåâíèê è îíà ïîâåñåëåëà, ðåøèâ ïîðàçìûñëèòü î â÷åðàøíåì êàê-íèáóäü ïîòîì, ñ Ãàððè… è Ðîíîì. Â êîíöå-êîíöîâ, ó íåå ñåãîäíÿ äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ!

Ãåðìèîíà ñïóñòèëàñü â Ãðèôôèíäîðñêóþ ãîñòèíóþ, ñ íàìåðåíèåì íåìíîãî ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ â òèøèíå, ïîêà åùå íèêòî íå ïðîñíóëñÿ. Íî êàðòèíà, îòêðûâøàÿñÿ ïåðåä íåé, çàñòàâèëà åå çàñòûòü â èçóìëåíèè íà íèæíåé ñòóïåíè ëåñòíèöû. Íà ïîëó â öåíòðå ãîñòèíîé, ñêðåñòèâ íîãè ñèäåë Ãàððè, çàêðûâ ãëàçà è âûòÿíóâ ïåðåä ñîáîé ëåâóþ ðóêó. Íà åãî ëàäîíè ãîðåë îðàíæåâûé îãîíåê. Ýòî, êîíå÷íî áûëî íåîáû÷íî, íî çàñòàâèëî åå çàñòûòü äðóãîå. Ïî÷òè âñÿ ìåáåëü â êîìíàòå âèñåëà â âîçäóõå. Îãîíåê íà ëàäîíè Ãàððè âñïûõíóë íåìíîãî ÿð÷å è â âîçäóõ ïîäíÿëîñü îäíî èç îñòàâàâøèõñÿ íà ïîëó êðåñåë. ×òî ïîðàçèëî Ãåðìèîíó, òî ÷òî ïàëî÷êè ó Ãàððè íå áûëî. Îãîíåê âñïûõíóë åùå ðàç, è â âîçäóõ ïîäíÿëèñü îñòàâøååñÿ êðåñëî è ñòîë. 

Ãåðìèîíà áîÿëàñü âîéòè â ãîñòèíóþ è íàðóøèòü òåì ñàìûì êîíöåíòðàöèþ Ãàððè, âåäü òàêîå ìîùíîå âîëøåáñòâî áåç ïàëî÷êè, äîëæíî áûëî òðåáîâàòü îãðîìíîé ñîñðåäîòî÷åííîñòè. Íåîæèäàííî, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïîçàäè ñåáÿ ÷üå-òî ïðèñóòñòâèå. Îãëÿíóâøèñü, îíà óâèäåëà çàñïàííóþ Äæèííè, ñìîòðåâøóþ íà Ãàððè ñ ðàñêðûòûì ðòîì. Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü – âèäèìî Äæèííè çåâàëà â òîò ìîìåíò, êîãäà óâèäåëà Ãàððè, äà òàê è çàñòûëà. 

- Äîáðîå óòðî, Ãåðìèîíà, Äæèííè, - ñêàçàë âäðóã Ãàððè, íå îòêðûâàÿ ãëàç. – ß ñåé÷àñ çàêîí÷ó…

Ìåáåëü ïëàâíî îïóñòèëàñü íà ïîë è îãîíåê íà ëàäîíè ó Ãàððè ïîãàñ. Îí âñòàë, îòêðûë ãëàçà è ñìóùåííî óëûáíóëñÿ äåâóøêàì:

- Èçâèíèòå, íå ìîã ñïàòü… ß íå äóìàë, ÷òî êòî-òî åùå âñòàíåò òàê ðàíî.

- Ìíå îïÿòü ïðèñíèëñÿ êîøìàð… - íå ïîíèìàÿ ÷òî ãîâîðèò, ñêàçàëà Äæèííè. Êîãäà äî íåå äîøëî, òî ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà, îíà îéêíóëà è ïðèæàëà ëàäîíü êî ðòó.

Ëèöî Ãàððè ìîìåíòàëüíî ñòàëî î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûì. Îí ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó è îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, ÷òî îí ïûòàåòñÿ åé ÷òî-òî ñêàçàòü âçãëÿäîì. Åé íå ïðèøëîñü äîëãî äóìàòü íàä òåì, ÷òî îí îò íåå õî÷åò, îíà êèâíóëà, âçÿëà Äæèííè çà ðóêó è ïîâåëà åå ê äèâàíó, ñòîÿâøåìó ó ñòåíû. Ãàððè ñåë ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû îò Äæèííè è âûæèäàþùå ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. 

- ß íå õîòåëà âàñ áåñïîêîèòü… - ñêàçàëà Äæèííè ïîåæèâøèñü è ñòàðàÿñü íå âñòðå÷àòüñÿ ñ Ãàððè âçãëÿäîì.

- Äæèííè, - Ãàððè ìÿãêî âçÿë åå çà ïîäáîðîäîê è ïîâåðíóë åå ëèöîì ê ñåáå, - ðàññêàæè íàì, - äîáàâèë îí, ïîéìàâ åå âçãëÿä.

Ãåðìèîíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà, êàê Äæèííè íàïðÿãëàñü, ñëîâíî ïûòàÿñü âñòàòü è óáåæàòü â ñâîþ ñïàëüíþ, íî âçãëÿä Ãàððè íå îòïóñòèë åå. Òîãäà îíà íåîæèäàííî óòêíóëàñü â ïëå÷î Ãàððè è ðàçðûäàëàñü:

- ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå… - âñõëèïûâàÿ íà÷àëà îíà. – Ìíå îïÿòü ñíèòñÿ Òîì… êàê òîãäà, íà ïåðâîì êóðñå… Îí ãîâîðèò ñî ìíîé… òðåáóåò… ÷òîáû ÿ… óáèâàëà. Ñíà÷àëà Ìèññèñ Íîððèñ, ýòî ëåãêî íî… ïîòîì îí çàñòàâëÿåò ìåíÿ óáèòü Êîëèíà, Äæàñòèíà… Ïåíåëîïó Êðèñòàëë è Ãåðìèîíó… ÿ íå ìîãó ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. ß ïûòàþñü, íî îí ñèëüíåå. Ìíå ñòàíîâèòñÿ òàê õîëîäíî… À ïîòîì ÿ âèæó òåáÿ, è îí… - Äæèííè ðàçðûäàëàñü åùå ñèëüíåå.

Ãåðìèîíà óñïîêàèâàþùå ïîãëàäèëà åå ïî ñïèíå. Äæèííè ñîáðàëàñü ñ ñèëàìè è ïðîäîëæèëà:

- ß íå õî÷ó òåáÿ óáèâàòü, ÿ ãîâîðþ «íåò», òîãäà ñíîâà ïîÿâëÿþòñÿ Êîëèí, Äæàñòèí, Ïåíåëîïà è Ãåðìèîíà… è îíè ãîâîðÿò… ÷òî ýòî ìîÿ âèíà, ÷òî ÿ âî âñåì âèíîâàòà, ÷òî ÿ äîëæíà… Òîãäà  ÿ ïîäíèìàþ ïàëî÷êó… Âèæó òâîè ãëàçà… íî îíè íå òâîè… è ÿ… ÿ ãîâîðþ ñìåðòåëüíîå ïðîêëÿòèå. ß ÷óâñòâóþ, êàê îíî âûðûâàåòñÿ èç ïàëî÷êè, âèæó çåëåíóþ ïàóòèíó, îõâàòûâàþùóþ òâîå òåëî… Âèæó êàê òû óìèðàåøü. À ïîòîì, Òîì ñìååòñÿ, è ÿ… ÿ òîæå ñìåþñü… íî ýòî óæå íå ÿ, ýòî îí… îí ñòàíîâèòñÿ ìíîé. – Äæèííè ñóäîðîæíî âçäîõíóëà, ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, çàòåì íà Ãåðìèîíó è ñíîâà íà Ãàððè. Âçãëÿä ó íåå áûë, êàê ó çàãíàííîãî çâåðüêà. – ß íå ìîãó áîëüøå… Ýòè ñíû ñíèëèñü ìíå âñå ëåòî, è îíè ñòàíîâÿòñÿ âñå ðåàëüíåå.

Âçãëÿä Ãàððè ïîòåìíåë:

- Äæèííè, ñåé÷àñ Ãåðìèîíà îòâåäåò òåáÿ ê ïðîôåññîðó Äàìáëäîðó, - Îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ãåðìèîíó è òà êèâíóëà, - îí äîëæåí îá ýòîì çíàòü, òû ñìîæåøü ðàññêàçàòü î ñâîåì ñíå åùå ðàç?

Äæèííè êèâíóëà. 

- ß ïîñòàðàþñü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèäóìàòü, - Ãàððè ñæàë åå ðóêó. – Âñå áóäåò õîðîøî… È, Äæèííè, ýòî ÍÅ òâîÿ âèíà, íå òâîÿ, ïîíèìàåøü? – îí ñíîâà çàãëÿíóë åé â ãëàçà. Äæèííè ñíîâà êèâíóëà è, âäðóã, ïîðûâèñòî îáíÿëà åãî, çàòåì îòñòðàíèëàñü è ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ãåðìèîíó.

- Èäåì, - Ãåðìèîíà âçÿëà åå çà ðóêó è îíè îñòàâèëè Ãàððè â ãîñòèíîé.

Äî ñòàòóè ãîðãóëüè îíè äîáðàëèñü áåç ïðèêëþ÷åíèé. Ïàðîëü âñå åùå íå ñìåíèëè, ÷åãî îïàñàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è âñêîðå îíè óæå ñòîÿëè ïåðåä äâåðüþ, âåäóùåé â êàáèíåò äèðåêòîðà.

Ïîñëå ðàçãîâîðà ñ äèðåêòîðîì, îòïðàâèâøåãî Äæèííè  ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çà çåëüåì äëÿ ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé, Ãåðìèîíà âåðíóëàñü â ãîñòèíóþ, ÷òîáû ñîîáùèòü Ãàððè î ðåçóëüòàòå áåñåäû. Îíà íàøëà åãî â êðåñëå ó êàìèíà, ÷èòàþùåãî ñòàðèííûé ôîëèàíò, ðàçìåðîì ñ «Èñòîðèþ Õîãâàðöà». Îí òàê ïîãðóçèëñÿ â ÷òåíèå, ÷òî íå çàìåòèë âîçâðàùåíèå Ãåðìèîíû. Îíà òèõîíüêî ñåëà â ñîñåäíåå êðåñëî è ñòàëà ðàçãëÿäûâàòü ñâîåãî äðóãà, ðàçìûøëÿÿ î òîì êàê îí èçìåíèëñÿ ñ òîãî âðåìåíè, êîãäà îíè âïåðâûå âñòðåòèëèñü â ïîåçäå. Êîíå÷íî îí ïîâçðîñëåë, ïåðåñòàë íîñèòü î÷êè, íî ãëàâíîå èçìåíåíèå áûëî íå â ýòîì. Èñ÷åç òîò íåóâåðåííûé â ñåáå ìàëü÷óãàí, òåïåðü îí áûë ïîõîæ íà ñæàòóþ ïðóæèíó. Íå íàïðÿæåííûé, íåò, ãîòîâûé âçîðâàòüñÿ â äåéñòâèè. Ñèëüíûé. Öåëåóñòðåìëåííûé.

«ß ìîãëà áû âëþáèòüñÿ â ýòîãî Ãàððè», - ïîéìàëà ñåáÿ íà ìûñëè Ãåðìèîíà. – «Òüôó, ÷òî çà ìûñëè ëåçóò â ãîëîâó… Íó è ÷òî? ß æå «ìîãëà áû», à íå âëþáèëàñü. Ýõ, åñëè áû Ðîí õîòü íåìíîãî áûë ïîõîæ íà íåãî. Íî íåò, âîò îí êàê ðàç íè êàïëè íå èçìåíèëñÿ çà âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. Âñå òàêàÿ æå çàäíèöà».

Ãåðìèîíà î÷íóëàñü îò ìûñëåé è óâèäåëà, ÷òî òåïåðü Ãàððè ñìîòðèò íà íåå.

- Íó êàê? – ñïðîñèë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ïðèâåëà ìûñëè â ïîðÿäîê è îòâåòèëà:

- Äàìáëäîð ïîñëàë Äæèííè ê ìàäàì Ïîìôðè çà çåëüåì äëÿ ñíà áåç ñíîâèäåíèé, íî ýòî ëèøü âðåìåííàÿ ìåðà. Ýòî çåëüå âûçûâàåò ïðèâûêàíèå è åãî íåëüçÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü áîëüøå íåäåëè ïîäðÿä. Ïîñëå ýòîãî íàäî áóäåò ñäåëàòü äâóõíåäåëüíûé ïåðåðûâ.

- Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ýòî äàåò íàì îòñðî÷êó… - çàäóì÷èâî ñêàçàë Ãàððè. – Ó ìåíÿ åñòü îäíà èäåÿ… Íî ÿ íå çíàþ, ïîëó÷èòñÿ ëè. Ìíå íàäî îáñóäèòü ýòî ñ ×îó.

Ãàððè áûëî âñòàë, íî âçãëÿíóâ íà ÷àñû, ðóõíóë îáðàòíî â êðåñëî.

- Âñå ðàâíî, äî çàâòðàêà ÿ åå íå óâèæó. – Îí âçãëÿíóë íà êíèãó, çàòåì ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Ãåðìèîíå: - Ìîæåò ñûãðàåì ïàðòèþ â øàõìàòû?

- Âîîáùå-òî ÿ õîòåëà íåìíîãî ïîçàíèìàòüñÿ… Âïðî÷åì, ïî÷åìó áû è íåò? Ó÷åáà ïîë÷àñà ïîäîæäåò…

- Êòî òû, è êóäà òû ñïðÿòàëà ìîþ Ãåðìèîíó? – óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ãàððè, äîñòàâàÿ øàõìàòíóþ äîñêó.

Ñïóñòÿ íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò, ê íèì ïðèñîåäèíèëàñü ïîâåñåëåâøàÿ Äæèííè è ïðèíÿëàñü äàâàòü Ãàððè ñîâåòû. Ãåðìèîíà ñìåÿëàñü ïðî ñåáÿ, íàáëþäàÿ êàê Ãàððè òùåòíî ïûòàåòñÿ ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà èãðå. Êîãäà Äæèííè ïðèíÿëàñü ñïîðèòü ñ øàõìàòíûìè ôèãóðàìè Ãàððè î òîì, êàê åìó íàäî õîäèòü, îíà íå âûäåðæàëà è ðàñõîõîòàëàñü âñëóõ. Òàêèìè è çàñòàë èõ, ñïóñòèâøèéñÿ ïî ëåñòíèöå Ðîí – Ãåðìèîíà õîõîòàëà, Äæèííè ìåðèëà åå ñóðîâûì âçãëÿäîì, à Ãàððè â îò÷àÿíèè õâàòàëñÿ çà ãîëîâó.

Âåñü äåíü Ãåðìèîíà ïûòàëàñü ïîíÿòü, äåéñòâèòåëüíî ëè åå ëó÷øèå äðóçüÿ çàáûëè î åå äíå ðîæäåíèÿ, èëè… ïðîñòî çàáûëè. Îíà ïûòàëàñü íàìåêíóòü èì î òîì, êàêîé ñåãîäíÿ äåíü çà çàâòðàêîì. Íè÷åãî. Çà îáåäîì. Òàêîé òâåðäîëîáîñòè îíà åùå íå âñòðå÷àëà. Êîãäà âðåìÿ ïîäîøëî ê óæèíó, Ãåðìèîíà óæå îò÷àÿëàñü è íà÷àëà ïðîäóìûâàòü ïëàíû ñòðàøíîé ìåñòè. Îíà óæå ñîáèðàëàñü èäòè íà óæèí, êîãäà ê íåé ïîäîøëà Äæèííè, â îò÷àÿíèè âçäûìàÿ ðóêè è óìîëÿÿ î ïîìîùè ñ äîìàøíåé ðàáîòîé ïî òðàíñôèãóðàöèè. Ñêëîíèâøèñü íàä åå ðàáîòîé, Ãåðìèîíà íå çàìåòèëà, êàê Äæèííè ïîêàçàëà Ãàððè áîëüøîé ïàëåö.

Êîãäà Ãåðìèîíà, íàêîíåö íàøëà îøèáêó â ðàáîòå Äæèííè, ãîñòèíàÿ óæå îïóñòåëà – âñå óøëè íà óæèí… íó, ïî÷òè âñå. Äæèííè ãîðÿ÷î ïîáëàãîäàðèëà Ãåðìèîíó è, ïîäìèãíóâ åé, óáåæàëà. Çíà÷åíèå ýòîãî Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà òîëüêî êîãäà ê íåé ïðèáëèçèëèñü óëûáàþùèåñÿ äî óøåé Ãàððè è Ðîí.

- Ãîòîâà ê ïðàçäíèêó? – ñïðîñèë åå Ãàððè.

- À ÿ äóìàëà, ÷òî âû çàáûëè, - ðàñòåðÿíî óëûáàÿñü ñêàçàëà Ãåðìèîíà. – À ìû íå ïîéäåì íà óæèí?

- Êîíå÷íî ïîéäåì, - óëûáíóëñÿ Ãàððè è îòêðûë äâåðü, íåèçâåñòíî îòêóäà ïîÿâèâøóþñÿ ðÿäîì ñ íèìè â ñòåíå. – Ïðîøó…

Ãåðìèîíà ïîäíÿëàñü ïî óçêîé âèíòîâîé ëåñòíèöå ñ ïîçåëåíåâøèìè îò ñòàðîñòè áðîíçîâûìè ïåðèëàìè è îêàçàëàñü â íåáîëüøîé êðóãëîé êîìíàòå. Êîìíàòà áûëà îñâåùåíà ìåðöàþùèì ñâåòîì ïðèáëèçèòåëüíî ñîòíè ñâå÷åé, ðàññòàâëåííûõ â ìàññèâíûõ ñåðåáðÿíûõ êàíäåëÿáðàõ âäîëü ñòåí. Ñïðàâà îò âõîäà îíà óâèäåëà íåáîëüøîé ñòîë, íàêðûòûé íà ÷åòâåðûõ, à ðÿäîì ñ íèì, â ïîòðÿñàþùåì êðàñíîì íàðÿäå, ñòîÿëà ×îó. Ãåðìèîíà íå çíàëà, êàê íàçûâàëñÿ ýòîò íàðÿä, íî â íåì ×îó âûãëÿäåëà î÷åíü… êèòàéñêîé.

- Ñþðïðèç, - ñêàçàëà îíà óëûáàÿñü. – Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ!

- Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíèÿ! – ðàçäàëèñü ïîçàäè íåå ãîëîñà Ãàððè è Ðîíà.

Ãåðìèîíà îáåðíóëàñü è çàäîõíóëàñü îò óäèâëåíèÿ – Ðîí è Ãàððè áûëè îäåòû â ñìîêèíãè.

- Êîãäà âû óñïåëè ïåðåîäåòüñÿ? – ñïðîñèëà îíà ïåðâîå, ÷òî ïðèøëî â ãîëîâó.

- À òû ïîñìîòðè â çåðêàëî, - óëûáíóëñÿ åé Ãàððè è âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè ñîçäàë áîëüøîå çåðêàëî.

Ãåðìèîíà ÷óòü íå àõíóëà – íà íåé áûëà íå øêîëüíàÿ ìàíòèÿ, à êðàñèâîå âå÷åðíåå ïëàòüå èç òåìíî-ôèîëåòîâîé, ïî÷òè ÷åðíîé òêàíè, èñêðÿùåéñÿ â ñâåòå ñâå÷åé. Ãåðìèîíà îøåëîìëåííî ðàçãëÿäûâàëà ñâîå îòðàæåíèå â çåðêàëå. Ñïóñòÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, åé óäàëîñü âûìîëâèòü:

- Íî êàê?

- Ýòî èëëþçèÿ, - îáúÿñíèëà ×îó ïîäîéäÿ áëèæå. - Âû áóäåòå ïðîõîäèòü ýòî çàêëèíàíèå â ñëåäóþùåì ñåìåñòðå. Íó, ïðîøó ê ñòîëó…

Îøåëîìëåíèå Ãåðìèîíû ìåäëåííî ïðîõîäèëî, ñìåíèâøèñü ïðèÿòíîé ðàññëàáëåííîñòüþ. Îíà ñèäåëà íà óäîáíîì êðåñëå, äåðæà â ðóêå áîêàë, íà òðè ÷åòâåðòè íàïîëíåííûé øàìïàíñêèì. Ãåðìèîíà íåñêîëüêî óäèâèëàñü, êîãäà Ãàððè, ïîäìèãíóâ åé, âûóäèë îòêóäà-òî âåäåðêî ñî ëüäîì, èç êîòîðîãî òîð÷àëà áóòûëêà, íî ýòî áûëî íè÷òî ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ âûðàæåíèåì íà ëèöå Ðîíà. Åé, â îòëè÷èå îò íåãî ïðèõîäèëîñü ïðîáîâàòü øàìïàíñêîå íà îäíîì èç ðîæäåñòâåíñêèõ óæèíîâ ñ ðîäèòåëÿìè, Ðîí æå, òî ïîäîçðèòåëüíî ïðèíþõèâàëñÿ ê ñîäåðæèìîìó, òî ïûòàëñÿ ðàññìîòðåòü åãî íà ñâåò. Âîçìîæíî, ýòî áûëî ñâÿçàíî ñ òåì, ÷òî Ãàððè âûñòðåëèë ïðîáêîé ïðÿìî â íåãî, îòêðûâàÿ áóòûëêó, òàê ÷òî Ðîí åäâà óñïåë íûðíóòü ïîä ñòîë. Ãåðìèîíà, ñìåÿñü, åëå óãîâîðèëà åãî âûëåçòè íàðóæó, òåì âðåìåíåì Ãàððè óæå ðàçëèë âèíî ïî áîêàëàì.

È âîò òåïåðü îí ñòîÿë, ãîòîâÿñü ïðîèçíåñòè òîñò, è ñ çàãàäî÷íûì ìåðöàíèåì â ãëàçàõ ñìîòðåë íà íåå.

- ß õî÷ó ïîäíÿòü ýòîò áîêàë çà òó äåâî÷êó, êîòîðàÿ êîãäà-òî âîøëà â ìîþ æèçíü ïðîèçíåñÿ çíàìåíàòåëüíóþ ôðàçó, à èìåííî: «Âû íå âèäåëè æàáó?» - Ãàððè òàê òî÷íî ñûìèòèðîâàë åå íà÷àëüñòâåííûé òîí, ÷òî Ðîí ÷óòü íå ñâàëèëñÿ îáðàòíî ïîä ñòîë îò ñìåõà. Ãàððè ñóðîâî ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è ïðîäîëæèë: - çà òó êòî ïðåäïî÷ëà áû áûòü óáèòîé, ÷åì èñêëþ÷åííîé èç øêîëû, çà òó ó êîòîðîé åñòü íå òîëüêî óì è çíàíèÿ, íî è õðàáðîñòü è âåðíîñòü äðóçüÿì. Çà òåáÿ, Ãåðìèîíà!

Ãåðìèîíà ñìóùåííî ïîäíÿëà áîêàë è îòïèëà. Øàìïàíñêîå îêàçàëîñü ïðåâîñõîäíûì, êóäà ìÿã÷å íà âêóñ ÷åì òî, ÷òî îíà ïðîáîâàëà ðàíüøå. Îíà èñïîäëîáüÿ âçãëÿíóëà íà Ðîíà, ïûòàÿñü ïîéìàòü åãî ðåàêöèþ íà âêóñ âèíà. Áîêàë Ðîíà áûë óæå ïóñò, à îí ñàì ñìîòðåë íà íåå îñòåêëåíåâøèì âçãëÿäîì.

- ×òî-òî íå òàê, Ðîí? – ñïðîñèëà îíà, îáåñïîêîåíî. 

Ðîí âçäðîãíóë, îòâåë ãëàçà è ïî÷åìó-òî ïîêðàñíåë:

- Í-íåò, âñå â ïîðÿäêå, - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîæàëà ïëå÷àìè è ïåðåâåëà âçãëÿä íà ×îó. Òà ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âçãëÿäîì ñìîòðåëà íà Ãàððè, âèäèìî ÷òî-òî åìó ãîâîðÿ. Ãàððè êèâíóë, ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà Ðîíà è ñëåãêà óëûáíóëñÿ. Ãåðìèîíà, áûëî, ïîäîçðèòåëüíî íàõìóðèëàñü, íî òóò íà òàðåëêàõ ïîÿâèëñÿ óæèí è îòâëåê åå âíèìàíèå.

Çà óæèíîì Ðîí áûë êàê-òî íåïðèâû÷íî ìîë÷àëèâ è íå ñâîäèë ñ Ãåðìèîíû ãëàç. Îíà äàæå íà÷àëà ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ íåóäîáíî:

- Ó ìåíÿ ÷òî, ÷òî-òî íå òàê ñ ëèöîì? – ñïðîñèëà îíà åãî îáåñïîêîåíî.

- À… Íåò, âñå â ïîðÿäêå. Íàîáîðîò, òû ñåãîäíÿ î÷åíü êðàñèâàÿ… - ïðîìÿìëèë Ðîí ïîêðàñíåâ è óòêíóë ãëàçà â ñòîë.

Ãåðìèîíà óëûáíóëàñü íåîæèäàííîìó êîìïëèìåíòó è åå ùåêè ñëåãêà ïîðîçîâåëè. Íî òóò îíà çàìåòèëà Ãàððè, ñìîòðÿùåãî íà íèõ ñ óìèëåíèåì íà ëèöå è ñëåãêà îáåñïîêîåííûõ âçãëÿä ×îó.

- Êõì-êõì! – ïðîêàøëÿëàñü îíà, ïðèâëåêàÿ èõ âíèìàíèå.

- Àõ, äà! Òîðò! – çàñóåòèëñÿ Ãàððè, èçáåãàÿ åå âçãëÿäà è âûóäèë íåïîíÿòíî îòêóäà òîðò, ñâå÷è íà êîòîðîì òîò÷àñ æå çàãîðåëèñü.

«À!» - äîãàäàëàñü Ãåðìèîíà, - «Îí, âèäèìî ñïðÿòàë øàìïàíñêîå è òîðò ïîä ìàíòèåé-íåâåäèìêîé. Èíòåðåñíî, à ïîäàðêè òàì åñòü?»

Îíà ïîïûòàëàñü íåçàìåòíî ïîäöåïèòü íîãîé êðàé ìàíòèè, íî íè÷åãî íå íàøàðèëà, çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì íîãè Ãàððè. Îí óêîðèçíåííî íà íåå ïîñìîòðåë, õîòÿ â ãëàçàõ ïðûãàëè ÷åðòèêè è ñïðîñèë:

- Çàãàäàëà æåëàíèå? 

Ãåðìèîíà ñåêóíäó ïîìåäëèëà, êèâíóëà è ÷òî áûëî ñèë ïîäóëà íà ñâå÷è. Ïëàìÿ ñâå÷åé çàòðåïåòàëî è ïîãàñëî, íî íå òîëüêî ïëàìÿ ñâå÷åé íà òîðòå, íî è âîîáùå âñåõ ñâå÷åé â êîìíàòå. Ãåðìèîíå â ëèöî âíåçàïíî ñëîâíî ïîäóëî õîëîäíûì âåòðîì, îíà ñíîâà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà òî æå _Äâèæåíèå, êîòîðîå èñïóãàëî åå â÷åðà, âî âðåìÿ çåìëåòðÿñåíèÿ. Åé ïîêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îíà óñëûøàëà ÷åé-òî âèáðèðóþùèé ãîëîñ, ïðîèçíîñÿùèé ñòðàííûå ñëîâà, à çàòåì, òàê æå âíåçàïíî êàê íà÷àëîñü, ýòî çàêîí÷èëîñü. Ñâå÷è, ñòîÿâøèå â êàíäåëÿáðàõ âäîëü ñòåí ñíîâà çàãîðåëèñü, è â èõ ñâåòå Ãåðìèîíà óâèäåëà Ãàððè è ×îó, ïðîòÿãèâàþùèõ äðóã ê äðóãó ðóêè, ìåæäó êîòîðûìè… Íåò, íàâåðíîå åé ïðîñòî ïîêàçàëîñü._

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå? – ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ãàððè îïóñòèë ðóêó è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåå. Ãåðìèîíà âçäðîãíóëà – îíà íèêîãäà íå âèäåëà íà åãî ëèöå òàêîãî ðàñòåðÿííîãî… íåò, äàæå ïîòåðÿííîãî, âûðàæåíèÿ.

- ×òî? – ñïðîñèë îí.

- ß ñïðîñèëà, âñå ëè â ïîðÿäêå, - ïîâòîðèëà Ãåðìèîíà.

- Äà, âñå â ïîðÿäêå, – îí âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è ïîñìîòðåë íà ×îó, êîòîðàÿ âçìàõîì ïàëî÷êè ðàçäåëèëà òîðò íà ðàâíûå ÷àñòè.

Ðîí, âîîðóæèâøèéñÿ áûëî íîæîì, ÷òîáû îòõâàòèòü êóñîê ïîáîëüøå, ðàçî÷àðîâàííî âçäîõíóë, ñìîòðÿ íà ëåæàâøèé íà åãî òàðåëêå òî÷íî òàêîé æå êóñîê òîðòà, êàê è ó Ãåðìèîíû è ó Ãàððè è ×îó.

Çà ÷àåì Ðîí íåìíîãî ðàçâåñåëèëñÿ è ïðèøåë â ñåáÿ. ×òî ïðîÿâèëîñü â òîì, ÷òî îí ñòàë äîñòàâàòü Ãåðìèîíó âîïðîñàìè î òîì, êàê ýòî åé óäàëîñü òàê ñèëüíî äóíóòü, ÷òîáû ïîãàñèòü ñâåò.

- Íåò, Ãåðìèîíà, - ãîâîðèë îí, êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé, - òåáå íàäî çàïèñàòüñÿ íà ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ ïî äóòèþ… äóíèþ… äóíîâåíèþ… â îáùåì, íà ñîðåâíîâàíèÿ, êòî ñèëüíåå äóíåò. Òû áû ïîñòàâèëà ìèðîâîé ðåêîðä… - îí íåìíîãî îòâëåêñÿ, ÷òîáû îòêóñèòü êóñîê òîðòà è ïðîäîëæèë óæå ñ íàáèòûì ðòîì. – Ôëóôàé, à ôû íå ôðîâûâàëà âàäóäü… - Ðîí ïðîãëîòèë òîðò è ïðîäîëæèë: - çàäóòü ãîðåëêó? Ïðåäñòàâü, íà Ìèêñòóðàõ, ãàñèøü ïîòèõîíüêó ãîðåëêó ó Ìàëôîÿ, îí åå çàæèãàåò, à òû ñíîâà ãàñèøü, îí ñíîâà çàæèãàåò, à òû ñíîâà… Ýòîò õîðåê íèêîãäà íå äîãàäàåòñÿ â ÷åì äåëî!

- Âìåñòî òîãî, ÷òîáû ñìåÿòüñÿ íàäî ìíîé, ëó÷øå ñîçíàâàéñÿ, òû ïðèãîòîâèë ìíå ïîäàðîê? – ïîòåðÿëà òåðïåíèå Ãåðìèîíà.

- À… î… ïîäàðîê? – ìîìåíòàëüíî ïðåêðàòèë ñìåÿòüñÿ Ðîí.

- Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, ÿ åãî çàõâàòèë, - ñêàçàë Ãàððè, âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåâ íà íåãî è âûòàùèë èç ïîä ìàíòèè íåâèäèìêè êîðîáêó è äâà êðàñèâî óïàêîâàííûõ ñâåðòêà, è ïðîòÿíóë îäèí èç íèõ Ðîíó.

- Äà, - îáëåã÷åííî ñêàçàë Ðîí, âçÿë ñâåðòîê, è îáîéäÿ âîêðóã ñòîëà âðó÷èë åãî Ãåðìèîíå. – Ñ äíåì ðîæäåíüÿ, - äîáàâèë îí è, îò÷àÿííî ïîêðàñíåâ, ïîöåëîâàë åå â ùåêó.

Â ñâåðòêå îêàçàëàñü ïîäàðî÷íîå èçäàíèå «Èñòîðèè Õîãâàðöà», ñ çîëîòûì îáðåçîì è öâåòíûìè äâèæóùèìèñÿ èëëþñòðàöèÿìè è ôîòîãðàôèÿìè.

- Óõ òû! – âîñõèòèëàñü Ãåðìèîíà è ïðèíÿëàñü ëèñòàòü êíèãó. – Ýòî äîïîëíåííîå èçäàíèå, âûïóùåííîå â ýòîì ãîäó! Ñìîòðè Ãàððè, òóò è ïðî òåáÿ åñòü! – Îíà ïåðåâåðíóëà ñòðàíèöó è çàìîë÷àëà, íàòêíóâøèñü íà ôîòîãðàôèþ Ãàððè, Ñåäðèêà, Ôëåð è Êðóìà ïåðåä Êóáêîì Îãíÿ. Ãåðìèîíà áûñòðî çàõëîïíóëà êíèãó è âûðàçèòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåëà íà îñòàâøèåñÿ ïîäàðêè, íàäåÿñü ÷òî Ãàððè íå óñïåë çàìåòèòü ýòó ôîòîãðàôèþ.

Ïîõîæå, ÷òî òàê îíî è áûëî. Ñëåäóþùèé ïîäàðîê áûë îò ×îó, òîæå êíèãà – «×àðû äëÿ ìîëîäîé âåäüìû». À âîò â êîðîáêå, êîòîðóþ ïðîòÿíóë åé Ãàððè áûëà íå êíèãà, à ðåçíàÿ øêàòóëêà èç ðîçîâîãî äåðåâà. Óçîðû íà íåé ñêëàäûâàëèñü â ðóíè÷åñêîå ïèñüìî, ãëàñèâøåå «Ãàðìîíèÿ». Çíà÷åíèå ýòîé íàäïèñè Ãåðìèîíà ïîíÿëà òîëüêî îòêðûâ êðûøêó øêàòóëêè. Êîìíàòó çàïîëíèëà êðàñèâàÿ ñâåòëàÿ ìåëîäèÿ.

Ó Ãåðìèîíû ïåðåõâàòèëî äûõàíèå:

- Ýòî æå… Íî îíè æå…

- Äàâàéòå òàíöåâàòü! – ñêàçàëà ×îó. – Ìèëîðä… - îíà ïðèñåëà â ðåâåðàíñå ïåðåä Ãàððè.

- Ìèëåäè… - ïîêëîíèëñÿ îí, óëûáàÿñü äî óøåé è, ñïóñòÿ ñåêóíäó, îíè óæå êðóæèëèñü â âîëíàõ ìóçûêè, ïðèáûâàâøåé, êàçàëîñü, îòîâñþäó.

Ãåðìèîíà ïîñòàâèëà øêàòóëêó íà ñòîë è âûæèäàþùå ïîñìîòðåëà íà Ðîíà, â êîòîðîì îæåñòî÷åííî áîðîëèñü äâå ïîëîâèíû – îäíà õîòåëà ïðèãëàñèòü Ãåðìèîíó íà òàíåö, âòîðàÿ áîÿëàñü âûñòàâèòü ñåáÿ äóðàêîì. Ñïóñòÿ ïÿòü ìèíóò, Ãåðìèîíå íàäîåëî æäàòü è îíà, ìîë÷à ñõâàòèâ Ðîíà çà ðóêó, ïîòàùèëà åãî òàíöåâàòü.

Ê óäèâëåíèþ Ãåðìèîíû, Ðîí òàíöåâàë â îáùåì-òî íåïëîõî. Åñëè áû åùå îí òàê íå áîÿëñÿ ïðèæàòü åå ê ñåáå… Ãåðìèîíà ïîêîñèëàñü íà Ãàððè è ×îó, êîòîðûå òàíöåâàëè çàáûâ îáî âñåì íà ñâåòå. Óæ îíè-òî íå áîÿëèñü ïðèæèìàòüñÿ äðóã ê äðóãó… Èíòåðåñíî, êîãäà Ãàððè íàó÷èëñÿ òàê òàíöåâàòü? Îíà âñïîìíèëà êàê îí òîïòàëñÿ íà áàëó â ïðîøëîì ãîäó è óëûáíóëàñü.

Òåì âðåìåíåì ìóçûêà èçìåíèëàñü, ñòàëà ìåäëåííîé è òÿãó÷åé, à ïîëîâèíà ñâå÷åé ïîãàñëà, ïîãðóçèâ êîìíàòó â ðîìàíòè÷íûé ïîëóìðàê. Ðîí, óáåäèâøèñü, ÷òî îò òàíöà ñ íèì íè÷åãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, îñìåëåë è ñëåãêà ïðèòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíó ê ñåáå. Îíà, óäèâèâøèñü åãî ñìåëîñòè ïîäíÿëà ãîëîâó ïîñìîòðåëà åìó â ãëàçà è óëûáíóëàñü. Åãî âçãëÿä ñíîâà çàñòåêëÿíåë, îí íàïðÿãñÿ, à çàòåì íåîæèäàííî ïðèòÿíóë Ãåðìèîíó ê ñåáå è ïîöåëîâàë åå â ãóáû. Îíà îò íåîæèäàííîñòè îñòàíîâèëàñü, íî ñïóñòÿ ìãíîâåíèå îòâåòèëà íà ïîöåëóé. 

Êîãäà ïîöåëóé çàêîí÷èëñÿ, Ðîí èñïóãàííî ïîñìîòðåë íà Ãåðìèîíó, êîòîðàÿ ñìîòðåëà íà íåãî ñ ñàìûì ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, êàêîå êîãäà ëèáî ó íåå áûëî. Ðîí õîòåë áûëî èçâèíèòüñÿ, íî Ãåðìèîíà âñòàëà íà öûïî÷êè è ñàìà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî. Íàñòàëà åãî î÷åðåäü çàñòûòü â óäèâëåíèè. Èõ ïîöåëóé ïðåðâàë ñâèñò è àïëîäèñìåíòû îò Ãàððè è ×îó.

Ðîí óæàñíî ñìóòèëñÿ è öâåò åãî ëèöà ìãíîâåííî ñòàë äàæå ÿð÷å öâåòà åãî âîëîñ, à Ãåðìèîíà ïîñëàëà èì òàêîé âûðàçèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä, ÷òî Ãàððè è ×îó òîò ÷àñ æå îòâåðíóëèñü è ïðîäîëæèëè òàíöåâàòü êàê íè â ÷åì íå áûâàëî… ïðàâäà, òîæå âðåìåíàìè ðàçäåëÿÿ ïîöåëóé.

- Íàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü, - ïîâåðíóëàñü Ãåðìèîíà ê Ðîíó. Òîò áûëî íàïðÿãñÿ, íî îíà äîáàâèëà: - íî íå ñåé÷àñ. Çàâòðà. Ñåé÷àñ, äàâàé ïðîñòî ïîòàíöóåì…

Ïîçäíî íî÷üþ Ãåðìèîíà ëåæàëà â ïîñòåëè è ïðîêðó÷èâàëà â ãîëîâå ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøåäøåãî äíÿ. Íå â ñèëàõ çàñíóòü, îíà òèõîíüêî çàæãëà îãîíåê è âûóäèëà èç-ïîä ïîäóøêè äíåâíèê, êîòîðûé îíà íà÷àëà âåñòè ïÿòü ëåò íàçàä. Äîñòàâ èç òóìáî÷êè øàðèêîâóþ ðó÷êó îíà íàïèñàëà íà ÷èñòîé ñòðàíèöå:

_Ñåãîäíÿ ñëó÷èëîñü òî, î ÷åì ÿ òàê äàâíî ìå÷òàëà… Ðîí ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ. ß äîëæíà ðàäîâàòüñÿ, áûòü ñ÷àñòëèâîé… Íî âìåñòî ýòîãî âíóòðè ìåíÿ ïóñòîòà. Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó? Ïî÷åìó, êîãäà îí ïîöåëîâàë ìåíÿ, ÿ… íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà íè÷åãî? Íè÷åãî…_


End file.
